Best Friends
by Dean's Country Angel
Summary: Seven years have past since Kristi Johnson has seen her Best Friend John Cena. Will they're friendship stand the test of time or will a love that has always been be stop by time it's self?
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys so I'm reposting chapter 1 to the rewrite version since someone pointed out that the ages didn't make since hope this helps .

Intro

I had lived in West Newberry ,Massachusetts for most of my life. When I was seven , my parents died so I was sent to live with my Aunt, Uncle and Cousin. When I was eight,I stopped calling them Aunt and Uncle and started referring to them as Mommy and Daddy. I grew up down the road from the Cena family, who were good friends of my parents. I became good friends with one of their boys.

His name was John and he was the second oldest. John was funny and could always make me laugh when I felt down. He was an amazing rapper too. However, he had moved out to California. When I was thirteen, he had gotten into World Wrestling Entertainment, other wise known as the WWE. The Cenas were like my second family. I called Mr Cena "Sir" because he was like my Uncle. While Mrs. Cena or "Mrs. C" as I called her was like my Aunt. All of the boys expect John became like my cousins. John was more of a big brother to me. After John had left for California however, I stopped going over to their house. I didn't get along with his brothers all that well and I missed him a lot. Then came the fall of my Junior year and that was when things changed in a way I never thought they would.

Chapter 1

It was a cold windy day in November. I'd just gotten home from school when I saw someone sitting in the living room with my mom. I stopped in the doorway when I saw it was Mr. Cena sitting in a chair next to the fireplace. He smiled at me as he stud up and came over and gave me a hug.

"Krissy! Oh my goodness, kiddo, you're all grown up. It's been a very long time since I've seen you." Sir said, hugging me.

"It's good to see you too, Sir. I know it's been a while, but it's hard with John gone." I said, returning the hug.

After we had pulled away we both went to sit down. Sir took his chair back and I went an sat on the sofa with my mom. Everyone was quiet for a while. I was getting scared that something bad had happen to someone. So when Sir got up and handed me an enveloped I took a breath.

"What is this?" I asked Mr. Cena

"It's tickets to the Survivor Series pay per view at the Garden in Boston along with a backstage pass." Mr. Cena.

I couldn't believe it. I had always wanted to go to a WWE pay per view, but my parents couldn't afford the tickets out of state. I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face as I got up and hugged Mr. Cena.

"Thank you, Sir! Thank you so much! This is so amazing!" I told him.

"Don't thank me. I wasn't the one who gave them to you." Mr. Cena said.

"You might want to thank me for that, Kitty Kris." said a familiar voice.

I went stiff when I heard my old nickname. I looked around when Mr. Cena pulled away from me and I gasped in shock. My eyes went wide and I blinked a few times, making sure that I wasn't seeing things. He looked different . He was six foot two wearing baggie shorts, a t-shirt with a hoodie over top. His rebock shoes and that infamous half smile of his. I was frozen in shock.

"J..John?" I whispered after a couple of minutes.

He smiled again and then walked over. He picked me up and swung me around the room. It had been a long time since he had done that or held me that tight for that matter. When he stopped swinging, me he sat me down and looked at me.

"Well, I'm not the only one who's changed. You're not my Johnny John anymore. You're the Champ, The Prototype, the Chain Gang Commander and The Doctor of Thugonomics. Did I miss anything?" I asked as I looked into his eyes.

John just smiled and laughed at all his nicknames. I think it surprised him that I knew all of his nicknames.

"I'll say this, those nicknames are nice, but I missed Johnny the most." John said with a smile.

I just laughed and hugged him again. I had missed him so much over the years till this seemed like a dream. One I didn't want to wake up from. We stayed like that for awhile until my dad came home.

He was as surprised to see John as I had been After a quick chat between John and my dad, My mom spoke up and said I should show John my room.

I sighed and asked why. All she did was stare at me. So I took the hint and showed John the way up to my room since I was pretty sure he'd forgotten were it was. Once, there I opened the door and we walked in.

"Well, this is it." I told him.

"Wow it looks … it looks... different then I remember. I didn't know you watched WWE." John said as he walked over and sat on the bed.

We stayed quiet for a while. John looked around my room and smiled when his eyes landed on the picture that sat next to my computer. It was a picture of John and I from the summer before he left for college.

"Okay so you watch WWE? So who are some of your favorites?" John asked as he looked around my room.

"Well I like Bret Hart, David Hart Smith, Tyson Kidd, Evan Bourne, HBK, Rey and you of course." I told him.

I'd never told anyone that John was Raw Superstar crush because I didn't want anyone to know. John gave me his half smile and hugged me.

"It's okay, Kitty Kris. I'm glad that you like me. I was actually about to ask what about me." John said looking around again.

"OK, well, you're not just my favorite superstar and I'm also your number one fan." I said blushing.

"Hey it's okay I'm glad that I'm your favorite. My best friend is my number one fan. At least now I don't feel so awkward about getting you the ticket and the backstage pass for the pay per view." John said.

I just smiled again trying to hide my blush.

"So tell me, Champ, how has your life been since you left home?" I asked.

"It's been good. Well, it was tough at first. I mean, when I first got to California, I had to work as a limo driver and also at..." I had to stop him.

"You were a limo driver?" I asked trying to hide my laughter.

"Yes I was a part time limo driver and I worked at Gold's Gym. Is there something wrong with that Miss Teen Queen?" John asked me.

"You know I hate being called " Teen Queen", John." I told him.

John just burst out laughing. He knew I hated being called " Teen Queen". Finally after about ten minutes John stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry, Kitty, but you have to admit you would have been a great " Miss" something." John said.

"Well, I did win homecoming duchess my freshman year... I dated the quarter back of the football team, but I gave it all up." I told him.

John was somewhat in shock. At least from the look on his face. John knew that I had always wanted to be a cheerleader and that I had always dreamed of dating the quarter back, but he also remembered I wanted a fairy tale life like every little girl. Sadly, life is no fairy tale.

"Kitty you joking … you just took yourself away from your friends like that and just completely cut yourself off like that. Did someone hurt you? Did that guy rape you or something? You know you can tell me anything." John said.

"No... one hurt me and no I wasn't raped. I just didn't want to be popular anymore. I don't know why Johnny. I just know that I wasn't going to be the school slut." I told him.

I couldn't help but wish I was like them. They belonged here and I didn't. John noticed that something seemed to be bothering me, so he crouched down in front of my looking worried.

"Kitty? Does this have anything to do with the fact that I left without telling you or saying goodbye to you?" John asked.

I looked at him and saw that his worry had been replaced by hurt.

"No. It's not that, John. I got over that a long time ago. It's just... when you did come back home you wouldn't come over here to see me! I've seen you when you wold come home and every single time. I'd think _Maybe he'll come over. Maybe he'll finally come and see me! _But you didn't! You.. just..." I stopped speaking then burst into tears, finally letting it all out.

John sighed as he rubbed a hand across his face then looked down at the floor.

"Kitty ...I... I'm so sorry. I know how you feel. I should have come over or at least tried to talk to you or something. But when I would see you... you weren't smiling like I remember. You just...you…looked like you were going to cry and I just couldn't stand the thought of it. I know from what my dad told me that my leaving was hard on you. So when I'd come home, I didn't know if you would actually want to see me." John said.

I couldn't take it. I'd never wanted to hurt John a day in my life. I instantly regretted yelling at him. So I did the only thing I could. I stood up and threw my arms around his neck and hugged him. I hated myself for yelling at him. My best friend that only guy I knew that understood me.

It is true that, when John left it hurt, because he was my only best friend, but I had to buck up I wasn't a little girl anymore. I was a teenager and about to finish high school. That was when it hit me I was indeed in love with my best friend, but there was nothing I could do about it. We didn't say anything until John broke the silence.

"Krissy...I... god this is so hard." John said.

I pulled back a little bit in pure shock. He had never called me Krissy a day in my life it was always Kitty or Kitty Kris, but never Krissy. I pulled back and I saw something in his eyes I had never seen before.

"Johnny what is it? Something is wrong and you know you can tell me anything." I told him.

"Do you remember Liz?" John asked me.

"Yeah what about her?" I asked.

"She... she broke my heart when I got my job in WWE. We were planning on getting married but she broke it off . Then we got back together and then she broke it off again." John said with tears in his eyes.

I felt my anger boil over. I remember Liz from back when John was still living here at home, but I hated Liz from the moment I laid eyes on her. I wasn't the only who hated her. I knew that my parents and Andy hated her too.

"Johnny, listen to me okay. You don't need her. You've got your parents, your brothers, my parents, Andy and I. You have your friends at work and all your friends from high school and not mention all your crazy friends from college. So, don't think you need that bitch to be happy because you don't. You've got people who love you no matter what you do for a living." I told him as I kissed his cheek.

John smiled at me and his eyes had that sparkle in them again.

"You're right Kitty. I've forgotten how much you can cheer me up and make me feel better." John said.

"What are best friends for, Johnny." I said.

I gave John a smile then he pulled into a hug. When we pulled apart I looked John in the eyes and ran my hand very genitally over the scars on his neck and shoulder. John smiled and very slyly the next thing I knew I was on the floor getting tickled. John knew I hated to be tickled but he had me laughing so hard that I didn't hear Andy walk into my room.

"John Cena get your hands off my sister!" Andy said with a smile.

John and I stood up as Andy came over and patted John on the back.

"Welcome home, Champ." Andy said .

"Thanks, man. It's good to be home. You're looking good." John said.

"Yeah I know. I see you picked up right back to where you and my sister left off. So, when is the wedding anyway? I figured you'd up pop the question to her." Andy said.

John and I looked at each other and laughed. Andy was the only person who could get away with that joke. It had for a long time been a little inside joke between the three of us. Later on that night after John had gone home and I had showered and gotten ready for bed. I found a card laying next to my ticket and backstage pass. I picked up the card and got on the bed and open the card it read.

_Dear Kitty, _

_I know it's been a long time since we've seen each other, but I thought this ticket and backstage pass might help make up for me leaving. In a way, I know it won't, but hopefully they'll make up for some of it. I have something else that also might help make up for me leaving. _

_You are going to be ringside with me on Sunday when I face Chris Jericho. Also, you will backstage with me before the show, so you get to meet everyone. I don't know if you watch wrestling, but if you don't, that's okay because I'll introduce you to everyone anyway. You'll have a blast, Kitty I promise and you know when I make a promises I always try and keep it. _

_Johnny Boy. _

I smiled as I laid the card down back on the night stand and turned off the light. As sleep came over me, I couldn't help but smile because I knew tonight I wouldn't be crying myself to sleep from missing John so much, wondering where he was, if he knew just how much I had missed him and also if he would ever find out just how much I love him.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay guys so I'm doing a double update on this one. Since I've already writen the chapters I'm just going to be editing them and changing them up a bit. But I'm still sticking with alot of the oringial stuff I'm just takeing some things out and changing it around. So I hope you guys like it.

* * *

><p>It was early Saturday morning when I heard the knocking on my door. I rolled over and threw my pillow over my head and groaned. My parents slept in on Saturdays and so did my brother and so did I. So I knew it couldn't be any one of my family members. Boy was I wrong my door creeper opened and I heard my mom's voice calling from the door way.<p>

"Kristy wake up you and I are going to the mall to pick you out an outfit and then we're having dinner at the Cenas tonight, so wake up sweetie." My mom said as she close the back .

I lay there a for few seconds and the rolled out of bed and went over to my closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a Boston Celtics Jersey and pulled my hair back into a pony tail and grabbed my favorite pair of flip flops and the grabbed my hoodie. It was still pretty chill outside for Mass this time of year but I didn't want to show the scar I got when I was fifteen from jumping off of my best friends roof and landing shoulders freest on his dad's glass table. I looked at myself in the mirror and put on a little of make up then grabbed my back and ran downstairs. When I got down the first flight of stairs I heard the shower going in my brothers room. I shook my head and ran down the stairs taking them two at a time. Till I reached the foyer of the house and the bounded threw the living room and into the kitchen where I sow both my parents drinking coffee and reading the news paper. I sat down at the table and poured my self a glass of OJ and grabbed three pancakes.

My dad smiled at me from his news paper and sipped his coffee. This wasn't a usual Saturday morning for us. we usually don't get up till around noon and then we have lunch and then we go into Boston or something to visit family. But it was around nine am this morning and I knew the mall in Boston opened at ten and it was about a thirty minute drive into Boston and then another half hour to the mall where we went shopping. I couldn't imagine why my parents had opted for me to get a new outfit. Unless of course it had something to do with me being ringside at the pay per view. I wasn't sure really. Come to think of it I don't ever remember my parents wanting to buy me a new outfit unless they knew something I didn't know. Finally, after I scarfed down three pancakes and my glass of orange juice, my mom smiled at me and grabbed her purse off the counter and we headed to the car. We didn't say anything until we got to the car and I turned the music up and my mom turned it down and finally spoke.

"So are you excited about tomorrow night? Getting to be backstage with John and ring side with him?" My mom asked me.

"Yeah, sure. I'm really excited. I mean, it's not every day that you get to go see your best friend at a pay per view and it's not every day that you get the chance to meet Superstars and Divas." I told her.

My smiled at me and then turned her attention back to the road. The rest of the car ride, my mom kept asking me what kind of outfit I wanted. Did I want a girly girl kind of outfit like I use to wear which was low rider jeans and tank tops with baby doll wedge heels? Did I want my tomboyish look which was jeans and really baggie shirts and my black leather boots? I told her I didn't really know what to wear. I knew I wanted to look like someone John had never seen and the only side of me he hadn't seen since he left was my really girly side. Which men me in low rider jeans and a tank top with some kind of heel. So I told my mom I wanted to go girly that way I could knock John's socks off and show him the girl I had turned into. My mom just smiled at me and said that she agreed. I wasn't paying much attention until I haired her calling my name and when she spoke I thought my eyes where going to pop out of my head.

"Kristy, be honest, are in love with John?"

"Mom! He's my best friend! Even though I've grown a lot and dated and started watching him on TV doesn't mean I'm in love with him. I mean, God Mom! This is John Boy we're talking about! My best friend! The guy who used to swing me around when I would cry and who rapped at my seventh birthday!"

My mom must have know I was rambling because she smiled over at me and winked.

"What?" I asked her

"Kristy, I may not be you real mother, but I know when you ramble that you like someone. So, I'm going to ask you again are you in love with John?"

This time I couldn't help it when I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. I normally didn't blush at the mention of John, but late every time I heard his name, even though I just seen him two days ago, I would find myself blushing so bad till my face was red as a brick. Even my old friends noticed and started talking to me again. My best friend Jess knew already. She and I had been best friends since Pr-K and she knew that I had a crush long before anyone else did, but she was back in L.A and she had only met John once when she came to visit.

"Yes Mom I think I'm in love with him, but his so much older then me. I mean there is a what 12 year difference. He wouldn't want to date someone like me, besides he told me last night that he had dated someone and from what I could tell he was in love with her." I told my mom as I looked out the window.

"Kristy age doesn't matter if you're in love. Does John know?" My mom asked me.

"No, Mom, he doesn't and I wasn't sure that I was in love with him until last night. I found a card he'd left with the tickets and backstage passes. But..he's gotten his heart broken and I don't want to push."

My mom looked at me surprised and turned on the off ramp that lead to the mall. She was quite for a long time and the only sound was the radio so when she finally spoke it took me by surprise.

"John told you about Liz?" my mom asked me.

"Well, he didn't really tell me about her. He just said that he was in love with her and that she broke up with him. I mean, that's it. He didn't say anything else about her." I told my mom.

"Kristy...John was engaged to Liz for about six months when she broke it off after he got hurt. She wasn't in love with him. She loved him but I think all she wanted him for was because he was famous and had a lot of money." my mom said.

"Yeah mom I know! I hate her for it! How could she do that to him? He's the best guy ever! He's handsome and amazing! His eyes are so blue that you drawn in them and ..." I stopped myself before I said too much.

My mom smiled at me and then she giggled. I knew it was rambling on about John like I used to do with my ex-crush. My mom knew that when I rambled I was crushing on someone, but I'd always rambled about John and she knew it. I talked about him most of the time after he left and I think I rambled on about him so much till I drove my family crazy with the memories. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks when I thought about the service that I told my mom. I'd never told anyone not even Andy and I told him everything. Finally, after while of not talking my mom spoke.

"Kristy listen to me, okay? I know that you're worried that John only thinks of you as a friend and that he's still on the rebound from Liz, but listen to me he'll come around and maybe he'll see just how much you mean to him." Mom said..

"He'll never come around, Mom. He'll always see me as the little girl who lived down the street who wanted to play with her brother and his best friend." I told her keeping my eyes out the window.

"You don't know that Krissy I'm sure John saw the beatitude young women you turned into last night when he came over. If he didn't, well he's just a block head." my mom said laughing.

I couldn't help but laugh. My mom had actually called someone a block head and it wasn't Andy or my dad. I just smiled and hugged my mom really quick.

"Thanks, Mom its nice to know that someone can see through me. Other then John and Andy I mean." I told her.

"Anytime, sweetie. Remember, give John time. He'll come around and realize that you aren't that little girl anymore. He'll see you for who you are." My mom said as we pulled into the mall.

I smiled and grabbed my bag and jumped out of the car with my Mom and we head to the front of the mall. It was going to be a busy morning for the two of us and I knew it. When ever something special was going to happen, my mom liked to spend the whole just me and her picking stuff out and finding stuff to wear.

It was around three thirty when we got back home from the mall after we got back I'd gone up stairs and layed down on my bed and pulled out my laptop and took my Pod and started looking up stuff about being ringside you know the dew's and Dotson's of the whole thing. I was busy looking stuff up when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in?"

When the door opened John walked in and flopped down side first on my bed and smiled at me. He reached up and pulled my headphones out of my ears.

"Hey, Johnny, whats up?" I asked him.

"Well I came over to give you this." John said, handing me a WWE script for Tommie night. I looked at him confused and then looked back down at the script.

"Why do I need this? I mean, I'm just going to be ringside and backstage I'm not actually going to have an part in it am I?" I asked him still confused as to why he had given me the script.

"You're going to do a promo with myself Jeff and Bella." John said with a smile.

"You mean, I get to meet Jeff Hardy and Bella Blue? That's so awesome Johnny!" I squealed as I flung my arms around him.

He smiled and hugged me tight. When I finally let go he knew what I was going to ask before I ever asked it.

"It's a promo for a tag team match up that Jeff and I have in a few weeks against CM Punk and Randy Orton. Vince thought that since your going to be backstage with me the whole time and then your going to be ringside with me he figured it was only far that you have a part in it." John said.

I didn't say anything for a few seconds because I was majorly scared. Randy Orton was the most scariest guy in the world to me. He seemed so evil and so mean to everyone. Not to mention I hated CM Punk for he did to Jeff back in Misremember and cost him his World Heavyweight Championship. I looked at John and smiled slyly.

"Do I get punch either one of them?" I asked John in my little girl voice.

"No, you don't. You only get to hit on by Punk and then Randy of course. Bella comes to your rescue first and then Jeff and then Me. So your going to have a lot of backup." John said laughing.

"But...I ...want .. to punch Punk or Orton ... " I said laughing.

John just laughed and looked at me. I saw more hurt in his eyes then I'd ever seen again. I knew he was thinking about something I just didn't know what or who it was he was thinking about. Maybe he was thinking about Liz his ex or maybe he was thinking about the match Tommie night. I didn't know, but I did know this: my best friend had way to much hurt in his eyes. I looked at him for a second and then I said something.

"John what is it? Whats wrong? You've got hurt in your eyes again." I asked him.

"Kitty, would you hate me if I told you a secret?" He asked me .

"No. Of course not. What's the secret?" I asked him.

I was scared to death he was going to tell me that he and Liz had gotten back together and that they had ran off to Vegas and got married and that she said I could never be friends with him again. I just couldn't handle it.

"I... don't know how to say this ." John said looking at the floor.

"Johnny, come on just tell me." I told him.

"I'm scared about tomorrow night. What if Jericho tries to take me out for good? What if I get re injuries or something? What if..?."

I stopped him by putting my arms around his neck and hugging him.

"Johnny, listen to me you're going to be fine. I have faith in you and so do your parents, your friends, and your fans. You're not going to get hurt with me in your corner okay? Remember, that was the reason you wanted me at ringside? In case something goes south. I may not be able fight him, but I can slap him a couple of times and then knee him." I said trying to joke around.

John laughed a little bit and then he pulled back and looked me in the eyes. I saw it. The twinkle again. It was so strange, because I thought I saw something else in his eyes, but I wasn't sure .The next thing I knew John's forehead or was against mine and he was taking deep breaths I ran my hand over his scar again and then I did something I probable shouldn't have done. I kissed the scar on his neck and the one on his shoulder. I looked up at John and he had his eyes closed. I didn't know what he was thinking, but I pulled back and and turned my face really quick so he wouldn't my face blushing scarlet.

"Kitty.. ?" John called my name.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I mean, I know that your just getting over "her" and I don't want to give you the wrong idea." I told him.

"Kitty, it's okay. It's just no one has kissed my scars since my step mom did when I was a kid. It was just strange." he said looking me in the eyes.

"Okay. If you're sure." I told him.

"Yeah of course. Now, let's run your lines. I want my best friend to be a good actress and I don't want her to make a fool out of me like last time." John said laughing.

I pushed him back against the bed and laughed.

"Hey! I was only seven and it was a Christmas play! How was I supposed to remember that line "and the baby was born in the manger."? Hold it over my head why don't you." I said laughing.

John just sat up and pushed me back against the headboard and laughed and then he handed me the script.

"Come on, Genius. You need to know your lines and I'll help you it's not that hard." John said with a smile.

_*Lines* _

_Kristy: I can't believe I'm backstage at pay per view I mean John this is so awesome. _

_John: I'm glad you're having fun, Kitty. Besides, I love having my best friend back stage. _

_*Jeff and Bella walk over holding hand and Jeff shakes hands with John* _

_Jeff: Hey, John. How is it going man? And who is this lovely young lady?_

_John: Hey, Jeff. Hey, Bella. This is my best friend from back home, Kristy. Kristy, this Jeff and Bella The Hardy _

_*Jeff shakes hand with Kristy and Bella hugs her* _

_Kristy: It's so nice to meet both of you. I'm a fan of both of you guys. You're awesome. _

_Bella: Well, thanks, Kristy. It's nice to know John's friends have some taste in superstars. _

_*John fakes a laugh* _

_Jeff: Oh come on, Bells. Leave John alone. Besides, I bet Kristy here is a great friend and from the looks of her a loyal fan._

_*Kristy smiles kindly at Jeff. _

_*CM PUNK and Randy Orton around the corner and see the four talking and Punk looks at Randy who looks back at him* _

_Punk: I wonder who that girl with Cena and the Hardy?_

_Randy: I don't know, but I think she would be a great addition to Legacy_

_Punk: Yeah, well she looks like she's a Cena Loyal, man. _

_Randy: Oh please Punk I'm "The Lady killer" I'll have the girl drilling over me in no time._

I stopped reading and looked at John with a scared expression on my face.

"What?" He asked me.

"Randy...scares...me..." I said

I could hear the fear in my voice. John heard it too, because the next thing I knew he had his arms around me and was hugging me tight. He kissed the top of my head as I buried my face in his chest to keep from crying out of fear. I knew my face was pale white. It always went that color when I heard Randy Orton's name and it was because i figured his name meant evil in the WWE world but i wasn't sure. John just hugged me tighter and finally spoke.

"Don't worry, Kitty, I won't let him hurt you. I'll make sure Ted and Cody are around when Randy is tomorrow night to keep him calm okay? Don't worry. I'll keep Punk away from you too, okay? I promise." John said kissing the top of my head again.

All I could do was nod and be grateful that he'd made that promise to me. I just hoped haven't happen to run into Orton or Punk backstage tomorrow night because if I did I don't know what I would do that's when the thought began to run through my mind. What if Randy got to me? What if he tired to take me away from John? What if wanted to hurt me? I didn't any of the answers to these questions, but I knew one thing was for sure right now in John's arms I knew that Orton or Punk couldn't hurt me and I knew that I was safe as long as I had John.

* * *

><p>Read and Review ~John's Cenation Girl<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry these updates are takeing a while but I"m trying to edit these chapters and get them update as much as I can. Not to mention I've got 2 other stories that I"m trying to keep dated as well. But Anyways I want these chapter to be easier to read. Also if your reading the chapter and not review I wish would leave a review b/c I wanted to know what everyone thinks about this rewrite. Also please check out Taker Soul Girl's stories they are amazing and leave her review she'd love to hear from you guys.

Alert: Beware of this interent troll by the name of FLaming like Charizard. He sent Taker's Soul Girl a review on DoD saying "Baddo" he like flirt with people. He hit on me and believe me it creeped me out to no end.

Rant: So this coming Monday Rock comes to Boston. Not really looking forward to that b/c I"m afarid sparks are going to fly between Rock and John and lord only knowns what will happen. Also what did guys think about Kevin Nash coming. Also do you guys think that we will FINALLY see the last of Micheal Cole or are we doomed to deal with him for ever?

Okay since I've done the alert and the rant I'll let you guys read the chapter. See you guys at the bottom.

* * *

><p><strong>I woke up Sunday morning with a smile on face. It was the day of the pay per view and I was nervous and excited at the same time. I didn't know what to expect when I got to the garden later on tonight. It was nine o'clock when I woke up. I figured my parents and Andy had done gone to church and had let me sleep in since John had stay over so late last night helping me learn my lines for the promo we where doing.<strong>

**I rolled out of bed and grabbed a pair of white shorts and my Texas Long Horn shirt that I stole from Jess's brother two weeks before I left L.A. I ran into the bath room and got a shower and washed my hair. Then after I got dressed I ran downstairs and flopped on the sofa and turn on the TV. It was Sunday morning and not much was on expect church and the usual NFL Sunday per show. I finally decided I need to grab something to eat even thought my stomach felt like it was in knots. **

**I was just about to into the kitchen and grab something to eat when my cell went off. I heard the ring tone "Lips of an Angel" and smiled to myself when I looked at the number so I answer after the second ring. **

**"Hello?" I asked. **

**"Hey Kitty whats up why aren't you at church?" John asked me. **

**I could tell he was still kinda of groggy from us being up so later last night. **

**"Well that would because the Command of the Chain Gang didn't leave my house till 2am this morning after he told me I knew my lines very and well and that I wouldn't miss up. But no he just had to make sure I could be perfect so I wouldn't make him look like an idiot." I said laughing. **

**"I'm sorry about that I just wanted you to know your lines for this because you only get one shot." John said. **

**"Yeah I know so what you doing this morning I thought you'd be at the gym getting in a workout." I said as grab a bagel from the kitchen and a piece of sausages my mom had left over from breakfast.**

**"I did but I was up at six and back by eight. When I noised that your parents where gone I wanted to call and see if you had gone with them." John said and I heard the surprise still in his voice. **

**"Na they let me sleep in Mom left a note saying that she knew I had stayed up really late and stuff studying as she put it." I said with a giggle. **

**"Thats cool. So do you wanna hang out for a little bit maybe come over and watch some movies or something?" John asked. **

**I thought about it for a few seconds. It's been a while since I'd been over to his house and it wasn't a date it was just best friends hanging out and watching movies.**

**I figured why not it wasn't like I was going to do anything and my parents didn't get home till around three in the afternoon. They usual went to visit my dad's sick aunt in the nursing home and then to his friend George's house for the big game. So I knew I would be at home by myself for a long while. **

**I knew today was a double header game and my parents and Andy wouldn't get home till late because George always had this big party for double header games. I shrugged it off and grabbed a piece of paper and left my parents a note saying I was over at John's and I would be home in time to go to Boston with them. **

**"Okay give me ten and I'll be right over okay." I told John as I scribbled the note and taped it to the front door. **

**"Okay ****bring what you are going to wear tonight you going to the Garden with my parents and don't worry your parents already know." John said. **

**"K I'll just grab my over night bag and be there in fifteen." I said as I ran upstairs to my room to grab my over night bag and my outfit not to mention my flip flops. **

**"K see you fifteen" John said and then hung up . **

**When I got up to my room I grabbed my duffel bag from the top self and then grabbed the bag that my outfit was in. I pulled it out and held it up in front of me looking at in the mirror. Mom had picked it out a pair dark blue wash low raise jeans and a black and blue tank halter top with matching baby doll wedged heels. **

**I smiled at the thought of what John would think when he sow me in this outfit later on today. I knew that John would have to leave before I did because he had to get to the Garden early so he wouldn't get to see my outfit until I got there. I smiled and folded my outfit into my duffel bag while grabbing an extra pair of PJ's. I figured I'd be staying over at the Cena's tonight since it was probably going to be late when we got back from Boston. I grabbed my backstage pass my ticket and my camera I wanted to remember this night for the rest of my life. **

**I ran downstairs grabbed my cell and my house keys and my hoodie and walked out the door making sure to lock the door behind me. I walked the mile and half to the Cena house. When I got there John's brother Matt was standing outside talking to John's youngest brother Sean. When they sow me they smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. I hadn't seen Matt or Sean in a while and I use to get along with them It was Dan and Steve I could never get long with I walked up the Cena's house and Sean came over and hugged my neck. **

**"Wow look at you girl all grown up and going on your first date with my brother now why is that happening now?" Sean asked me teasing. **

**"Oh your just jealous because I chose him and not you." I said teasing right back. **

**Sean just laughed and told me to go on in John was upstairs. Matt just smiled and hugged me really quick and open the door for me. When I walked in the house I could smell something amazing and I popped my head into the kitchen to find Mrs. C and Sr. cooking. I smiled to myself they where always in the kitchen when ever I came over. **

**I seem to have a habit of coming over right at a meal time which didn't bother me because I'd eaten over at the Cena's pelted of times. I didn't think they even knew I was in the house until Mrs. C looked and grinned and came rushing over to hug me. **

**"Kristy Oh my goodness look at you. Oh I can't believe your all gown up." Mrs. C said as she hugged me tight. **

**"It's good to see you Mrs. C " I said hugging her back. **

**"Krissy I see your brought you duffel is that a sign that you and Anthony are having a sleep over after he wins tonight?" Sr. asked me. **

**" I don't know you'll have to ask your son." I said smiling. **

**Mrs. C ,Sr, and I talked for awhile until John came downstairs and swing me over his shoulder and carried up stairs as I was kicking and screaming to his room. I hated when he did that to me. I wasn't eight years old but when ever he thought I was spending to much time with his parents he'd come down stairs and swing me over his shoulder and carry me upstairs just to his room because as he put it "Stop me from saying something I shouldn't." **

**Finally he put me back on my feet when he enter his room I punched him playfully in the arm and threw my duffel on his bed and sat on the sofa against the wall next to the window. His room hadn't changed much since that last time I sow it. All thought it had changed there was a bigger bed no more posters and some of his trophies with his degree and his high school diploma hanging on the wall. **

**Along with pictures of him and some of the superstars when they where in OVW. **

**"So what movie shall we watch?" John said as I snapped back into the reality **

**"I don't know what about 12 rounds? I've been meaning to see it they say it's really good and the led guy is pretty hot." I said blushing. **

**"Yeah well his not that good looking and plus his not really all that tough either." John said smiling. **

**"Just put your movie in John Boy before your bore me to death." I said laughing. **

**John poped the DVD in the player and came and sat down beside me and grabbed the remote and hit play. I got comfy by putting my legs in lap like I use to do when we would watch video' s or play video games. **

**The movie started and I couldn't help but look between the TV and John. I'd still couldn't believe he was sitting here with me watching movies like the old days. When we where kids well I was a kid and he was a teen. I couldn't help but stare at the T.V and then back at John ever time he came on the screen. He didn't have his normal flat top hair cut in the movie it was grown still cut short but it wasn't like it was in real life. A military flat top shaved on the sides and the back and plus his hair wasn't that much of a dark brown. John caught me staring and gave me a funny look. **

**"What do I have something on my face?" John asked me **

**"No.. it's just you look so different in the movie." I said staring again.**

**"Well ... why are staring it's just me so what if I look different." he said with a smile. **

**"I don't know I've never seen your hair like that not mention your clothing style I mean your all street and in this your so I don't know prep" I said trying to hold back a laugh. **

**"Hey I'm not a prep I'm as street as you are and you know it. " John said with a slight smile.**

**"Yeah I know you are.. but in this movie you just I grew up in the Subs!" I said laughing.**

**"Oh really!" John said **

**I didn't get a chance to answer because the next thing I knew I was on my back and John was tickling me and I was trying hard not to laugh. John was laughing so hard his face turned red and I had tears coming out of my eyes. **

**I was able to get one of my hands free and start to tickle him back. He finally let go and leaned back against the sofa still laughing. I sat up holding my sides and wiped away the tears. I'd been laughing so hard I was crying. John smiled over at me. **

**"So still think I'm a prep?" He asked me. **

**"Nope... your still you ... but..*giggle* I still say...*giggle* never mind ." I couldn't talk because I was to busy laughing my head off. **

**"Why are you still laughing? John asked me. **

**I couldn't answer I was on the floor laughing my head off and rolling around like an idiot. I finally stopped long enough to catch my breath and get back up all though my legs felt like jello as I got up and sat back on the sofa. **

**John looked at me with concern on his face when I finally got back on the sofa from my laughing fit. It took me a good thirty seconds to catch my breath and finally look at John. He was smiling at me with that half smile I loved so much. What happen next was something I never thought John would do. I mean I never thought he'd do it. **

**I'd just gotten my breath back to normal from my overly dramatic laughing fit when I noised how close John and I where sitting. We were sitting so close that there was no space between us. I looked John in the eyes and turned my head really quick but he grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. **

**We were quite for a moment and then we both took a deep breath. My heart was racing and I knew my cheeks where flushed because John ran a figure along my jaw and smiled the whole time. I wanted to look away so bad because I knew what was coming I could tell I'd read enough romance novels to know. **

**"Krissy" John whispered my name so softly I wasn't sure I heard it. **

**The next thing I knew John was leaning in and his lips where in an inch from mine. I didn't even have time to blink because the next thing I felt were John's lips on mine. I couldn't believe it he was kissing me. John Cena was kissing me his best friend the girl who he'd know most of her life. T**

**The one who he use to make fun of. John wrapped his arms around me and I knew he wanted to deep the kiss but I couldn't do it I mean he'd just broke up with whats her name and I didn't know what was going threw his head at the moment. So I pulled away and turned away not facing him. But I could feel his eyes burning a whole threw me. **

**"I'm..so ..Sorry Kitty I didn't mean...I mean .. I don't know.." I stopped him before he could finish. **

**"It's okay I like it I did." I told him. **

**"So did I ... But I still shouldn't have I mean I just broke up with... i don't know what I was thinking." John said looking away. **

**"It's okay really it just kinda took me by surprise that all. I never thought of us actually doing something like that." I told him. **

**"Kitty forgive me okay I'll never do it again I promises." John said but I could hear the pain in his voice and see the hurt in his eyes.**

**"I forgive you Johnny ." I told him trying not to look him in the eyes.**

**He smiled and hugged my neck and we went back to watching the movie. **

**Later That Night at the Boston Garden. **

**It was around seven when Mrs C ,Sr and I pulled up at the Garden. I was wearing the outfit my mom had gotten me. I'd left my hair down looking a little bit damp and I only had on every little makeup. We walked up to the gate at the Garden when I heard someone calling my name. I turned around to see a member of the crew coming up to Mrs. C, Sr. and myself. **

**"Are you Kristy?" the crew member asked. **

**"Yeah that's me." I told him. **

**"Good um John told me to come get you .You suppose to be backstage with him." the crew member said. **

**"Okay cool I just follow you?" I asked him. **

**"Yeah come on I'll show you to John's locker room." the crew member said. **

**"Okay." I said. **

**I hugged Mrs. C and Sr. and told them I'd see them later on in the show. I followed the crew member backstage to the lockerooms. I sow a lot of the superstars just standing around talking and some playing around and but I didn't look at any of them. It wasn't long before we arrived at John's lockeroom.**

**I smiled and thanked the crew member and took a deep breath and knocked on the door. It took about ten seconds for John to open the door and of course he was smiling. **

**"Hey come on in." John said as he step back and let me in the locker room. **

**"Thanks.. Wow this is so cool I mean really this is awesome." I said as I looked around the room. **

**"Yeah I guess it is. So you wanna go meet some of the superstars and divas before the show starts?" John asked me. **

**"Sure I'd love to ." I said smiling. **

**"Great because I want you to meet Jeff and Bella Hardy so you won't be so scared when we do the promo tonight." John said wrapping his arm around my waist. **

**"Me scared please I'm not the one who tripped and fell at the church pageant on Easter back in 95." I said laughing. **

**"Oh yeah bring that up why don't you. Come on " John said as he grabbed my hand and pulled out of locker room. **

**"Were are we going?" I asked**

**"To the one place all Superstars and Divas go before during and after a show." John said wrapping his arm around my waist again. **

**"Where would that be?" I asked him. **

**"Catering of course. Jeez Kitty do you know nothing." He said kissing the top of my head. **

**"Well this is my first time backstage do you expect me to know everything?" I asked him. **

**"No but I'd like you know enough jeez." He said laughing and then I felt his grip get tighter. **

**"What is it?" I asked him. **

**"Don't look just look at me okay just look at me." He said and I heard the worry in his voice. **

**"okay." I said and looked up at him. **

**I sow the anger in his eyes and I knew only one person could do that. So I decided to play it up and act like I was John's date for the night. **_**It won't kill me I mean I'm his best friend so I should act like I'm his date.**_** I thought to myself. So I put my hand on his chest and winked up at him to let him know I was just acting. He smiled and pulled me closer and kissed my head. As the person got close enough I head his voice but I felt safe in John's arms when I sow him coming really close. **

**"Hey John and who is this lovely young lady?" CM Punk asked. **

**"Phil this is my date Kristy.. Kristy Phil Brooks other wise known as CM Punk." John said and I head the hate in his voice. **

**"Pleaser to meet you Kristy I hope your part of my straight edge fan base." Punk said .**

**"Actually I was until you decided to beat the crap out of my boyfriend/best friend here so yeah I'm not apart of your "fan" base anymore." I said. **

**"Wow Cena you've got a feisty one there I wouldn't let her wounder around by herself someone might snatcher from you." Punk said laughing. **

**"Don't worry Phil she's not leaving my side tonight or another night for that matter so just back off." John said and I heard the venom in his voice. **

**"Come on Johnny lets go we don't want to waist our time on this straight edge superstar." I said glancing at Punk. **

**John didn't say anything he just tightened his grip on me and we continued walking toward catering and I continued to act like I was John's date. It was weird pretending to be his date when just this afternoon he'd kissed me.**

**But it didn't seem to make him uncomfortable in face he seemed glad I was pretending to be his date. **_**I wondered if he likes him the way I like him?**_** I thought to myself as we walked into catering. I sow all the superstars and divas standing around talking and laughing. John smiled at a few of the Divas and waved at a few of the Superstars but his grip never losses it just got tighter. **

**I was starting to wounder if John was ever going to introduce me to anyone. Until I sow Jeff, Matt, Bella, Triple H , HBK and Evan Borne sitting at a table talking and laughing. John smiled and we walked over to the group. HBK was the first one to speck up. **

**"Hey John who is this pretty young lady?" Shawn asked. **

**"Shawn, Jeff, Matt , Bella, Hunter, Evan this is Kristy my best friend in the world and as far as CM Punk knows my date for tonight." John said and I finally sow him smile. **

**"Hi nice to meet you all" I said **

**"Nice to meet you Kristy I'm Shawn." Shawn said introducing himself. **

**"Hi" I said **

**"Hey Kristy what's up I'm Jeff and this my wife Bella" Jeff intorudcing himself and Bella to me. **

**"Hey Jeff Hi Bella it's nice to meet you both." I said smiling. **

**"Hi Kristy I'm Hunter it's nice to finally meet John's best friend he talks about you all the time." Hunter said smiling and shaking my hand. **

**"Nice to meet you to Hunter." I said and shook his hand back. **

**"What up Kristy I'm Matt the better looking Hardy" Matt said and Jeff punched him playfully **

**"Nice to meet you Matt" I said **

**"I'm Evan it's nice to meet you Kristy wow John was right you aren't the little girl he showed us the picture of half a dozen times" Evan said shaking my hand. **

**"Nice to meet you to Evan and No I'm not I've grown up since that picture was taken." I said I shook his hand. **

**John and I sat down with the group and we started talking. I felt like I was talking to my friends back at school. I don't know why but it felt like I fit right in with John's co-workers and it seemed that I fit right in with the WWE family. **

**John introduced me to some other superstars and Divas before we headed back to his locker room and waited for his match to start. When we got back to the locker John went to grab a shower and change into his ring gear. **

**Which wasn't much different from what he had on expect he had to change his shirt and into short and tennis shoes and put on his arm band and wrist bands. So I just flopped down on the sofa and turned on the TV and flip channels. It wasn't too long till John came back in dressed and looking ready for his match. He came and flopped down right next to me and pulled me close. **

**"Okay admit it." John said with a playfully tone. **

**"Admit what?" I asked him. **

**"Admit that you want to join WWE and never leave my side again." John said with a laugh. **

**"Oh I'm so not admitting that and your know it. " I said laughing myself. **

**"Oh come on I sow you with the guys and Bella you where laughing like you'd known them as long as you've known me how can you not want to be on the road with me now?" John asked. **

**"I'm not saying that I don't like them because I do. But you know I can't go on the road with you I have school to finish in another year and plus I have college to think about." I told him. **

**"Kitty I'm asked you too spend your summer vacation with me on the road not the fall jeez." John said with a smile. **

**"Wait you want me to spend my summer vacation on the road with you? Traveling all over the place and doing shows with you? John ...I don't.. know what to say." I told him. **

**"Will you just say Yes already your parents have already said that you could and plus you'll be with me all the time I Promise." John said. **

**"Okay Okay fine I'll go on the road with you this summer." I said. **

**"Finally I don't have to be alone on the road anymore." John said laughing and pulling me into a hug. **

**It was to long before someone came and knocked on the door and told John and I it was time for his match. John got up and grabbed my hand I sow the look on his face he was nervous I mean this was his home crowd his home terff and he was about to make his life long dream come true.**

**We walked to the curtains and I sow Chris Jericho standing there waiting for his music to start. I knew he would walk out first then John and I. **

**Chris just nodded to John and John nodded back and Chris's music started right after the flash back and he walked threw the curtains and down the ramp. Then John grabbed my hand and I smiled at him and grabbed his hand as his music started and we walked threw the curtains. **

**When we got to the crowd I step back and let John look around at his home crowd his dream was finally coming true. **

**John was walking down the ramp at the Boston Garden. He looked back at me and grabbed my hand and we walked down the ramp John was smiling and waving at his fans and his parents who were ring side. John let go of my hand and slides into the ring and did his trade mark ring crowd pleades and then he came over and stud in his corner. **

**"1st from Winnipeg, Manitoba Canada weight in at 226 lb he is the World Heavy Weight Champion Chris Jericho" Lillian as she introduced Chris first. **

**"And his oppanted from West New Berry Mass weighing at 251lbs JOHN CENA!" Lillian said. **

**John pointed to the back of his shirt and threw his hat in the crowd along with his shirt and came to stand back in his corner. I hopped up on the side and kiss his cheek and told him good luck and that I was right there if he needed me. He smiled and said thanks and then the ref rang the bell and the match was on. **

**Chris hit John early with a clothes line and DDT but it wasn't long before John got his rhythm and hit a couple of Bull dog Clothes lines and a few DDT himself. **

**The match was going good so far. Until Chris threw John over the top rope and he landed back first on the ground next to the ring. I figured I'd better jump in but I saw that Jericho was looking at me. **_**Dose he know? Dose he know that I'm here to help John and not just for support oh crap what I do?**_** I thought to myself as Jericho grinned evilly at me. Thats when John made his move and jumped back in the ring hitting Jericho with a DDT. Then he went for the five knuckle shuffle and he hit it perfect. **

**Then Jericho tried for the walls for Jericho which John broke in no time. The match was going between the two until I saw was about to happen. John went for STF and Jericho was in major pain and he couldn't get out it was a three count and then I heard it. **

**"Here is your winner and the new World Heavy Weight Champion JOHN CENA!" Lillian said. **

**I sow John point the sky and say this is for you. I knew who he was talking about and then I jumped in the ring he must have seen me because he grabbed me up in his arms and swong me around a couple of times and kissed my head. When he put me down the ref handed him the belt and he grabbed my hand and helped me out of the ring. We went over to where his family and friends where waiting for him.**

**Sr. Hugged him first then Mrs. C and then John went an got in the crowd. I stud back and let him have his moment after all he had earned it. When he came back around I was waiting and he grabbed my hand and we headed back up the ramp. But before we went backstage he turned the belt around and flashed it the crowd and the roar was so load the whole world could hear it. I don't think my smile could have gotten any bigger when I saw him lift the belt up and then he threw it over his shoulder grabbed my hand and we headed back stage. **

**Once back stage he picked me up and swung me around again laughing. **

**"You did it! Your the World Heavy Weight Champion!" I said as he was swinging me around a couple of more times. **

**"I know and it's all thanks you Kitty" He said smiling.**

**"What are you talking about it's all you Johnny." I said grinning as he put me down and dragged me back to the locker room. **

**When got back to the locker room Jeff and Bella where waiting outside and said it was time to do the promo for the tag team match Monday night. So Bella grabbed my hand and we went around the corner and the camera came in that was our cue. **

_Promo: _

_Bella and I walking from catering _

_"I can't believe John won the belt tonight I thought for sure that Jericho was going to get him with the walls of Jericho" I said _

_"I know but you know you can't count John out.." Bella stoped when we sow CM Punk come up to us. _

_"Well Well if it isn't Hardy Girl and Cena Girl " Punk said as he put his arms around us. _

_Bella and I both shrugged his arms off us and started walking again until Punk grabbed us and swing us around to face him. _

_"Oh Come on ladies don't be like that. I can show you that the straight edge life is awesome" Punk said _

_"Yeah well maybe Bella and I don't want the straight edge life. Maybe we're happy with the guys we're with!" I yelled as I smacked Punk across the face. _

_"Oh your going to pay for that..." Punk didn't get to finish because Jeff step in front of Bella and Me. _

_"Is there a problem here Punk?" Jeff asked. _

_"Yeah I don't why these two are with you and Cena when they could be with me" Punk said smiling. _

_Thats when Punk grabbed me by the arm and Jeff and pushed him off and Punk grabbed me again and this time he was going to kiss me that's when I heard John's voice. _

_"Get you hand off of her!" John yelled as he came running down the hall and slammed Punk to the ground and started hitting him. _

_Bella grabbed me and pulled me back as Jeff started punching Punk. _

_"You okay Kristy?" Bella asked_

_"Yeah I'm fine.. I think" I said scared out of my mind. _

_Bella and I just stared as John and Jeff where beating Punk to a plump. _

_End of Promo_

**After the promo was over John and I went back to his locker room and grabbed our stuff. I asked him if he was going out with his friends tonight and celebrate he just looked at me and smiled. **

**"I'm celebrating with my best friend at my house watching movie and pigging out on junk food" John said as he grabbed his bag and my hand. **

**"Oh yeah I forgot our sleep over" I said laughing as we walked into the hall way. **

**We didn't say anything as we walked to the parking lot to John's car. His parents had done left right after the show was over and they where done back at his house. When he got to the car he opened the door for me and I hopped in. **

**We drove to John's house we didn't talk or anything we just listen to the radio and played around with it. It was about one am when we got back to John's place. The lights were on so I knew his parents had gone to bed and we would be camping out in the living room. I jumped out of the car with John right behind me and he unlocked the door and we walked in. **

**"I'm going up stairs and get a shower and then get my PJ's on okay" I told him as I headed upstairs to the guest bathroom where I had put my stuff. **

**"Okay I'll be sitting up and then I'm going to grab a shower." John said as he walked into the living. **

**I walked into the guest bathroom and hopped in the shower. The hot water felt good on my shoulder after what Punk had done during the promo I knew I was going to have a bruise there in the morning. I let the hot water wash me off and I got out of the shower and grabbed a towel and dried off and then slipped into my white shorts and my John Cena shirt. **

**I tighten my hair back into a pony tail and walked down stairs to the living room. I wasn't surprised to find the cots sit up and the popcorn ,chips, candy, soda and Coolers lights sitting on the coffee table along with about sixteen DVD and two cds. I smiled to myself and flopped on the sofa and grabbed a soda. **

**It wasn't to long until John walked into the living room wearing his boxer and muscle shirt with no sleeves. I think my eyes where going to pop out of my head when I sow how huge his arms had gotten. I'd seem him earlier tonight with his shirt off in the ring and I couldn't believe it then either. He noised and shrugged and came and sat by me and grabbed a coolers light. **

**"So what movie are we watching?" He asked as he put his feet up on the coffee table and grabbed a bag of chips. **

**"My Bloody Valentine" I said with a giggle. **

**"Kitty come on I hate that movie and plus that Jensen Ackles is so gay" John said as he rolled his eyes. **

**"Oh shut up your just jealous because you didn't get the part" I said playfully. **

**"Like I would want a part in that lame ass movie come on" John said and took a sip of his beer. **

**"What ever" I said as I hit play. **

**I layed my head in John's lap just like I use to and let my feet hang on the end of the sofa. John laughed when I reached over and grabbed the popcorn and almost split it all over the floor of the living room. I just pinched his nose and giggled. After our little fit we settled down and turned our attention back to the movie. **

**After My Bloody Valentine we watched the Marine and the Marine 2 and some other movie before we turned in. It was like seven in the morning on Monday morning and I knew John was going to have to be in Buffalo this afternoon so I didn't know if I'd get to spend much time with today. He smiled at me as I pulled back the covers on my cot and layed down facing him. I smiled back and giggled. **

**"Night John Boy" I said as I pulled the covers around me. **

**"Night Kitty Kris" John said as he pulled his shirt off and pulled the covers around him .**

**I smiled at him as I snuggled into my pillow. I was out like a light the second the room became quite . It had been a long day not to mention a long night. But I don't think I'd ever been so happy in my life. My best friend had won the title and I was going to get to spend my summer vacation on the road with him I didn't think my life could get any better. I smiled to myself as I let sleep calm me and I dreamed about what it would be like to travel with John on the road this summer and I knew I wouldn't have any nightmares tonight. **

* * *

><p>It's the beinging of an amazing jounral for Kristi and John . Anyways it's late and I'm really sleepy so I'll see you guys later. Remember to Rise about the hate ~ John's Cenation Girl .<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys so here is another update for Best Friends. I'm going to try and update this one once a week since all i have to do is edit it. Also I'm working two other stories so once they are updated then I can update this one. But I'm changing it up a bit. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this rewrite so far. I'm working hard so that everyone will like it. **

**Rant: Okay Sunday is and all I can say is Rock you better not turn your back on John or else there will be trouble. Monday night I was so mad b/c Rock and John were standing right next to each other not even looking at each other and still trash talking each other. I felt bad for John because Mick Foley embrassed him like that. I felt worse for him when his dad came out and embrassed but hey Mr. Cena was only standing up for his son like a good father should do. But still he went a little to far. Also anyone else think what Rock said about John that ended up on twitter was taking this whole fued way to far? Okay enough ranting. **

**Disclamier : I don't own WWE or the Superstars I only own the charaters **

**Yes I know there is a disclaimer on my page but i'm putting on this one just everyone knows. Okay enough ranting and raving time to let everyone read see you all the bottom. **

* * *

><p><strong>June 5th <strong>

**Eight mouths later and summer vacation is finally here and I'm getting ready to spend it on the road with John. I've spent the last eight mouths dreaming and imaging what it would be like to spend summer vacation on the road with the friends I made in the WWE. After Survivor Series John left to got to Buffalo for the Monday night show. Of course I was invited to go and I was also asked to do another promo. I'm sitting in my room packing my stuff when suddnelly I flash back to that Monday after Survivor Series. **

_January 14__th__, 2009 _

_The sun shine was shinning threw the window of the Cena's living room as I rolled over on the cot and pulled the pillow over my face. I was so tried still because John and I had stayed up till seven that morning watching DVD and pigging out on junk food. I pulled the blanket over my head to make it dark again. I smiled when I heard John snoring on the cot next to me. I pulled the cover from over my head slight and looked over at John and smiled. He looked so cute when he slept. I could remember as a kid waking up before he did and watching him sleep. He must have known I was looking because when i turned my head I heard him move around. The next thing I knew my face was meet by the floor. _

_"Get up sleepy head." John said as he picked me up off the floor. _

_"Man what time is it?" I asked him. _

_"Half past eleven . I figured it was time we got up if your planing on going with me up to Buffalo tonight for the show." John said yawning and stretching. _

_"Wait what? You never said anything about me going up to Buffalo with you tonight." I said as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. _

_"Oh yeah didn't I mention that. Well your bags and clothes are hear already along with your school assignments." John said as he pointed to my backpack and bags leaning up against the wall. _

_"How did?" I asked. _

_"Andy dropped them off on his way to class. I called your parents last night while you where in the shower and told them about my other surprise for you and they agreed so your skipping school and going with me to Buffalo today." John said as he pulled me into the kitchen. _

_I walked into the kitchen and sow that Mrs. C had left us breakfast on the stove with a fresh O.J sitting on the counter top. John head straight for the coffee pot and poured him self a cup of coffee and grab a biscuit and some eggs and about three slices of bacon and put them on a plate. I grabbed a slice of bacon and sat down at the snack bar and nibbled on it. John looked over at me with concern on his face . I was hoping he hadn't noised that I didn't eat much now a days. I hadn't really been eating hardly anything since school started. But when I sow the concern on John's face I didn't say anything. John sipped his coffee and finally broke the silence. _

_"What in the hell" John's voice was load and took me out of my daze. _

_"Huh What?" I asked him. _

_"Kitty have you been eating at all? I mean your as skinny as a horse not to mention one piece of bacon when you use to eat a huge breakfast now it's O,J and one piece of bacon and that is it whats wrong with you?" John asked. _

_"Nothing I just don't eat breakfast that often that's all" I told him. Hoping he would drop the subject. _

_"Kitty don't lie to me whats wrong?" John said again concern in his voice. _

_"I just... If I eat in the morning and ride I get car sick" I told him. _

_"Car sick? When did this happen?" He asked again concern still in his voice. _

_"About six years ago one morning I got on the bus for school felt sick and then passed out I had to get Andy to carry me to school in the mornings" I told him. _

_John came over and sat down next to me and took my hand and rubbed small circles around the edge of it. I looked into his eyes and I sow fear and concern and hurt all mixed in to his ocean blue eyes. _

_"Kitty why didn't you tell me? " John asked. _

_"Because John it's not something I tell people. I just..I've dealt with it okay I just ..I don't know." was all I could say I didn't know how to tell him. _

_John didn't say anything else and let the subject drop. He finished his coffee and then ran upstairs to change and grab a shower. After I finished off my O.J I grabbed my over night bag and went to the guest bathroom showered and dress in my jeans and my SFA shirt another shirt I stole from Jess 's brother closet before I left L.A and pulled my hair back into a pony tail and put on my flip flops. _

_I ran down stairs and sow John with his bags and a can of red bull in his hand. I grabbed my stuff and a can of Dr. Pepper and headed for the car. We walked in silence when we got to the car John poped the trunk and we put our stuff in it then we got in the car and pulled out of John's drive away and headed to Buffalo. _

_***Raw* **_

_John and I where backstage in his locker room just hanging out when there was a knock on the door. _

_"Come in" John called from his spot next to me on the sofa. _

_Jeff and Bella walked in with they're daughter Hope in Jeff's arms. I hugged Bella and Jeff and kissed Hope on the head. _

_"Whats up guys? The match isn't until later on tonight." John said as he got up and kissed Hope on top of the head and smiled at Bella. _

_"Well Bells heard that Kristy was going to be here so she wanted to come by and introduce her to Hope not to mention the three of us have a promo to shoot tonight to" Jeff said . _

_I looked at John with surprise and spoke_

_"U mm John Boy care to tell me why you didn't tell me I was doing another promo with your Jeff and Bella tonight?" I asked him. _

_"Because it was suppose to be a surprise. Thanks a lot Jeff" John said as punched the rainbow hair warrior in the arm. _

_"Ouch hey watch it man I've got my daughter here" Jeff said with a smile. _

_"Plus I want to get to know Kristy better you know John she's going to need more then just you around ." Bella said with a smile. _

_The Hardys stayed in the locker room with John and I until it was time for Bella's match against Lita. I was looking forward to it I knew that Bella hated Lita's guts because of what happen when she was dating Matt but still I didn't think it was go as far as it did. But in the end Bella won and Lita was left looking like a idiot. _

_Finally it was time for John and Jeff's tag team match against Randy Orton and CM Punk. John and I walked to the curtains the same why had at Survive Series only this time John's grip was really tight and he wasn't letting go. When we got back to the curtains Jeff and Bella where there talking to Randy. When I sow Randy I hide my face in John's chest and prayed I wouldn't start crying. John thought I was reacting to Punk but when he sow Randy looking at me he knew. Randy came over to us. _

_"Hey John is this Kristy?" Randy asked ._

_"Yeah Kristy this is Randy Orton his one of my best friends. Kristy? you okay?" John asked after introduced me to Randy. _

_"Yeah nice to meet... you ...Randy..." I said as I let him shake my already shaking hand. _

_"Kristy are you scared of Randy?" John asked. He must have seen my face go ghost white when Randy came close. _

_"Don't worry Kristy I won't hurt you. I promises." Randy said smiling. _

_"Thanks...I'm sorry.. I'm just ...I've seen you on TV and ..." I hid my face in John's shirt again to hide the tears. _

_John rubbed my back and Randy placed his hand on my shoulder genalty which surprised me. _

_"Hey Kristy it's okay I understand really I do but I promises I won't you period" Randy said as I turned around. _

_"Thanks Randy" I said with a smile. _

_He didn't replay because his music started and he went from the nice Randy I'd meet to being the Randy that scared me. But I just kept reminding myself that he wasn't going to hurt me. I watched as Randy walked threw the curtain and the a little bit after that Punk walked out when his music started. Jeff and Bella looked at me and John and we all nodded. We knew what was coming. Bella smiled at me and then spoke. _

_"Just remember Kristy they can't touch us and just yell as hard as you can okay" Bella said. _

_"Got it Bell trust me I can handle this fight" I said smiling up at John. _

_"Thats a girl Kitty you'll be fine" John said and kissed my head._

_"Come on John lets go kick those two dumbass out of the arena" Jeff said and grabbed Bella's hand when they're music started and they walked threw the curtain. _

_John grabbed my handed and looked at me I smiled slightly and he pulled my shirt down over my jeans then he blushed. I realized my shirt was up like half an inch and John didn't want anyone to see my back. _

_When "My Time is Now" hit we ran threw the curtain to the ramp and stud and looked around at the crowd John did his salute to the crowd and then ran down the ramp and slide in the ring. I stud on the apron next to Bella as she played up to the crowd and John and Jeff talked about who was going first and then me and Bella jumped to the ringside as John took his place on the apron and Jeff stud in the ring. I jump up on the apron really quick and whispered to John. _

_"Kick Punk's ass and make it hurt baby" I smiled at the last part. _

_"Don't worry I plan on kicking both they're asses." John whispered back. _

_I jumped back off the apron and stud by Bella who smiled up at Jeff and nodded at him. The ref called for the bell and the match started. Punk came out taunting Jeff and talking smack about Bella to him. Jeff hit the twist of fate a little bit to quick and Punk was down for the count but the idiot kicked out and they exchanged clothes lines a couple of DDT and then Jeff tagged in John and Punk ran over to Randy like the coward he was and tagged in Randy. Randy and John smiled at each other and then out of no where Jeff was back in the ring and the three of them attacked Punk out of no where. John hit the STF Randy hit the RKO and Jeff hit the Swanton Bomb. Bella and I just looked at each other we were speechless. We just staired at the three men in the ring. John and Randy where the legal men but then Randy tagged Punk in and John hit the STFU and Punk was down for the three count. It was over and Jeff and John and to mine and Bella's surprise Randy had won. _

_Bella and I jumped in the ring and hugged Jeff and John and then hugged Randy. John took the mic for a tech guy and spoke up. _

_"Jeff Randy I think we better explain to Bella and Kristy about what just happened here." John said _

_Bella and I both nodded we needed a back story _

_"Well you see girls Randy was on mine and Jeff side the whole time. Call it a betrayal among friends." John said_

_Bell and I looked to Jeff then to John and then to Randy. Who took the mic. _

_"Okay it would seem that Cena Hardy and I are all three friends and you girl weren't the only ones who where attacked by Punk last night. IT would seem that Punk attacked my wife and my daughter in the parking lot last night." Randy said as the clip came up on the screen. Of Punk attacking Sam and Alanna in the parking lot outside the garden. _

_Bella and I just stared and then Bella took the mic from Randy. _

_"Okay now that Kristy and I understand what just happened what we want to know is if Randy was on "our" side why did you team up with Punk in the first place?" Bella asked. _

_"Well you see Bells we knew Punk needed a tag team partner and we figured Randy was perfect because Punk wouldn't expect him to work with Me or John. " Jeff said ._

_Then I took the mic _

_"Okay Okay so let me get this straight and someone correct me if I'm wrong here. Jeff , John and Randy where in this match together. Because Punk would never think that Randy would team up with you two because as everyone here knows Randy can't stand John or Jeff. Okay that understandable but I got on thing to say... Punk your a straight edge Dumb A**" I was blimp ed at the last part. I looked at Punk when I said it as he was walking up the ramp in fear. _

_I threw mic on the canvas and put my arms around John and gave him a hug and then him Jeff and Randy raised they're hands in the air. Then we all slide out of the ring and walked to the back. _

_*End of flash back*_

**That was eight mouths ago now I was getting ready to spend three mouths on the road. I had just come down stairs with my last bag when the door bell rang. I was the only one home. My parents and Andy had gone up to Boston to visit my dad's friend George for the weekend. I opened the door and grinned when I sow John standing there with a smile on his face. **

**"Ready to go Kitty? " John asked me. **

**"Totally I can't wait three mouths on the road with my best friend and my friends this is going to be the best summer vac ever!" I said as I threw my arms around John. **

**John swing me around twice before sitting me back down on my feet and grabbing three of my bags. He walked out to the car and I locked the door to my house and joined him in the car. **

**"So where are we going?" I asked him. **

**"We're flying from Boston to New York there is Raw at Madison tonight and then tomorrow night there is a house show down in Nashville" John said as we pulled away from my house. **

**"Sounds awesome I've always wanted to see Madison square Garden not to mention Nashville" I told him. **

**"Well Kitty your going to be seeing a lot of places this summer. Now Vince thought since we where best friends that we would share a hotel room. Double bed of course." John said **

**"Sounds good to me. I bet I won't be seeing much of you Champ since you'll busy with signings and stuff." I said with a smile. **

**"No we'll get to spend time together if Bella doesn't steal you away first she's been talking about you coming on road for mouths now. Poor Jeff is getting a head ache from it" John said laughing. **

**"Yeah I've missed Bella ,Jeff, Evan , Hunter, Shawn, Micheal ,Cody ,Ted and even Randy and of course you Johnny Boy." I said with a smile. **

**"Yeah you better have missed me." John said with a sly grin. **

**"I did I missed you the most so did you miss me?" I asked him. **

**"Of course I did your my best friend Kitty how could I not miss you" John said as we turned into the air port. **

**When we pulled into the airport John parked the car in his space and we got of the car grabbed our bags and bored the plan. I sow that Jeff, Bella, Hunter, Shawn, Evan , Cody ,Ted and Randy where still on the plane. Bella jumped up the second she sow me and gave me a big hug. I hugged her back and kissed Hope on the head I couldn't believe how big she'd gotten. **

**"About time you got here CenaGirl" Bella said as she let me go. **

**"Sorry Johnny Boy was late again" I said laughing. **

**Jeff came over and hugged my neck and thanked me like six times for finally coming he said Bella was killing him with talking about me. **

**Hunter and Shawn hugged my neck and said they where glad I had agreed to come. Evan hugged my neck and told me he was glad I was coming along for three mouths. He said it would be nice to able to spend more the two nights with me around. The next thing I knew I was seeing someone's back and I someone kissed my head. I looked up and Cody had me thrown over his shoulder and Ted was right behind him grinning. **

**"About you got here Kitty now that you there is no way I'm letting you go again" Cody said as he sat me on his lap and pulled me tight. **

**"Awww did you miss me Cody?" I asked him. **

**"Are you kidding his worse then Bella ." Ted said laughing. **

**"Shut up Ted I remember you saying how much you missed Kitty" Cody said. **

**Ted shot Cody a death glare and then smiled at me. It was funny when Cody and Ted would do that to each other I couldn't help but laugh. Finally Randy come up and got me off Cody's lap and hugged me. **

**"Good to see you again Kristy. Still scared of me? " Randy asked. **

**"A little bit but I'm getting over it Ran don't worry" I said as I hugged him again. **

**"Okay Okay can I have my best friend back now jeez you guys ." John said picking me up and swinging me around again. **

**"Johnny put me down you block head I'm going to get sick if you don't" I told him .**

**John sat me down in the seat next to him and Evan. I giggles when Evan put his arm around me and hugged me tight again. But when I looked over at John I thought I sow a look of jealousy in his eyes. Of course I could have been wrong about that. John wouldn't be jealous of Evan just hugging me would he? **

**When I looked back over at him I still sow it. I motioned to Bella that I needed to talk to her later. She nodded and mouthed "Well talk tonight" and I nodded back. The plane ride was kinda of cool it got even cooler when we could get up and move around. The second we could move around Cody pulled into his lap and kissed my cheek. **

**"So Kitty when are you going to dumb Cena and go out with me?" Cody asked **

**"Oh please Codeman she's going out with me right baby?" Ted asked. **

**I blushed. I liked both Ted and Cody a lot. They where so much fun and Cody was the funny one of two. But my mind didn't really settle on dating anyone but someone but I couldn't tell Cody and Ted that now could I. So I answered. **

**"I'll date either one of you when Evan and I break up." I said and winked at Evan. **

**"Yeah guys didn't you know Kitty and I are dating" Evan said as he pulled me from Cody's lap and put his arms around me. **

**I just laughed and looked over and then I sow it again the jealousy look in John's eyes finally I couldn't take it anymore I had to talk to Bella and quick. She must have known because she grabbed my hand and pulled me to the back of the plane. **

**"Okay what is it?" She asked me. **

**"Okay I don't know if it's just me but I think John is jealous that Cody, Ted and Evan are flirting with me." I said glancing back at John who had his eyes close listening to his I pod. **

**"Kristy come on his your best friend of course his going to be jealous that those three are hitting on you and his probably worried about you that's all." Bella said. **

**"Yeah your probably right Bell I mean it's not his in love with me right?" I said. **

**"I don't know are you in love with John?" Bella asked me. **

**"Promises not to tell." I said. **

**"Oh My god you are your in love with John" Bella whispered. **

**All I could do was nod. I didn't want to say it out load in case John heard me but I knew I could be kidding myself he was still trying to get over Liz and me falling in love with him probably wasn't the plan he had in mind when he invited me on the road this summer. Bella hugged my neck and told me that she understood. **

**She said it was like that with her and Jeff that she had been in love with him the second she sow him and that he was dating Beth at the time and she was dating Matt. I understood the story John had told me when I asked him how Jeff and Bella had gotten together. Bella and I stayed in the back of the plan for a while until Hope started crying and Bella had to go get her and feed her. **

**I got up and went over and sat back next to John. He was still sleeping and he looked like he was having a good dream he was smiling and then he laughed. I couldn't help but smile at him. I layed down on the sofa in the jet and curled up into a ball and feel asleep. **

**2hr later. **

**I was having the best dream of my life when I felt someone start shaking me. I opened one eyes and sow John standing over me smiling. **

**"Hey Kitty wake up we're in NYC" John said as he pulled me up and sat me in his lap. **

**"Five more minutes Johnny." I said as I layed my head on his shoulder. **

**"Nope wake up Kitty Kris the plan lands in two seconds and I'm not carrying you and your bags to the hotel." John said joking. **

**"Fine your a jerk sometimes you know that" I said yawning. **

**"I know but that's why you love me" John said. **

**I froze did he know. Did Bella tell him? No of course she didn't maybe he didn't mean it like that. Of course he didn't oh boy this award. I thought to myself. **

**John put me back on the sofa and I leaned out the window. The view of NYC from the air was amazing I sow the skyline well what was left after nine eleven and the statue of Liberty in the Harbor. It was so amazing. I looked back at John and smiled I knew this was going to be the start of an amazing summer vacation. **

***later that day* **

**It was around eleven when the plan landed and we all left the plane and got into the rental cars. John ,Me, Randy, Cody and Ted in one car. Jeff, Bella, Hope and Evan in the other and Hunter and Shawn in the truck. The ride from the airport to the hotel was long and I feel asleep on John's shoulder. **

**It wasn't a good ride with the fact that Ted was driving. I could hear the guys talking the whole ride to the hotel. They tried to keep it down but Cody blared the radio and I woke up with an embarrassing snort. Of course the four ding dongs laughed. **

**"Not funny Codeman" Randy said trying not to laugh. **

**"Yeah Cody not funny dude" Ted also trying not to laugh. **

**"Rhodes that was so rude" John said smacked Cody upside the head and laughed. **

**I just rolled my eyes and looked out the window. NYC was amazing it was like no place I'd ever seen before. I pulled out my camera and snapped pictures of the places as we passed. Finally after about what seemed like a two hour car ride we made it to the hotel. John, Cody, Ted, Randy and I got of the car and grabbed our bags out of the trunk. I had six bags to last me the three mouths not to mention my make up bag and my laptop. **

**We walked into the hotel checked in and took the elevator upstairs to our rooms. When we got upstairs Randy, Cody and Ted went to their rooms while John and I went to our room. We open the door and there was two of the biggest beds I'd ever seen I dropped my bags on the bed next to window and ran into the bathroom to wash my face. When I came out John was laying back against the head bored of his bed flipping threw TV channels. **

**"So Kitty what do you wanna do first? Grab a bite to eat with gang or stay in and watch movies?" John asked me. **

**"Sleep" I said. **

**"What?" John asked me. **

**"You asked me what i wanted to do first and I want to sleep." I told him. **

**I flopped on to my bed and pulled the pillow out of under neither the covers. John smiled at me and said **

**"Still Kitty?" **

**"DA" I said as I buried my face into the pillow. **

**John laughed and turned the TV down. I was a sleep in like ten minutes. I could hear the TV going and John laughing at what ever it was he was watching. I was really asleep when there was knock at the door. I heard John move around and answer the door. I could him talking. **

**"Dude she just got to sleep I don't want to wake her up" John said **

**"John Vince wants to talk to her now." The other voice said **

**"Okay Shawn where does he want to meet us?" John asked. **

**"His coming here in about 2 minutes so wake her up before he gets here" Shawn said. **

**I heard John close the door and the next thing I knew John was shaking me awake. **

**"What?" I asked him. **

**"Get up Kitty Vince McMahon want to talk to you" John said. **

**"What! Oh my god" I said as I sat up really quick **

**"Fix you hair he'll be in ..." John stopped when we heard the knock on the door. **

**John went to the door open it and let Vince in. **

**"Mr. McMahon this my best friend Kristy Johnson.. Kristy this Vince McMahon Chairman of WWE" John said . **

**"Kristy I'm pleased to meet you. I watched you do the guest spots and I must say you have talent" Vince said. **

**"Thank you sir I'm very happy that you allowed me to come on the road with you guys for three mouths I'm looking forward to the different places." I told him. **

**"Well I'm glad. Now Kristy I was wondering if you would like to have a guest spot on Raw for next three mouth you know so people can kinda get to know you." Vince said. **

**"Really? I mean thank you I'd be honored but why me I mean I'm no Diva" I told him. **

**"Your not going to be a Diva every one knows your John's best friend and that you and John are close so after Survivor Series and Raw back in November John's rating with threw the roof." Vince said. **

**"Really? Thank you sir." I said shaking hands with Vince. **

**"Your quite welcome Kristy now that your I'll be traveling with us for about three mouths you'll be sharing a double with John and if you wish to you can share a room with one of the Divas" Vince said. **

**"Thank you sir. But I think I'll just keep sharing with John it's a lot safer for me and plus my parents would rather I stay with him I'm sure" I said to Vince. **

**"Not a problem just let me or John know if you need anything okay." Vince said. **

**"Yes sir thank you." I said. **

**"Good well I'll leave you two alone to get rested and I'll see you both tomorrow night." Vince said as he left the room. **

**After Vince left I flopped back on the bed and groaned. John just laughed it off and flopped on the bed next to me. We laughed and then sighed afterword till John finally spoke. **

**"Kitty come on I'm starving lets go get something to eat." John said. **

**"Okay well since my stomach is settled I could go for something to eat." I said. **

**"Good I'll call Jeff and Bella and see if they want go with us and we'll call Cody, Ted, Randy and Evan to go to." John said. **

**"Sounds good to me . But what about Hunter and Shawn?" I asked. **

**"Well DX has things to take care of and plus Hunter and Steph are playing catch up so yeah." John said laughing. **

**"Yeah okay I don't need a detail." I told John. **

**"Okay go get changed and meet me in the hall okay." John said. **

**"K" I said as I poped up off the bed and went over and opened my bag and grabbed a shirt and my favorite blue tank top and ran into the bath and changed clothes. I left my hair down and put on a little bit of make up . I wasn't dressing to impress anyone it's just I knew that I was going out with WWE's elite and well I had to look the part right? **

**So after I got changed and grabbed my bag I grabbed my room key and walked out into the hall way and sow Jeff, Bella, Cody, Ted ,Randy, John, Evan , and even Kelly Kelly standing out in the hall way. I smiled all thought I knew I was probably blushing because of what I was wearing and Bella just smiled at me. Kelly came over and hugged my neck and said that Evan had invited her. I told her that was fine. So the eight of us walked down stairs to the lobby when I finally asked. **

**"So where are we going?" I asked. **

**"Have you ever been Ray's?" Ted asked me .**

**"No I haven't never been to NYC ." I told him. **

**"Well your in for a treat then." Cody said with a smile. **

**"Guys come on leave her alone and no she's can't drink she's only eighteen." John said. **

**"Oh come on John let the girl live a little bit what are you her father?" Randy asked in a socking tone. **

**"No I'm her best friend and Randy would you let Alanna drink at eighteen?" John asked him. **

**"What no god no Sam would kill me." Randy said the worry in his voice. **

**"Oh come guys I'll stick with Kitty besides she Kelly and I have some girls things to talk about why don't you guys go to Ray's while us three girls go to hotel restant sound good?" Bella said winking at Jeff. **

**"I don't know Bell I mean Kitty isn't use to you guys maybe i should stay with her." John said. **

**"Johnny I'm eighteen and I'm perfectly capable of hanging with Bella and Kelly besides I know you five Cooler Lights and you'll be kissing the waitress go have some fun with guys okay." I said as I hugged his neck .**

**"Are you sure Kitty?" John asked. **

**"Yes for god shake John Boy stop being my big brother and be my best friend jeez." I said shaking my head. **

**"Okay fine but if she gets hit on by anyone and I mean anyone call me Bell okay." John said. I could hear the worry and anger in his voice. **

**"Yeah Yeah John don't worry jeez you act like she's going to break or something." Kelly said as she kissed Evan and came to stand with me and Bella. **

**"I'm just afraid that Punk will try to make a move on her if I'm not around." John said. **

**I noised the look of worry on Kelly and Bella's faces. Not to mention John, Cody ,Ted ,Evan and Jeff's faces. Randy had his cell phone on talking to Sam about something and he wasn't paying attention to us at all. **

**"I'll say with them" Cody said. **

**"Yeah Cody and Me will stay with them." Ted said. **

**"I don't know" John said worried. **

**"John look Cody and Ted will keep the girls safe if Punk or Galloway try to come anywhere near them and plus the girl have their cells if something happens" Jeff said. **

**"Okay look If Punk even gets with two feet of Kitty I'm holding you two personally responsible for anything that happens to her you got it!" John said .**

**"Johnny don't worry I'll be fine. Your going to get wrinkles" I said as I went over and hugged his neck. **

**"It's not that Kitty I'm just...I promises your folks that I would be with you all the time and I wouldn't let anything happen to you." John said as he hugged me tight. **

**"Hey you won't okay. I'm a big girl I can handle Punk an Cody and Ted won't let anything happen to me okay ." I said. **

**"Kitty please... just come with us I'll feel a lot better." John said pleading. **

**"Okay if it'll make you feel better." I said. I hated when he begged. **

**"Yes it would and plus Bella and Kelly will have Evan and Jeff around." John said. **

**I looked over at Bella and gave her the "please lets just go " look. She and Kelly both nodded that they understood and decided for us to just go with the guys. We were walking out the door to the rental car when Punk and Galloway walked up. Punk smiled at me and I felt John's grip get tighter around my waist. **

**"Well I see your still with Cena a Kristy." Punk said. **

**"Punk back off and leave her alone she's non of your business." John said. **

**"Well she will be I'm talking to Vince about putting Kitty with me in a story line." Punk said. **

**"Over our dead bodies Phil. Vince already has her in story lines with us her real friends." Bella said. **

**"Oh harsh Isabella you've been hanging out with the Extreme dope head to much now see if you'd hang out with me you wouldn't be so harsh." Punk said with a grin. **

**"Why you son of a " Jeff cut short when Randy ,Cody, and Ted held him back. **

**"Chill Jeff his not worth it. His nothing but a posers and he just wants to cause trouble the girls are safe. Come on lets go eat." Randy said. I hear the venom back in his voice. **

**"Oh say Randy howis Sam and Alanna doing since I also most made out with your wife." Punk didn't finish because the next we knew Randy had him on the ground in a head lock and he wasn't letting up. **

**"Randy come on lets just go we'll settle this with Vince tomorrow night at the show don't worry about it." Evan said as he and John pulled Randy off Punk. **

**"You eight are nothing but scum and so are you stupid little girl friends. I'll see you around Kristy" Punk said and winked at me. **

**I just flipped him off and hugged John tightly. Thats when I knew what he meant by Punk coming with a mile of me and him not being around. I knew Punk was an idiot heck the whole world new it but I'm tell you if it wasn't for my friends and John I would have kicked his ass right there in the parking lot. John's grip loosed on me a little bit as we all walked to the bar. **

**Ricks' wasn't' but about a block from the hotel we walked in and got a booth in the back so no one would see us hopefully. Cody sat next to Ted who sat next to Randy. Evan sat next to Kelly . I sat next to John and of course Bella sat next Jeff. We weren't expecting anyone else until Jeff sow his brother Matt walk in he motion for him to come over to sit with us and Matt sat on the outside next to Jeff. **

**"Hey I'm Matt Jeff's older brother. Matt said as introduce himself and shook my hand. **

**"Nice to meet you Matt I'm Kristy John's best friend." I said as I shook his hand. **

**"So your the famous Kristy John was always talking about well nice to finally meet the girl who's took Cena's heart right John." Matt said. **

**John just glared at Matt. I think Jeff could sense the tension at the table and looked over at John. **

**"Hey lets me and you got the get drinks what dose every one want. " Jeff asked. **

**"Beer for me." Ted said. **

**"Beer for me " Cody said. **

**"Beer for me too." Evan said. **

**"Rum coke for me." Randy said. **

**"Apple Martini" Kelly said. **

**"Coke for me." I said. **

**"Beer for me babe" Bella said. **

**"Beer for me bro" Matt said. **

**John and Jeff shook there heads and headed to the bar to grab the drinks. I couldn't believe that I was the only one not getting an acholo drink. Dam my parents and my underageness to hell. I knew if I had asked for a beer John would have killed me not to mention he would have said no anyways. God I feel like such a kid.**

**The seven us talked about stuff until Jeff and John returned with the drinks. Seven beer a Martini and coke. Boy did I feel stupid. I could have asked for fake something but I knew John would allow it. Finally we order out food. I got a burger with fries and the rest got stake or salad or something. We eat and laughed and drank it seemed like your typical night out with the gang to me. **

**Later after Ricky's we all headed back to the hotel it was late and the guys wanted to chill out and get some sleep. Bella mention about me ,here, Kelly, Maria, Mickie and Melina having a slumber party in her and Jeff's room. I was up for it . It's been a while since I'd had a slumber party and it sounded like fun to me.  
><strong>

**John was okay with it as long as the door stayed locked and I called him before i went to bed. I told him he sounded like my dad and he said that he wasn't he just didn't want me to get hurt. So I ran to mine and John's room grabbed my night bag and ran back down the hall to Bella's room. She smiled when she opened the door already in her PJ's and I sow that Mickie and Maria where already there too. **

**I walked in and ran into the bath room and changed into my yellow flora night gown and blue house shoes. I normal didn't where a night gown around John but since it was just us girls I figured I'd be safe. When I came out of the bath room. Melina and Kelly had just gotten there. **

**"So you all know Kristy or Kitty as she likes to be called" Bella said as she sat on the bed and poped in a DVD. **

**"Of course now.." Bella was interpreted by cell phone going off. **

**I looked the number and suddley by eyes got really big. Bella looked at me when I answered. **

**"hello John?" I asked as I walked outside. **

**"Kitty are you okay is Punk around there?" John asked worried. **

**"No why?" I asked him. **

**"Stay in the room don't go out unless Bella or one of the girls is with you got it." John said. **

**"Yeah of course Johnny don't worry." I said.**

**sigh**

**"Good I'll talk to you in the morning." John said and hung up. **

**I walked back into the room and sow the girls looking at me worried. **

**"What is it is John okay?" Bella asked. **

**"Yeah his fine his just worried with Punk and what not." I told her.**

**"Don't worry Kitty we've got you back." Melina said .**

**I smiled and thank the girls and went to join them on the floor in front of Bella's bed and grabbed the popcorn and the chips and started watching the movie. It wasn't long before the six of us where layed out across the floor fast a sleep and it was only one thirty in the morning. But I didn't have night mares.**

**I dream about what the rest of the summer was going to be like. I loved the fact that wasn't sitting at home waiting for school start. I was going to have blast and this was going to be the best summer vacation I ever had. **

* * *

><p>So what did you guys think? ReadReview and let me know. Also please check out Taker's Soul Girl stories she such a talented writer I think you guys will enjoy her stories as well.

Well it's after 4am here I'm mega beat so I'll talk to you guys soon~ Love John's Cenation Girl HLR


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys well here is another update. I know i don't normally do 2 updates a day but since it's Decemeber my favorite mouth i figured you guys should have a treat. Thanks to everyone who is reviewing this story. I hope this story does as good as it did the first time.

Rant: Oh guys here is a question for all the Cena fans. do you guys think the 'boos' are starting to get to John like roddy pipper said they were on Monday night? Now as for me i don't believe they are but i can tell something is bother John. and after that slap from Pipper John is probably going to do some thinking. But what did you guys think?

Okay enought talking i'll let you guys read.

* * *

><p>Monday morning came around why to quick. I woke up when I heard Hope crying from her crib. I noised that Bella was done up and feeding her. I smiled and sat up. I realized that Micki, Kelly, Maria and Melina weren't in the room.<p>

"Where did the girls go?" I asked Bella.

"They went back to their rooms about an hour ago you where fast asleep when they left." She said as she laied Hope back in her crib.

"I guess I'd better go back to my room before John sends out the Coast Guard." I said as I got up off the floor.

"Okay well I'll see you later then." Bella said as she went into the bathroom.

I grabbed my bag and told Bella I'd talked to her later on today. I walked down the hall to mine and John's room and unlocked the door. I close the door gently behind me because I knew John was mostly likely still asleep. When I got to where I could see what I sow made me sick to my stomach.

John was in the room but so was some red haired chick that I'd never meet. I slung my bag over my shoulder and ran out of the room and back down the hall to Bella and Jeff's room. I knocked on the door as I wipped away the tears from my eyes. When Jeff opens the door I sow the look on his face.

"Krissy? What is it?" Jeff asked me.

"Can I come in?" I asked him.

"Yeah of course." Jeff said as he let me.

"Kristy what are you doing back...What is it?" Bella said when she saw that I was crying.

"I ...I ...I... walked in on John and a red head!" I said as I slumped down against the door.

Bella came over and sat down by me and hugged me.

"I'll be right back" Jeff said and he stormed out of the room.

Bella just let me sit there for a whole fifteen minutes and cry my eyes out. The next thing I heard was Jeff and John's voices coming from the outside in the hall way.

I couldn't make out what they were saying until I heard the door open and John and Jeff walked in.

Bella let me go and she and Jeff walked into the other room. John came and sat by me on the bed. He wrapped his arms around me but I didn't look at him. He turned my head to look at him. I sow the hurt in his eyes again.

"Kitty listen to me there was nothing going on with me and Maria." John said.

"Maria! That was the red head in bed with you! She's supposed to be my friend!" I yelled at him.

"Kitty listens to me okay Maria came to our room early this morning she wanted to talk about Punk and I guess we just feel asleep talking but that's it I swear." John said.

"Just talking you're sure." I asked him.

"Yeah just talking I promise Kitty I would never do something like that with you around and you know that." John said.

I smiled slightly and threw my arms around him. He held me tight and I knew I felt so stupid for jumping to a conclusion like that.

Boy it was stupid of me to think that John would pull a stupid stunt as to sleep with a co-worker and beside he'd only broken up with what her name a few months ago. I felt so dumb with my reaction tell I didn't know what to say to him. I pulled back and looked him in the eyes. Before I knew it John's face was close to mine and for some weird reason I did the only thing I knew I wanted to do I leaned and kissed him.

The second his lips touched mine I felt that spark like I had the first time. I figured he'd pull back and push me away. But he didn't of course he didn't try and deepen it either. The kissed lasted maybe fifteen minutes when we pulled back because we both needed to breath I felt my cheeks go bright red and I looked away really quick.

"Sorry Johnny I didn't mean to do that." I said

"It's okay it just surprised me that's all." John said with a smile.

"Come on let go back to our room because I hear commotion in the bathroom and I think we should leave." I said as John grinned.

"Yeah come on." John said and grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room.

We walked back down the hall to our room when we sow two people coming down the hall. John just smiled at me and I just smiled back. When the people got closer John spoke to them.

"Hey Mark Hey Sasha" John said.

"Hey John "the man said.

"Hey John" the woman said.

"Oh Kristy this is Mark and Sasha Calaway otherwise known as The Undertaker and Soul Girl and this little guy is their son James. Mark Sasha meets my best friend from back home in West Newberry Kristy Johnson" John said as he introduced us.

"Hi nice to meet you both and it's nice to meet you too James." I said as shook hands with Mark and Sasha and little James.

"So Kristy are you a new Diva?" Sasha asked me.

"No I'm just traveling with you guys over my summer vacation." I said

"Well that's nice I'm guessing you traveling with John by the way his looking at you." Mark said.

"Yeah he is my best friend." I said with a smile.

"Oh John by the way Vince said to tell you that you Jeff and I have a tag team match tonight against Punk ,Jericho and Galloway." Mark said.

"Sounds good to me. Now that I think about it Vince mentioned that Kristy was going to be in a tag team match with Bella and Sasha against Michelle, Lita and Layla." John said.

"Great Kristy will get some hands on fighting tonight." Sasha said.

We stud and talked to Mark and Sasha for a little bit until they went on down the hall to their room because James was getting fussy. John and I walked back down the hall to our room. Laughing and joking about tonight's show. When we got the room I dropped my bag on the floor next to my bed and then I pulled the covers back. John laughed and sat at the foot.

"You can't tell me your still tried." John said.

"No I'm not tried remember that sickness I told you about." I asked John.

"Yeah I remember." John said.

"Well it's kinda of starting again." I told him.

"Kitty I think it's because you haven't eaten yet." John said.

"Yeah I guess so." I told him.

"Come on get out of bed and we'll go get something to eat." John said.

"Can we just order room service so I don't have to get dressed?" I asked him.

John just laughed and grabbed the menu and we picked out what we wanted and John called down and ordered it. While we waited John flipped on the TV and we found something to watch. I went over and sat on his bed and he kicked my sides like we use to do when one of use would be lying on the sofa next to each other. It was a good forty five minutes when the food showed up.

I answered the door and tipped the guy and rolled the cart to the middle of them room. John smiled and grabbed the red bull and popped it open and I sipped my O.J. John had talked me into getting a good breakfast since we wouldn't be riding till tonight to the Garden.

*Madison Square Garden later the night*

It was around six thirty when John and I got to Madison Square. It was bigger than imaged it to be. Bigger than the Garden back in Boston. I knew that much. We walked to the back to John's locker room we ran into Randy and Cody walking back for catering. At least I think that's where they were coming back from. They walked over to us smiling.

"Hey you guys just now getting here?" Randy asked.

"Yeah well we would have been earlier if Kitty hadn't taken a nap before we left. I couldn't get her to wake up." John said.

"Hey if I remember right Champ you took nap along with me" I said laughing.

"Hey Kristy would you like to go out to eat with me afterwards." Cody asked me.

"Sure Cody I love to." I told him.

"Kitty I don't think it's a good idea I mean it's going to be late." John said and I could have sworn I hear jealousy in his voice.

"Johnny it's just dinner it's like I'm going on a date with Cody." I said laughing.

"No. Kitty besides I thought you and I could go out to eat just us." John said.

"Fine... Cody rain check?" I asked him.

"Yeah sure rain checks see ya around." Cody said and walked over.

"John why did you do that Cody really likes Kristy and beside just dinner." Randy said.

"Come on Kristy lets go." John said as he grabbed my hand and we brushed past Randy.

I looked back and smile slightly at Randy and gave him an "I'm sorry" look. When got to John's locker room he slammed the door behind and dropped to the sofa.

"What was that all about?" I asked him.

"Look Kristy Cody's a player okay I don't want my best friend going out with a player and plus I... just promises me you won't go out with him." John said.

"Okay Johnny I won't go out with him. I don't want to go out with a player anyways." I said as I flopped on the sofa next to John.

"Good you better not." John said as he pulled my legs into his lap and flipped on the TV.

We relaxed backstage when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in?" John said.

In walked Taker, Jeff, Bella and Sasha with Hope and James of course.

"Hey guys what up?" I asked.

"Your me and Bella have our match in a little bit and we figured we'd bring you some ring gear." Sasha said as she handed me a pair of short shorts and a HLR tank top in orange and neon blue.

"Thanks Sasha guesses I better go change." I said as I hopped off the sofa and ran into the bathroom and changed into my ring gear and threw my hair up into a ponytail and walked back out.

"Wow Kristy you look good." Jeff said smiling.

"Yeah krissy you do look good." Bella said.

"I knew she would look good in John's colors" Sasha said.

"Well she is my best friend and of course she looks in my colors that do you think picked them out." John said as he put his arm around my waist.

"John gets a grip" Mark said laughing.

The six of us sat in John's locker room talking and laughing about the whole thing until it was time for mine, Bella and Sasha match. We walked into the Curtin just as Layla was walking out to her music.

Jeff and Bella went out first when Bella's music came on. They played up to the crowd for about fifteen minutes then it was Sasha turn as her three tones ding and she and Mark walked out to the ring hand and hand she and Mark played up to the crowd the way Mark usually dose it was creep but very cool.

Then John's theme song hit "My time is now." he grabbed my hand and walked through the current. When we got to the ramp John and I stud there for a few seconds and looked around I couldn't believe how many people where here. John kissed me on top of the hand we and we ran down the ramp.

John slide into the ring and help the robes for me while I got into the ring. We played up to the crowd and then John jumped down and stud ring side while I got on the apron next to Sasha and Bella.

It was long before the match started. Sasha went first against Michelle and it was a battle of wits more or less. But of course Sasha almost had Michelle with a tombstone until Michelle ran and tagged Lita in.

Lita and Sasha fought until Sasha was able to get back into our confront and tag me in. Now I was nervous I'd never fought in the ring before it was different from just standing at ring side. Lita tried to hit me with a DDT but I ducked her and slammed her with a clothes line and a DDT of my own.

I got for a two count but she kicked out and tagged Layla. I knew this was going to weird. So I ran over and tagged Bella in. She hit Layla with a twist of fate and then with a whisper in the wind to get the three count. We won the match and Jeff, Taker and John jumped in the ring with us. John started looking at my face and then kissed my head. Jeff hugged Bella tight and Taker kissed Sasha.

We played the crowd for a little bit and the walked back stage.

When we got back in the locker room John went and grabbed and ice pack and sat me on the sofa he looked me over again.

"Did you get hurt did Lita punch you to hard?" John asked.

"Johnny she barely got her hands on me didn't you see me duck and then hit her with a clothes line?" I asked him.

"Yeah I sow but it looked like Layla hit you pretty hard with that DDT are you sure you're okay." John asked me.

"Yes Johnny I'm fine my shoulders a little sore but I'm fine." I told him.

The second he heard the word sore he placed the ice pack on my left shoulder. It was cold but it felt good. I smiled up at John who had worried written all over his face. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. I figured this would happen. I know how protective he gets when something happens to me. I had a feeling that he was going to tell Vince no more in ring action for me.

John sat down on the sofa next to me and pulled my legs into his lap and handed me the controller to his Xbox and we played a couple of rounds Grand Thief Auto. It was a while till the main event and I knew John wanted to rest before the match. After a couple of around of the game. We heard a knock on the door.

"Come in?" John called.

Cody, Ted and Randy walked in and close the door behind them and walked into the room. They looked at me and smiled and I smiled back.

"What's up guys?" John asked.

"We came to see if Kristy was okay. Dude she was amazing out there." Ted said.

"I'm fine Teddy my shoulder sore but I'm fine." I said smiling at him.

"You'll get used to it kiddo after three mouths on the road with us you'll be tough." Randy said with a laugh.

"Hey Kristy you want go get something to eat with me?" Cody asked.

"Sure I'm starving and plus I want to talk to Kelly and Melina." I said.

"Hey we're in the middle of a game." John said.

"I'll play you man beside I need to learn how to beat Cody." Ted said taking the controller from me.

I got up off the sofa and let Ted sit down next to John. Randy smiled and Cody grinned when they realized John wasn't going fight Cody about this. I just shrugged and we walked out of the three of us walked out of the locker room.

We headed to catering to grab something to eat. I was starving I hadn't eaten since breakfast and I wanted something to eat majorly bad.

When we got to catering I grabbed a coke, a sandwich a bag of chips and pack of M&Ms and sat down at the table with Cody and Randy who had two bottles of water and a bag of chips. Cody smiled at me slyly I looked at him.

"What?" I asked him.

"Well can we conserver this my rain check?" Cody asked.

"Yeah Codes sure." I said laughing.

"So why is John so over protective of you?" Randy asked.

"His my best friend Rand and plus his worried about Punk getting to close you know ever since that thing between Punk and Jeff back in December John's been over caution." I told Randy as I took a sip of my coke.

"That's under stable and I'm guess you parents wanted him to watch over while you were with him?" Cody asked me

"Yeah that's the other part. My dad's orders" I said with a smile.

"I bet you miss your parents." Randy said.

"Not really I mean sure I miss them sometimes but I'm having so much fun till I don't really think about home." I said with a smile.

"So John said that you weren't born in West Newberry that you move there when you were what seven?" Cody asked me.

"Yeah I was born in L.A my real family died so I moved to West Newberry with my mom and dad who are really my aunt and uncle." I said and took a bite out of my sandwich.

The three of us sat talking for about two hours when I sow John and Ted walk into catering. John grabbed his second red bull of the day and came and sat by me at the table while Ted took a seat next to Cody. John put his hand on my shoulder and he watched my reaction to see if I would wince.

Which I didn't do. I noised Ted, Cody and Randy where also watching so finally I just laughed about it.

"Come on guys I'm fine I told you." I said taking a sip of my coke.

"Okay well since your fine then let's goes Kitty I've got a match to win and straight edge superstar's ass to kick." John said pulling me up from my chair.

I just laughed as we walked to the curtain. John told me that Taker and Sasha and Jeff and Bella where already out there. So when we hit the curtain John's theme came and we did just like did earlier we held hands and walked down the ramp.

John slide into the ring and I walked over and joined Sasha and Bella at ring side. The three of us hugged and jumped on the apron when John was down with his playing up to crowd routine. I hugged John and told him to kick butt. Bella kiss Jeff and Sasha kissed Taker. I felt like blushing and me and John just laughed.

We stopped when we heard Punk's music start up and him and Galloway walked out and did they're stupid play up to the crowd. Punk winked at Bella, Sasha and me and we flipped him off.

The guys just sent him death glares. That's when Jericho came down and ramp and got in the ring. John looked at Jeff and Taker and they all yet again sent Jericho, Punk and Galloway cold icy death glares.

Sasha, Bella and I just glared at the three jerks across from us. When the bell rang it was Jeff and Galloway in the ring first. They fought for about fifteen minutes and then like the coward he is Galloway ran over and tagged in Punk.

Who got the ring with a smoked look on his face? That is until Jeff hit him with a whisper in the window and knocked him on his ass. Bella was jumping up and down screaming for Jeff to hit the Swanton and end it. But Suddley Punk hit Jeff with a DDT. Lucky for Jeff he was close to our side and Taker tag himself in.

Then it was Taker and Punk in the ring. Which was so funny Punk got this look of pure fear on his face.

Taker hit Punk with a chock slam but it was too late because Jericho was tagged in. Taker and Jericho went at it for about twenty minutes until Taker got in a tight spot and tag John in. Then the fun began. Jericho and John glared at each other but when Jericho winked at me John's anger got let out.

He hit Jericho with a Bulldog Cloths line and then hit the five knuckle shuffle. But when Punk and Galloway so that Jericho was in trouble they went to jump the rope. But me and Sasha came up behind Punk and Galloway and pulled them on the floor. They looked at us like we were crazy.

I slapped Punk across his face so hard I think I made his head spin. Sasha kicked Galloway right in the place where sun doesn't shine and he fell to the ground in pain. While Punk was trying to Galloway Jeff came up behind him and hit a Swanton bomb off the steps.

was so funny? While Jeff and Taker where man handling Punk and Galloway. John hit the STF and Jericho was in so much pain that he had to tap out. We had won. Taker and Jeff looked up just as Sasha Bella and I got in the ring.

We all three hugged John and then Taker and Jeff joined him in the ring and they rose they're hand in the air and I hugged Jeff and Taker and then of course Sasha and Taker made out and Bella and Jeff to. John and I laughed and glared at Punk, Galloway and Jericho as the ran back up the ramp in fear.

After the match was over the six of us went backstage. I went to the Diva's locker room with Sasha and Bella to shower and get changed. The guys had this idea about going out to a bar again to celebrate our wins.

After Bella, Sasha and I got showered and changed Sasha and Bella asked Maria and Kelly to watch Hope and James for them while we went to eat. Which of course they agreed to do. So after we dropped the kids off we all the linked arms and walked to the guy's locker room. When we walked in John was changing his shirt Jeff was sitting on the sofa and Taker was showering. Jeff and John looked up when three of us walked in.

"Hey girls ready to go?" Jeff asked.

"Oh yeah I'm so ready." I said with a laugh.

"Easy Kitty doesn't get so excited you act like this is your first win." John said with a smile and pulled his shirt over his head. I noised it was his Boston Celtic's jersey.

"Hey it is her first win don't forget John she's never been in the ring before." Sasha said with a smile.

"Yeah I know that but ...Oh never mind I were the same way with my first win." John said as he hugged me.

"Yeah champ sure." I said with a laugh.

"Mark Calaway hurry up in there the four of us is starving out here!" Sasha yelled to Mark.

"I'm coming women jazz." Mark said walking of the bathroom dress and his hair still wet.

"I swear the man takes longer in the bathroom then I do." Sasha said laughing.

Jeff and Bella laughed when Mark gave Sasha a "Shut up women" look. Sasha busted out laughing and John and I just looked at each other and shrugged. We didn't know the inside jock between the four of them.

Finally after those four stopped laughing we all grabbed our stuff and headed to Rickey's. We got in the rental car and drove down to Rickey's. We got a table in the back again and we sat down. Jeff and John offered to go get our drink again.

"Beer." Mark said.

"A Beer for me to." Sasha said.

"A Beer for me babe." Bella said.

"A Coke for the kid" I said joking.

John just rolled his eyes at me answer when he asked me what I wanted. We all laughed at that. While Jeff and John went to get the drink the four us sat talking about how awesome the matches where and about how it so funny to see those three loser run for their lives after words.

It was ten minutes later and John and Jeff came back with the drinks. I noised that John was blushing really badly and I just asked.

"Uh...Johnny why are you blushing?" I asked him.

"What... oh ...umm... nothing." John said blushing redder.

"Oh it's nothing Krissy don't worry about it." Jeff said laughing.

I still didn't know what John was blushing about and when we got back to the hotel room he was still blushing and he won't even look me in the face. I ran into the bathroom and changed. Lucky for me I had my cell phone with me and i texted Bella.

_Hey Bell, did Jeff tell u what him and John talked about at the bar?_

_Bella texted back a second later. _

_Yeah but I can't tell u sorry chick :(_

_I texted her back _

_Okay no problem just wanted to know note. :)_

_Bella texted a second later _

_Note :) _

I turned my phone off and walked back into the room. John was laied out on the bed in his boxer and no shirt. He still wouldn't look at me. I giggle and I walked over to my bed and pulled back the covers I snuggled into my pillow and I giggled a little bit. John finally spoke.

"What are you laughing at?" John asked.

"In all the years I've known you you've never blushed Johnny." I told him.

"I'm not blushing Kitty jazz" He said.

"Johnny please your face was as red a strawberry." I said giggling.

"Oh just go to sleep Kitty Kris" John said as he turned the light off.

"Night Johnny Boy." I said and snuggled deeper in to my pillow.

"Night Kitty I love you." John said.

"Night Johnny boy love you to." I said.

I froze for a second and then relaxed when I realized he might not have meant it like that. He'd always said he loved me just not in that way. But when I said it back I meant it. I was in love with John and I knew I couldn't lie to myself. As much as I didn't want to admit to anyone but myself I was in love with my best friend.

But I knew John didn't love me back and I felt the tears start to fall down my cheek. I wipped them away quick and took a deep breath. I didn't want John to hear me crying because then he'd ask me about it and I didn't want to tell him I was crying because I was in love with him and I knew he didn't love me back.

I laied away thinking about how I was going to last the next three months without blaming my feeling to John and I didn't even want to think about what happen once I went back home to West Newberry.

It must have been around three am when I finally let sleep come over me. But I couldn't help but think would I ever be able to tell John how a really feel about him. Would ever know how much I loved him as more than just my best friend. The only answer I could come with was _you can't ever tell him unless you want to lose him for the rest of your life. _With that I feel into the darkness of a dream I so badly wanted to wake from.

* * *

><p>So what did you guys think? Please leave a review and let me know. also let me know if you want this story to keep going or stop. ~ John's Cenation girl.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys here is another update. Since I have writers block on Darkest Days and ViperAngel I figured I'd update this story for a bit until I got something going. Anyways thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story. I'm glad everyone is enjoying it.

Rant: so it's Monday night anyone woundering what John is going to nite? Or if his going to take Pipper's words to heart? Guess we'll have to wait and see.

okay guys here is the chapter hope you like it.

* * *

><p>*A week later*<p>

John and I where a sleep in our hotel room in Jacksonville, Flo. When we heard knocking. I mumbled in my sleep for John to get the door and he mumbled back for me to get it. I told him if he didn't get the door he'd be sleeping with holes in his boxes for mouths. So finally he got up and went and answered the door. I couldn't hear what he was saying because he was whispering I supposed not to wake me up. It was more than ten minutes because the next thing I felt was John shaking me.

"Kitty wake up I have to tell you something." John said.

"What can't you see I'm sleeping over here?" I said as I turned over in my bed.

"Kitty get up where's going to Cameron for two weeks." John said.

I opened my eyes and looked at him in surprise.

"What do you mean we're going to Cameron I thought we were going to ATL?" I asked him.

"Nope Vince is giving me two weeks off to spend with you and pulse Jeff, Bella, Sasha and Taker are taking a vacation to so we're going to Cameron for a while come on get up we're living in an hour." John said.

"Fine... Mr. Good morning." I said as I crawled out of bed.

I grabbed my cloths and walked into the bathroom and turned on the hot water and step into the shower. I let the hot water sooth my shoulder and back. I hadn't been sleeping well lately because of this feeling like something bad was going to happen to John after I left and I couldn't shake it no matter how hard I tired. I had told Bella about the feeling and she said I was just probably thinking about how much I'd miss John after I went home.

I guessed she was right but I couldn't take not being able to shake it. Things were going great so far. John and I had caught up with each other and we were becoming closer than ever. My feelings for John were getting stronger and I no longer questioned myself. I knew that I was in love with him and nothing could change that no matter how hard I tried.

But it was difficult because I had no idea how John felt about me. I knew he loved me as his best friend but I didn't know if he was "in love with me" which to say was the best of my worries right now. My parents found out about Punk and they told John not to let me out of his sight. This made it better because the more time I spent with John the more my feeling became more positive.

I had just gotten dressed and tied my hair back my into a pony tail when John walked into the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel I covered my eyes really quick and looked away.

"Johnny jazz" I said as I turned my head away and looked in the drawer for something.

"Oh sorry Kitty I forgot you were in here." John said.

"Yeah I guess you also forgot to knock. Jezz "I said still acting like I was looking in the drawers.

"Well don't turn around till I'm in the shower okay." John said. I could feel his eyes burning my back as I turned around.

"Not a problem I couldn't dream of it." I told him laughing slightly to hide my real thought.

John got in the shower and turned the water on. I took as the sign it was alright to turn around again. I smiled as I heard him rapping in the shower. I couldn't help it I want to do something I knew he'd hate me for in an about three seconds. I went over and flushed the toweled and I heard him scream and i started laughing my head off.

"Kitty! Why in the ..." John said from inside the shower.

"What are you talking about Johnny I didn't do anything." I said.

"You are so dead when I get out of here Kitty I'm going murdered you!" John yelled from in the side the shower.

"Yeah Johnny boy you know you love me!" I called from the bedroom as I started packing my things.

It wasn't but a few minutes later that John walked out of the bathroom dress and his hair dripping wet. I couldn't help but laugh at the look he had on his face. He grabbed me by my waist and threw me down on the bed. I was giggling my head off when he crawled on the bed and shook his head like a dog and the water splashed me. He kept doing until I was shocked to the bone.

I hit his chest for him to get up but then he started tickling me and I was laughing even harder. I had to partly say something to get him to stop.

"Johnny! Johnny quite it I'm sorry I'm sorry okay I won't do it again I swear just please stop I can't breathe." I said laughing.

"Your promise you'll ever do that again?" John said laughing.

"Yeah I promise now come on stop it." I said as the tears came down my face from laughing so hard.

He finally stopped and let me up. I was gasping for breath when Jeff and Bella walked in. They looked at John and then back at me with a confused look and Bella spoke.

"Why is Krissy breathing so hard?" Bella asked.

"Because she just got tickled the hell out of it was her punishment for causing me to get a cold shower." John said trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh man that must have been cold." Jeff said with a laugh.

"Krissy did you?" Bella asked.

All I could was nodding my head and laugh. Bella busted out laughing and Jeff joined her. They couldn't believe I what I did. It was so funny to them that we didn't even hear Randy walk in. Until he spoke.

"What so funny?" He asked.

"Oh Krissy caused John to umm have a cold shower." Jeff said laughing harder.

"What?" Randy asks with a confused look.

"She flushed the toilet while I was in the shower Randy." John said laughing harder.

"Oh god man Do I feel sorry for you." Randy said laughing.

The five of us were laughing so herded we didn't even hear the knock on the door and Vince walk in.

"What is so funny in here?" Vince asked.

We all stopped laughing and tried to be seriousness.

"Nothing sir we were just joking around." I said and got up and stud by John.

"Well in that case I won't keep you long. I just wanted to let John know that he will be going on a two week vacation to spend some time with you Kristy. Away from work and where can relaxes. Also Jeff Bella you both will be taking a two week vacation as well as Mark and Sasha." Vince said.

"But sir what about Atlanta and No Way Out." John asked him.

"Well I've thought about that and you guys will be back in time for No Way Out it's still a couple of weeks away and don't worry about Atlanta John you didn't have match that night anyways." Vince said.

"Vince can I ask you something." John said.

"OF course John what is it?" Vince asked him.

"Well could I maybe have the rest of the mouth off? I mean I know No Way Out is still a mouth away. But I'd like for Kristy to not have to be on the road so much and pulse I think she could sometime to just relax and be in one place for a little while." John said.

"Well I don't see why you couldn't John and I think that would be a good idea. Kristy dose look worn out from traveling so much and staying up all hours. Yes I think a mouth way will be just fine John. Well I'll leave you all to get packed. John I'll see and Kristy in a mouth." Vince said as he patted Jeff on the back and walked out of the room.

"Johnny you can't take a mouth off. You've got get ready for No Way out and not to mention Edge is going to keep chanllegeing you." I told him.

"Kitty don't worry I know what I'm doing okay." He said as he hugged me.

"Okay" i said and hugged him back.

*Later that day*

It was about 8 o'clock when we reached Cameron North Carolina. Jeff and Matt's home town. John and I were staying with Jeff, Bella, Mark and Sasha at their place. Cameron was a nice little quiet and peacefully kinda of like West Newberry only a little bit smaller. We got to Jeff and Bella's place around eight thirty. We walked in the house and Jeff yawned as Bella and Sasha went and put James and Hope in their rooms.

Mark went into the kitchen and grabbed him, Jeff, Bella, Sasha and John a beer and grabbed me a Pepsi. We all sat down in the living and watch SmakeDown since it was Friday night. It was pretty good. Matt won his match and Lita won hers. Soon after words we were all sleepy when Bella turned to me and John and said.

"We've only got one guest room so one of you guys will have to sleep on the sofa bed" Bella said.

"I'll take the sofa bed" I said before John could speak up.

"Kitty is you sure?" John asked me.

"Yeah you need the bed and I'm comfy anywhere as long as I can sleep John." I told him.

"Thanks Kitty you're the best" John said as he hugged me and head up to the guest room.

Bella went and got me a pillow and a blanket while I went got into my pjs. When I came back Jeff had the bed folded out and Bella was putting the pillow and blankets on it. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Thanks Bell" I told him.

"No problem that was a nice thing you did giving John the bed." She said.

"Yeah well I figured he could use it." I said

"Krissy is that felling still bothering you?" Sasha asked as she came into the living room from the kitchen.

"Yeah it is" I said as I sat on the sofa bed.

"What do you think it is?" Bella asked.

"I don't know it just feels like something bad is going to happen to John after I leave. I feel like I'm going to lose him somehow likes he goes to leave me or something." I told them.

"Man that's pretty bad" Sasha said as came and sat by me.

"Is this the first time you've ever had a feeling like this?" Bella asked me.

"No it's not... I felt it right before my brother Andy got hurt on his job about six months ago." I told them.

"Did you tell your parents?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah I told my mom she said it was nothing until Andy got hurt ..." I told them.

"Was she mad?" Bella asked.

"No she just said that sometimes when you're close to someone you just kinda get a bad feeling." I said.

"Well at least she doesn't think you're crazy." Bellas said.

"No my mom get those feelings to she says it's human compassion." I told them.

'She's right Krissy your such a kind person and you and John are so close it only natural for you to get that feeling." Sasha said.

"Yeah I guess your right Sash. That and I are in love with John. "I told her.

"You're what?" Sasha seemed surprised Bella didn't.

"Bells did you know?" Sasha asked her.

"Yeah I've known for a while. I just didn't know if she was so sure of her feelings till now." Bella said.

"Well if you ask me it's romantic even though John is way older then you." Sasha said.

"Sash age has nothing to with it if they love each other." Bella said.

"I don't think John loves me." I told them.

We stay up and talked till around midnight when Sasha and Bella finally went to bed. I played down on the sofa bed and turned out the light. I didn't dream in night mare mode that night it was pleasant dreams to me. But I still couldn't' shake that feeling that I had.

*Next Day*

I woke up to the smell of eggs, bacon, pan cakes, and hash browns coming from the kitchen. I got up and walked in to the kitchen seeing Jeff cooking breakfast and Bella, Sasha, and Mark sitting at the table.

"Moring guys" I said as I grabbed a glass of O, J

"Morning" they all said together.

"Moring every one" John said as he walked into the house carrying his gym back.

"Moring" We all said together.

Jeff sat a planet in front of all of us and us starting eating. Well everyone but me. My morning stomach knot had come back and I was scared to eat for fear of getting sick. They all looked at me and John spoke up.

"Is your stomach in knots again Kitty?" John asked.

"Yep." I said.

"What do you mean her stomach is knots?" Jeff asked.

"I have motion sickness. It bad in the mornings. Has been since I was fifteen so I can't eat anything." I told them.

"Wow so when do you eat breakfast?" Mark asked.

"Depends if I'm going somewhere like school I grab a snake after homeroom but surely I wait till lunch or something." I told them.

"How did you make on the road I mean did you eat while you were on the road with us?" Bella asked.

"Yeah she ate I made sure of that. But she didn't eat much just enough to keep her from passing out from hunger. Other than that she did okay." John said

We didn't talk anymore about we ate John and I did the dishes while everyone else went out. Sasha and Bella went to take Hope and James cloths shopping Mark and Jeff went with them. John and I told them we'd stay in. My stomach was still kinda of in knots and I didn't want to be getting sick from the car ride. They understood and said they'd see us later.

After John and I got dressed we sat in the living room and watched TV. It was around eleven when my stomach knot finally went away. So I went into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of chips and a soda. I wasn't that hunger but I didn't want to over eat. John smiled and said I should eat something besides chips. But I just playfully punched him.

"Ouch Kitty" John said as he rubbed his arm.

"OH come on John Boy I didn't hit you that hard" I said smiling.

"Yeah you didn't just think I get some guilt of you" He said smiling.

"Yeah well guilt is what you should be worried about" I said looking down.

"Kitty? Are you still mad about me leaving?" John asked.

"Mad no upset yeah of course I'm upset" I said.

"Kitty I had to move on I told you this. I couldn't stay in West Newberry forever I had to see if I could make it in this world and I did." John said.

"Yeah I know you did. You've done well for yourself John ...When the mouth is over I think I want to go home." I told him.

"What why? You were so excited about it three mouths on the road with me and guys why would you want to go home?" John asked.

"Mom and Dad are worried about me and plus Dad is more worried about me getting hurt." I told him.

"Kitty listen to me I talked your parents and they agreed that as long as I stayed close and didn't you out of my sight that you'd be fine. Beside you think I'm going to let my best friend miss Summer Slam?" John asked.

"Summer Slam what are you talking about?" I asked him.

"Well Summer Slam is going to be in L.A this year and since you've got your friends and you step brother I figured you'd want to see them." John said.

"Yeah of course Jess is going to frock not to mention Alex! Oh god John you're the best" I said hugging him.

"Ouch!" John said and I pulled back.

"What is it?" I looked at up at him with worry

"Nothing" John said rubbing his shoulder.

"Johnny is hurting?" I asked him.

He nodded. I knew this was going to be awkward but I had to do something to make the pain stop. So I did the only thing I could I pulled back the side of his shirt and genital kissed the scare from his first major injury. I didn't let my lips linger to long because if I did trouble would start and then god only know where it would lead. I put my hand genially on the scare and ran a figure across it. It had faded but you could still see it a little bit. I looked up at John who had his eyes closed with a smile on his face. He looked like he was dreaming or something.

I pulled his shirt back over the scare and turned my attention back to the TV. I didn't know what happening but I knew what it was I hadn't crossed a line and let my feeling show. At least I hope I didn't. I reached across John and grabbed the pt. remote and flip the channels until I came to my favorite show Dog the Bounty Hunter. I'd always loved that show. It was much to watch them go after bad guys and then try and make them see the error of their ways.

I wasn't paying attention to John I was too busy watching Dog and his family go after a girl who had jump bail but the next the thing I knew John's head was in my lap and he was smiling up at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"You love me don't you?" he asked.

"Of course I love you silly you're my best friend." I told him.

"Well if you love me will do me a favor?" He asked me.

"Sure what is it?" I asked him.

"Kiss me?" He asked me.

I felt my heart to racing and my blood boiling did I just imagine that or did he just ask me to kiss him. I didn't know what to do my heart was beating so fast it was in my ears. I didn't know what to say so I just said

"What?"

"Come on Kitty just kiss me" He said again.

"John...I...can't ...I ...mean..." I didn't know how I was going word this.

"Gottacha!" John said laughing

"You are so mean!" I said as I swatted his head.

"I had to see your reaction pay back is a bitch isn't it" John said still laughing.

"Johnny! Do how wigged out you just made me feel." I told him looking down and thumping him on the head.

"Ouch hey what that for?" He asked

"For being a jerk" I told him.

"Sorry Kitty I didn't mean to do that it just when kissed my scar I mean I didn't think of it like that." he told me.

"John I've kissed both your scares before all though last time you didn't look like you were in a dream" I said blushing.

"Sorry I was just imagining something" John said.

"Oh... you ...where thinking...about ...her..." I stumbled over the words.

"Kitty I didn't mean..." He sat up in a flash and looked me in the eyes.

"No it's okay... I mean she was your girlfriend so it's only natural that you think of her." I said as I turned my attention back to the TV

"Kitty looks at me please." John pleaded.

"What?" I asked him.

"I wasn't imagining her... God knows I can't even think about her right now. I was imaging when you were about I don't know nine and i was sixteen and I had that scare on my arm from when I got hurt in football and you kissed it the second you sow it and you said "Did that make it better?" Remember that?" John asked me.

"Yeah I remember you always said I could kiss your scares any time because it made them feel better when your best friend kiss them." I said with a tear in my eyes.

"Yeah for some reason you always made the pain go away faster and that what you did a second ago you made the pain go away." John said smiling.

"I'm glad" I told him.

He smiles and then played his head back in my lap. I looked down at him and he had his eyes closed again. I figured he was going to fall sleep from the way he looked but he smile and opened and eyes and laughed.

"What?" I asked him again.

"The look on your face Kitty you look like I'm dead or something." He said still laughing.

"Just go to sleep John Boy and leave me to watch my show in peace okay." I said laughing.

"Yeah wake me when the love birds get back" He said laughing and closes his eyes again.

I just nodded and then went back to watching Dog the Bounty Hunter.

It was around six when Jeff, Bella, Sasha and Mark got back home with Hope and James. I was still watching Dog and John was a sleep with his head in my lap I didn't even noise when they walked because the show had become way intense and way to interesting to look away from. I jumped when I heard Mark's voice.

"Well look here. Looks like Kristy and John had some fun while we were away." Mark said laughing.

"Yeah it would look that way." Jeff said.

John sat up and glared at the two of them. Jeff and Mark just laughed.

"Can't a guy sleep in his best friends lap?" John asked as he got up off the sofa.

"Sure he can if that is in "love" with his best friend." Mark said laughing.

"Mark I swear I'm NOT in love with Kitty and for your information I happen to like sleeping in Kitty's lap she's comfy" John said with a smile.

"Kristy cans Sasha and I talk to you for a second." Bella said

"Sure Bells what's up?" I asked her.

"Upstairs in Hope's room." She said.

"Okay sure" I said.

I followed Bella and Sasha up stairs to Hope's room. When we walked Bella shut the door behind us and played Hope in her crib.

"So what's up?" I asked her.

"We sow Liz at the mall" Sasha said her voice low.

"What?" I said in a whisper.

"Yeah she came up to us and said that she heard you were on the road with us. We told her that it wasn't true that you were only on the road with us a mouth and that you gone home two weeks ago." Bella said.

"What did say then?" I asked her.

"She said that if she caught you anywhere near John that she was going to see to it that you where token away from him." Sasha said.

"Oh she did huh well I've got a surprise for her." I said.

"What is it do I get to slap her?" Sasha asked.

"Do I get to beat her to a pulp?" Bellas asked.

"No I've got a better idea remember I told you guys that I was "in love "with John?" I asked them.

"Yeah of course." Bella said.

"What! You're in love with John oh God Krissy that amazing I knew the first I sow you with him." Sasha said.

"Well what if I acted like I was in love with Cody or Ted?" I asked them.

"That would work." Bella said.

"Yeah perfect... Liz did say that she was planning on watching Summer Slam and if she sow you anywhere near John she was personal kill you." Bella said.

"Don't worry Bells she won't hurt me I'll tell John that I've a great idea for a story that I want pitch to Vince. I tell the situation and then I'll tell him my plan." I told them.

"Krissy you're a genuine." Sasha said as she hugged me.

"A brilliant idea my friend a brilliant idea." Bella said smiling.

"Trust me guys I'll keep Liz away from John if it's the last thing I do. Now way I'm letting her hurt him again." I said.

After we confused the plan the three of us walked back downstairs the guys where in the kitchen alone with James who was sitting in his high chair. I walked over and kissed him on the head and played with for a little bit. I was still playing with James when I heard my name being called so I turned around.

"What?" I asked.

"Kitty your phone is going off." John said handing me my cell phone.

"Hello?"

_"Hi Kristy it mom." _

_"Oh hey mom." _

_"How is everything going?" she asked. _

_"Good John got a mouth a vacation so we're staying in Cameron, North Carolina for a while with Jeff, Bella, Mark and Sasha." I told her. _

_"Oh that sounds like fun. Are you having a good time?" she asked. _

_"Yes mom I'm having a great time." I told her. _

_"That's good to hear. Kristy there something I have to tell you." my mom said. _

_"What is it mom?" I asked her. _

_"Kristy Alex passed away this morning he was found dead in his apartment in L.A" my mom said. _

_"WHAT! No mom you kidding you're kidding me" I said. _

_"I'm sorry sweeties are you going to be okay do you want to come home?" She asked me. _

_"No I want to stay with John and my friends I'll be okay I promises." I told her. _

_"Okay well his going to be cremated and Jess said that they would have a memorial next week so maybe you and John could go." my mom said. _

_"Yeah of course I'll talk to John about it." I said. _

_"Okay well I have to go sweetie I love you talk to you soon." _

_"Love you to mom bye." I said. _

I hung up the phone and fell to my knees sobbing hard. John came over the second I hit the floor and picked me up and carried me into the living room. I held on to him tight and cried my heart out.

"Kitty what is it?" he asked.

"Alex. Is...Dead...Alex...is dead..." I said between sobs.

"What who's Alex?" Bella asked.

"Alex is her step brother he lives in L.A he was the only member of her real family left." John said holding me close.

"How did it happen?" John asked me.

"He was found dead in his apartment...shot to death..." I told him.

"Oh Kitty I'm so sorry..." John said as he rocked me.

"Oh Kristy..." Bella came over and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry Kristy" Sasha said hugging me.

"God Krissy I'm so sorry" Jeff said he hugged me.

"Me to Kristy me too" Mark said as he hugged me.

"Thanks guys." I said.

"Come on Kitty lets go lay down okay" John said he picked me up and carried me upstairs.

John carried me into the guest room and played me down on the bed. He played down next to me and I buried my face in chest and cried my heart out. He held me tight and told me to just let out ... To just let all out.

"When's his formal?" John asked.

"His going to be cremated mom said that Jess said they were having a memorial next week" I said.

"We're going." John said.

"Okay are you sure?" I asked him.

"Yeah I'm sure he was your brother and besides you should be there." John said.

"Thanks Johnny" I said softly

"You're Welcome Kitty anytime. Now just try to sleep okay do you want me to stay?" He asked.

"Please." Was all I said?

"Yeah okay" John said as he held me close.

I cried for about another hour before I let sleep clam me. I'd cried even worse in myself and held on to John like he was my last life line. I couldn't believe that my step brother the guy who I had called "Brother" was dead. Alex was the best thing in the world to me. He was my only left to my real parents well my step dad and mom anyways.

But still he was always there. I couldn't believe he was gone. I felt John's arms pulled me closer as I cried harder and buried my face into his chest.

He rubbed my back and tried to shh me over and over again until finally I calm down. I let sleep come over me again and that night I didn't dream about the mouth or the next year I didn't dream at all. I sow was the darkness and all felt was sadness.

I felt John pull the covers over us as I feel deeper into sleep and deeper in to the darkness where I knew there would be no good dreams tonight.

* * *

><p>so what did guys think? My b-day is tommrow so I hope you guys leave me amazing reviews that would make me very happy. Anyways hope you guys injoy the chapter please rreview and let me know. Lots of Cena fans ~John's Cenation Girl


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys okay here is another update. I know that I haven't update in a few days but I wanted to get this next chapter up. Anyways I hope you guys like it. Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing this story. You guys don't know how much it means to me.

Rant: okay so idk if anyone watch The Chad Duke show but if you didn't then you should probably know that Bastia trashed Cena saying that he killed Hard core /edgy wrestling. AS IF!

Okay I just had to get that out. I'll let you guys read now.

* * *

><p><strong>Summer Vacation so far. <strong>

**I've been on the with John for a mouth now. It's been a blast. I've made a lot of new friends and gotten close to my best friends. I've seen places that I've never seen. I've been places I've never been and I've seen what happens after the camera go off. It's amazing to think that so far I've had an amazing summer action It's been one of the best so far. Things where going great.**

**My feeling for John have gotten stronger and I've seen a little of jealousy in his eyes when I've hung out with some of the other superstars. I'm lucky thought I've made at lot of friends both superstars and divas. I can't believe I'll have to go home in another mouth or two. It's going to be hard to leave them and go home but still I just can't get over what an amazing summer it's been so far. Ever day just gets better and better. **

**July **

**John and I got got back from L.A on Friday night. We had flown out for my step brother Alex's memorial services. It was good to be back in L.A but I'd rather it had been for summer slam then for my step brother memorial services. They had found out that Alex had been killed by his girlfriends ex boyfriend and then they found out that it was a trick and she was planning on killing Alex her self. **

**But her boyfriend got to him first. Alex's apartment went to me if I ever wanted to move back to L.A after high school. I thought about it but I didn't know truly Things where different back in L.A Jess had gotten a boyfriend, Lynn had a girl friend and my cousin Hayden had gotten a married. I was never so glad to get away from L.A. **

**I didn't know anyone there anymore. Jess, Lynn and Hayden had all moved on and found friends to hang out with that they had things in common with. But I had expected that. I hated seen any of them since I was seven and we'd all grown up and made new friends. **

**It was late Friday night when John and I got back to Cameron. We figured everyone would be asleep because it was around two am when we got back. We where both yawning when we walked into the quite house. Jeff had given John a key before we left so we could let ourselves in when we got back. **

**I sow that the pull out sofa bed and been pulled out and fixed and that there was extra cover and pillows laded out. I put my bag in the guest room closet and then went to the bathroom and changed into my p,js I was coming out of the bathroom and headed down stairs when John got in my way. **

**"Where are you going?" John asked. **

**"Down stairs to bed " I said. **

**"Nope you staying in here tonight and I'll sleep on the sofa okay." John said. laded**

**"John come on I"m to tried to fight you stay in here and I'll go back downstairs." I said. **

**"Nope I'm going down stairs now get to bed" John said picking me up and laying me on the bed. **

**"Johnny come on." I said when he pulled the covers up to my chin.**

**"Go to sleep Kitty it's been a long week okay." John said as he kissed my head and turned off the light and shut the door. **

**I snuggled into the pillows and turned over and faced the window. I watched it started to rain and I wiped away a stray tear. John was right it had been a hard week and a long one. I closed my eyes and flashed back to the day of the memorial service. **

_***Flash back* **_

_**John and I walked into the church with his arm wrapped around me and my head on his shoulder. I hadn't stopped crying since we left Cameron two days ago. We'd left Cameron on Tuesday and got into L.A late Wednesday night. **_

_**We had about 24 hour lay over in Houston because of a bad storm. So we stayed at a airport hotel and then caught the plane out the next day. It was a long flight and we where both tried when we got the hotel. I called my mom and told her we'd gotten to L.A and she told us to be careful. **_

_**It was Thursday afternoon as John and I walked into the church. He was in a dark blue suite with a black tie and black shirt and black dress pants.**_

_**I had on a spaghetti strap long black dress that hung pass my needs and a pair of black heels I'd borrowed from Bella. We walked into the church and John wrapped his arm tight around me and I buried my head in his chest. He held me close and tried to shh me and get me to calm down. We had gotten half way down the isle when I sow my cousin Hayden walked towards me. He smiled slight at me. **_

_**"Kristy I'm so glad you could come." Hayden said as he hugged my neck. **_

_**"Hey Hayden." I said as I hugged him back. **_

_**"Who is this?" Hayden asked. **_

_**"This is John Cena his my best friend from back in WestNewBerry I'm traveling with him over the summer" I said as introduced John to Hayden. **_

_**"Nice to meet you John I'm Hayden Carlton Kristy's cousin" Hayden said introducing himself. **_

_**"Nice to meet you to Hayden I wish it was on better terms I'm so sorry about Alex." John said as he and Hayden shook hands. **_

_**"Thank you John it is a horrible to loss someone like Alex." Hayden said **_

_**I was just about to say something when I saw Jesse and Lynn come walking up to us and Jess grabbed me in a hug and so did Lynn and we all three cried. **_

_**"Hey Kris how you holding up?" Jesse asked me. **_

_**"Not so good I just can't believe his gone." I said to her. **_

_**"I know me either. Who is this?" Lynn asked. **_

_**"Oh I'm sorry Jesse ,Lynn this is John Cena his my best friend from back in West New Berry his the one I'm traveling with over the summer. John this is Jesse Morris and Lynn Thompson we were best friends when we where little." I said I introduced John to Jesse and Lynn. **_

_**"Nice to meet you Jesse , Lynn I've heard a lot about you." John said as he shook their hands. **_

_**"Nice to meet you to John wish it was better terms." Jess said as she smiled slight at him. **_

_**"Yeah it's nice to meet you to John I wish it was under better terms to." Lynn said. **_

_**"Kristy come on you and John should come sit with me, mom,dad, and Kyle." Hayden said as he showed me and John to where my aunt and uncle and cousin where sitting. **_

_**John and I walked down the isle and John's arm became tight around me again when I sow the urn that held my step brother's ashes.**_

_**I sow the picture of Alex and busted into tears. There where pictures of me and him and our parents and us on vacation. I buried my face deep in John chest as we pasted them. When we got to my aunt and uncle they stud up and hugged me tight. **_

_**"Hi Aunt Krista Uncle Leon." I said as they let go. **_

_**"Oh Kristy sweetie it's good to see you." My uncle Leon said as he hugged me. **_

_**"Who is this?" My aunt Krista asked. **_

_**"John this my Aunt Krista and my Uncle Leon and their youngest son Kyle. Guys this is John Cena his my best friend from back home in WestNewBerry I'm traveling with him over the summer." I said I introduced John to my aunt and uncle. **_

_**"It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Carlton I'm John Cena I'm so sorry for you loss ." John said as he shook hands with my aunt and uncle. **_

_**"Thank you John." My aunt said. **_

_**"Kristy!" Kyle said as he jumped in my arms and hugged me tight. **_

_**"Hey buddy" I said as I wiped away a tear. **_

_**"Kris why did Alex have to die? why?" Kyle asked as the tear sprang for his eyes.**_

_**"I don't know Ky maybe God needed an another angel and he wanted Alex." I said as I put Kyle back down on the floor.**_

_**"Who is he?" Kyle asked. **_

_**"Hi Kyle I'm John Cena I'm Kristy best friend it's nice to meet you." John said as he shook Kyle's hand. **_

_**"I like him his nice." Kyle said as he sat down next to Hayden. **_

_**John and I sat on the other side of Kyle and the service started. They played "Next thing on my list" by Toby Keith. and "I Miss you" By Miley Cyrus. John held me the whole time as the songs played and my friends and family went up to speck about Alex. My uncle finished and then motioned for me to come up and say something. When I got the podium I looked out at John and he smiled at me. **_

_**"What can I say about my brother Alex. He was the best brother a girl could ask for. He was kind, caring, loving, protective of me and he had a heart as big as L.A it's self. Alex was my last link to my mom and my wonderful amazing step father Jim. When they passed away Alex and I where all that was left and now it's just me. There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't miss my brother. **_

_**Even after I moved to West New Berry and found an amazing best friend and my mom's family I still wished that Alex had come with me. Most of you probably think that the only reason I showed up was because I was made to . Well your dead wrong. I came out of love for my brother. I loved Alex with all my heart and I'll miss him more then I ever have." I said as I stepped down from the podium and walked back over to John who opened his arms and hugged me tight. **_

_**He asked my uncle if he could say something and my uncle nodded so John step up to the podium. **_

_**"My name is John Cena I'm Kristy's best friends. I only met Alex Kingston one time. That was the first Christmas after Kristy had moved in the house down the road. We didn't get alone at first because we both where to busy protecting Kristy from trouble. But as we got to know each other Alex and I became good friends. I remember the day Alex left to come back to L.A he and Kristy cried for an hour and half and just held each other. Alex loved his sister anyone who had eyes could see that she wasn't his step sister she was his "sister" and he'd would have done anything for her. **_

_**Before he left to come back to L.A Alex asked something of me and I'll admit I didn't keep it close at first but I'm making up for it now. He asked me to watch over Kristy and keep her safe. Well Alex I'm keeping that promises. I'm keeping her safe and as I promised then I'll promises right now. I won't let anyone or anything harm her." John said as he step away from the podium. **_

_**I cried in his arms after he spoke and the whole church went quite after that and then the service ended." **_

_***End of flash back* **_

***The next morning* **

**I woke the next morning to sun light pouring into the window. I smiled slightly and stretched and got up and changed into a pair of jeans and shirt and threw my hair up in a pony tail. I walked down stairs and sow that John, Jeff, Bella, Sasha and Mark and Hope and James of course where all a wake. **

**I smiled at them and grabbed a glass of O.J feeling the morning knot in my stomach. I sat down at the table next to John who wrapped his arm around me. **

**"Krissy you wanna go shopping with me and Bells today?" Sasha asked me. **

**"Yeah sure I can look at stuff for school" I said . **

**"Totally and Sasha and I can help you pick out some really cute stuff." Bella said. **

**"I'm fine with anything expect pink i hate that color." I told them. **

**Sasha just laughed and Bella grabbed her purse and pulled me out the door. The guys just laughed as I was being pulled to the car by Bella. We got into the car and drove to the mall over in Charlotte.. **

***That after noon***

**It was around three o'clock when we got home from the mall. I was tried and wanted to take a nap Sasha and Bella and I where talking as we walked to the door and Bella unlocked it. **

**"I'm tell you that top looks so good on you." Bella said. **

**"No it doesn't.." Sasha stopped and I bumped into her. **

**"ouch Sash what are you" and then I sow it. **

**John was sitting on the sofa with his arms around someone who I couldn't see that person face So I yelled. **

**"JOHN FELIX ANTHONY CENA JR. !" I yelled and John jumped and then I sow who it was he was kissing It was her Liz the women who'd broken up with him a couple of mouths ago. I threw my bags down and ran upstairs to the bathroom and locked the door. **

**Bella and Sasha stared for a few second and then when Jeff and Mark came running in the whole thing got worse. **

**"Maybe I should go." Liz said. **

**"YEAH I THINK YOU SHOULD!" I heard Bella shot. **

**The next thing I heard was Bella pounding someone into the floor downstairs and then I heard the front door slam. I guessed that Jeff and Mark had thrown Liz out on her ass and she landed with a thud against the grass and then I heard it all the yelling. **

**"WHAT THE HELL JOHN!" I heard Sasha yell at him. **

**"WHAT SHE KISSED ME!" i heard John yell. **

**"OH DON'T GIVE ME THAT JOHN I SOW YOU TWO . LIPS LOCKED TOGETHER I SWEAR HOW COULD DO THAT TO KRISTY AFTER WHAT SHE'S BEEN THROUGHT!" Sasha yelled loader. The I heard what sounded like a smake. **

**"OUCH WHAT THE HELL SASHA?" I heard John yell. **

**I smirked to myself Sasha had just slapped John upside the head. **

**"YOU BIG IDOT HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!" Sasha yelled again. **

**"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! LIZ CAME ON TO ME OKAY I WOULD NEVER DO THAT KRISTY MEANS TO..." he cut off. **

**"John you don't understand Kristy ..." Jeff said and then stopped. **

**"Kristy is going to hate you for this she might go home." Mark said **

**"Guys I didn't do it I didn't want to kiss you trust me on this I would never kiss Liz after what happen she came on to me I swear I'll put my hand on the bible I didn't." John said. **

**"Right now the best thing is for you to go upstairs and talk to your best friend that is if she'll talk to you." Sasha said. **

**"Your right Sasha I have to explain." John said as he walked up the stairs. **

**I sat in the bathroom against the door. I didn't lock because I figured one of them would come up and check on me. I just hugged my knees tight and rocked back and forth. I had my eyes hidden in my knees when I heard the door open and I felt myself being picked up and arms wrapping around me. Then I heard his voice. **

**"Kitty ...Kitty I'm so so sorry I didn't wanna kiss her. She came on to me. Please Kitty don't be mad at me I couldn't take please Kitty please." I heard the pain in John's voice. **

**"Do you still love her?" I asked him. **

**"No I don't love her not anymore. I love someone else. I know I shouldn't but.." John cut off. **

**"Kitty please ...please just talk to me... I can't this us not talking I hate Kitty please." John started begging. **

**"Johnny...I..." I didn't know if i could say it or not. **

**"You what Kitty?" John asked me. **

**"I ..." I couldn't do it. I couldn't tell him yet. **

**"It's okay Kitty it's okay just tell me you forgive me that you won't go home that you'll stay with me like we planned please." John said begging again. **

**"I"ll stay Johnny I promise and I'll forgive you since it wasn't your fault but if SHE ever puts her lips on you again I'm going to kill her" I told him. **

**"Deal" John said. **

**The next thing we knew the bathroom door was swing open and Cody stud in the door with Randy and Ted. The looks on their faces said they knew what happen and that they'd come running. **

**"GET UR HANDS OFF OF HER CENA!" Cody said as he pulled away from John. **

**"CODY WHAT THE HELL WE WHERE TALKING" John said as he yelled at Cody. **

**"You shouldn't even be talking to her after what you did how could you John! I could kiss that slut." Ted said calmly. **

**"Ted I didn't kiss her okay she kissed me jeez why is this my fault." John said. **

**"John your my best friend man and I believe you but how could you let in here ." Randy said keeping his head for once. **

**"She called and said she just wanted to talk. I told her fine that I would TALK to her . But instead of talking she started kissing me and then Kitty, Bells, and Sasha came in" John said. **

**"Well until further notice and thanks to Vince I'm going to be staying here for a while. I think Kristy could use someone who's not going to hurt her." Cody said as he pulled me close. **

**"Cody I'm fine I forgave him already and plus I believe him like Rand dose Liz is a slut and a hoe and she'd do anything to get him back." I told Cody. **

**"Fine but I'm still staying." Cody said. **

**After I finally got Cody, Ted and Randy to believe that I wasn't mad at John anymore We all walked down stairs to the living room when Cody spoke up. **

**"Kristy would you like to go to dinner with me?" Cody asked. **

**"Sure Cody I still owe you that rain check" I said. **

**"Cool come on." Cody said grabbing my hand. **

**I looked back at John, Bella ,Jeff, Randy, Ted, Sasha, and Mark. I shrugged and walked with Cody out the door. We got in the car a drove about an hour to a place called Chillies Burger Joint. Which I figured meant Cody was in the mood for a burger and i didn't really care I was starving. **

**We got of the car and walked into the place. It was like your typical fast food joint. We order our food and sat a table in the back. We sipped our drinks and talked a little bit then Cody said something that surprised me.**

**"Kristy would you go out with me?" Cody asked me. **

**"What?" I asked him shocked. **

**"I know it's kinda of dumb to ask because I know your in love with someone else but I really like you Kristy and I promise I wouldn't hurt you." Cody said. **

**"Um mm Cody I'd like to I really would ...but.. *i thought about it and then said* Yeah sure why not." I said. **

**"Really? Are you just doing this to make him jealous aren't you?" Cody asked me. **

**"Yeah kinda of sorry." I admired. **

**"It's okay I understand I don't mind. I was just asking because they mention us doing it in a story line." Cody said. **

**"Okay I guess I wouldn't mind it." I told him. **

**We kept talking until our food arrived and we ate and laughed. I found I liked hanging out with Cody he was nice and sweet and kinda. But I knew in the back of my mind I couldn't make him happy. I was in love with John and there nothing I could do to change that. **

***Later that night* **

**After Cody and I left the Burger Joint we drove back to Jeff and Bella's place. We talked and laughed and fought over the radio. When we got back to Jeff and Bella's Cody help me out of the car and we walked up to the porch. I was turning to go in when Cody called my name. **

**"Kristy?" **

**"Yeah Codes?" I asked him. **

**The next thing I knew his lips where on mine and he was kissing me. It felt weird I knew there was nothing there but I left him kiss me. I could tell he wanted to deepen it but I wouldn't let him I pushed him away and he smiled as I turned to go in the house. Thats when I sow Bella and Sasha standing in the door way glaring at me. **

**"What?" I asked .**

**"What was that all about?" Sasha asked me. **

**"Oh yeah umm Cody kissed me." I said. **

**"At lest you pushed him away." Bella said. **

**"Yeah . so Where are the guys?" I asked. **

**"Out they'll be back in a little while. So how was dinner with Cody?" Sasha asked smiling. **

**"It was okay he asked me out." I said. **

**"He what!" Bella asked me. **

**"What did you say?" Sasha asked. **

**"I said yes but then I backed out in the car and told him I couldn't do it." I said. **

**"Why?" Sasha asked. **

**"Because it would mean making John jealous." I said. **

**"Listen to me Kristy it would prove John's feelings if you go out with Cody did you really say no?" Bella asked. **

**"No I said I would of course he figured it out and told me it was okay that he understood and he was okay with it. " I said. **

**"Okay cool." Sasha said. **

**"I'm going to bed." I said as I head for the living room. **

**"Nope John said to tell you guest room." Bella said. **

**"Why?" I asked her. **

**"because your future boyfriend said so now get." Sasha said. **

**I just giggles and walked up stairs to the guest room. I got showered and changed into my pj's and pulled back the covers and crawled into bed. It wasn't long before sleep calmed me and I dreamed about the past week. I'd been a sleep a while when I felt the bed sink in on the other side. I stiffened afraid of what was going to happen. But then I felt it. His hand was gentle as he stroked my face. **

**I smiled in my sleep he'd come to check on me. I felt him kiss my forehead and pull the covers up to my chin. I snuggled into my pillow and I heard him laugh. Then I felt him get off the bed and move around to where he could see my face. Then I heard him. **

**"Kitty... please don't be angry with me. I couldn't take it if you walked away from me. I know that you thought I was kissing her today but I didn't want to god knows I didn't want to. Bells told me you'd agreed to out with Cody. I can't stand the thought of it Kitty of your going out with Rhodes. But I can't stop you. But just know that I'm going to be watching and keeping you close no matter what . I always be around Kitty I promises. Please forgive me Kitty. I love you my little kitten." John said as he kissed my forehead and turned off the light and walked out of the room gentally closing the door behind him. I smiled in my sleep and said into the darkness **

**" I love you John." I knew he didn't hear me but it felt good to say it out load I just hoped one day I could say it to his face.**

* * *

><p>so what did you guys think? Leave me a review and let me . TTYL ~ 3 John's Cenation Girl<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys sorry I'm late on updateing but with the holidays and everything I've been super super busy. Anyways as a be lated christmas gift to you guys I'm doing a double update of this story. So I hope you guys like it.

Rant: OMG what is going with Kane trying to send John over the edge? I mean I know everyone has hate in they're hearts it's normal I mean we're humans. But John is good at controling his hate. But Kane is going to far. What do you guys think ?

Before I forget thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story. Also if you guys don't like this story then don't read it. I don't like getting this bad reviews.

Anyways I'm going to let you guys read on see you at the bottom.

* * *

><p>I woke up Sunday morning to the sun shining threw the window of the guest room. I looked around at first when I realized that I wasn't home. I was at Jeff and Bella's. I was still with John on summer vacation and I was going out with Cody Rhodes. I sat up really fast as that thought crossed my mind. I remember what I had agreed to on Saturday night. I shook my head and put my head in my hands.<p>

I couldn't help but think of the mess I had made. All because I walked in on Liz making out with John. _Jeez what a stupid idiot_. I thought as I crawled out of bed and walked down stairs. I sow John still asleep on the sofa bed. I smiled to myself as I walked over and looked down at him.

He'd become so different then the guy I remembered. He was so much more stronger and his arms had gotten so much more powerful then before. It was really hard for me not to smile when I thought about it. I sat on the edge of the bed and ran a hand over his arm. I'd seen the scar before from his first major injury that caused him to be out for several mouths. I remember how much I cried when I found out he was hurt. It broke my heart and I had cried for nearly a whole month after that.

I looked at his face and he was smiling. I wondered if he was dreaming about the past like I had or if he was dreaming about her. I could feel my heart breaking as I thought of this. I couldn't stand it if he went back to her. It had almost killed me Saturday when I walked into the house and sow them together.

I smiled when I remembered it wasn't her he went running after it was me. It was me he'd came to check on last night after he'd came back. I leaned in and whispered in his ear what I'd wanted to tell him last night.

"I forgive you Johnny. Your my best friend I just got angry thinking about what she did to you. I couldn't take it and I lost it. You mean the world to me Johnny and I don't know what I do if I didn't have you around. I promises I'll be careful around Cody. and I expect you to be around. I didn't come on this vacation to not spend a ton of time with my best friend in the whole world you know." I said and kissed his cheek.

I looked down and I sow him smile again in his sleep. Maybe he is dreaming about me. I wondered as I walked into the kitchen .

I sow Mark was cooking breakfast and Sasha, Jeff and Bella were all sitting at the table talking and going over what looked like scripts. So I grabbed a glass of O.J and went and sat beside Sasha. Not in Mark's chair of course on the other side. They all smiled when I sat down.

"Morning guys what you looking at?" I asked.

"The script for NO Way Out you do know that you ,Cody and John have a skit right?" Jeff asked me.

"Yeah I know. Who's idea do you think it was." I said with a coy smile.

"You didn't?" Mark said as he turned around really fast and looked at me.

"Yep I talk to Vince about it and he agreed that it would be awesome." I told him.

"Kristy are you sure I mean this involves kissing in front of John not to mention ..." Sasha couldn't finish.

"Sas don't worry about it. Cody knows not to push limits with me. Jeez I'm not Michelle" I said as I rolled my eyes.

"That is true your not Layla or Lita either." Bella said laughing.

"Kitty Kris isn't what?" John asked as he walked into the kitchen pulling a shirt over his head.

"A slut." Mark said.

"You better believe she's not a slut. My kitten is a pure as snow." John said as sat down next me.

"Excuse me since when I'm "your" kitten?" I asked him .

"Since the day Andy introduce us and you became my best friend." John said as he fixed himself a cup of coffee.

"I was Andy's kitten back then and I was your little brown hair green girl" I said with a giggle.

"Yeah but you not a little girl anymore. Well to me you are. I mean your only eighteen and I'm thirty two so do the math kiddo" John said with a smile.

"Oh yeah rub it old man at lest I didn't drool when I meet Kelly for the first time and had too take a swing of coolers light from my whiskey can-ta" I said as I sipped my O.J.

"How did you know?" John asked.

"It's called T.V Johnny Boy and yes I sow it." I said with a laugh.

"Kristy Leanna Teresa Johnson" John said and I turned around really quick. He'd never said my full name before.

"What?" I asked him.

"Care to explain why you have a bruise on you neck?" John said running over and looking at my neck.

"She has what?" Bella asked coming over and looking at my neck.

"It's looks like someone tried to straggle her." Sasha said.

"John what did you do?" Jeff asked.

"I didn't do anything ." John said.

"Guys calm down it can't be that bad." Mark said.

"Kristy look at me what happen did Rhodes do this?" Jeff asked in a stern voice.

"No Cody didn't do this I don't know... *Then I remember* oh no not again." I said.

"What this has happen before?" Bella asked.

"Yeah one time along time ago." I told her.

"Who did it? We'll kill him." They all said together.

"You can't kill a dream guys." I said.

"What do you mean this happen in a dream?" Sasha asked.

"I can't talk about it." I said.

"She's right it happened before. I remember Andy telling me about it. He was so concerned he left school for a whole month just to be there in case the dreams came back. " John said.

"What dose it mean?" Jeff asked.

John looked at me and I nodded. He could tell them I couldn't I wasn't ready not to mention it was kinda of stupid now that I thought back on it.

"When Kitty was about thirteen she use to watch that old show BTVS or what ever. Anyways she use have nightmares about a vampire from the show. Anyways he would try to kill her in her sleep. Any ways one morning she woke up and sow the bruises around her neck and her parents freaked out. They called Andy and Me. I couldn't come home because I was busy with football and my studies. But Andy got on a plane home and stayed for a whole month but after that one night mare she didn't have any more about him until last night ." John said.

"Kristy is this true?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah but after that night I didn't' have the nightmares anymore. I guess last night after everything that happen I just let my mind think about him last night." I said.

"Well will they go away the bruises I mean ?" Bella asked.

"Yeah they'll be gone by this after noon don't worry guys I won't let happen again." I said as I smiled and walked up stairs.

*later that afternoon*

I was sitting on the sofa watching T.V. John, Jeff, Mark, Sasha, and Bella had took Hope and James to the park for some fresh air.

I had decided to stay in and watch T.V. I was watching an old movie when the door bell rang. I got up and answered the door. When I sow Matt and Lita standing in the door way.

"Hi Matt " I said.

"Hey Kristy are Jeff and Bella around ?" Matt asked me.

"No he, Bella, Mark, Sasha and John took Hope and James to the park they'll be back in a little while come on in" I said as I step back and let Matt and Lita in.

"So why are you here?" Lita asked.

"Oh well John and I are staying with Jeff and Bella for a while on a break." I told her.

"Oh yeah I remember Jeff say something about that ." Matt said.

"How old are you any way Kristy?" Lita asked.

"Eighteen" I said.

"Wow Cena's dating an eighteen year old must be going threw his mid life crisis early." Lita said.

"Oh John and I aren't dating I'm dating Cody Rhodes actually. John has been my best friend since I was around seven." I said.

"Oh so your a gold digger?" Lita asked.

"Lita come on back off she's a friend of Bells and Jeff be nice to her." Matt said.

"I'm just teasing her. Matt don't worry about it." Lita said.

"Yeah Matt it's cool so don't worry about it. A lot of people probably think John and I are dating ." I said.

"So they took the kids out for the day?" Matt asked.

"No just for a few hours they should be back in a soon thought . So just make your self's at home." I said.

"Thanks" Matt said as he flopped on the sofa.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a soda when Lita walked in.

"I'm sorry I gave you the wrong impression it's just well I didn't know Cena even had any friends back home. " Lita said.

"It's okay and you didn't I was expecting it I mean your ruthless on T.V so I didn't expect you be so nice. " I said as I sipped my coke.

"Yeah well after what I did to Bella I had to try and make up for it." Lita said.

"Oh yeah I heard about that." I said.

"Yeah it wasn't my finest hour." Lita said as we walked back into the living room were Matt was sitting watching something on ESPN.

"So your dating Cody Rhodes wow I never thought I see the day the prep actually got a girl." Matt said as I sat in the chair across from him .

"Yeah well Cody is a sweetie and his a great guy." I said.

Just then Jeff, Bella, Sasha, Mark, John , Hope and James came in. Followed by Randy, Ted and Cody.

"Look who we found." Sasha said laughing as she walked into the house.

"Hey guys.. Hey babe." Cody said as he came over and kissed me on the head.

"Hey you." I said

"Uncle Matty!" Hope screamed as she ran to Matt.

"Hey Hopekins whats up?" Matt said as he hugged her.

"Aunt Kristy?" I looked down at James who was standing in front of the chair.

"Yeah Jamesie?" I asked him.

"Up" he said as I picked him up.

I sow Sasha and Taker smile. James had become quite attached to me lately for some reason and so had Hope I guess it was because I'd been around them a lot since before either one of them could talk.

"Aunt Krissy" Hope said as Matt put her down.

"Yeah Hope?" I asked her.

"Up Up" Hope said stretching her arms up for me to pick her up.

I gave James to Taker and picked up Hope.

"Did u have fun ?" I asked her.

"Daddy fro" She said as she pointed to Jeff.

I smiled. I knew what that meant she's spent most of her time playing with Jeff. Hope was a daddy's girl and a mommy's girl when she wanted to be. James was mommy's boy who clutched to Sasha most of time when Mark wasn't around.

"Mommy Mommy" Hope said she reached out for Bella.

"What is it Hope are you hungry?" Bella asked.

"Mommy" Hope said as Bella took her from me and she hugged her tight.

I smiled at them. I'd always loved kids an Hope and James had become like my niece and nephew since I knew that Andy was never going to marry and have kids it was nice. I wasn't paying much attention when I got picked and flung over Ted' shoulder. He smiled and sat me down in front of him and Randy who looked like he was going to kill me but then smiled.

"So Kristy it looks like you've finally come to scenes and joined the best of the best." Randy said putting his arm around me.

"Oh so you think now that I'm dating Cody I'm going to become a Legacy girl is that it ?" I asked him.

"Of course you are." Ted said.

"Ha ha think again boys. I might be dating Cody but I'm a chain gang member so get over it." I said with a laugh.

"Oh No you not you a a Legacy girl so get use to it." Cody said as he pulled me into a hug and then kissed me.

"Codes you need to brush you teeth your breath stinks." I said waving a hand in front of my nose.

"Man Ted I told you to give a piece of gum before we got here." Cody said not letting me go.

"Hey Rhodes back off ." John said in his stern voice.

"Oh chill out Cena I'm not going to hurt you best friend and anyways she's one of us now." Cody said.

"She might be dating one of you but she's a chain gang member and she's will be until she's six feet under." John said smiling.

"Oh we'll see about that after we've been dating a while." Cody said.

"Codes come on." I said with a smile.

"Sorry babe I keep forgetting his your best friend. Don't worry I won't hurt him. Besides his not worth it." Cody said letting his T.V ego come out.

"Why you little." John said.

"Okay stop it!" I said.

"Listen both of you. I won't have this. Cody I didn't agree to go out with you so you could fight with John and let the whole WWE fan nation think that John and Randy are reviles again. I won't have it either the both of you start getting along or else." I said looking at Cody.

"Sorry babe I didn't mean it. My T.V ego gets out sometimes." Cody said with a laugh.

"It's okay Rhodes and I where just getting ready for NO Way Out we have to act like we hate each other." John said.

"Which reminds me." Randy spoke up.

"Vince wants Kristy to hang out in our lockeroom during No Way Out since she's dating Cody and he wants her ringside at our match." Randy said.

"Wait a second I have to be ring side when you and John fight?" I asked him.

"Yeah I mean you have to make the fan believe you've joined up with Cody, Ted and Me." Randy said.

"Uh... Randy that might be a problem." I said.

"Why?" Both Randy and John asked me.

"Because how can I be ringside cheering for Randy when I want you to win." I said looking at John.

"See what did I tell you chain gang member always and forever. It's okay Kitty I'm not going to hold it over you head okay." John said smiling.

"Yeah and besides it's just for the fans Kristy nothing is going happen I promises." Randy said.

"okay fine but I'm NOT doing a skit with you four and Jericho." I said laughing.

IT was getting close to dinner and since I'd never cooked for anyone I decided it was my turn in the kitchen. I want to cook for everyone and I knew just what to make. I'd been able to make since I was about fourteen and it was always a hit with ever one. I started cooking and was chopping up the garlic when Cody and Ted walked into the kitchen.

"Need some help?" Ted asked.

"Na I got it." I told him.

"Okay just thought we'd asked." Cody said as they turned to go back into the living room.

I tuned to look in the living room and smiled at everyone. Matt and Lita where on the sofa. Jeff and Bella beside them. Sasha and Mark next to them. Cody and Ted on the floor playing video games. Randy and John sitting the chairs talking and Hope and James in their play pens.

I couldn't help but smile to myself. These where my friends and I was going to hate to leave them at the end of the summer. I'd become so close to them. Well expect for Matt and Lita who I hadn't really hung out with all that much seeing as how they were on Smakedown and everyone else was over on Raw. . But I was pretty sure I'd become fast friends with them too. I ran upstairs and grabbed my camera and walked back down stairs just in time to see Hunter, Jen, Shawn and Rebecca walk in. I smiled at them and said "Hi" and ran into living room.

"Okay guys come get together." I said as I got in front of the TV.

"Why?" They all asked.

"Because I wanna get a group photo of all my favorite Superstars and Divas and my friends." I said.

They all got together and I smiled as I took the picture and looked at all of them threw the camera. They all smiled and I took the picture. I couldn't help but laugh when they all breathed a sigh of relief after I took the photo. I ran back into the kitchen and checked dinner. When they all came into the kitchen.

"What" I asked them

"Get you butt over here your taking pictures with us." John said as he pulled me into the living room.

"But I've got watch dinner" I said.

"It won't burn." John said and pushed on the sofa next to Randy, Ted and Cody.

Cody wrapped his arms around me hugging me tight and Ted and Randy made with their T.V egos faces. Which was kinda of funny. Then we did a picture of four us acting stupid. Then it was Jeff ,Bella and Hopes turn. I sat on the side and leaned my head again the side of the sofa and smile as John took the picture.

Then I had to take one with DX which was really fun because Hunter did the bunny ears behind my head while Shawn and I made the DX sign. Then I took one with Sasha and Taker and James. That was a little bit awkward. Then came Matt and Lita which was even more awkward. Then I took one with just John and me. He sat next to me and wrapped his arms around me tight and tickled my sides as Hunter took the picture. I laughed and then we took a serious picture.

Then the last one was of Me and Cody. We stud next to the sofa Cody was sitting and I was sitting on his lap and we where looking at each other and smiling. I couldn't help but laugh after John took the picture because he groan .

I jumped away from Cody and went to finish dinner. After I was done I set the table and called ever one in . Thank goodness I had made enough for everyone. Because I was expect that many people. Jeff and Bella sat together. Sasha and Mark next to them. Hunter and Jen across from them.

Shawn and Rebecca next to them. Matt and Lita across from them. Randy next to them. Ted across from him. Cody and Me next to him and John across from us. We all ate and talked liked I'd been part of the WWE always. After dinner I cleaned everything up and went and sat in the living room with Cody.

Hunter and Jen , Shawn and Rebecca , Matt and Lita, and Randy and Ted had all left about two hours ago while I was still cleaning up. Jeff, Bella, Sasha, Mark , John and the kids had done turned in for the night.

Cody had said he was going to stay over and me and him watch some DVD and have a short but quite little date. Which I figured was a line but it turned out to be true.

I sat next to him on the sofa and he wrapped his arms around me and turned on the DVD.

"So what are we watching?" I asked him.

"My Bloody Valentine in 3D" Cody said.

"Codes I'm not scared of that movie I've watched it a dozen times." I told him.

"Oh well a guy can try can't he?" Cody asked.

"Yeah he can" I said with a smile.

It was around two o'clock when Cody left and I went and got changed into my pj's and then went to bed. I smiled as I grabbed my camera and looked threw the pictures we'd taken earlier. I smiled when I sow the one of me and John. He was smiling and laughing alone with me and I couldn't help but think about how much fun I was having this summer. Then it came to the one of me and Cody.

I felt my smile fade when I sow the look on Cody's face. He was looking at me like he was in love with me. I felt my heart rate pick up at the fear. Then I had to take a deep breath and lay the camera back down and got up and grabbed a glass of water. I knew Cody liked me but I didn't think he was in love with me. "_Oh god this isn't good I don't love Cody I love John. oh god what I'm going to do_." I thought.. Then I heard John coming down stairs in nothing but his boxers and no shirt.

"Kitty? what is it?" he asked me.

"I think.. I think Cody is in love with me." I said.

"Oh wow.. that's umm that's something do you love him?" John asked.

"I don't think so.. I mean_*shut up stupid before you so say "NO I don't' love him I'm love with you. I have been since I was fifteen"_ I thought to myself. I'm not sure yet. " I lied.

"Kitty you don't have to tell him right away I mean you guys have only been dating two days it's not like his going to rush you or anything." John said.

And that's when I sow it. John eyes were full of jealousy. I'd never seen that look in his eyes before. But I sow it now and I knew I'd jumped the gun with going out with Cody. Now I had a big problem could I listen to my heart and tell him how I felt. Or listen to my head and not tell him till I was sure he was in love with me.

_"You better listen to you head other wise you going to end up heart broken"_ I thought.

"Yeah your right. I'm just being Paranoid that's all" I said with a smile.

"Yeah you are" John said as grabbed a coke from the fridge.

"Admit it Johnny." I said.

"Admit what?" He asked.

"Admit that your helpless in love with me and you can't stand the fact that I'm with Cody." I said joking.

"Oh so we're playing Admit it now?" John asked.

"Come on Johnny Boy you have to say it." I said teasing.

"Fine yes I'm helpless in love with you and can't believe that you're going out with Rhodes. How could you do this to me. " John said joking.

I looked in his eyes and sow that it was true. His eyes could never hide how he really felt. But I didn't want to let him know that.

"Just Admit it Kitty." John said.

"Admit what?" I asked him.

"That the only reason your going out with Rhodes to make me jealousy just so I'll kiss you again." John said smiling.

"Oh yeah you know that is the whole reason I'm going out with Cody. Is so I can get you so upset you'll kiss me again. Good one John boy. " I said laughing.

Before I could blink he was in front of me and had his arm on either side of me. I looked into his deep blue eyes and I sow the jealous that was there and the love. He closed the gap between us and I ran my hand over his scar that showed on his neck. I couldn't take I hated that scar and I wanted to make it go away. So I did the only thing I could do. I leaned in and kissed the scar genital and ran my hand down his hard chest. _"Uh oh what I'm doing?" _I thought.. John didn't push me away and say stop it he just held me close and tight. When I looked up into his eyes I sow not only jealous but hurt and love and more hurt. I couldn't take it. I was hurting him and I sow it in his eyes_ "He'll never admit it . He'll just say it nothing._ I thought.

"John?" I asked him.

"Kitty I... I... " he started to say

_oh crap his not hiding it.. his going to say it.. oh crap what I've done."_ I thought to myself. I looked John in the eyes and I sow it again the jealousy the hurt and the love.

"What is it John?" I asked him.

"Kitty I... I... I.. don't want you to leave at the end of the summer." John blurted out.

_Oh yeah you really thought he was going to say "he loved you" boy your an idiot _I _thought._

"John you know I have to. I have to finish school" I said.

"I know. But what I'm going to do? I mean I've been gone almost seven years with out seeing you and now when we start hanging out like old times I only get you for three months it's not fair." John said.

"I know Johnny I know but we'll call and I'll text you ever day and you'll be coming home every so often. " I said.

"Yeah that's true. But what about when you go to college? You'll be in Texas and I won't see you." John said.

"Hey we can still call and text then to. Johnny your my best friend in the whole world. Don't ever debut that okay. Just because I'm going to college in another state doesn't mean I'm not going still be your Kitty Kris I'll always be your Kitty. Just like you'll always be my Johnny no matter what I promises." I said.

"Man when did we turn sappy?" John asked laughing.

"I don't know I think when I stopped being a little girl and grew up." I said smiling.

"I'm going to miss you. I can't believe you leaving after No Way OUT" John said.

"I'll miss you to but before you know it you'll be back home and we'll be hanging out again." I said.

"Your right Kitty. I can't believe I'm saying good bye to you now. I guess it'll be harder when you actually leave." John said.

"Yeah it will be." I said.

He pulled me closer and held me tighter and I felt a single tear fall down my face. I would be leaving at the end of next month to go back home and back to school. I'd be leaving all my friends, my niece an nephew and my boyfriend not to mention my two new best friends and my best best friend.

I couldn't help but think how hard it was going to be to leave everyone. But I knew that all good things must come to end. I just didn't want this summer to end. But I knew it would be before to long and I'd go back home and live another boring life. The only thought that ran thought my head was _"How can I leave John with out telling him the truth?"_ I thought.

* * *

><p>What did you guys think? I hope you guys liked it I'm going to post the next chapter here in a just a second. So I hope you guys will read and review both chapters 3 John's Cenation Girl.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Okay guys here is the second update. I hope you guys had a great Holiday what ever it is that you guys celebrate. Anyways I'll let you guys read on hope you like it.

* * *

><p>*The first week of August the last mouth of summer vacation.*<p>

I can't believe August is here and it's the last month of summer. I also can't believe I'll be going home at the end of the month. Man how times fly's when your having fun. John and I are back on the road and so is Jeff, Bella, Taker, Sasha, Randy, Cody and Ted. Cody and I have been dating for about three weeks now and so far it's been great. But I can't help thinking about that night in the kitchen between John and I.

I've been kinda of quite around him and spending all my time with Cody trying to get to know him better. With us back on the road it's going to be a lot easier. So tonight is NO Way Out. I was suppose to leave at the end but John talked my parents into letting me stay until after Summer Slam. Which will be close to the end of the month. So I can spend more time with him and my friends.

I'd ridden to the arena with Cody. John had gone on a head because he had a special thing to do with Make a Wish foundation and he need to be there. Which I understood John is really involved in that kinda of thing so I told him to go ahead and I would ride with Cody. When Cody and I got the arena we walked backstage and to the lock room he shared with Randy and Ted. It was some what small compared to John's locker room but I'm guessing when you share it with two other guys it might seem bigger. I flopped on the sofa as Cody headed to the shower. Thats when Randy walked in.

"Hey Kristy I thought you'd be in John's locker room." Randy said.

"I will be tonight is the skit and Cody wants to me wait in here until then." I told him.

"Where is your boyfriend anyways?" Randy asked me.

"In the shower." I said.

"Hey Code man hurry up we have to be in the ring in 20 and your girlfriend won't stop kissing me." Randy said joking about the last part.

"Ran don't tell him that." I said as I picked up a magazine and hit Randy with it.

"Ouch " Randy said laughing.

"Kristy why are you... Randy that was so not funny" Cody said as he came out of the shower pulling his shirt over his trunks.

"Oh come on Code man I was only joking around you know I've never kiss Kristy." Randy said smiling.

"Yeah you better not or you'll have me and Cena on your ass" Cody said laughing.

"Specking of John he wants to see you." Randy said to me.

"Okay I need to talk to him anyways." I said as I kissed Cody.

"I'll meet you at the curtain okay." I told him.

"K" he said.

I walked down the hall to John's locker room and knocked on the door. When he answered the door his hair was dripping wet and he had nothing but his shorts on he was bare foot and he looked like he'd just come out of the shower.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey come in." John said as he step aside and let me in.

"Um mm did I come at a bad time?" I asked him.

"No no I just got out of the shower." He told me.

"Okay so Randy said you where looking for me whats up?" I asked him.

"Nothing." John said.

"You don't have a nothing face you have a something face whats up Johnny?" I asked him again.

"I'm not sure about this whole you and Cody kissing in the ring tonight." he said with what sounded like jealousy in his voice.

"Johnny come on it's not real and besides you know it's not going to be anything like that." I said.

"Yeah but I have to see it." he said. An again I heard the jealous in his voice.

"John you've seen me kiss him before." I said .

"Yeah but not on the lips." John said this time with jealous/anger in his voice.

"Johnny look at me." I said as I cupped his cheek.

"What?" he asked me.

"It's not going to mean anything I promises. You know that I would never hurt you like that okay." I told him.

"Kitty I cant' take it... I can't stand there and watch you kiss him when I wanna be the one to..." he stopped.

"You wanna be the one to what?" I asked him.

"Never mind" He said looking away from me.

"Johnny wanna be the one to what?" I asked him again.

"I wanna be the one to do this." he said and took my face in his hands.

I looked up at him surprised and then the next thing I knew his lips where on mine. I almost fainted right then and there. He was kissing me not by accident or something like that he was kissing me because he wanted to. I ran my hand up his arms and the snaked them around his neck. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and pull me closer. Closing the gap between us.

I was glad he didn't have a shirt on because if would have one on. I would have been very tempted to pull it of and then it would have lead to trouble for the both of us. John pulled me closer never losing his grip and the kiss went from being sweet to urgent and needed.

Then when I felt his hand in my hair I knew this was going beyond what I wanted right now. I mean it's like I wasn't ready because heck I was in love with him. But I wasn't ready to take that big step yet. I'm only eighteen for crip sake. Finally John remembered we both had to breath so he pulled away and rested his forehead against mine.

"Whoa" was all I could say afterwords.

"You okay?" John asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine it was just I have never thought you would kiss me like that." I told him.

"Kitty I'm sorry I should have not have done that. I knew if I didn't then Rhodes... he stopped again.

"Johnny it's okay really." I said.

"You do realize that is the third time we've kissed I said.

"Yeah and this time neither one of use wanted to pull back he said.

"Kitty is there..." he was cut short by a knock at the door.

Cody ,Randy and Ted walked in. Randy and Ted just smiled at each other while Cody a had grim look on his face. I noised that John still had me wrapped in his arms and still was shirtless. But when he let me go I thought I heard a sad sigh coming from him as Cody wrapped me in his arms.

I looked from Cody to John and realized that this might not have been the best idea and by that I mean these might not have been the best idea for me to be in John's locker room with him half dressed and kissing him behind Cody's back. But that was when I realized why John had kissed me and I was glad of it.

"Come on guys we'd better get out there so the lovebird can have their moment." Ted said

"Yeah come on guys we're do out there in 2" Randy said walking out the door.

"Come on Kristy lets go ." Cody said pulling me out the door.

"Johnny you coming? " I asked him.

"Yeah I'll see you guys out there just let me grab a shirt okay." John said as he pulled out his orange and blues "Never give up" t'shrit.

"Okay" I said as Cody pulled me out the door and to the curtains.

When Legacy's music hit Randy ,Ted , Cody and I walked out. I had a look of fear on my face because I knew what was coming. But it wasn't because I was scared for myself I was scared for John. Because I knew that this wasn't going end well. I'd read the script over and over again and I even went to McMahon and begged him to change it. I didn't know that my best friend was going to get hurt because of me. God I couldn't take. As we enter the ring Randy grabbed a mic and then turned to the crowd.

"You may have noised that there are four people standing in this ring. Instead of three." Randy said.

"As you can see Ted ,Cody and I have a new member of Legacy. You all may know her as John Cena's best friend Kristy. But she is now known as Cody's girlfriend Kristy and she also a member of Legacy... You see it made me angry when John Cena took my title away from me no more then three mouths ago. But now I've taken something from him. Ted and I had been working hard and long to get Cody and Kristy together. I thought she would be a lovely addition to Legacy and I was correct she is a lovey addition. She is also to be comment on the the fact that she is still loyal to Cena and his chain gang member fans. Which is very noble of her to stand beside her best friend even thought she dating his enemy." Randy said.

I heared some of the crowd booing and some cheering. I expect this but it didn't seem to faze Randy, Cody or Ted much.

"You all may think that she is a traitor to Cena but I will have you know she isn't. She is loyal to him as she is to Cody. Which is something I would have thought would be hard for her. ... But she has shown.." Thats when John's music hit and he came walking down the ramp with his "I can't believe you" look on his face as he got into the ring and grabbed a a mic.

"Hold up a second Randy hold on." John said.

"What do you want Cena come to take Kristy back ?" Randy asked

"Randy I came out here to explain to everyone that I'm not angry with Kristy." John said.

A "WHAT!" came from the crowd.

"I'm not I have no reason to be mad at her. Because Kristy and I have been best friends for a long time and I knew she would never turn her back on me. So just because she's dating a Legacy member doesn't mean that I'm going to turn my back on her." John said.

Cody grabbed the mic from Randy and pulled me close.

"You think you can take her away Cena is that it?You think that since your out here you can just take her away from me? Well I've got news for you Cena you will never take Kristy away from me." Cody said.

_Okay he took that way to far_ I thought.

"Cody shut up! I'm not here to do that. Kristy knows how I feel about this don't you Kitty?" John asked me.

"Yeah John I know." I said.

"Look I have an idea." Cody said.

"An just what idea would that be Cody? I mean it's not your the brains of this little group." John said.

"I say Kristy shows who she's loyal to when you Cena have your match with Randy tonight." Cody said.

"What you mean make her choose who she is really loyal too? You can't do that Rhodes she's a girl not a dog." John said.

"Yeah if Kristy stand in Randy's corner she's on our side and she stays with me. Or if she is in your corner then she's loyal to you and she still stays with me." Cody said.

"No! Cody how could you make me do that you know who's sided I'd be on!" I said as got out of Cody's grasp and ran over to John.

"Now look what you've done Cody!" Randy said.

"She was suppose to be on our side but no you go open your mouth and now look at her she's with HIM!" Ted said.

"I'm with him because I know he would never make me choose" I said.

"Wait just a second. Now we're all adults here and I think Kristy is capable of making her own choose" Randy said.

"You right Randy we are all adults and I know for a fact that Kristy is capable for making her own choose so I say that she makes her decision after the match what do you say Randy?" John asked him.

Randy though about it for a few second then he answered

"Seems fair enough." he said.

John stuck his hand and Randy shook it. I couldn't believe this. Well I could in real life I mean I've seen this two make deals and then them work out. But still to make a deal over me was kinda of shocking. After the skit was over we all left the ring and walked backstage. I went John's lockeroom. I didn't' wanna be in the same room as Cody right now. My mind needed to clear and get back to reality before the whole thing started to sink in.

"Kitty? You okay?" John asked me.

"Yeah I just gotta remember that this isn't real." I told him.

"Hey it's okay you know who's side your on and your not going to make the wrong choose" he said.

"Johnny I'm scared I know what the script says." He cut me off by wrapping me in a hug.

"Don't worry Kitty just go with the script and you'll be fine. If you scared just remember I'm out there okay." he told me.

"Okay I know. It's just hard." I told him.

"It's okay Kitty it's okay you'll be fine." John said smiling.

"Yeah your right Johnny ." I said and grabbed the remote and flipped on the TV.

*John and Randy's match later that night*

It was finally time for John and Randy's match. I was scared out of my wits. I knew what the script called for and I knew that I had to choose John over Legacy. Which I also knew meant I had to kiss Cody in front of John which was going to kill me. But it had to be done. I was already outside of the ring when Randy's music came on. He walked down the rap staring that cold evil stair like always he smirked at me and gave me the coldest icy glare ever.

If I didn't know any better I'd would have said that Randy was trying to tell me something but I had no idea. He got in the ring and waited. Then John's music hit and John came out like always. He got in the ring and winked at me and I smiled. Randy sow it because he gave me another icy stare. I'm not one to be scared but the look Randy was giving me meant something for worse then anything else I could have imagined

The match soon started and it was going quite well to. John was pulling out all kinda of moves. He hit the five knuckle shuffle twice then the STF and then the Attitude Adjustment which left Randy stud and in a lot of pain. John ended up winning the match. Then Cody and Ted came out and stud at the top of the rap. I knew that it was time so I went over and kissed Cody on the lips for about two seconds trying to image they're where John's. After I pulled back from the kiss I went over and kissed John on the cheek and grabbed his hand. The crowd went nuts for it.

Cody ,Ted and Randy stared at me and I knew that it was an icy cold stare. John hugged me tight and held the belt up for the whole world to see. I couldn't believe that he had beaten Randy and only came out with one bruise and so far no cuts and not major injuries. _"Maybe I was worried for nothing"_ I thought . John smiled as we walked up the ramp and headed back to catering. when we got there I grabbed two sandwiches and a bag chips. John laughed and then we sat down at the table with Jeff and Bella. We sat and talked with them until I started yawning and then John spoke up.

"Hey you wanna go back to the hotel and get some sleep?" John asked me.

"Yeah I'm tried." I said.

"Okay come on." John said as he took my hand a grabbed out bags and dragged me out the door.

We walked the block and half to the hotel. When we got to the room John unlocked the door. I ran into the bathroom and got into my night gown and crawled under the covers and the second my head hit the pillow I was out like a light. I couldn't believe that in a few more weeks I would be sleeping in my own bed again.

I went to sleep that night thinking about the next couple of weeks and seeing the light from bathroom and then i heard John walk out of the bathroom and crawled into the other bed. He told me goodnight and soon I let sleep clam me. I knew the next few weeks where going to be hard because soon I would be leaving and going home. That when it clicked in my head "You have to tell him." I knew that I was going to have to tell John how I felt before I left.

I just didn't know how I was going to tell him or even if I could tell him. The one thing that kept popping into my head as I started to dream was _What if he laughs at me or worse of all what if doesn't feel the same about me that I do about him ?_

* * *

><p>So what did you guys think? Did you like both chapters ? Read and Review and let me know Happy New Years 3 John's Cenation Girl.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! Okay I know this probably copying Taker's soul girl idea for posting a new chapter after midnight. But It's 3:30 am were I'm so I thought I'd give you guys a new years gift. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

Also thanks to everyone who is reading/reviewing this story. I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story espcially the new readers. I'm going to change up some of the things so that I can kinda of update everthing.

Rant: Kane has got to stop with these mind games. If he keeps this up I'm afarid John will loss it and snap and go heel on his. I hope not but who knows.

Anyways enough ranting I'll let you guys read see you at the bottom.

* * *

><p>*The end of summer vacation"<p>

I can't believe my summer vacation is over and I leave to head home to West New Berry tomorrow. Tonight is Summer Slam which is almost my last night with the WWE well at lest for now. It's going to be hard leaving all my friends behind. I've had one of the best summers of my life. I've traveled to places I've never seen. Got to spend a three whole mouths with my best friend in the whole world. Made some new friends and even got a new boyfriend. This was diffenetley the best summer ever.

I've had the time of my life. But as they say all good things must come to an end and tonight my amazing has it's ending. This is the last night I get to sit in catering talking with Bella, Sasha, Kelly, Mickie, Melina, Maria ,Evan, Jeff, Matt, Lita, Hunter, Jen, Shawn , and John and this is last night I get to see Hope ,James, and little Brad before I leave. This summer was the best it's true it had some rock points but other then that it's been amazing.

Tonight is going to sad thought. Vince has given me the honor of being doing commarty with Jerry, J.R, Todd, and Mike tonight while I watch John in his triplet threat against Edge and Big show for his WWE Championship tonight. I wasn't to surprised when he told me. I knew John had said that I would get to commarty before I left so this was a great night to do it. The guys also planed a big "Farewell" party for me tonight after the show. They asked the hotel if we could the ballroom for the party and of course the hotel agreed.

Looking back over the last three mouths I've seen a lot of things. I've people get married (Matt and Lita) I sow people have kids (Shawn and Rebecca and Jeff and Bella ) and I've seen people get fired (CM Punk and Luke Galloway). It's been an amazing summer. I'm not looking forward tomorrow. While all my friends get ready to head to Jacksonville. Florida for Raw tomorrow night I head back home to West New Berry and get to head back to school.

I don't know how many times I've thanked myself for bring my camera along so I'd have all the memories for this summer. Not to mention I've gotten ever ones cell numbers ,emails, facebooks and twitters. So that we could keep in touch. I'm going to miss everyone John being the main person I'm going to miss the most. It's going to kill me to leave him tomorrow. But tonight I made my mind up after kicking myself at lest a hundred times that I'm going to tell him how I feel about him. Basically because I want to and the fact that I really really want him to think about it while I'm not around. Plus I'll know if he doesn't feel the same way about me. I hope I'm doing the right thing by tell him. I'm doing the right thing right?

*Summer Slam*

Tonight I'm sitting backstage in John's lockeroom. Since it's my last night I wanted to spend as much time with him as I could. I'd spent half the day with Bella, Sasha, Mickie, Kelly, Maria, and Lita and the other half of the day was spent with Cody. Which didn't leave me much time to spend with John. So when we meet up here at the Staple Center I told Cody I was going to spend some time with John since it was my last night.

Cody understood and said he'd talk to me after the show. So here I'm sitting in John's lockeroom watching T.V and trying to figure out how and when I'm going to tell him the truth. His been quite most of the time not talking much just watching me like his trying to make me a perment memory in his mind or something. I don't know really. Finally when I can't the quite anymore. I speck up

"Johnny?" I asked him.

"Yeah?" he asked me.

"Would you take one picture with me? After you win and keep the title tonight?" I asked him.

"Of course I will Kitty and I plan on taking a lot of pictures at your party tonight. You are going to you own party right?" John asked.

"DA why wouldn't I my best friend and my new friends are throwing it for me I wouldn't miss it." I said.

"Admit it." John said.

"Admit what?" I asked him. I knew where this was going. A game of "Admit it" which sounds fun right about now.

"Admit that this has been the best summer of your life and when leave to tomorrow your going to be crying all the way back to WestNewBerry and then when you get home and get unpacked." John said.

"Yeah I'll admit to that. Because it's true. This has been the best summer of my life and I'm going to miss everyone." I told him.

"Admit it you'll miss me most." he said.

"Yeah I'll miss you the most Johnny." I said.

He pulled me on to his lap and hugged me tight. _"Now is the best time to tell him you idiot"_ I told myself. _"It's also not the time to him. I can't tell him when he has a match to win and a title to defended I won't have him losing two those loser because of me." _I said to myself again. John looked at me like I had something on face and then asked.

"You okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah just thinking about how much I'm going to miss you and being on the road with everyone." I said.

"Hey don't worry I'll be home in a couple of mouths and we'll call and text every night until I break my phone." he said with a smile.

"Promises?" I asked him.

"Promises Kitty ." he said as he hugged me tight.

Then we heard a knock on the door. We knew it was time for his match to start. So John picked up the belt threw it over his shoulder and I fixed my hair and damped on a little lip gloss and pulled my shirt down more and grabbed his hand. This would be the last time I'd walk threw the curtain for a while. This would be the last time I walked down the ramp with John. I realized this was the my last night in the WWE.

When John's hit we walked down the ramp together as John slide into the ring I went over to the announcer table and sat next to Jerry.

"Well Mike, J.R ,Todd look who it is John's Best Friends and Cody Rhodes new girl friend Kristy." Jerry said as I shook hands with him, J.R, Micheal Cole and Todd.

"Thank for having me guys." I said as I sat down next to Jerry.

"Well we're glad to have you with us Kristy. I under that is your last with us before you head back home tomorrow to start school. Have you enjoyed your self?" J.R asked me .

"You beat I have J.R this has been the best summer of my life and I can't believe I'm leaving tomorrow but I'm glad I got to stay for this. I've been waiting for a while to see John in a championship match." I said.

"So Kristy will you and Cody still be together after you leave ?" Micheal asked me.

"You know Micheal I don't really know. But I'm sure we will I mean Cody is a great guy and I like him a lot but we're still kinda of the early stages of our relationship." I said.

"And specking of early stages here comes The Rated R superstar Edge who over the last couple of weeks has made it clear that he was the man to beat John Cena and win the WWE Title." J.R said.

"Well J.R I'll say this Edge has the momentum and the drive to win this match but lets not forget that The Big Show is also in this match and his been on heck of an anger streak since Backlash back in April." Jerry said.

"Kristy what do you think of this match between John Cena, Edge and the Big Show? " Todd asked me.

"Well I'll say this. I've never been much for Edge or Big Show fan. Even thought I respect both men . But after what happen on Raw last week and SmakeDown two weeks ago this going to be a very interesting match Todd. I just hope that John can come out on top." I said.

"Spoken like a true Cena fan there Kristy." Jerry said.

"And here we go. It looks like Cena is getting a head in this game by cloths lining both Edge and Big Show in the first few seconds of this match." J.R said.

"I 'll agree you with on that J.R" Jerry said.

We all stayed quite for a few minutes as the match started and we watched as it went from John to Edge to Big show.

"Kristy what do you make of this I mean Big Show just chocked slammed both Edge and Cena what do you make of that?" Jerry asked me.

"Well I'll say this Big Show is a strong guy who thinks he can scare people with his size. But I know for a fact that John has face worse so I think he can handle Big Show." I said .

"Well from looks of things we might a have new champion but no it's a kick out. Man Big Show is really putting to Edge and Cena tonight." Todd said.

I didn't say anything more I just sat and watched the match. I couldn't get over how hard John was fighting he was trying everything to keep the title and he was putting his body on the line.

But then just when you think John is down for the count something amazing happen that made everyone including me stand up.

"OH MY GOD CENA JUST PICK UP BOTH EDGE AND THE BIG SHOW AND THERE IT THE ADDTUDE AJUSTMENT TO THE BIG SHOW." J.R said.

"And there the attitude adjustment again to Edge and Cena goes for the cover." Jerry said.

Then you heard the bell. and Lillian announce. "HERE IS YOUR WINNER AND STILL WWE CHAMPHION JOHN CENA!"

I put the head phones down on the table and ran into the ring and hugged John tight. He smiled when he sow me climb into the ring. He wrapped me in a tight hug and swung me around a couple of times before putting me on the ground.

I grabbed my camera from my pocket and snap a picture really quick of the two of us in the ring and John still holding on to his WWE Championship. It had been an amazing match and with John picking up Big Show and Edge both I knew this match would be talked about for weeks Up until Wrestle Mania of course. After John's celebrated with crowd he grabbed my hand and we walked backstage. For me it was the last time I'd get to walk back stage after a match. But it was okay because it worth it to just get to see John smile after fighting so hard to keep the title he'd earned.

Once we got backstage John picked me up and swung me around three times before he finally sat me back down. He looked down at me and smiled an this time I sow it in his eyes that he really was going to miss me. He shrugged and picked up me again swung me around another time laughing.

"You did it John you did it!" I said smiling at him.

"Kitty you where right if only I'd had you around when I lost that other title it would have been worth it." John said smiling.

"You okay right I mean you didn't hurt self or anything when picked up the 500lb dog did you?" I asked him worried.

"I'm fine Kitty if I wasn't I wouldn't be able to do this." John said swinging me around again.

I hugged him and pulled my camera out yet again. John threw the belt over his shoulder and took the camera from me. He wrapped his other arm around my waist and handed me the belt. I held it up and smiled the biggest smile I could think of and then he took the picture. As we where walking back to his locker room Hope and James came running up to us.

"Uncle John won Uncle John won" they said in stereo

"Hey half pints yep your right I did win." John smiling down at them.

"Aunt Kris?" Hope asked me.

"Yeah Hope what is it?" I asked her.

"UP" She said.

I picked her up and hugged her tight and then I looked and sow the look on James face so I picked him and hugged the both of them tight.

"I'm going to miss you two." I said kissing both Hope and James on the head.

"Aunt Kris go home?" Hope asked me.

"Yeah sweetie I have to go home tomorrow." I said smiling sadly at her.

"NO!" James said hugging me tight.

"James? Hope? where are you two?" I heard Bella and Sasha call coming down the hall way.

I sat Hope and James back down on the ground and hugged them both one more time and told them they better go back to their mommy's. Which they did screaming "MOMMY" the whole way down the hall. I looked up at John who smiled at me sadly as we walked back to the locker room. When we got back to the locker room John hopped in the shower and flopped on the sofa. When there was a knock at the door.

"Come in?" I called.

When I sow Vince McMahon walk in the door I stud up and smiled. Granted I couldn't really stand Vince but I had to be nice to the man. I mean he did allow me to come on the road for the whole summer with and John an everyone.

"Mr. McMahon I didn't expect to see you tonight." I told him.

"Where is John?" He asked.

"His getting a shower he should be out in a few minutes." I told him.

"Well I didn't have anything important to talk to him about anyways. I just came by to say we'll miss you . It's been a pleasure to have such a nice young lady like yourself on the road with us these past three mouths." Vince said.

"Thank you Mr. McMahon it has been a joy being on the road. I'm going to miss this as well." I told him.

"Well you are more then welcome to join us on the road again anytime you like. Also should I have someone contact you if anything happens to John?" Vince asked.

"If you don't mind sir. I would like that." I told him.

"Very well then I'll make sure that my daughter Stephanie sees that someone contacts you if something happens." Vince said.

"Thank you sir." I said smiling.

"Your very welcome Kristy. Now if you will please excuse me I have a superstar to fire." Vince said.

"Sir?" I asked him.

"Yes Kristy?" Vince said.

"That superstar wouldn't happen to be CM Punk would it?" I asked him.

"Yes as matter of fact it would be. Kristy did you know about the fight between him and Jeff Hardy?" Vince asked me.

"Yes sir I did I was one of the ones who reported it to Stephanie." I told him.

"Well that was a brave thing you all did. Phil has been causing some major trouble around here since he attacked Hardy last year about personal things. But never fear Phil Brooks will never work in my company again." Vince said.

"Good to know sir." I said with a smile.

"Yes it is. Well Kristy I hope to see you again and take care of your self." Vince said.

"Thank you sir I will." I said as he walked out the door.

After Vince walked out the door John came out of the shower dressed in a white button down shirt and jeans.

"Was that Vince?" he asked me.

"Yeah it was he came by to tell me I was welcome back on the road anytime and his firing CM Punk tonight." I told him.

"Perfect what a way to end Summer Slam. Now if your ready miss "thing" we have a party to go to." John said.

"I'm ready Champ." I said smiling.

"Your not wearing that are you?" John said refuring to my baby blue baby doll shirt and my low rider jeans and my baby blue wedged heels.

"What is wrong with this outfit?" I asked him.

"Nothing it looks great on you." John said.

"Come on Champ we have a party to get to." I said smiling.

"That we do and no drinking Missy." John said laughing.

"Oh please I'm not the one who had five beers at the last party." I said laughing.

"Hey." John said as we walked out the door laughing and talking all the way to the parking lot.

*The Farewell Party*

John and I drove back to the hotel and parked outside. We got out of the car and walked into the hotel and headed straight for the ball room. Where the party was taking place tonight. We walked in and every one was there well expect for ECW since they were never in the same town as us no one thought to invite them. Which was fine with me I didn't like ECW anyways.

Every one was drinking and having a blast. I looked around the room and saw all my friends from Raw and SmakeDown. It was kinda of sad to know I was going to have to leave all this behind tomorrow and head back to my normal non fun life.

I went over and hugged Kelly, Melina, Mickie, Maria, Gail, Bella, Jen and Sasha. I stud and talked with them for a while and took some pictures to remember the night by. We all stud around and talked and laughed about the last three mouths. I couldn't believe I was going to leave tomorrow and I had to say good bye tonight.

After a little while I went over and hugged Shawn, Hunter, Evan, Jeff, Matt, Cody, Ted, Randy, Rey and John. I took pictures with each of them and then a group photo. Which I laughed when I looked at the picture because we where all making silly faces. I was still talking when someone grabbed a mic and started talking.

"Guys?" We all turned around it was John I hadn't even noticed he was gone until he was on stage.

"We all know the reason for this party tonight is to be able to say "Bye" to Kristy who is leaving us tomorrow and going back home. It's been an amazing three mouths with you Kitty. You've become part of our family and it's going to be strange not having you around after tonight. So since you can't drink or anything like that we all got you something." John said as he picked up and hug box of something.

"It's a hole box full of WWE gear. From everyone here expect Punk, Galloway and a few others. We figured you could use this shirts ,hats, DVDs, and other things in here to remember us by." John said. I ran up on the stage and hugged him tight then grabbed the mic.

"Thank you guys for the most summer of my life. You guys have all become some of my best friends. I still can't tell you how much I'm going to miss each and every one of you when I leave tomorrow. But I can say that I promises not loss touch with any of you. So thank you guys so much and I'll miss all of you." I said as I jumped down off the stage and pulled out my camera.

"One more thing everyone get together I'm getting a hug group photo." I said.

Everyone got together and smiled as I took the last photo of the summer. It was a great photo I loved seeing everyone smiling and laughing and having fun. After the picture we all went back to talking and hanging out and then the lights went off and I giggled when I saw a cake come out with good bye candles lit on it.

John brought the cake over and sat it down on the table and smiled.

"Blow them out silly" John said.

"Why it isn't my birthday." I told him.

"Well this a farewell/birthday party since we all won't be around for your real birthday." Jeff said.

I blew out the candles as my camera snapped a picture everyone laughed and cheered and then went back to talking and drinking or eating in some of their cases.

It was around one in the morning when the party ended. John and I walked back to our hotel room and started packing up my stuff. When I finished and I decided it was now or never if I was going to tell him. I took a deep breath as I heard the bathroom door close. I watched him from the corner of my eye was he packed his stuff. _"Tell him you idiot"_ I thought.

"Um mm Johnny can I talk to you?" I asked him.

"Yeah Kitty whats up?" John said as he sat down on the bed.

"John...this...isn't... easy...for ...me ...to say..." I, said stuttering

"What is it?" John asked.

"um mm...well...see...I...I..." I, said stuttering again

Before I could even finish what I was going to say the door to our hotel room flew open and there stud Bella and Sasha looking like they had seen something horrible or something.

"Kristy! come out here now!" Bella said

"Bells what is it? What's the matter ?" I asked her.

"Cody is kissing Marsye!" Sasha said.

"What!" I, said as I ran outside and saw Cody with his arms around Marsye an to my shock Bella and Sasha was right he was kissing her!.

"CODY WHAT IN THE HELL! HOW COULD YOU " I yelled.

Cody and Marsye suddenly pulled apart and Cody backed away from her with his hands up in front of him.

"Kristy..it's.. not what you think... I had a few to many and..." I didn't give him time to finish. I was in shock not to mention majorly hurt. I knew I should have listen to everyone when they told me Cody was a jerk with an ego. I was to stupid to listen to them.

"FORGET IT CODY I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! ALRIGHT YOU AND I ARE OVER. IN FACT I'M GLAD I NEVER FEEL IN LOVE WITH YOU BECUASE IF I HAD OF IT WOULD HAVE BEEN THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF MY WHOLE LIFE!" I yelled.

I didn't give him time to answer me I turned and ran back to mine and John's room with tears streaming down my face. I couldn't believe Cody had done that to me. I thought he was a nice guy who cared about me and I did like. But I knew then that I was wrong. I was just another girl to him and I hadn't meant anything to him at all.

When I reached the hotel room I ran inside and slammed the door shut behind me. John was laying on the bed and had looked up when I'd walked in room. He must have the state I was in because he jumped right off the bed and came over to an wrapped me in his arms .

"What is it? What happened?" John asked as he hugged me tight.

"Cody was kissing Marsye " I told him.

"He was what... oh God Kitty I'm so sorry." John said as he hugged me tighter.

"Johnny...I..." I started to stuttering again.

"You what Kitty?" John asked.

"John..I...I...I...Love...you" I had finally said.

I'd finally said those three words I'd been dyeing to say to John ever since he came back into my life. Only I was sure he didn't feel the same way because when I looked up at him he had this look of surprise and confusion on his face.

"Kitty..." John said.

"You don't have to say anything okay.. I just wanted you to know before I left. That I do love you John I've been in love with you for a while." I said blushing.

John just hugged me tight and didn't say anything . I keep thinking in the back of my mind _"Maybe he doesn't love me maybe he just thinks of me as his best friend and that's it_" I thought. After a little bit John let me go and we went to bed.

When I laid down the tears were still coming and I cried myself to sleep. But just as I was falling into my dreams I felt the bed sink in at the foot and I felt John hand run threw my hair. I couldn't help but to smile at that and when he kissed me on the cheek. He stayed quite for a long time. I figured he most have been thinking about what I said. But soon I heard start talking an I could hear the confusion in his voice just like I had seen on his face from earlier.

"Kitty your so amazing and wonderful.. I know I can't say it back yet but give me sometime and I will I promises I do love you Kitty. I just can't tell you how much right now. Because I'm not sure. Just please give me sometime Kitty." I heard John say as he kissed the top of my head and I heard his bed creak as he layed down again.

"I love you John" I whispered as I heared him softly snoring. I can't really understand it but I felt the tears fall down my face again. I knew tomorrow I would be leaving to go home and I wouldn't be able to see John for mouths. It seems like these three mouths have flown by and now they're coming to and end. But I'll always look back on this summer and say it has been the best summer ever.

* * *

><p>So what did you guys think? I hope you liked it. I'll do another update in a few days. Anyways Read and Review and let me know what you think. Again Happy New Year. Rise Above the Hate 3 John's Cenation Girl .<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

hey everyone so I"m doing going to be updateing this story at least 2 a week sometimes 3 because I'd like to get it all posted. Because I have a friend of mine bugging me to do another story with John in it another charater. So I'm going to try and start working on it soon after I get this one posted. Anyways Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. If this is first time reading this story I'm so glad you like and if it's your second time around then I'm really glad you like. Anyways I'll let you guys read on.

* * *

><p>*The Next Morning*<p>

I woke up to the sun shining threw the window and the sound of the shower running. I smiled as I looked over and sow that John was already up and back from the gym. I also looked at the clock and realized it read nine in the morning. I groaned and got up pulling on my robe and went over to the window and pulled back the drapes. I looked out at the early morning rush of L.A trafice and frowned. Today was the day I was leaving to go home to WestNewBerry. Today was also the day I had leave everyone behind and head back to my normal boring everyday life back home. I wasn't to happy about it.

I smiled when I remember what John had said last night. I jumped and turned around when I heard the bathroom door open and sow John walk out dressed in his jeans and a Boston Celtic's jersey.

"Hey your up." He said smiling

"Yeah ..." I, said turning back around not wanting to face him.

"_You knew this would be awkward before you opened your big mouth last night._" I thought.

"Kitty about last night." John said.

"Look John I'm sorry okay I didn't mean to say how I really felt okay it was stupid." I, said still looking out the window.

"Kitty ... you ...it kinda of took me by surprise that's all and didn't you hear a word I said last night?" he asked me.

"Yeah I heared you." I said.

"Then don't you get it I do need time okay. I'm not saying I don't love you I just can't say it yet I need to think okay." he said.

"Yeah okay..." _*he doesn't love me what kinda of idiot was I to let my true feelings out oh god I hate myself*_ I thought.

"Kitty what are you thinking?" he asked me.

"Nothing...I'm going to go take a shower and get dressed." I said as I turned to head to the bathroom.

Before I could even blink John was pulling me close and was hugging me tight. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him close. I sighed when I smelled his ax body wash. I couldn't help but giggle. When he crinkled his noise and looked down at me.

"What? " I asked him.

"When is the last time you washed your hair?" he said laughing.

I slapped him up side the head and grabbed my jeans and my baby blue shirt and my shoes and my bathroom things.

"Don't forget to wash behind your ears." John called as I walked into the bathroom.

"Shut up meat head!" I yelled as I jumped in the shower.

"Thats why you love me!" I heard John call from the room.

I laughed as I let the hot water wash over my sore shoulders and back. I had tossed all night trying to figure out if John hated me or not. But after he said he needed time I finally feel asleep. After my shower I got dressing my faded washed jeans and my new Dx shirt and tied my hair into a pony tail and put on my "H" necklace and my earrings that Mickie had given me and walked out of the bathroom. John was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands and he looked up when I came out.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"That was Vince we're leaving in fifteen minutes and your taking the smaller jet home." John said as he got up off the bed.

"Oh okay that's cool... I mean... I like the jet." I told him.

"Kitty I can't go with you. I have to leave for Jacksonville and I can't ride back to Boston with you." John said.

"It's okay Johnny I can fly by myself I'm a big girl you know." I told him.

"I guess we better get going then." he said grabbing as he my bags.

"Yeah I guess we better." I said as I looked around the room and made sure I hadn't left anything.

We walked out the door and took the elevator to the lobby returned our room cards and headed to the rental car. We put our stuff in the trunk and got in. John nor I spoke on the way to the airport. I just looked out the window and he looked straight ahead at the road. I smiled when he reached over and squeezed my hand and i squeezed his back.

I felt my heart break into a thousand little bits when we reached the airport. We got out of the car and grabbed our bags. John wrapped his arm around me and walked me to the hanger where the planes where. I sow the bigger jet that he was taking and the small jet that I was taking. He stopped just outside the hanger and pulled me close and held me tight.

"I'm going to miss you Kitty. It's not going to be the same with out you." John said with tears in eyes.

"I'm going to miss you so much Johnny I don't wanna go." I told him.

"I wish I didn't have to go to Jacksonville I wish I could make sure you got home safe." John said as the tears welled up.

"So don't go. Come with me." I said.

"I can't you know that." he said.

"i know I just wish you could." I said as the tears rolled down my face.

"I got you something.. called it an early birthday present." John said as he pulled out a velvet box and handed to me.

I opened it to find and amazing little spinner pendent that looked like the one he wore a few years ago. It had my nickname and my name in it and the chain gang symbol in the middle.

"Oh Johnny it's amazing I love it." I told him as I hugged him.

He took the pendent from the box and put it around my neck.

"Now every one will know that your in the chain gang." he said trying to laugh.

"Yeah..." I said as I kinda of smiled.

The next thing I knew John was closing the little gap between us. I looked up into his ocean blue eyes and I sow it. I sow the hurt and pain and the love in eyes. Before I could even say anything John's lips where on mine. I smiled as I felt his lips on mine again. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I held him tight and I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and pull me closer. He didn't deepen it even thought I wanted him to so badly.

I let my hands ruin threw his short hair and then around his neck. It took everything we had stop and pull back letting our foreheads resting against each others. I could feel my heart breaking again as I looked up into his eyes again. When we sow the pilots coming we pulled apart and grabbed our bags.

"I'll see you Kitty be good " John said.

"Yeah I'll see you Johnny don't worry I will. Be safe. " I said.

"I will and you make sure to do good in school and try and to get your friends back okay." he said.

"I will.." I said as we turned and walked away from each other I looked back and called to him across the hanger.

" I love you John." I said.

"I know Kitty I know." He said as he waved and walked on to the bigger jet.

I felt the tears escape my eyes as I turned and walked on to the small jet. I smiled at the lady who took my bags and I sat in the seat and looked out the window. I pulled my Ipod out of my pocket and put on John's Cd. I'd downloaded it about six mouths ago and I listen to a lot just to be able to hear his voice. I was turned to my favorite song "Chain Gang is the click" I smiled as I listen to the song come to life.

I looked out the window as we took off and sow the L.A sky line disappear. I curled up in the seat and pulled the blanket up around me and closed my eyes as the next song came on. I let my mind wondered and dream until I felt some one shaking me.

"Miss Johnson I'm sorry to wake you but we're landing in about ten minutes." The lady said.

"Thank you." I said as I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

I hadn't realized we'd even gotten to Boston so fast. The next thing I knew the plane door was opening and my bags where being carried down.

I thanked the lady and grabbed my bags and headed for the taxi that was waiting. Both my parents had to work so they couldn't pick me up from the airport and Andy had classes so he couldn't either. I got in the taxi and told the driver my address. It wasn't to long before we pulled into my drive and I payed the driver and look at my house.

Three mouths on the road and I still didn't wanna go in. If I went in it would mean that summer was really over and school would be starting soon and I was really home. So I gathered up my courage and walked in the door and I knew summer was officially over.

*Later that night*

I was sitting in my room on my laptop going threw all the photos I'd taken over the past three mouths. I smiled at ever one of them thinking back on the event. I was staring at a picture of me Bella, and Sasha when I heard a knock my door.

"Come in." I said.

"Hey sweetie." my mom said as she walked in my room.

I smiled at her as she made her way over to me and gave me a hug .

"Hey mom." I said and hugged her back.

"So how was your summer other then .." she asked.

"Amazing I saw so many places and meet a hold bunch of people I've just got the pictures do you wanna see?" I asked her.

"OF course I do." she said as she sat next to me on the bed.

"Okay that's, Bella, Sasha, Matt, Jeff, Mark, Evan, Mickie, Melina, Kelly, Hunter, Shawn,Rebecca, Lita, Maria ,Randy, Cody ,Ted, Vince, Stephanie, Shane, and John of course." I said showing her the picture I had taken just before we'd left the hotel today.

"Wow sweetie you did meet a lot of people." She said as she smiled at the picture I showed her of me and John.

"Yep I even dated Cody Rhodes for about three weeks and then I caught him kissing Mayrse in the hall way of our hotel so I dumped him." I told her.

"Wow a boyfriend and making new friends. You where busy this summer. Did you get to spend anytime with John?" she asked.

"Yes mom I did. Like ever second. He even had July off and we spent a whole mouth in Cameron North Carolina Jeff's home town." I told her.

"Wow sounds like you had a great summer baby girl.. Whats wrong ?" she asked me. I guess she noised I was looking at the picture of me and John in the pool at Jeff's house.

"Um mm... I... told …...John I loved him." I told her.

"Oh sweetie did he not say it back or ...?" My mom asked.

"He said he needed time that he did love me but... he needed time to think about how he really felt about me ." I told her.

"Oh sweetie I'm sure John will tell you soon enough." she told me.

"Yeah ... it didn't help that we kissed like four times." I told her.

"You...and... you and John kissed?" my mom asked again.

"Yeah twice it was a mistake but the other times we both wanted it ...dose that mean his loves me too but he just doesn't know how to say?" I asked my mom.

"Thats excatley what it means sweetie. Look I bet John is worried because of your age difference and not to mention what it could to do his career just give him time okay." my mom said.

"Yeah your right mom I should just give him some time and the space will be good for both us." I told her.

"yeah ... oh whats this?" she asked as she picked my spinner pendent necklace and looked at it.

"Oh John gave it to me before I left. He said that it meant I was a chain gang member for ever." I told her.

"Well it's very pretty." my mom said.

We sat in my room talking for hours and I told her everything . Somethings she was shocked about but most of it she wasn't. I'd just come out of the bath room when I hear. "Lips of Angel" coming from my cell phone.

"Hello?"

_"Kitty?" _

_"Hey John whats up?" _

_"Nothing I just wanted to make sure you got home okay and to tell you that I miss you already." John said. _

_"Yeah I made it home alright and I miss you to John." I told him. _

_"So have you been questioned or have your parents trust me?" John asked. _

_"No I told mom everything she seemed cool with it. Expect about the whole Punk think but when I told her that you where there she was okay with it." I told him. _

_"Yeah well we don't have worry about Punk anymore." John said. _

_"What do you mean?" I asked him. _

_"Punk beat Matt so bad till it almost killed him. We told Vince about it and he fired him so no CM PUNK" John said. _

_"Thats great no more loser." I told him. _

_"Yep... so are you ready for school tomorrow?" John asked. _

_"No" I told him_

_"And why not?" John asked_

_"I don't know because I'd rather be on the road with my friends then stuck in a hell hole." I said as I flopped back on my bed. _

_"You'll be fine. Try and make some friends but don't date anyone." John said. _

_"Not planning on it John Boy." I told him. _

John and I talked for about three hours and then he said he'd let me go get some sleep since I had school tomorrow. So after I hung up with him I grabbed my Ipod and my stuff DX bear that Sasha had gave me for my birthday and hit my bed time music on my I Pod and drifted off to sleep wishing I was in a hotel room with John in the other bed .

*First Day of school*

I turned to look at Andy with pleading eyes and he just smiled.

"Do I have to go back?" I whined.

"Come on Krissy it's your senior year you'll be out in no time." Andy said.

"Fine." I grumbled as I got out of the car.

I walked up the side walk of Jameson High with my head healed high. I knew this wasn't going to the best year of my life because as usual I didn't have any friends at lest not for the past two years. I noised a lot of my old friends and my x boyfriend sitting on the stairwell next to the entrance doors. I didn't even look at them until I heard someone call my name.

"Kristy!"

I turned around to see my x best friend Amanda Dawson walking towards me. I smiled like I was happy to see her when she hugged me I was shocked.

"Kristy oh my god you look amazing. How was your summer?" Amanda asked me.

"Good I was on a road trip with my best friend John and a bunch of his friends." I told her.

"Wow that sounds amazing. Look Kristy why don't you come hanging out with us I mean I knew you walked away from us after freshman year but we miss you ." Amanda said.

"Yeah sure why not." I said as we walked over to my friends.

"Kristy! you look awesome and where did you get that necklace?" Jackie Robertson asked me.

"Hey Jackie my best friend John." I told her.

"Is that a chain gang sign in the middle?" I heard Mike O'Connor asked me.

"Yeah it is I was on the road this summer with John Cena and bunch of the WWE people." I said.

"You spent the whole summer with the WWE Oh my god Kristy !" Jackie and Amanda screamed.

I reached into my purse and pulled out my camera and showed them all the photos I had.

"You dated Cody Rhodes!" Jackie said.

"Yeah for like three weeks and then he cheated on me with Maryse." I told her.

"OMG she us such a slut." When I heard the voice I turned around to see my two best friend Robyn and Jenny grinning.

"Jen! Robyn! OMG!" I screamed as I hugged them.

"It's about time you got home girl how was the summer vac?" Robyn asked.

"Great amazing totally mind blowing." I said.

"Great come on Krissy we have to we all three have history first hour." Jenny said grabbing my arm.

"Yes.. I 'll see you guys around." I said to Jackie ,Amanda and Mike.

"I can't believe you where talking to them again." Jenny whispered as we walked away.

"Yeah I know after what happen after freshman year you think.." Robyn was cut off when my cell phone went off.

I looked down and sow I had a text form Bella.

_Krissy how ur 1st day going ? -Bells. _

_Bells fine it just started- Krissy _

_Good Text me later love ya Krissy- Bells_

_OK bye- Krissy_

_"_Who was that txting you?" Robyn asked me.

"Oh Bella Hardy." I told her.

"NO way Jeff Hardy's wife OMG Krissy tell me you hung out with them." Jenny said as we slide into our site in history class.

"Yes I did hang out with the Hardy's not to mention Randy, Cody, Ted, Evan, Mickie, Melina, Maria, Kelly, Hunter, Shawn, Taker and Sasha." I told them.

"You hung out with Undertaker OMG what is he like is he really creepy?" Robyn asked me.

"No Robyn his actually quite nice." I told her.

"So what is Jeff like is he awesome is he hotter in person details girl details." Jenny kept asking.

"His all those things Jen jeez." I told her.

We all three talked all the way threw history. First hour went by quick as usual and so did the rest of the day. Then came lunch. My lest favorite part of the day. Jenny and Robyn always sat with their boyfriends Greg and Marcus. I always sat alone at lunch because I liked getting my home work done during lunch. I had just sat down when I felt my phone vibrate. I smiled when I sow the text message.

_"Kitty how goes skool?"- John_

_"So far it's been boring Johnny I miss you guys to much I wish I was w u rather then being stuck here :( - Kitty. _

_"Don't worry Kitty Kris it'll get better. Have u talked to any of ur friends?"-John. _

_"Yeah Jen, Robyn and some of my old friends."-Kitty. _

_"Good at lest ur talking to ppl again... Kitty what is ? ur not txting back so quick ."-John _

_"It's nothing Johnny i just... i wish i was on the road instead of here"-Kitty. _

_"Kitty we talked about this u have to go to skool and u have to graduate. It'll be Christmas b4 long."-John _

_"I know..I just wish u where here I'm not even eating lunch"-Kitty _

_"WHAT! kitty I told u to eat ...why aren't u?"- John. _

_"B/c I'm not hunger and my stomach is in knots."-Kitty _

_"I knew something was bugging u. tell me"- John. _

_"I don't like it here." -Kitty _

_"What do u mean u don't like there?"-John _

_"I mean I don't like it here.. i don't fit in I wanna be on the road"- Kitty _

_"Bella said that u said it was good what changed?" -John _

_"I just wanna go home Johnny :( - Kitty _

_"What time dose skool get out?- John _

_"2"-Kitty _

_"O-K just only two more hrs. u can deal if it get rough call Andy and get him to get u"- John said. _

_"O . K johnny I'll try for u :) - Kitty _

_"Thank u.. now get to class and keep ur head up Kitty u'll be fine"- John _

_"Fine... ttly?" -Kitty _

_"Yeah ttly Kitty be good"- John _

_"I will ttly"-Kitty _

After I closed my phone and walked out of the cafeteria I sow all my old friend heading to cheer leading practices. I just shook my head and headed to the office. I was going to be working in there this term since I already had a lot of extra credits I'd taken my Jr. year. I sat in the office and answered the phone and connected people to who ever.

I looked at the clock and it read straight up 1 o'clock I groaned and looked down at my phone and flipped it open and stared at the picture of me and john. I wish I could be on the road right now hanging with Bella ,Sasha , John ,Jeff and Taker. But sadly I'm stuck here in this go forsaken place. "Oh well only one more hour" I thought. as I waited for the finally bell to ring so I could escape this hell hole and get back home.

When the final bell rang I was the first one out of door and I headed to the parking lot. I smiled when I saw Andy waiting for me in the parking lot. I ran over to the car and got in throwing my book bag into the back seat.

"How was your first day?" Andy asked.

"Eh it was do dull. I just want go home shower and go to bed." I said.

"Sounds like you had a day of it huh?"

"Don't ask." I said.

Andy just laughed and sped out of the school parking lot and down the street to our house. When we got home I got out of the car and head straight inside. When I got into the living room I saw my mom and dad weren't home yet. Thanking god they weren't I headed up to my room to grab a shower, change cloths and grab a nap before dinner time.

After my shower I got into my shorts and Hardy brothers shirt slipped my hair into a pony tail and curled up in bed. I was glad I didn't have homework because I really needed this nap. I was just about to doze off when my I heard my mom call me downstairs. I sighed got up and headed to the kitchen. When I got there my mom smiled.

"How was your day?" she asked.

"Dull mom as always. Can I go back to nap now?" I asked.

"Alright dear but be up in three hours in time for dinner."

"Will do ma." I, said as I head back upstairs.

Once back in my room I curled up on my bed with my pillow and drifted off to sleep after a dull day at school all I wanted to do was to dream about summer vac. An everything I had done this summer. Because it truly was a summer I would never forget.

* * *

><p>SO what did you guys think? I'll probably do another update tommrow after Raw I"m sure by then I'll have a rant or something. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter leave me a review and let me know and remember Rise Above the Hate ~ John's Cenation Girl.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys okay I'm going to be editing and posting this story for a while b/c I've got no idea for Viper's Angel and I'm stumped on Darkest Days. So I'm going to be working on this story for a while. Anyways I'm glad you guys are likeing this story so far. I might shorten from 60 chapters to 50 but I don't know yet. Also for my new readers to this story I'll post the link to the trailor to this story on my profile in the next couple of days. Also I'm going to post my twitter link on here so you guys can keep up with updates and you guys will know when I'll be updateing.

Rant: Okay I've got to get this out but Kane scared the living day lights out of me when he almost pulled Ryder into the abyus under the ring . Not to mention going after Cena.

Okay so I've ranted so I'll let you guys read on see you at the bottom.

* * *

><p>*Three week later*<p>

I was standing by my locker when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see my ex - boyfriend Jay standing behind me with a smile on his face.

"What do you want Jay?" I asked him.

"What I can't come talk to you now? Jeez Kristy when did you turn into an ice queen?" He said putting his up against my locker.

"I'm not an ice queen I just don't want anything to do with you ." I told him.

"Oh come on Kristy tell me you don't miss me. Tell me you don't wish it was you on my arm instead of Amanda." Jay said.

I wasn't going to stand for this. I knew where it was going and I was not about to let happen. I slammed my locker door and walked down the hall to my English class. When I walked in I sow Jenny ,Robyn Greg and Liam sitting at their table in the back of the room where we usual sat. I smiled and walked to my seat in front of Jenny.

"What is it?" Robyn asked when she saw my face.

"Jay" I told her.

"Again? I thought he was with Amanda." Jenny said.

"He is but you know how he loves to rub it in my face" I told her.

"True." Jenny said.

I was about to say something when the Mr. Henson walked in and called the class to order. Then we all saw it the pile of books he had under his arm. I groan he was making us read Hamlet. It was the most depressing play ever. But Mr. Henson was a fan Shakespeare and we'd been told that he love for his class to read Hamlet at lest twice a year. But jeez it was only the third week of school and his already wanting us to read this. Man what a dork. He passed out the books and the told us to start reading.

I opened my book but I didn't start reading. I looked out the window at the warm sunshine and found myself wondering what John and the other others where doing. I smiled to myself as I thought about what they could be doing right now.

My smile got even bigger as I thought about what might be going on right now. I guessed I laughed out load because I was brought back to earth by Mr. Henson.

"Miss Johnson is there something about Hamlet you find funny?" Mr. Henson asked me.

"Huh ... oh no sir...I was umm thinking that...that's all" I said stuttering

"Well try to think more quietly and get back to reading." Mr. Henson said.

I nodded my head and just when I was about start reading the bell rang. I sighed and got up from my desk and headed to the office. School would be getting out in about another hour. So I pulled my cell phone out and checked to see if I had any message.

I didn't so I put my phone back in my pocket and walked to the office. When I got there Mrs. Belach told me I had to return a few phone calls for her and Mr. Parker was out for the day so I didn't have to worry about him handling any trouble makers. I smiled at Mrs. Belach as I took my seat behind the phone desk. I pulled out my Ipod and my home work for English classes.

When the finally bell rang I grabbed my backpack and threw my home work in it and then I waved to Mrs. Belach and walked out of the office with my Ipod still in my ears. Andy had a late class so I was going to have to walk home today. I was about a mile and half away from the school when my cell phone rang. I looked at the number and a grin appeared on my face as I answered.

_"Hey Bella!" I said _

_"Krissy how close to home are you?" she asked ._

_"About thirty minutes away way?" I asked her. _

_"Kristy there is no easy way to this... Wade attacked John at a house show his in the hospital." Bella said. _

_"What...no..how...how bad is he?" I asked as the tears started to spill down my face. _

_"His pretty bad Krissy his got a major concision and internal bleeding his going into surgery in about five minutes how fast can you get home?" Bella asked. _

_"I'm just about there.." I told her. _

_"When you get there pack your bags and be ready Sasha, Randy, Ted ,Cody and Me are coming to get you." Bella said. _

_"Okay I'm walking in the house right now. How long till you get here?" I asked her. _

_"We should be there in about an hour just be ready to leave.. and Kristy." Bella said. _

_"Yeah ?" I asked her. _

_"Be prepared in case he doesn't make it." Bella said. _

_"I know Bells I'll see you soon." I told her. _

_"Yeah see you in an hour." She said as we hung up. _

I ran into the house and into the kitchen where I heard my parents talking. When I got in the kitchen I saw Sr& Mrs C., my parents and Andy sitting at the table . They all looked up and Sr. was the first to come over and hugged me tight. As the tears flooded down my face. Sr hugged me tight as the sobs filled the room. Mrs. C came up and put her arms around me and then Andy pulled me into a tight hug and then my parents.

I heard a scream and realized it me screaming . The next thing I knew my knees meet the floor and I was hugging myself tight trying to make it not true. Finally my mom broke the dead silence that had was building.

"Kristy...I've got you bags packed and ready.. is anyone coming to get you?" My mom asked.

"Bella...*sob* ...Sasha...*sob*...Randy...*sob* Ted ...and *sob* Cody are...coming... * Sobbing*" I manged to get out as the sobs rocked my body.

"Krissy...sweetie you have to be strong he'd want you to be strong for him." my dad said

"I...can't...*sob* ...I..shouldn't..have...left...I...*sobbing*" I couldn't finish it. I knew this would happen I knew from the feeling I had that this was going to happen. Andy pulled up and hugged me tight as the sobs got worse.

My parents ,Sr, Mrs. C. Andy and I walked into the living room and sat crying. I think I must have been sobbing the worse because it was my sobs that where the loudest in the house. I didn't know if I was going to be able to handle waiting for Bella and them to get here. I wanted to go to the airport now and get on a plane and get to Atlanta quick and be there before he went in to surgery.

My sobs got harder as Andy tried to shush me and get me to calm down. But it didn't work. John was hurt and I wasn't there. "_I knew I'd never let self live this down. I should have been there I could have warned him. Why didn't I do something. " _I keep thinking as the minutes and seconds ticked away.

*An hour later*

It was four o'clock when I heard the door bell. I grabbed my bags and my backpack and ran to the door and opened it. I saw Bella, Sasha, Randy, Ted and Cody stand on the steps tears running down their faces. I couldn't help but feel more tears fall from my eyes as I looked at my friends.

"Hey..." I managed to get out threw the tears.

Bella and Sasha grabbed me in a hug and three of us started crying again. Randy grabbed my bags from my shoulder and Ted grabbed my laptop and Cody grabbed my backpack and headed to the rental car. Bella , Sasha and I pulled apart as we headed outside.

I looked back in and nodded to my parents that I was leaving. Sr. and Mrs. C had done gone home to be by the phone just in case something happened before I could get there. My parents nodded they knew I wouldn't be home for a while and I turned and ran out the door an down the steps and got in the rental car.

I hopped in the back with Bella ,Sasha and Randy. I sat in between Sasha and Randy with Bella on the other side of Sasha. Randy hugged me close and kissed the top of my head. I smiled up at him threw the tears. Finally Sasha spoke up.

"How are you hold up Krissy?" she asked.

"Not good... I..just...I should have...oh god why didn't I tell him..." I said as the tears broke the surface again.

"Come on Krissy you have to be strong for him... he'll need you there." Randy said .

"I...I ...I ...can't Rand...I ...can't...it's ...my fault...*Sobbing*" I couldn't finish as the sobs racked threw my body for the forth time today.

Bella and Sasha pulled me into another hug as the the car pulled into the airport. We were all out of the car and on the plane before I could blink. I sat with my knees close to my chest as I tried to stop crying. Ted was sitting by me rubbing small circles on my back trying to shush me and tell me I needed to be strong.

"You try to be strong when your best friends is dieing!" I yelled at Ted between sobs.

"Kristy I'm sorry I know your hurting right now but could I talk to you?" Cody asked.

"No I have nothing to say to you Cody ." I told him.

"Please Kristy I really need to talk to you." Cody said.

"NO!" I said as another sob broke threw.

"Okay but just don't hit me." Cody said as he sat next to me.

The next thing I knew Cody was kissing me. I couldn't believe it John is possible dieing and his kissing me. I felt my angry boil and I pushed Cody away and slapped him. Thats when Bella, Sasha and Randy walked up.

"CODY WHAT THE HELL!" Randy yelled.

"What I had to do something she was hysterical" Cody said.

"YOU DON'T KISS HER CODY !" Bella yelled.

"CODY I CAN'T BELEIVE YOU DO U HAVE NO CODE!" Ted yelled.

"Guys... I ...Didn't mean." Cody didn't finish because Sasha slapped so hard his head spun.

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN CODY! BE GLAD JOHN IS HURT RIGHT NOW BECAUSE I DON'T THINK HE'D BE TO HAPPY ABOUT THIS!" Sasha yelled.

Cody went back and sat down in another seat as I wiped my mouth. Bella and Sasha came and sat down beside me and we talked . I managed to stop crying long enough to tell them about school so far and about how I was doing. But it didn't last long because as soon as I mention John's name I started crying again.

*Three Hours later*

The plan ride was long and I feel asleep on the sofa with my knees hugged close and I was curled up into a ball. Bella shook me gentally when we landed and I sat up and fixed my hair and my cloths.

As we landed at the hospital. I couldn't believe we where landing in the hospital but Randy said that Vince told them that I was coming and he didn't want us to have drive along way from the airport. As soon as the plane's door opened I got up and fixed my cloths again.

Randy said that Him ,Ted and Cody would carry my bags to the rental car that Hunter and Shawn had drove over and put them in there until later. Bella and Sasha grabbed one of my hands and we walked into the hospital.

We walked down a long hall way till we saw Hunter ,Jen ,Shawn ,Rebecca, Vince, Stephanie, and Shane standing in the hallway. Hunter and Shawn came up and hugged me and so did Jen and Rebecca. I shook hands with Stephiene and Shane and Vince.

"How is he?" I asked

"We don't know the doctor hasn't come out yet. But his in pretty bad shape Kristy they've had him in there for the past three hours." Vince said.

"What...I mean.. what is going to happen to Barrett ?" I asked Vince.

"Suspended for six mouth to two years." Vince said.

"Good he should be." I,said as I wiped away a stray tear.

"Krissy why don't you lay down and try to get some sleep we'll wake you up when we see the doctor coming okay." Hunter said.

"yeah okay." I said as I walked over to the small sofa that was in the waiting room.

I pulled out my Ipod and looked threw it then I found the song I was looking for. My eyes started to close and the tears started to fall as "What Hurts the most by Rascal Flatt started playing. "

**"What Hurts The Most"**

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
>That don't bother me<br>I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
>I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while<br>Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
>There are days every now and again I pretend I'm OK<br>But that's not what gets me

What hurts the most  
>Was being so close<br>And having so much to say  
>And watching you walk away<br>And never knowing  
>What could have been<br>And not seeing that loving you  
>Is what I was trying' to do<p>

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
>But I'm don' It<br>It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
>Still Harder<br>Getting up, getting dressed, living' with this regret  
>But I know if I could do it over<br>I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
>That I left unspoken<p>

What hurts the most  
>Is being so close<br>And having so much to say  
>And watching you walk away<br>And never knowing  
>What could have been<br>And not seeing that loving you  
>Is what I was trying to do<p>

What hurts the most  
>Is being so close<br>And having so much to say  
>And watching you walk away<br>And never knowing  
>What could have been<br>And not seeing that loving you  
>Is what I was trying to do<p>

Not seeing that loving you  
>That's what I was trying to do<p>

Just as the song ended I felt someone shake me and I opened my eyes to see Bella stand above me. I sat up and wiped away the tears When she spoke.

"His alright they managed to stop the bleeding his in recovery now the doctor said you can go see him." Bella said.

"Thanks Bells" I said as I got up off the off the sofa.

"What room?" I asked her

"Just go down to recover third door on the left his in the first bed" Bella said.

"Thanks again Bells" I said as I hugged her.

"Do you want me or Bella to come with?" Sasha asked

"No ...I 'll...be okay..." I said shaking.

Sasha nodded and I headed down the hall to recovery. I walked the long hall way and wiped away the tears as they fell. It wasn't long before I reached the door of the recovery room The doctor was standing outside I guessed he was waiting for me when I got there because he walked to me.

"Are you Kristy Johnson?" the doctor asked me.

"Yes sir." I answered him.

"His been asking for you.. we've stopped the internal bleeding and we've patch up the rip in his stomach he has a concision but it isn't bad just minor. But we'll be keeping him a few days ." the doctor said.

"Thank you doctor for everything." I told him.

"Your welcome you can go in now his been asking for you for the past thirty seconds. His still coming around but I think he'll know when your around." the doctor said smiling.

I thanked him again and walked into the room. I gasped when I sow John laying in the bed hooked up to the machines and the IVs not to mention his head was wrapped. I ran over to the bed and grabbed his hand and kissed it as the tears rolled down my face again.

"Kitty...Kitty..." John said his voice weak.

"I'm here Johnny I'm here .." I said kissing his hand again to reassure him I was there.

"Kitty...Kitty ...I love you.. please don't walk away." John said.

"I love you to Johnny I'm not walking away I promises I won't leave." I said as the tears ran down my face harder.

"Kitty...?" John said again when he opened his eyes.

"Yeah Johnny.. I'm right here." I told him as I looked into his blue eyes.

"Kitty.. !" John said trying to hug me.

"Johnny don't your still sore for the surgery please.." I told him as I hugged his neck gentally.

"Kitty ..how did you?" he asked me.

"Bella called and ..." I was cut short when I heard the door open and in walked "her"

"John oh my god are you okay what happen...What are you doing here?" Liz asked me.

"I'm here because he needs me what your doing here." I asked her.

"I'm here because his my boyfriend and I'm suppose to be here." Liz said.

"His not your boyfriend you broke up with him so get out." I told her.

"Make me" Liz said.

"She won't be making you I will." I heard Bella say when she walked in.

"Hello Liz nice to see you again." Bella said.

"Hello Bella what are you doing here?" Liz asked her.

"To escort your out." Bella said as she dragged Liz out of the room by the hair of her head.

I smiled as I watch Bella slap Liz from outside the door and yell at her to leave and never come back. My smile grew as I watched Liz walk off and Bella nodded at me threw the door window. I smiled to her and then looked back at John who was looking at me.

"What?" I asked him as I wiped away the tears.

"Kitty...I... " He started .

"Your what John?" I asked him.

"Kitty..I ...I...Love you I try not to but I can't stop. I knew it was wrong because of our ages but I don't care.. I love you Kitty." John said.

"I love you to Johnny I know I can't stop loving you either I've loved you since I first saw you on Raw and I've been in love with ever since." I said as the tears poured down my face.

"Oh Kitty come here." John said as he held out his hand for me to take again.

I pulled the chair right up against the bed and held his hand tight as the tears started to fall again. I laughed slightly and he looked up at me.

"What?" John asked me.

"I was just thinking Angel told Buffy he loved her the same way you told me." I ,said smiling with tears in my eyes

"Yeah well I figured I'd steal a line from your favorite vampire if I was going to tell you how I really felt." John said smiling

"Well at lest it wasn't cheesy." I said smiling .

"There's that smile I love to see." John said reaching up and cupping my cheek.

I smiled and closed my eyes at the touch of his hand on my skin. His hand was warm but a little bit cold. The next thing I felt was his lips on mine. I felt the tears start to fall again as his lips touched mine and he pulled me as close as he could. I leaned over the rail of the bed and ran hands threw his short hair. When he bit my lip my bottom lip I knew he was asking.

So I opened my mouth to let him taste me. We stayed like that for about the longest time till we both had to breath. When we pulled apart I sat back down in the chair and held his hand. We didn't talk we just stared at each other and for the first time when I looked into John's eyes I didn't see jealousy ,hurt or sadness. I saw happiness and love. I saw the man I'd fallen in love with no more then three years ago.

I was still looking at John when the door opened and in walked everyone. They all came up and stud at the foot of the bed. I told John I'd be back in a little bit I need a moment. He kissed my hand and let it go as Shawn went over and sat in the chair I had just been sitting in. I walked into the bathroom across the hall from recovery and looked in the mirror and smiled. When I heard Bella and Sasha come in.

"So?" Bella asked.

"So what?" I asked her.

"Did he say it?" Sasha asked.

"Oh you mean did John tell me he loved ?" I asked her.

"YES!" they both said together.

"Yeah he said it.. He said he loves me back!" I said.

"I knew it!" Bella said as she hugged me.

"I so knew it I mean he should have said it a long time ago." Sasha said.

"Yeah well ... Oh and thanks Bella for taking care of the little problem." I told her.

"Your welcome. Come on we better get back in there. Visiting hours will be over soon and we wanna get back to the hotel." Bella said.

"I'm staying at the hotel with you guys?" I asked her.

"Yeah you've got your own room so you can come and go when ever you want." Sasha said.

"Okay." I said as we walked out of the bathroom.

We all three walked back into the recover room just as the guys where walking out. Shawn and Hunter said that visiting hours where just about over and they where headed to the hotel.

Bella told them we'd meet them at the cars. We walked back into the recover and I walked back over to John and kissed his head. He smiled and kissed my hand and held it tight.

"I'm staying at the hotel with the guys so I'll be okay." I told him.

"Okay just make sure your here in the morning they're moving me out of this room." John said.

"Okay I will." I said and kissed him one more time and whispered "I love you" to him and he whispered it back.

He let go of my hand and Bella and Sasha told him bye and we walked out of the room and out the backdoor to the cars. We got to the cars just as Randy, Ted and Cody pulled up. They had taken my bags to the hotel and where coming back to pick us up.

When they got back Randy, Sasha, Bella and I got in the car and we left the hospital and headed to the hotel for the night. The car ride to the hotel was quite none of us said anything. The others were tried from a long day of work and I was beat from the long day/ trip. So I was glad no one was talking.

We reached the hotel in forty five minutes. I was the first one out of the car so I waited for the others. Once inside Ted gave me my room key an told me that my room was in between Bella and Sasha's rooms. I thanked them all for helping and then headed upstairs. When I reached my room I unlocked the door an walked in to find my bags and thing already sitting on the beds.

I grabbed my night cloths and then headed to the shower. I took a long hot shower letting the water just about get to the point to where if I'd stayed under the shower head any longer I'd have been burned from the water. After my shower I changed into my night cloths and then headed to bed.

After I said a prayer thanking god for not taking John from me I place my Ipod on the deck station and turned on to my night time play list. As the first song " Listen to you heart" came on I started falling asleep. I figured I might as well try and get some sleep since I figured I wouldn't get much since I was worried about John.

By the time the second came on I was fast a sleep in a dreamless world. I knew I should be happy that John was alive and that he loved me. But something was bothering me. Then I started to think about what would have happen if John had actually seen Liz when she came in the room. Would he have wanted her in there instead of me?

I mean John said he loved me not her. I knew for sure that John loved me and I love him. But was loving each other enough? Or would we have a big problem that would follow us around for the rest of our lives.

* * *

><p>So what did you guys think? Hope you like it . Please read and review and let me know what you though. Also if any one has any idea for VIper's Angel if your reading it please let me or Darkest Days I'm open to any and all idea. Thanks and Remember to Rise Above the Hate ~ John's Cenation Girl .<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Okay I wasn't about to leave you guys hanging on this so I thought I'd go a head and do a double date. So I'm not going to talk much on this chapter like i did on the first one so i'll just let you guys read on.

* * *

><p>*The Next Morning*<p>

I rolled over and looked at the clock it read seven forty five. I groaned and rolled back over and pulled the covers over my head. Visiting hours at the hospital didn't start till nine and I really needed the sleep. I'd tossed and turned all night long . Even with my Ipod on my bed time play list I didn't get any sleep I worried to much about John and I couldn't keep myself from crying. When rolled back over and looked at the clock it read eight o'clock.

I groaned and threw back the covers and got up and grabbed a pair of jeans and a white shirt and walked into the bathroom to shower. I let hot water run till it was almost scalding hot. When I step in the shower I let the water run over my muscles and down my back.

Then I grabbed my shampoo washed my hair and then used the muscle relaxing body wash my mom had given me. After I rinsed off I grabbed a towel and stepped out. I dried off and blowed dry my hair and got dressed.

I had just walked back into my room when I heard a knock on the door. I groaned wandering who it could be at eight in the morning. I open the door and sow Bella, Sasha, Maria, Mickie and Kelly standing the hallway.

"Hey y'all" I said trying to smile.

"Hey we were going to grab something to eat you wanna join?" Sasha asked.

"Um mm yeah let me grab my bag." I said as I grabbed my purse from behind the door.

"So did you sleep at all?" Bella asked me.

"No... I tossed and turned all night long." I admitted.

"You look it.. you've got dark circles." Kelly pointed out.

"Thanks Kel." I told her.

"SO are you going to the hospital later?" MickiMickie

"Yeah I'm going as soon as nine comes around." I told her.

"Well we're leaving for Monroe this afternoon are you going be okay to stay here at the hotel by yourself? Or do want one of us to stay with you?" Bella asked.

"Um mm let me get back to you on that. They're moving John into a room today so they might let me stay with him." I told her.

"Okay can I see something happening with that idea." Maria said joking.

"OMG Maria get you head out of the gutter they just admit how they feel I don't think John would rush into something like that." Kelly said.

"That's not what I'm saying. " Maria said.

"So what your saying Maria?" Mickie asked.

"I'm saying that will be some major making out happening is all I'm saying." Maria said as we got into the elevator.

I couldn't help but laugh when she that because in some weird way I knew it was true.

"You could be right." I said blushing.

"See I told you." Maria said.

"Oh jeez Maria she's only eighteen and jeez she's as pure as snow right?" Bella asked me.

"Yep pure as snow and as pure as Buffy before her seventeenth birthday." I told her.

"Who?" Sasha asked.

"Oh sorry I had the fixation with Buffy the Vampire Slayer when I was thirteen I want so bad to be a slayer and to be pretty and to have cradle -firebrand- creature -of the -night -boyfriend." I admitted.

"Oh yeah I remember that old show. But why did get into so late?" Kelly asked.

"Lets just say I went threw this whole Gothic chick phases when i was in Jr. high. and my first years of high school." I admitted.

"But John said you dated a QB and where a cheerleader you freshman year. " Bella

"I was a and I did. But behind close door I was a goth. At school I had to be the preppy go lucky happy Kristy everyone loved." I finally admitted.

"So you where happy and that's why you gave up popularity and everything?" Maria asked.

"Yeah that's pretty much why. I got tried of cheer leading and going to the football games and the dances and the parities so I pretty said good bye dream life hello real life." I said as we got off the elevator.

"I don't blame you." I turned around to see Michelle McCool standing just outside the .

"Michelle" I said trying to be nice.

"Kristy nice to see you. How is John doing?" she asked me.

"His alive thank god." I said.

"Good I'm glad.. See ya." Michelle said as she got on the elevator.

"Okay what was that?" Bella asked.

"How should I know." I told her.

*An Hour later*

When nine o'clock finally came I walked straight into the hospital. I was headed down the hall to the recover room when I heard name being called. I turned around to see a nurse walking towards me.

"Are you Kristy?" she asked me .

"Yes mama" I told her.

"Mr. Cena is waiting for you in room 321 it's a pravite room down the hall first door on the left." she said as pointed to the room.

"thank you." I said as I smiled and ran down the hall.

I found the room the in no time. I knocked on the door and opened and walked in. John was laying in bed with his head unwrapped and not some many machines has he had around him the night before. He was sitting up watching T.V when I walked in.

"Hey you." he said when he sow me enter.

"Hey ..." I said as I pulled a chair up next to the bed.

"I was wondering when you'd get here." John said as he took my hand and kissed it.

"Yeah well I had breakfast with the girls and I had to wait an hour to come see you." I told him as I kissed his hand.

"I miss you." he said smiling.

"I missed you." I told him.

"Kitty..." he said.

"Yeah Johnny?" I asked him.

"Do you love me?" John asked me.

"Of course I love you silly." I told him.

"Did you mean it yesterday when you said that you really loved me?" he asked me.

"Of course I did. Why do you not..." I almost couldn't finish it.

"I love you Kitty and yes I mean it. I do love you.. God Kitty I think I've always loved you." he said as he squeezed my hand tight.

"I know I've loved you a long time Johnny" I told him.

"So are you going to stay in the hotel or our going to move in here with me?" he asked me.

"Well since everyone is leaving for Monroe tonight I guess I'll move in here with you. But it won't be for long the doctor said your coming home with me for a while." I said smiling.

"Perfect then I suppose you'd better tell you parents that you not going to be home." he said with a smile.

"And what dose that mean?" I asked him.

"That mean..*he sat up a little more* that your going to move in with me until I'm better and your not leaving my side expect for school and I'm not ever sure if I want you to leave me then." he said smiling.

"Are you trying to falter me?" I asked him.

"Is it working?" he asked me.

"I'd say so." I said smiling.

John just smiled and leaned over and kissed me. The kiss started off slowly and easy like always but before long it became heated. Like our passion for each other was finally bubbling over. I opened my mouth a little bit to let his rouge slip into my mouths and I couldn't help when a moan expect my lips. He tasted like spices,Coolers Light and a hint of peppermint. Which all meant heaven to me.

The kiss got deeper until we had to pull apart for air. John smiled at me again and kissed my hand.

Then next thing I knew he was moving over and patting the spot next to the bed. I smiled and crawled onto the bed and layed next him. He wrapped an arm around me and I layed my head on his chest. We lay there for along time not saying anything just holding each other for the longest time. Till finally he broke the silence.

"How are we going to break this your parents? That we're together?" he asked me.

"The same way we're going to break to your parents." I told him.

"You mean?" he asked me.

"Yep we're going to have to tell them together that way they can't kill us both." I told him.

"Well my parents won't mind I know. But it's your parents I'm worried about." he said as he kissed the top of my head.

"Well my mom isn't worried she'll be behind us and I'm sure my dad won't mind." I told him as kissed his neck.

"UMMM if you do that again I don't care how much pain I'll be in I wont' be able to stop myself." he said laughing.

"Hey... no way mister I'm only eighteen and I'm pulling a Buffy." I told him.

"I didn't say anything about that Missy but now that you meted it." he said with a wicked smile.

"If you even think about it I'll promises you that you won't be wake for a while." I said giggling.

"Oh really and way is that?" he asked .

"Because I don't think my boyfriend would like it to much." I told him.

"Oh really... well I think I can handle your boyfriend." John said.

"Oh you think you can?" I asked him.

"Oh yeah I know I can." John said kissing me again.

"Johnny..." I said

"What?" he asked as he kissed my neck.

"We'd better stop before we both do something we'll regret." I said.

"Yeah your right. I'm sorry Kitty I'll try and wait until you sure." John said with a smile.

"Yeah will you have to wait for along time mister." I told him.

"Kitty I wanna ask you something." John said.

"Okay what is it?" I asked him.

"Will you be my girlfriend/Fiances e?" John asked me.

"Wait repeat that last part?" I asked him.

"Look in my bag in the closet side pocket." John said.

I got up and went the to closet and found his bag and opened the side pocket and pulled out a small box.

"This?" I asked him.

"Yeah bring it here." John said.

I walked back over to the bed and handed him the box. He patted the side of the bed again and I crawled back up on the bed and sat beside him. Then he took my hand and looked me in the eyes.

"I'm not asking you marry yet. But I'm you this. Will you be my girlfriend and wear my promises ring? Because I do promises to you one day soon and I want people to know that your promises." John said.

"Yes I'll be your girlfriend and I'll wear your promises ring Johnny." I said as I kissed him.

He opened the box to reveal a silver ring with a blue heart diamond in the middle and a hand and a crown and surrounding it. I looked up at him as he slide the ring on my figure.

"I know it's a little bit more fancy then the one that Angel gave Buffy but I figured you like it. You know what it is right?" John asked.

"Yes I know it's a Claddaugher right silly and your right it is fancy the one that Angel gave Buffy you have to remember that Angel lost his soul after he gave to her." I said smiling.

"AA yes he did. So do I need to turn into Angelus now and hunt your for six mouths?" John asked smiling.

"AAAA NO I don't think so." I said.

"Okay just making sure." John said as he kissed me again.

"I'm perfectly happy with as the way you are thank you very much." I said as I yawned.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" John asked me.

"Nope... I no ...sleep." I said yawning again.

"Go to sleep Kristy I'll have the nurse call Bella or Sasha and have them drop your stuff off here okay." John said.

"Okay sounds good." I said as I layed my head on his chest and cuddled up to him.

He wrapped an arm around me and pulled the covers up over me. Lucky for me I'd wore my comfortable jeans and my favorite comfortable shirt. John ran his hand down my back and drew small circles on my shoulders. He kissed the top of my head and held me tight. After a good thirty minutes I felt sleep calm me. I fell a sleep with a smile on my face for the first time in a long time.

I was still a sleep when I heard the door open and I heard John and some else whispering.

"Hey man how you feeling?" I made the voice out to be Randy.

"Better." John said whispering.

"Is Kristy a sleep?" Randy asked.

"Yeah she didn't sleep last night so just feel asleep whats that?" I heard John ask Randy .

"Oh Bella and Sasha asked me to drop her stuff off here. They figured she'd be staying with you." I heard Randy say.

"Yeah she will be until I go home and then she'll leave when I do." I heard John say.

"Thats good ...so did you ask her?" I heard Randy say.

"Yeah and said yes. I'm surprised really." I heard John say.

"I'm not man.. she loves you I could tell that the first time I sow her. She was head over heels for you. I don't' why it took you so long to see it." I heard Randy say.

"Yeah I guess I was still in shock after that thing with Liz. But Kitty under-stud and she knew I needed time to think about how I felt about her. But I guess it's true that you can find love if just look under your nose." I heard John say.

"So true man. Well I'm going to get out of here I've got a plane to catch . Take it easy and keep Kristy out of trouble. huh." I heard Randy say.

"Okay and don't' worry I will. Tell even one I'll be back in couple of mouths." I head John say.

"Yeah okay just don't have married Kristy be then." I heard Randy say laughing softly.

"yeah yeah just get of here before she wakes up." I heard John say laughing softly.

I smiled when I heared the door shut because then I felt John kiss my head again and then he leaned down and whispered in my ear.

" I love you Kitty always." I heard him say.

"I love you to Johnny... always " I said in my sleep.

I heard him scoff and then I guessed he was smiling. I let sleep completely take over as I dreamed about what my life was going to be life now that John and I where dating and we where promises. All I knew was that it might hard but we could handle it couldn't we?

* * *

><p>So what did you guys think? ReadReview an let me. Remember Rise above Hate ~ John's Cenation Girl .


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys I'm sorry I'm not updateing much but I'm trying to clean my house out getting it ready to put up for sale and it's takeing me a frecking long time to do it. So I hope you guys will forgive me for not updateing much. Anyways Thanks to everone who has reveiwed this story so far and to thoses who are reading but not reviewing thanks for reading it.

Rant: Eve is a bitch for saying that it's John's fault that Ryder got hurt. John had NOTHING and I mean NOTHING to do with it. Kane is the one who brought Ryder into this mess. Hopefully Monday night Triple H will fire that SOB GM and we can once again be happy. Well as happy as we can be. Okay I've ranted enought on to reading.

*Three days later*

John was finally getting to go home from the hospital today. We had arranged with Vince for us to take the small jet back home to West Newberry so we wouldn't have to deal with buying tickets or going to the airport.

I was busy packing my things and John's when the doctor came in. He smiled at me and then handed John the papers to sign so he could leave. Which didn't take John long.

After he signed them I grabbed our bags and we headed out to the plane.

The hospital had once again agreed to let the jet land there. After I made sure we had everything John and I walked out the double doors and got on the jet.

I handed the bags to the lady at the door and we walked in. John sat down on the sofa and I sat down next to him.

He pulled me close and I wrapped my arm around his waist gentally and looked up at him smiling.

"What?" he asked me.

"Just thinking about how lucky I'm." I told him.

"What do you mean?" he asked me.

" I just mean that I'm lucky that I've got you and that your alive and not dead." I said as I kissed his cheek.

"Oh so your thanking god that Wade didn't kill me?" he said.

"Of course I was." I said as I layed my head on his chest.

"Yeah I've been thanking a lot of that lately to." he said as he kissed the top of my head.

"Are you serious that I have to go back to school." I asked him.

"Kitty I've told you I'm not going to let your education go down the drain. You going back to school tomorrow and that's finally." he said looking at me.

"But what about you?" I asked him.

"I'll be fine. If it will make you feel better you can text me during lunch and then I'll come pick you up at two okay." he said kissing the top of my head again.

"Fine but come get me at one forty five. If I'm lucky Mrs. Blanche will let me go early." I told him

"Fine one forty five and then you and I can spend the rest of the day together." he said smiling.

"What about my parents?" I asked him.

"Taken care of. I call them while you where in the shower and told them that you are going to be home today and they said I could stay at your place for a while. But I told them I'd rather be home in my own bed." he said laughing.

"Yeah well I can't wait to get back home. But I can wait to go back to school." I told him.

"Kitty just take a nap already." he said pulling close to his side.

"k" I said as I shut my eyes and let my mind wounder and dream. I knew this was going to be a long plan ride.

*Fours hrs later*

John and I arrived in Boston at around four o'clock. When we got off the plane we found Sr. and my dad there waiting to pick us up. Since John was in no shape what so ever to drive and so they had both agreed to pick us up.

We grabbed our bags and walked over to them. I hugged my dad then Sr. and John shook hands with my dad and hugged Sr. My dad was the first one to speck.

"So how was the flight?" my dad asked.

"Long and boring. I hate flying but when you have to you have to. " I told him.

"She slept most of the way." John said as he kissed my head.

"Anthony please refame from kissing Krissy until Jim and I aren't around." Sr said laughing.

"Sorry dad I can't help it." John said smiling.

"John let me say this at least once. I will not have you hurting Kristy and I mean it." my dad said .

"I won't Mr. Johnston I promises I plan on one day marrying her if that's okay with you." John said.

"Well you'll have to wait until she finishes high school and maybe at lest one year of college. John because Kristy is way to young to get married. " my dad ,said grinning.

"I can wait." John said with a smile

"I'm glad because you've got a very long wait." My dad said smiling .

"No not that long of a wait dad." I told him.

"Kristy what you are talking about?" My dad asked me.

I pulled my hand out of my pocket and showed my dad the promises ring. At first he didn't do or say anything he just stared at the ring and then over at John. Which I kinda of figured wouldn't end well.

Finally I sow my dad smile when he asked.

"Is that a promises ring?" he asked John.

"Yes sir it is a promises ring." John said smiling.

"Good" was all my dad said as he took our bags to the car.

The drive back to WestNewberry was a quite one. Sr and my dad sat in the front and John and me sat in the back. When we reached John's place I sighed. I didn't want to leave John just yet. Actually I didn't want to leave him at all.

"What is Kristy?" my dad asked.

"Oh nothing." I told him .

That was when I saw both my dad and Sr. smile at each other and then look back at John and I.

"What is going on why are you two smiling like that?" John asked.

"Well Kristy from now until John gets better you are going to be living with the Cena's for a while." My dad said.

"Really?" I asked him.

"Yes you are and you'll be staying in Anthony's room. Kayla and I bought an extra bed and had it put in Anthony's room for you." Sr. said.

"Okay sounds good to me but what about school?" I asked my dad.

"Oh your going to school young lady. John will be picking you up ever day at one forty five. I've done talked to Mr. Parker and he agreed since you are working in the office you could leave after lunch okay." My dad said.

"Great sounds good to me." I told him.

"Good come on lets go in and get you sit up Krissy." Sr said as we walked in the house.

When we walked in the house Mrs. C came running down the stairs and hugged John and I both. After we hugged her we walked up the stairs to John's room. When we opened the doors we saw two king size beds right next to each other .

I smiled at John as I threw my bags on the bed next to the window and John sat his bags on his bed. I flopped on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. John smiled and looked over at me. Then he spoke

"I'm going to get a shower I feel all gross and that hospital shower didn't really do the job for me." John said laughing.

"Okay well I'm going to lay here on my big comfy new bed." I said with a smile.

"Okay what ever." John said as he walked into the bathroom.

"Wash behind your ears John boy!" I yelled from the bedroom

"Yeah Yeah shut up!" John yelled from the bathroom.

I laughed and closed my eyes. The bed was really comfy and it was covered with a blue bedspread and black sheets. Not to mention it was so soft it felt better then sleeping on that cot that I had been sleeping on at the hospital.

I was laying there just looking around the room when the bathroom door open and John walked out covered in only a towel. I threw my arm over my eyes so I couldn't see. I'd never seen John this way before and it was a little weird.

"God Johnny I thought we talked about this." I said half laughing and half groaning.

"Oh come on Kitty if your going to date me your going to have to get use to it." John said as he walked over to his closet and pulled out his PJ's.

"Fine I can handle the towel but don't you dare get dressed in here I can't handle that yet." I told him.

"Don't worry about not going to do that." John said.

I uncovered my eyes and looked at John. I knew he was masculine heck I'd seen him with out his shirt before but this was him in a towel. I watched as the muscles ripped under his skin and the way his arms looked right after his shower.

I was quickly pulled out of my thought when I heard the bathroom slam.

I laughed at myself at the mental picture I got from him walking room. I knew he probably knew I was watching him and frankly I loved it. Because I just loved at John no matter if he was having a good day or a bad one.

Finally after trying to the picture of John in the bathroom I pulled my pj's out of my bag and tossed them on the bed. When John came out of the bathroom he noised my PJ's laying on the bed and smiled.

"What?" I asked him.

"Were you planning on changing in front of me?" John asked me.

"No I was waiting for you to get out of the bathroom." I told him.

"Awe Kitty you've offended me." John said laughing .

"Oh you'll get over it I'm sure." I said teasing as I walked into the bathroom.

"You better come out of there in 20 minutes or I'm coming in there." John yelled from the bedroom.

"Oh you wish." I said, as I walked into the bathroom to get changed.

When I came out John was laying on the bed watching something on ESPN. I giggled when I saw the look on his face when he saw me in a pair of faded blue shorts and black tank top with my hair pulled back

John sighed when we saw me walk over to my bed.

"What's wrong John boy?" I asked him.

"I know we just started dating but why are you doing this to me?" John asked whining.

"Because Johnny it'll be along time before we even think about third base." I said pulling back the covers on my bed.

"Your not going to be now are you ?" He asked me .

"No dummy I'm just pulling back the covers on my bed." I told him.

"Oh come on I thought we'd have a date you know movies maybe a little r and r" John said as he walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Oh really well you can do that. But I'm wiped you didn't spend the last three nights on a cot " I told him as I stud on my tiptoes and kissed him.

"Oh come on Kitty." he said begging.

"No" I said as I pulled away from him.

"Fine but you so owe me for this." he said smiling.

"Yeah Yeah what ever ... I've got school tomorrow and I've got to get some sleep" I told him.

"Okay if your must." John said kissing me one more time.

I pulled the covers back and crawled into bed and stretched my legs out. I looked back over at John who was laying on top of the covers with his laptop out .

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Checking my emails from the guys." he said smiling.

"Oh.." I said yawning.

"Get some sleep Kitty I can't have you falling asleep in class tomorrow." John said

"Fine... Night Johnny." I said as a snuggled into my pillow.

"Night Kitty Kris I love you." he said as he blew me a kiss.

"Night Johnny I love you." I said as I snuggled deeper into the covers.

Soon I was fast asleep. I smiled when I heard John turn the light off and click his computer off. Then I heard his bed creek as I heard him pull back the covers and lay down.

"Night Kitty Kris I love you." I heard him say.

"Love you John Boy." I manged to mummer in my sleep.

Soon I was in my own dream world. Which wasn't much of a surprise to me.

*School the next day*

I sighed as John and I pulled in front of the school. I groan as the sun hit my eyes and I looked over at John.

"Do I have to go ?" I asked him.

"Get you cute butt in there and I'll be here at one forty five to pick you up all right. If things go sour before then text me and I'll come get you okay." he said as he leaned over and kissed me.

"Yeah okay" I said as I kissed him back.

"Love you Kitty." he said as I got out of the car.

"Love you to Johnny." I said as I closed the door.

I waved bye as he drove off and I headed up the steps of the school. I was walked in the school and headed straight for my locker when I spotted Jay standing next to it. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want Jay?" I asked him.

"I thought maybe we could talk." He said smiling.

"Yeah will talking is the last thing I want to do with you." I told him.

"So who was that I seen you in the car with?" he asked me.

"It was my boyfriend if you must know." I told him.

"What do you mean your dating someone?" he asked me.

"Yes I'm dating someone and his ten times better then you. At least he'd never cheat on me with my best friend." I told him.

"Okay you know what I hope you and your boyfriend are very happy together." Jay said walking away.

"We will be don't worry. I hope you and Amanda will be happy together." I told him

I had just opened my locker and took a sigh of relief when noticed Jenny and Robyn walking towards me.

"Hey you okay?" Robyn asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I told her.

"What is that?" Jenny asked.

Pointing at my ring.

"Oh this it's a promises ring." I told her.

"Oh so who are your promised to?" Jenny asked.

"John" I said smiling.

"No way John gave you a promises ring when ?" Robyn asked.

"Well see he got hurt a couple of days of go and I ran down to ATL. and it was the day he was put into a prative room." I told them.

"Awe Krissy that amazing. So I mean what dose this mean?" Jenny asked.

"I hope it means that one day I'll be Mrs. John Cena Jr. " I told them.

"Amazing." Robyn said.

Robyn, Jenny and I walked down the hall to History. Which was so dull and boring that we didn't pay much attention in that class at all. The first half of school went by pretty fast until it was time for lunch. I sat at my usual table in the back of the cafeteria and took out my cell phone when I felt it vibrate.

I looked at the number and smiled to see a text from Bella.

_"Hey Krissy hows is everything u an John doing o-k?"-Bells_

_"Hey Bells yeah everything is good Johnny is doing fine...I'm staying at his place for a while and he gave me a promises ring."-Kristy. _

_"A promises ring OMG Krissy that's amazing"-Bells_

_"Yeah it is so how is everyone?" -Kristy _

_"Fine Matt is doing better oh yeah Sasha is going to be a mommy again." -Bells _

_"OMG what is she having?"-Kristy. _

_"A girl"- Bells_

_"Awe well tell everyone I said "Hi" I have g2g John is picking me up soon "-Kristy._

_"O-k ttly Krissy tell John "Hi for me."-Bells. _

_"Okay I will ttly-" Kristy._

I smiled as I closed my phone and grabbed my bag off the table. I looked at the time on my phone and smile got bigger as I walked out of the cafeteria. I was headed straight to the double doors when Jay grabbed me by the arm.

"Where are you going?" he asked me.

"I'm leaving early if you must know." I told him.

"Oh really do your parents know about this ?" He asked me.

"As a matter of fact they do know. Now let her go!" I turned around and smiled when I saw John standing behind Jay.

"John Cena what the hell are you doing here?" Jay asked shocked.

"I'm here to pick up my girlfriend and I believe I told you to let her go." John said again.

"Oh yeah sorry man I didn't... I mean I didn't know your where dating Kristy." Jay said as he let me go.

"Yeah I'm and if I ever catch you with your hands on her again I'll make you wish you'd never been born." John said as pulled me close.

"Sure...Sure no problem dude I won't touch her again." Jay said as started walking backwards.

"Good" John said as he took my hand and we headed to the car.

"So I take it today was okay?" John asked me once we got to the car.

"Yeah but I'm ready to go home." I told him.

"I love the sound of that." He said smiling over at me.

"You love the sound of what?" I asked him.

"You saying "home"" he said smiling at me again.

"Well I'm getting use to calling your place home since I'll be living with you until your back on the road." I told him.

"True." he said as he leaned over and kissed me.

We pulled out of the school parking lot and head back towards John's house. We fought over the radio until we pulled into John's drive way. Before I could even grab my bag John was out of the car and pulling me out his door. I laughed as he pulled me into the house and up the stairs.

When we got to his room he slammed the door shoot as I went and flopped on my bed . Before I could blink John was hovering over me with a wicked grin on his face.

"What?" I asked him.

"Do you know how much I missed you?" he asked me.

"Umm no why don't you show me?" I told him.

"Okay I will." he said wickedly.

The next thing I knew John's lips where on mine and the kiss started out slow and genital and then it got heated. I knew this wasn't going to be just any normal make out session because I could feel the heat radiating off of John. When I felt his lips on my neck I almost could stop myself from letting a moan escape my lips.

I ran my hands down his back loving how the feel of his muscles rippled under my touch. It was so amazing I knew John had been with "her" but I didn't know if he'd gone that far. When I felt his hand at the hem of my shirt I pushed him back a little bit . When I did he looked down at me kinda of surprised.

"What is it?" he asked me.

"Johnny ...I ...Can't...I ...mean... I'm ...not ..ready...to ...take...that...step." I told him.

"Kitty oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't even think. I'm so sorry Kitty I didn't mean... dam my hormones to hell." He said as he shut his eyes and looked away from me.

"Johnny it's okay I want it to but I'm not ready to make that kind of comment yet. " I told him.

"It's okay Kitty I'll wait I promises . I won't push you into something your not ready for." he said as he pulled me close.

"I know wouldn't Johnny I know." I told him.

"I love you Kitty." he said as he pulled me close.

"I love you Johnny." I told him.

We layed there on my bed John holding me tight as we fell asleep. His arms wrapped around me tight but so tight I couldn't breath. I thought about what had just happened as sleep came over me.

It's not that I didn't want to I mean who wouldn't. But I was just way to scare to take that big of a step and I found myself wondering as I feel into a deep sleep would I ever be ready to take that step?

* * *

><p>What did you guys think? Read and Reveiw and let me know. ~John's Cenation GIrl.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay guys so I've put up three chapters updates for this story and I want you guys to know that I"ll try to update again as soon as I can. I can't update right now b/c I'm not moved into my new place and I have lack of web. So I"ll try to update as much as I can. Thanks to ereyone for reading and reviewing. **

**Rant: Okay I have to rant really quick and I"m going to say this CENATION WILL BEAT TEAM BRING IT AT WM IN 2 WEEKS! Also Taker/HHH/ Hbk story line loe it. And Kane and Randy at Wm love the idea. **

**Okay guys I"ll let you guys read the next couple of chapter .**

***March seven mouths later 10 days from WM26***

It's been seven mouths since John was injured and lucky for him he healed with recorded time. After only being out for about two mouths he started going to the gym again and working out he was getting stronger and stronger by the day. Of course I was still living with him since my parents said it is was okay. John would still take me to school and pick me up everyday.

Which got to be kinda of fun because some days he'd come pick me up at lunch and we'd go as he called it "a small date" and spend the afternoon watching the recorded Raws he'd recorded because he wanted to keep up with what was going on. John and I were growing closer and more in love.

It was amazing at how after dating for only seven mouths things where going so well. I had two mouths of school left before I was graduate and then head down to Texas to attended UT( University of Texas in Austin.) John still wasn't happy about me going down south but I told him it would be a nice change and there was no way I was going to University of Caiforina in L.A that school was way to wild for me. John seemed to okay with UT after that because he didn't want me going to a party school and ended up getting rapped or something.

Anyways it was 10 days until Wrestle Mania26 which was being held in Phoenix ,AZ this year and John needed to plan out his entrance. Ever years since his first Wrestle Mania John's entrances have become some what legendary. Last year was the coolest he had 100 look a likes and it was so funny to see the look on Edge and Big Shows faces when they saw all those Cena's coming down the ramp.

John and I where sitting in his living room thinking up ideas for his big entrance when and idea popped into my head.

"What about a Phoenix?" I asked him.

"A Phoenix why a Phoenix?" he asked me.

"Because when a Phoenix dies it turns to ash and then it is reborn from the ashes." I told him.

"Oh so you mean like the Phoenix I died and turned to ashes and at Wrestle Mania I rise from the ashes come back strong and better then ever." he said.

"Yes and I was thinking you could come down from the rafters in cloud of like black smoke and then the lights be really dim kinda of like what Mark dose only without the bell tones." I said.

"Kitty your brilliant that would be perfect and not only that but it fits the fact that we're going to be in Phoenix this year. Have I told you I how much I love you?" he said grinning.

"No but I can think of a way you can." I said grinning.

John pulled me on to his lap and wrapped his arms around me tight. Then he leaned his head down and started kissing my neck. _"boy I'm glad we're the only two home._" I thought when I felt John run his hand up my shirt.

We'd been testing my limits for the last seven mouths and so far I was slowly getting over my fear but I wasn't there yet. We'd finally got to the part were I could take his shirt off and I'd let him run his hand up my as long as it was up my back. I still wasn't totally comfortable with him doing that yet.

But he'd be genital about it and not push. Finally his lips locked with mine and then the gentleness went away and the heat came into play. This last seven mouths the heat of mine and John's relationship had been building and I didn't know how much longer my limits where going to last. But I knew one thing for sure it wasn't going to last long. When I felt John start pulling at the hem of my shirt I pulled back. He smiled and hugged me tight.

"I'm sorry." he said, kissing my head.

"It's okay I mean I know we've been working on this for a while but the fear is still there and it's going to be." I told him.

"I'm not going to push you and you know that Kitty plus I'm wiling to wait until we're married if you'd like." he said hugging me tight again.

"Yeah I think that would be best. You know how my parents would be if I didn't." I told him.

"True your dad would kill me not to mention Andy." he said laughing.

"Yep you know it. " I said, smiling and kissed him again.

We were just about to have another make out session when my phone rang.

_"Hello?" _

_"Kristy Hey It's Bella" _

_"Oh hey Bells whats up?" I asked her. _

_"I just wanted to tell you that Sasha had her baby. They named her Anaka Lissa Calaway and she so adorable." Bella said. _

_"That's great Bells send us a picture of her okay. John and I want see her. How's everyone else?" I asked her. _

_"Great Matt is doing good and his going to be a dad." Bella said. _

_"Wow Matt a dad that's awesome. So have you guys had anymore problems out of you know who." I said as I looked at John. _

_"No not lately but Wade has been mouthing off about John's come back at WM and taking the title from him." Bella said. _

_"Yeah will Wade is going to eat his words." I told her. _

_"True well I have to go I just wanted to call and tell you about Sasha and I guess I'll see you and John at Mania right?" Bella asked. _

_"Okay and yeah you know we will be there." I told her. _

_"Great see you then later Kristy." _

_"Later Bells." I said as I hung up the phone. _

John kissed me again the second I hung up the phone.

"Bella has the worse timing." John said nuzzling my neck

"Hey that's my best friend you talking about. But yeah she dose." I said, giggling.

"She had you talking to long." John said with a moan.

"Johnathan Felix Anthony Cena Jr. you are so NOT pushing my limits again. Once is enough." I said, smacking him playfully across the face.

"Fine and will you please stop saying my full name. What happen to Johnny?" I asked smiling at me.

"Johnny your crazy." I said as I kissed his head.

"Thats why you love me." he said smiling.

"True that is way I love you." I said.

*later that night*

Later that night John and I had just come back from picking up a pizza and couple of drinks when we walked in and found his parents and mine sitting in the living room. I couldn't help be scared because I just knew something was going to be said but I just didn't know what. John squeezed my hand as we walked into the living room.

"Dad, mom what's going on here ?" John asked.

"Sit down kids we need to talk." Sr. said.

"Alright." John asked as he and I sat down on the sofa next to each other.

"Anthony Jim Krista and I have been talking and we think that it's best if Kristy doesn't go to Phoenix with you." Sr. said.

"Dad what are you saying? Are you guys saying that you want me and Kristy to break up?" John asked looking at my parents and then back at SR.

"No John we aren't saying that. We couldn't be happier that you two are together. It's just that Phoenix is a long way away and Kristy still has to finish school and it's a big deal her going to something like that." my dad said.

"I know what this is about." I said looking at my parents.

"You do?" My mom asked me.

"Yeah this isn't about me not going to Phoenix this about Punk and Wade isn't it?" I asked them.

"Kristy always the smart one." my dad said.

"Look Jim ,Krista Punk has been fired and Wade well Wade is on probation with Vince after what happen to me. His not allowed with in 200 ft of me or Kristy unless I'm in the ring and she's ring side. But Vince assured me that Wade wouldn't come anywhere near Kitty or me when we go to Phoenix. We're staying in another hotel the fans only know I'm coming back they just don't know when. I've asked Vince to not make a big deal like he did the last two times." John told them.

"Anthony are you sure that she'll be safe?" Sr asked again.

"Yes Dad I'm sure Kitty will be safe. I'll be with her ever second. If I'm not Hunter, Shawn, Jeff, Bella, Jen, Sasha, Mark, Matt ,Lita, Randy, Ted, Cody, Kelly, Maria or Mickie will be with her I promises I'm not going to let anything happen to her." John said as he wrapped an arm around me.

"Plus I can take care of myself. I've been in the ring action this past summer and I know enough of John's moves to take care of myself not to mention a few other moves I picked up from the others. But I 'll be safe you guys I promises nothing will happen to me." I told them.

"We know Kristy it's just we worry after what happen with that Punk guy or that Wade fellow. We're just really worried about you." my dad said.

"Dad don't worry I'll be fine." I told him.

"Okay just as long as someone is with her she can go." My mom said.

"Thank you Ms. Krista don't worry I wont' let anything happen to her I promises." John said.

"We know we're trusting you John don't abuse it." my dad said.

"I haven't yet and I'm sure not going to start now." John told my dad.

"Alright Kristy you can go but if there is one sign of trouble John you'd better handle it." my dad said.

"I will Jim don't worry." John told him.

"Daddy don't worry I know what I'm doing and plus I've got my friends and John with me I'll be fine." I told him.

My dad just nodded.

Later on after my parents left John and I where alone upstairs in his room. I was laying on his bed with him and we where watching a movie. John had his arms wrapped around me and I had my head on his chest. We stayed quite threw most of the movie just watching not really saying anything. IT was almost the middle of the movie when John broke the silence.

"Are you worried?" he asked.

"About what?" I asked him.

"About Mania about me getting hurt again?" he asked .

"Yeah of course I'm... I mean your just getting off an injury of course I'd be worried." I told him.

"Kitty...I... know that we said we'd wait but can could we try and push the line a little bit?" he asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Nothing I wasn't even thinking." he said.

"It's Okay Johnny ." I told him.

We didn't say anything after that. I feel asleep in John's arms close to the end of the movie. As soon as sleep calmed me I was out like a light. I loved falling asleep in John's arms even thought it was first time I'd ever done it it felt good.

*1 day Till Wrestle Mania 26*

John and I had just gotten in to Phoenix the day before Mania. We'd left three days before so he could tell Vince of his entrance which Vince thought was very fitting. As we left Vince's office I thought we're going back to the hotel until John grabbed my arm and pulled me close to his side.

"What?" I asked him.

"Come on we're going to see everybody. Besides I wanna show off the woman I'm going to marry one day." he said as we headed to catering.

"You know your rubbing it in Cody's face don't you?" I asked him.

"Of course I'm Rhodes lost is my girl." he said laughing.

"Hey I was never Cody's girl. I was always yours." I said laughing right along with him.

"Good to know." he said kissing the top of my head.

John and I walked into catering to caught up in talking and laughing till we noise when Hope and James came running up to us.

"Aunt Krissy Uncle John." Hope and James said grabbing me and John by our legs.

"Hey Hopekins hey J. ." I said as I knelt down to hug them.

"Hey Hopekins hey James where is Brad?" John asked after he'd hugged both of them.

"I here... " Brad said as he waddle up to me and John. We both hugged him and then he went back to Jen who looked up as James and Hope went running back to Bella and Jeff.

"Daddy , Mommy ...Aunt Krissy Uncle John is here." Hope and James said together.

"Hey Kristy Hey John welcome back man." Jeff said as he came up and shook hands with John.

"Hey Jeff thanks man it's good to be back." John said as he sow Logan in Jeff's arms.

"Wow his gotten big." John said.

" Yep his growing like a weed" Jeff said.

"Kristy! Omg .. Hey John welcome back." Bella said as she hugged both me and John.

"Hey Bells" I said to her .

"Hey Bells thanks I'm glad to be back." John told her.

"Hey John, Hey Kristy welcome back you two." Hunter said as he and John shook hands.

"Hey Hunter it's good to see you." I said as I hugged him really quick .

"Hey Kristy, Hey John it's good to see you both again." Jen said as she picked up Brad.

"Good to see you to Jen." John and I said together.

"Oh My God Krissy where did you get that ring?" Bella asked me as she looked at my ring.

"Oh John gave it to me when he was in the hospital." I told her.

"John did you pop the question with out telling your best friends?" Randy said as he came to us.

"Hey Ran!" I said glad to see him for the first time in ever.

"Hey Kristy" Randy said.

I didn't something then that I was really quite shocked I did. I hugged Randy. But Randy was nice enough that he hugged me back.

"Okay Okay." John said as he laughed.

"So did you pop the question or what?" Randy said.

"No Randy I didn't pop the question." John said.

"Well at lest we won't have to go to a wedding anytime so

on and here I thought it would be me. "Ted said as he walked up to us.

"Teddy! " I said as ran up and hugged Ted.

"Hey Krissy good to see you .Welcome back John" Ted said as he and John shook hands.

"Thanks Teddy it's good to be back." John said smiling.

"Welcome Back John good to see you again. Hey Kristy how are you?" Cody said as he walked up to the group.

"Thanks Cody ." John said as he shook hands with Cody.

"Hey Cody I'm good." I said with a smile.

"Thats good well I think I'll think just go and grab something to eat." Cody said as he walked off.

"Whats his problem?" John asked.

"Cody kissed Kristy on the plane when we came and got her. He still kicking himself for it not to mention the way they ended." Randy told John.

"Yeah he went a whole week talking about how stupid he was to have done that. His been acting like he lost the love of his life." Ted said.

"Cody was in love with Kristy?" John asked Ted.

"Cody is in love with Kristy. He went crazy after she left and his never stop talking about her." Randy told John.

"Maybe I should go talk to him." I said to John.

"Yeah I think you should. Kitty do you love Cody?" John asked me.

"I love Cody yeah but not the way I love you." I told him.

"You mean you love Cody as a brother and you love me the other way right?" John asked me.

"Yes silly I love you that way. Cody was nice to go out with but his nothing compared to you." I told him.

"Awe babe" John said as he kissed me.

"I love you Kitty." John said.

"I love you to John boy." I told him.

"I'd better go talk to him." I told John as I ran and caught up with Cody.

"Cody wait I need to talk to you." I told him.

"Whats up Kristy?" He asked me.

"Cody look I love you but as a brother I've been in love with John since I was fifteen and he loves me. Please can't you and I be friends?" I asked Cody.

"Kristy I love you more then a sister but if that's what you want I can deal with it. And yes we can be friends I'd like that." Cody said.

"Good I'd better go big night tomorrow night." I told him as I walked back to John.

When I got back to John and my friends I sow more people had gathered around to talk to John and welcome him back to work. After we'd been in the arena John's neck started to bother him so we headed back to the hotel. When got there we took the elevator up to our floor and we walked to our room. When we got in John layed across the bed rubbing his neck.

"What is it? I know Wade didn't hurt you neck but why are you rubbing it?" I asked him worried.

"It's just stiff baby that's all." John said.

"Oh." I said with concern in my voice as I sat down in the chair across from him.

"Baby come here." John said as he patted the bed next to him.

I smiled kind of saddle and sat next to him. He reach up an started rubbing my shoulder.

"Hey don't worry it's always going to act up on me baby." he said.

"I know it just worries me that all. I mean it hasn't even been a year yet." I told him.

"I know but trust me I'll be okay alright don't worry yourself." he told him.

"This is me we're talking about Johnny. I'm a worry wort." I told him.

"Yeah I know you are but please don't worry so much I'll be fine. Wade knows he can't hurt me with you ring side. John said.

"I know." I said with a yawn.

"Lets get some sleep babe you'll need it ." John said with a smile.

"okay" I said as I hoped off the bed and grabbed my PJ's and walked into the bathroom.

I brushed my teeth and threw my hair up in a pony tail and when I walked back into the bedroom and sow John was already in bed with his shirt off and his boxer on. He was laying on top of the covers watching TV when I walked back. He sow me in my midnight black tank top and my gray shorts and he smiled. Then he patted the spot on the bed next to him and I ran and jumped on the bed.

"I thought you said we were going to sleep?" I asked him as I sat back on my knees.

"You are I'm not. I'm not the one who yawned." he said with a laugh.

"Your such a jerk" I said playfully hitting his shoulder.

"Thats why you love me." he said with a smile.

"yeah I do love you meat head" I said as I kissed his cheek and crawled under the covers.

"John ?" I asked him.

"Yeah Kitty ?" he asked me.

"Nothing." I said.

"Okay " he said as he turned off the TV and pulled back the covers on his side and crawled into bed.

I smiled when I felt John's arm go around my waist and pull me close into his chest. I turned over to face him and I layed my head on his chest and looked up at him. John just smiled down at me and then kissed me on the top of the head and closes his eyes.

"Get some sleep Kitty we've got a long day tomorrow" John said as he drifted off.

"Yeah I know. Night Johnny I love you." I said as I snuggled closer to him.

"Night Kitty love you to." John said as he closes his eyes .

IT wasn't to long before we where both fast asleep. I knew tomorrow was going to be a big day for not only John but for everyone. Tomorrow was Wrestal Mania 26 the biggest day in the whole WWE.

Thank you guys for reading I'll talk to you guys soon.

John's Country GIrl.


	16. Chapter 16

**As always thanks to everyone for reviewing this story. Also thanks to my good friends Robyn and Jenny for helping me with the idea and when I get stuck. This chapter is going to be about WM 26 mind you it's still a mouth off and I've never seen the grandest stage of them all so I hope I can do it justices. Well with further into here it is Chapter 16**

***The Day of Wrestle Mania 26* **

The sunshine hit my face as I rolled over and tried to hide my face in the pillow. When I felt two strong arms hold me tight. I looked over and sow John still fast asleep and I was still wrapped in his embraces just like last night. I smiled to myself as I looked at him. This was still kind of new to this whole thing. Even thought John and I have been going out for seven almost eight months it's still all so new to me. It was so different then when I was dating Jay or heck even when Cody and I dated for those three weeks this past summer.

I sighed as I turned back over and faced the window. I had just closed my eyes when I felt John's grip go death tight. I turned back over to look at him and I saw his mouth moving and then I heard him call out.

"Kitty please come back please don't leave me please." John was saying in his sleep.

"Johnny Johnny wake up baby I'm right here I'm right here." I said as I shook him a little bit.

"Kitty please don't die please oh god what I've done." John kept saying in his sleep.

"Johnny... wake up baby I'm not dead I'm right here I'm here baby." I told him as I ran my hand over his shoulder.

It took a good thirty second for me to get John to wake up. I had to kiss his scar and shake him. When he finally opened his eyes he looked at me.

"Kitty… Oh god Kitty thank god" he said as he pulled into his chest.

"Johnny its okay I'm here." I told him as I kissed his chest.

"Oh god Kitty I dreamed that Dave threw you offs the apron and you landed on the table in front of Jerry and Michael. You weren't moving or breathing you where just laying there. You felt so cold when I touched you and wouldn't even open your eyes when I begged you to." He told me as he pulled me tighter.

"It was just a dream Johnny I'm right here I've been here the whole time. Nothing is going to happen Johnny Dave can't lay a hand on me remember." I told him as looked up at him.

"Kitty oh Kitty" he said as he pulled me tight again.

I looked up at him and I saw the tears running down his face. I'd never seen John cry before and I couldn't stand it. I wiped away the tears and then kissed him. It was kill me in side that John had to have that kind of nightmare. Especially on the day of Wrestle Mania which was an important day in the WWE. I wasn't going to let this nightmare destroy his day and I sure wasn't going to let him think about it all day.

"Johnny can you let up on the grip your kind a of crushing me." I told him as felt his grip get tighter.

"No Kitty I don't want let go I'm so afraid you'll disappear." He told me.

"Johnny I'm not going to disappear I promise. Okay I'm not going anywhere." I said to him.

"Can we just stay in the hotel today? I don't want be around everyone I just want it to be you and me today okay." He said to me.

"Okay Johnny we can do that just let me call Bella and Sasha and tell them .Okay" I said as I leaned over him and grabbed my cell phone.

"Okay I just don't want to leave until it's time to go to the arena okay." He said to me.

"Okay we'll we can do that I'll even call Vince and tell him that you're not feeling up to doing the fan meet and greet thing okay." I told him.

"Thanks Kitty you do know I love you right" he said to me.

"Yes Johnny I do know you love me. Just like I you know that you know I love you." I told him.

John kissed my head as I dialed Vince's number

"_Hello Vince McMahon specking" Vince said. _

"_Hi Vince its Kristy Johnston." I said. _

"_Well hellos Kristy how are you and John doing?" Vince asked me _

"_I'm doing good John is the reason I'm calling Vince." I told him. _

"_Oh John is okay isn't he I mean his not having any problems from the injury I hope" Vince said. _

"_No nothing like that Vince. He didn't sleep well last night his shoulder was bothering him and him only got a few hours of sleep. He wanted me to ask if he could skip the fan meet and greet today. " I asked Vince._

"Yes of course he can I want to be well rested for tonight. Tell him to take the day off and I'll see both of your at the arena around seven." Vince said.

"Okay we'll see you then. Thank you Vince." I told him.

"You're quite Welcome Kristy I'll talk to you soon." Vince said.

"Talk to you soon Vince." I said as I hung up.

After I hung up with Vince I dialed Sasha number.

"_Hello?" Mark said. _

"_Hey Mark its Kristy is your wife around?" I asked him. _

"_Yeah Kristy I'll get her." Mark said _

"_Okay thanks Mark." I told him. _

"_Hey girl what up?" Sasha asked me. _

"_I was just going to see if you wouldn't mind telling Bella that I've got take a rain check on the shopping John didn't have a good night last night and his pretty tried and wants to stay in till tonight. So I won't see you guys in the meet and greet." I told her. _

"_Okay well I guess the three of us can hang out tonight. Tell John I hope he feels better and I'll tell Bells and I guess I'll talk to you tonight." Sasha said. _

"_Thanks Sash and yeah I'll see you tonight." I told her. _

"_Okay Later Krissy." Sasha said. _

"_Later Sash" I told her as I hung up. _

After I hung up with Sasha and I looked over at John who was fast asleep. I got up and eased out of bed and headed to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom I washed my face and my teeth and brushed my hair and pulled my hair back into a pony tail. I had just walked back into the bed room when John sat up and looked at me with fear on his face.

"Kitty?" he said looking around the room.

"I'm right here baby" I said as I ran and crawled back on the bed.

John grabbed and pulled me close the second I got on the bed. He held me tight as he could without crushing me and he rocked me back and forth like he was holding on to me for dear life. I looked up at him and I sow the fear in his eyes and the worry. I couldn't help but kick myself for getting up and walking into the bathroom and leaving the door closed. _ "I'll never do that again"_ I said to myself.

After John finally saw I wasn't going anywhere he finally let up on his grip and his kissed my head. I looked up at him and sow the relief in his eyes and then I knew I just had to ask.

"You had the night mare again?" I asked him.

"No it was worse remember that nightmare I use to have about Angelus killing you but he was in the form of another person?" He asked me.

"Yeah I remember" I told him.

"Well it was like that nightmare again only it wasn't Andy this time it was Dave." He told me.

"Johnny I'm okay I'm here and I'm not drained I promises." I told him.

He sighed and nodded his head. I looked over and grabbed my IPOD and flipped through the song s until I found the one I was looking for. I leaned over and sat my I Pod on the station dock and hit the play button. I had hit the song that would help both of us fall back asleep for a little while.

*Wrestle Mania*

At around six thirty John and I walked into the arena and headed backstage. He was still kind a of upset because he'd had another nightmare but I told him I was going to be fine and plus he had to remember this was his night. Not mine. When we got backstage we headed to catering to see if anyone was around. We saw everyone laughing and having a good time. I smiled when I sow Bella, Jeff, Sasha, Mark , Hunter, Shawn and the rest of my friends.

"Well it's about the love birds got here" Hunter said as John and I walked over to the group.

"Look a here the loves birds have finally arrived" Shawn said with a grin.

"Okay guys cut it out god" John said with a smile.

"Oh come on John we're just having some fun. Besides we haven't seen you two all day we figured something was going on." Randy said with a laugh.

"Oh Shut up Randy you know Kristy isn't ready for that yet." John said as he playfully punched Randy in the arm.

"Hey there is my girl. Cena why did steal her away." Teddy came up and gave me a hug.

"Come on Teddy you and I both know that she mine girl" John said pulling me close.

We were all laughing and talking when Dave walked in. He came over and shook hands with rest of the group and then he turned to me and John.

"Hey John Hello Kristy it's nice to see you again." Dave said.

"Hello Dave nice to see you to." I said trying not to let the anger in my voice show.

"Dave " was all John said as he glared at Dave.

"Look John I'm sorry about what happen. I honestly I'm I didn't mean to hurt you that bad and I for sure didn't mean for any of this to happen" Dave said.

"It doesn't matter Dave after tonight all this will be over" John said with anger in his voice.

"True well I guess I'll see you out there." Dave said as he walked out of catering.

"What was that all about?" Mark asked.

"I don't know but I'll say this Dave seem liked he was sorry." Jeff said.

"Maybe this isn't Dave's fault maybe Vince is up to something again." Bella said.

"I'm with them sounds like Vince is up to his old tricks again." Sasha said.

"I don't know but we'll find out tonight." I said.

After everyone was done eating for at least the first hour anyways we all headed back to the locker rooms. John and I where relaxing backstage in his locker room when the knock came. I smiled at John and we headed out to the curtains. When we got to the curtains I helped John get on the lowering stage behind the phoenix that had been built for his entrance. He smiled at me and I swear the fear in his eyes. I hugged him tighter and kissed his cheek.

"You're going to be fine. I'll be right at ringside with you and I won't let anything happen I promise." I said as I kissed his cheek again.

"Okay I think I'm ready." He said as he kissed my cheek.

I smiled and I headed out when my music hit "Lips of an Angel". Vince thought I needed my own theme music since I was going to be ringside and introducing John. Vince thought it would be nice if John's best friend introduced him into the match. I walked through the curtain and out to the ramp. I looked around and sow all of the fans I couldn't believe how many people where there. I smiled at everyone and the held the microphone up to my lips and started talking.

"I know all of you are wounding why I'm out here by myself. Well as you all know a few months ago my best friend and now my boyfriend John Cena was hurt pretty badly at a house show and as most of you know. John suffered major injuries. Well I have a surprise for all of you. As I can see that Dave is already in the ring I don't have to wait to reveal my surprise. Actually my surprise starts with a legend since we are in Phoenix and since this is Phoenix U I figured I'd give you all little story. I know I know but bear with me please you'll love my story plus it reveals my surprise for you all." I said.

I took a breath a began my tail.

"It would seem that there once was a champion was true and pure of heart. But he was hurt in a battle so forceful that he was hurt so badly that he thought his dreams had went up in smoke. But as time passed on the champion came to realizes he could rise from the ashes of his injury and once again become champion." As I spoke the last part of my tail the Phoenix came down from the rafters and the blue and orange smoke surrounding it gathered around me

. I looked out and sow the crowd's reaction. The all looked so surprised when they sow the Phoenix till they all stud up trying to see who was behind it. I knew that was my cue to finish my tell.

"I'll be you all are wounding who is behind is Phoenix champion I'm talking about. Well allow me to re introduce you all to my best friend from West New Berry Mass and he weights 240lb. Ladies and Gentlemen my best friend and your next WWE Champion JOHN CENA!" As I said the last part the Phoenix's wings opened up and out step John with a huge smile on his face.

I smiled when I hear the crowd's reaction. They were screaming and yelling and people where standing on their feet and yelling and screaming some more. John smiled at the crowd and looked around and he finally smiled at me and I smiled back. His music hit and he saluted the crowd and we walked down the ramp hand and hand. When we got to the ring I let go of John's hand and he slide in the ring under the bottom rope. He did his crowd teaser as usual and then he got in his corner. He glared at Dave as Justine Roberts made the introductions.

"From Washington D.C weight in at 315lb he is the WWE Champion Bastia "Justin said as Dave did his crowd teaser.

"And his option from West New Berry Mass. Weight in at 240lb John Cena!" Justin said and John threw his hat and his shirt into the crowd and then Justin got out of the ring.

The refer held the belt high and then told them to ring the bell. When the bell rang the match started. Dave at first was kind of regretful and he stuck his hand out and John shook hands with him. Then the match really started. Dave hit a clothes line and then went for a DDT. John ducked and then went for a running bull dog which he hit. Then Dave came and tried for a Bastia bomb which he missed when John ducked really quick and got out of the way. The match went back forth for a long time. Each time thought he John down he'd get right back up and each time John thought he had Dave down he'd get right back. I was getting a headache from watching this back and forth. I figured it would be a no contested but then to my surprise John had Dave in the STF and before I could even blink Dave had tapped out.

Justin stud up and said "Here is your winner and the new WWE Champion John Cena!" I couldn't help but scream along with the crowd. When the ref handed John the belt I jumped in the ring and threw my arms around him. He was smiling really brightly and I could see it in his eyes. He picked up and swung me around a couple of times and then sat me back on my feet. He slide out of the ring and over to his friends Carol Edwards and some others I didn't know. John shook hands with his fans and then after his little celebration walked back as I got out of the ring. He pulled me close and kissed my head and held up the belt again. I smiled as I looked up at the belt and kiss him on the cheek.

He grabbed my hand and we headed back up at the ramp. John turned the belt around and flashed it up so the crowd could see it and then he turned around saluted them and then grabbed my hand and we walked backstage. When we got threw the curtain John grabbed me in a hug again and swung me around again until I told him to stop. When he sat me on my feet he smiled at me.

"I'm so proud of you Johnny I told you. You could do it" I said as I hugged him.

"I'm glad Kitty come on lets go back to the hotel I have something special for you." John said.

"Okay sure" I said.

John and I walked back to his locker room and grabbed our stuff and headed back to the hotel.

*Later that night at the hotel*

After John and I had gotten back to the hotel we both showered and got dressed in out PJ's. I was sitting on the bed flipping through the TV channels when John walked out of the bathroom. With a sly smile on his face. I looked at him confused.

"What?" I asked him.

"I have something I want to ask you." John said as he walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge.

"Sure what is it?" I asked him.

"Kitty would you be willing to come on the road with me again this summer?" he asked me.

"Of course I would. " I said as I hugged him.

After I pulled back John reached into the bedside table drawer and pulled something out. I sow it was a black small box. I looked at John again confused as I ever was.

"What is that?" I asked him.

"Kitty this is for you. I founded and thought you'd like it." He said.

John handed me the box and I opened it. I saw an amazing bracelet with little charms on it. Some of them where Twilight Charms, BTVS Charms and three where WWE charms. I looked at the bracelet and hugged John tight. When I pulled back he put the bracelet on my wrist and then he got on the bed next to me. I yawned really big and got up when John grabbed my arm.

"Just where are you going?" John asked me.

"Bed some of us have to go home tomorrow morning "I said as I looked him.

"Get your cute little butt back in this bed and you're not going home until tomorrow afternoon." He said as he pulled me close.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Your parents said your flight didn't leave until tomorrow around one so you and the girls and get some shopping done." He told me.

"Sounds good to me." I said yawning.

John smiled and let me go as I hopped off the bed and pulled back the covers and got in on my side of the bed as John got on his. As soon as I was laying down John pulled me into his chest and held me close. I laid my head on his chest just above his heart. Yeah I know it's cheesy but it sounded romantic to me. I snuggled into John's chest and soon I let sleep clam me. I dreamed all night long about being on the road with John and my friends again this summer. This was going to another amazing summer not to mention I was holding on to a hope that John would ask me to marry him this summer and then I'd be planning my wedding with all my friends and family. I smiled in my sleep as I feel deeper into a blissful dream. I dreamed about the summer and what had happened today and tonight. I was the most happiest I'd ever been and it was all thanks to the guy who was holding me tight and I knew he'd never let me go. Because I knew I'd never let him go. Soon I was fast asleep with the dreams swirling in my head.

I hope you guys like it. I'm sorry it's late but I didn't' have the best weekend. That stupid Bastia stole John's belt on thanks to Vince McMahon. Not to mention Shawn Michael cost Taker his title belt. I know one thing is for sure. The WWE was really a mess last night. I'll try to have Chapter 17 up soon. I promises. Also please review I love to hear from you guys.

Cena Hardy Girl


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys I'm back :D I know I've been MIA for a few weeks. But I finally got moved into my new place and now I can update and work on my stories. So I wanted to get a few of these chapter updated before Sunday's WM 28. I want to thank TheRealChamps,Blackbear1020, Cena baby Doll and OrtonCenaBourneGirl for they're reviews. Also thanks to all other readers.

Okay guys so who do you think will win at WM 28? Will it be Rock or will it be Cena? Rant: Chris Jericho has offically crossed the line! I don't normally defend CM Punk but you don't talk about another wrestlers family like that on world wide TV! I mean god. Also Rock keep your trap shut about Cena's mom that was not cool.

Okay enough ranting I'll let you guys read the chapters I'm poster 17-20 tonight so I hope you guys like them and I'll see you guys at the end of chapter 20.

***2 Mouths after WM May" **

**The day I had been dreaming of was finally happening. I was finally going to graduate from high school and then next fall move out of West New Berry for good. I woke that morning and turned over as the sun light came in through the the window. I smiled and for the first time in a long time I hopped out of bed and ran downstairs. There wasn't any school today for the seniors because we to get for graduation tonight. I ran into the kitchen and sow my parents and Andy sitting at the table. My dad smiling as I grabbed a slice of bacon and a glass of o.j and sat next to Andy who ruffled my hair. **

**"Well sis today you graduate high school and start out into the world. I'm guessing there will be a wedding bells soon?" Andy asked teasing. **

**"Oh Shut up Andy you know John isn't going to rush anything jeez" I said with a smile on my face. **

**John and I had been going out for almost ten mouths now and so far it was going great. We'd stayed in touch after I left Phoenix and came back home after WM26. John had been emailing me every morning and then text me every night and then calling on the weekends. But now that I was about to graduate I hadn't thought about if John or any of my other friends from WWE would be coming to be ceremony. I'd hadn't really even remember to invite them. I knew I couldn't avoid it much longer so I asked my mom. **

**"Hey Mom?" I asked her. **

**"Yeah sweetie?" She asked me. **

**"Did you send John and everybody an invite?" I asked her. **

**"Yes sweetie I sent all your friend from the WWE invite expect ECW which you told me not to do ." my mom said with a laugh. **

**"Good just wanted to make sure. I hope they can all come. " I told her as I sipped my o.j. I was just about to grab another slice of bacon when the door bell rang. **

**"I got it." I said as I jumped up from the table and ran to the door. **

**When I opened the door I almost screamed my head off. There standing in the door was John, Jeff ,Bella, Hope and Logan, Sasha ,Mark ,James and Anaka, Matt, Lita and Ashley , Randy, Ted and Cody. I couldn't believe it all my friends from the WWE had shown up for my graduation They all smiled when they sow me grinning. **

**"Aunt Krissy!" Hope, and James said as they run up to me. **

**"Hey ya Hopekins hey Jamie wow look at you two. I swear ever time I see you two your growing like weeds." I said as I hugged both of them. **

**"Kike" Logan said as he pointed as me. **

**"Oh my gosh look at you little man your going up so fast you'll be running around with Hope and James before to long." I said I hugged Logan. **

**"Hey what the other two?" Sasha and Lita said together. **

**I looked at them and sow them and sow the two little girls they where holding. **

**"Oh My goodness look at these two. So who's who's?" I asked. **

**"Well this is Anaka Lissa" Sasha said as she pointed to the baby girl in her arms. **

**"Hi Anaka awe she looks like you Sash." said as I kissed the baby on the head. **

**"This is Ashley or "Ash" if you like" Lita said as she pointed to her baby girl" **

**"Hi Ash you look just like your daddy" I said as I kissed Ashley on the head. **

**"Hey what about me?" John said**

**"What about you? I don't see you holding a baby?" I said joking **

**"Well my girlfriend refuses to let me have kids yet but what can you do about it." John said with a smile. **

**I laughed and threw my arms around him. He picked me up and swing me around a couple of times. He put me down when my parents walked into the room and cleaned their throats. **

**"Kristy aren't you going to introduce your Dad, Andy and I ?" my mom asked .**

**"Oh yeah sorry Mom." I said. **

**"Guys this is Jeff ,Bella, Hope and Logan Hardy. Next to them is Mark, (Taker) Sasha ,James and Anaka Calaway and next to them is Matt, Lita and Ashley Hardy. and this is Randy, Orton, Ted DiBoise and finally Cody Rhodes." I said as Introduced everyone to my parents. **

**"Guys this my mom Kristin my dad Jim and my big brother Andy" I said as introduced my parents to all my friends. **

**"Nice to meet you all welcome to our home." My parents said. **

**"Thank All for inviting us." Bella said. **

**"Well we're glad you all are here." My mom said. **

"**So were all of you guys stuff at? Your staying here with us aren't you? " I asked them. **

**"Back at the hotel the seventeen of us are staying at the hotel down the road since John is staying here with you and your parents." Randy spoke up. **

**"Well you all could stay here I mean we have room." My dad offered. **

**"Thank you Mr. Johnson but we don't want to put anyone out." Mark said. **

**"Yes and plus the kids would kinda of be very load and we don't want to disturb anyone so the hotel is best." Jeff agreed. **

**"Well I hope you all will come over for dinner later on since Kristy's graduation isn't until seven we were planning on going out to eat at Gaystons before we go to the ceremony" My mom said. **

**"Sounds to good me what about you guys?" John said. **

**"Sounds good to Us" They all said together. **

**"Okay I'll call and make the arrangements." My mom said as she and my dad walked back into the kitchen. **

**"So what are we doing until it's time for me to get ready?" I asked. **

**"Well you Me, Sash and Lita have some catching up to do missy" Bella said with a smile. **

**"Now hold it Bells I haven't seen her in a long time either and I'm her boyfriend so I call time with her first." John said as he wrapped his arm around me. **

**"John you talk her almost every night can't us three girls just hang out for a few hours?" Bella asked. **

**"Fine a few hours means no more then 2 hours and then I get her for the rest of the day." John said**

**"Hey when did I become a play thing?" I asked them. **

**"Your not baby I just want some alone time." John said with a smile. **

**"You'll get that later on tonight. Since your staying here and my parents and Andy are going into Boston for the weekend." I told John with a sly smile. **

**"Good I'd better because I have something important to ask you." John said. **

**"Okay ..." I said as he kissed my cheek .**

***Later that day at Graduation Ceremony***

**I got out of the car and walked into the field house to the visitors locker room. Where the girls where changing into our caps and gowns. I walked in and saw Jenny and Robyn sitting and talking they looked up when I walked and I went and sat down by them. **

**"Man I can't believe it after 12 years of this hell we're finally leaving." Robyn said. **

**"Yeah it's hard to believe we're walking across the field for the last time." Jenny said. **

**"Yep in a couple of minutes we'll be walking out that door and into the world." I said .**

**It wasn't to long before we where lining up outside the fence of the football field. Jenny and Robyn where walking together and I was walking with Jackie. The music started and we began to walk across the field. I looked up in the stands and saw all my friends ,my family and my boyfriend. I smiled to myself as I took my places next to Jackie. When the music stopped we all sat down and the principal began. **

**Then after him our class Salutatorian Eric Swansong did his speech and the classes Valedictorian Danny Kenton did his speech. Then they did the scholarships and everything until it was finally time for us to get our diplomas. We all stud up and got in line. Jackie was crying and I put a hand on her shoulder and told her everything was okay. **

**"Kristy Johnson" the principal called my name and I walked across the stage. **

**"Congratulations Miss Johnson" the principal said **

**"Thank you Mr. Weber." I said as I shook his hand and walked down the steps. **

**I walked down the steps and smiled to everyone in the stands and then walked back to my chair. After everyone had gotten their diplomas then principal walked up to the stand again and spoke. **

**"Ladies and Gentlemen I give to the graduating class of 2008!" We all then threw our caps up in the air and screamed. We were finally finished. An high school was finally over. **

**When the ceremony ended I walked over to where everyone was standing. John had just picked me up when Jenny and Robyn came running over. **

**"Hey Kris can you believe...OMG! your... your.. OMG!" Jenny and Robyn said together. **

**"Your... your.. .The Hardys...Jeff and Bella... OMG!" Jenny said trying to hide her excitement. **

**"Uh Kristy who are these girls?" Jeff asked me. **

**"Oh sorry guys these are my two best friends Jenny Kingston and Robyn Larson." I said as introduced Jenny and Robyn. **

**"OMG! Taker OMG I'm like your biggest fan every!" Robyn said embarrassing herself. **

**"That every nice Robyn but his taken" Sasha said with a smile**

**"Oh ...I ...I ...didn't... I ..mean... I would never..." Robyn said stuttering. **

**"It's okay" Sasha said. **

**"Jeff, Bella you are so awesome I mean...Jeff you and Matt are the best in the world not to mention you John ...I ...mean... I..." Jenny was studding and trying to breath. **

**"I'm going out on a limb and say these two are WWE fans to?" John asked me. **

**"Yep complete WWE fans just like me" I said with a smile. **

**" Well...we're not...I ..mean... Kristy is...umm" Jenny was to nervous to talk so she just walked away trying to hide her embarrassment. **

**"I...I...should... I should umm yeah I'm going to go with Jenny" Robyn said as she ran off to find Jenny. **

**Randy ,Ted, Cody, Jeff, Bella, Mark, Sasha and John all laughed. I hadn't told Jenny or Robyn that my WWE friends where going to show up at the ceremony in fact I hadn't told anyone so hopefully no one would notice **

**I was standing talking to everyone when I saw my ex boyfriend Jay headed towards us. I groaned and hide my face in John's chest. **

**"Well, Well look here if it isn't Kristy and her group of loser friends and boy friend." Jay said with a preppy voice. **

**"Go away Jay" I said **

**"Oh whats the matter "Mary" your big handsome boyfriend hasn't taken your innocence yet man and here I thought I'd be the one to take "Mary" off her innocent act." Jay said. **

**"Hey back off and leave Kristy alone before you have to deal with us" Bella and Sasha said together. **

**"Or what your going to keep "Mary" here safe. Jeez Kristy when did you get friends with a back bone and from the looks of it they aren't "Mary "" Jay said **

**"Look dude back off and leave My wife and my friends alone." Jeff said. **

**"Oh shut up Hardy and your brother aren't worth Vince McMahon's money" Jay said. **

**"Why you little..." Matt said before Mark grabbed him and held him back. **

**"Oh what you going to do Matt beat me up?" Jay said. **

**"Look Jay just go away alright." I said. **

**"Why don't you make me "Mary" Jay said again. **

**"I'll make you!" Randy said and I heard the venom in his voice. **

**"Oh shut up Orton you DiBoise and Rhodes are worthless too. You are all worthless." Jay said again. **

**"Hey you shut you mouth kid" John said. **

**"If I where you Cena I'd stay away for the virgin she is after all talk and way no action" Jay said. **

**The next thing we saw was Jeff, Matt, Taker, Cody, John, Randy and Ted jumping Jay and taking him down. He didn't know what to do he was out numbered not to mention he was going to beaten to a pumple. John, Jeff, Matt and Randy had gotten in some good punches before Bella, Sasha and Lita pulled them off Jay. Who was laying beaten and bloody on the ground. He sat up and looked at the guys and then looked at me and said. **

**"You know "Mary" you've got some body guards. " Jay said walked off. **

**"I HATE YOU!" I yelled at him as he waved his hand back and walked away. **

**I could feel the anger building as the tears feel. John hugged me closes as we all walked back to the cars. The best night of my life so far had been become a nightmare I wanted to wake up from.**

***Later that night* **

**After graduation and dinner. Everyone had left to go either back to the hotel or to Boston. My parents had ask John if I could ride with him since I was more less staying at his house tonight. Mrs. C and Sr. had gone a vacation to visit some family so John and I would have the house to our selves. John had been very sercertive all night long. He hadn't said much at dinner all he'd done was wink at me or smile and during the car ride home he'd just look over at me and then look back on the road.**

**It was kinda of weird acting even for him. I didn't know what was going on. When we pulled up to the football field I looked over at John even more confused. Hadn't we just left the field about two hours ago. What where we doing back. John just smiled and got out of the car and came over and opened my door and then help me out of the car. When I got out I couldn't believe what I was looking at. Candle's all over the field red roses all over the place and I smiled when I heard Rascal Flatt's Melt playing over the load speaker.**

**I looked at John who took my hand and we walked across the field when we got to the fifty yard line he stopped and then I heard the music change to Big and Rich's Lost in the Moment I knew what this meant I just didn't think he'd do it so soon. John smiled and then finally spoke. **

**"Kitty do you love me?" He asked me. **

**I looked at him once again confused. **

**"Yeah you I know I do Johnny." I told him. **

**"Would you do anything for me?" he asked me again. **

**"Of course I would" I told him. **

**"When you go away to school to Texas I mean would you cheat on me?" he asked me. **

**"Of course not Johnny what is this all about?" I asked him. **

**John got down on one knee and I looked down at him and I knew in that moment just what he was leading up to. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes as I smiled at him. He pulled out a little black box from his pocket and opened it. I couldn't believe it. It was a single white moonstone ring with a sliver band. I looked at John as the tears fell from eyes. **

**"Kristy Leanna Johnson will you do me the honor of being my wife?" John asked me. **

**"Yes! Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" I said as John slipped the ring on my finger. **

**"Good!" John said as he picked me up and swung me around a couple of times as Lost the Moment came to an end. I kissed him with all the passion I had in me. But I wasn't going to make him think I was crossing a bound line or anything. That was going to have to wait a while. When John and I finally pulled apart I looked up at him. **

**"But I thought my dad wanted you to till I at lest had one year of college in?" I asked him. **

**"He did but since today was your graduation from high school and since you dad knew you'd be on the road with me this summer he said it would be okay if asked you tonight besides he and your mom already knew and so did everyone else. " John said. **

**"So that's why Bella ,Sash , and Lita wanted to hanging out so today. You and the guys needed time to come with away to set all this up." I said as I looked around the field. **

**"Yep and plus we don't' have to tell anyone because they already know." John said. **

**"What?" I turned around and sow Bella, Jeff, Mark, Sasha, Matt ,Lita, Randy, Ted and Cody standing in the stands. **

**"YOU! Guy!" I yelled as they came running down on to the field. **

**Bella grabbed me in a hug and said "Con-grads Krissy this mean I so have to help plan the wedding" **

**"Hey me too and congrats you guys" Sasha said as she hugged me. **

**"Me three and congrats guys" Lita said as she hugged me. **

**"About time you two tied the knot I was beginning to think Cody was going to ask her before you did." Teddy said as he and John shook hands then he hugged me. **

**"That what I'm saying jeez it took long enough." Randy said as he hugged me and shook hands with John. **

**"Yeah Dude why'd you wait so long. The second Matt and Bella broke up I jumped right and pop the question." Jeff said as he hugged me and slapped John on the back in a man hug .**

**"Well all I can say is John you better not do anything stupid." Mark said as he hugged me and gave John a man hug which only last three seconds. **

**"I wanted to me and Kristy not you and Kristy. But if you make her happen then great but know this Cena if she even comes up with bruises on her I'll get you for this" Cody said as he hugged me and shook hands with John. **

**"Yeah Yeah what ever Rhodes just remember you where the one who cheated on her." John said with a smile. **

**I looked around at all my friends and my future husband. I knew that I was going to be part of the WWE family. I might have to change a few things about my life and I knew that John and I being a part a lot of the time would be hard especially if he did the Europe deal which I knew he would. John's life has been WWE for the past six years and just because he and I where getting married that wasn't going to change. I knew that that the business was John's main deal. Because he loved it so much. But I also knew he loved his family more then anything in the world and now I was going to be part of that family. **

***Two weeks later Madison Square Garden* **

**Tonight was the night John and I where going to announcer our engagement to the WWE Fans. We'd asked Vince to keep it under wraps for a while until John and I thought it was time to tell everyone. Which was tonight at Madison Square. All of our family was there and not to mention some of our friends. We were standing back stage at the curtains when John's music hit. He was going out first and then he was going to call me out. When he music hit John ran threw the curtain and did his trade mark salute and then ran down the ramp and slide threw the ropes. Then he grabbed a mic and started talking. **

**"Okay I know that I'm not suppose to be out here till later on tonight. But I have something that I want you all to know something. This is something important and I want you all to know. I'm sure all of you remember my best friend/ girlfriend Kristy from seeing her out here with me a lot last summer and then at Wrestle Mania. Well I'd like Kristy to come out." John said. **

**My music hit "Lips of Angel" Vince had kept it because he knew that I was going to be going to be on the road with them again this summer. I walked out to the ramp and waves to the crowd as I walked to the ring. I step threw the second rope and smiled at John as I stud next to him. He smiled and then kissed me. After our little make session John put the mic back up to his lips. **

**"Alright now that Kristy is here I can tell you guys the thing. Kristy has been not my best friend since I was a teenager she also been the love of my life. So that being said about two weeks ago I asked Kristy something that changed both our lives. I've asked Kristy to marry me and she said yes" John told the crowd . **

**We herded "yays" and "nos" but almost all the fans where happy for us. Jerry ,Micheal ,and Matt where all three standing and clapping. I looked at John and asked for the mic. He smiled and handed me the mic. **

**"I know a lot of you are disappointed that John is no longer on the market. But I'm not going to talk about that. There is something else that I want to talk about. As most of you my remember Matt Hardy was injuries pretty bad several mouths ago and the involved the termination of CM Punk. Well Mr. McMahon as given Punk a second chance. So tonight at the request of Mr. McMahon and at the request of all the roster from SmakeDown and Raw. John will be facing CM Punk in a one on one match. With my self and Serena at ringside. Now I know most of you would rather not see Punk here after what happen but I can assure all over you that Punk will pay for his crimes. Not to mention he will have to answer to not only John tonight Friday night Punk will face off again Matt and Jeff Hardy, Undertaker John, Triple H and HBK in a six man handy cap match. Mr. McMahon as also insured us all that CM Punk will be punished for what his done to Matt and the for the trash his been talking for the past couple of mouths. " I said as Vince's music hit. **

**When Vince walked out the whole place went wild. Vince walked down the ramp and came into the ring with a mic in his hand. **

**"John ,Kristy congratulation on your engagement. The reason I'm our here is to say that Kristy is correct in what is she saying. I did terminate Mr. Punk and I'm giving him a second chance but only on a probation statues. If Mr. Punk attacks anyone else with out word from Stephiene ,Shane or myself then he will be terminated for good. Also John will face Punk tonight and he will also face him next week in a six man handy cap match. Also Kristy was right when she said that Punk is going to pay for what he has done." Vince said **

**After Vince got threw specking and step out of the ring John and I where right behind him. We walked back up the ramp and threw the curtains. When we got backstage John and I headed straight to his locker room. He wanted to get showered and ready for his match and I wanted to chill out. It'd been a long day for me I was tried and wanted to sleep but I knew John's match was coming up and I would get to sleep after that. When we got to his locker room I laid down on the sofa and John headed to the shower. My eyes had just closed when I felt someone shaking me. **

**"Kitty come on it's time for the match" I heard John say so I sat up. **

**"What? How long have I been asleep?" I asked him. **

**"Almost an hour it's time for the match and you have to be ringside remember" John said. **

**"Yeah I know." I told him. **

**He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the locker room down the hall and threw the curtains. Punk was already in the ring waiting for John and me. When John's music hit we both walked down the ramp after John did his trade mark salute and then slide under the ring. Justin did the announcing and right as Justin got threw with introducing John Punk threw his shirt at him. John picked up his shirt and looked at me then at Punk and said **

**"What is this what this about ?" John asked Punk **

**Punk didn't say anything. So John just held up the shirt then threw it on the ground and the John took off his shirt and threw it into the crowd. After that the match started. **

**John and Punk circled each other about twice and shook hands. Then Punk ran and tried to get out of the ring and John just looked at me and I giggled. I knew Punk was a chicken but I didn't think he was that big of a chicken. Punk got back in the ring and started trying to wear John down. But it didn't work. John grabbed Punk by his leg going for the STF but like that scarey cat he his Punk dove under the bottom rope and and out of the ring he went. John looked at me and then back at Punk who said. **

**"No way" **

**Then John mouth "This close you where this close" He showed Punk just how close he'd come to getting the STF. The match went on for a while Punk tried everything move he had to try and get John pinned but didn't work. He try everything form his GTS to all kinda of moves. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't keep John down. I was watching the match so wide with shock. I knew Punk couldn't beat John but who was stay that John couldn't beat Punk. John was throwing everything at him from the running bull dog to the STF. But what happen next was so amazing even I couldn't believe it. John was on the second rope and he picked up Punk and went for the Attitude Adjustment. When Punk hit the cavernous you heard his back sounded like it had broken. John didn't wast anytime getting the pin and winning the match. **

**After Justin had announced that John had won I jumped into the ring and walked over to Punk and looked him over. I smiled to myself and slapped him then give him a five knuckle shuffle of my own not to mention I kneed him. John just looked at me and smiled as I looked down at Punk laying on the canvas. I smiled and said. **

**canvas.**

**"No one throws their shirt at John Cena not even a no good straight edge idiot like you." I told Punk as I walked way. John grabbed my hand and helped me out of the ring. We walked up the ramp and threw curtains backstage. When John looked over at me as I yawned. **

**"You tried baby?" John asked me. **

**"Yep" I told him. **

**"Come on" John said as he grabbed our stuff from the crew and we headed out to the car. **

***Later that night at the hotel***

**It took no more then 20 minutes for us to get back to the hotel. When we got there I hopped out of the car after John and we headed upstairs. The second the door to the evaluator opened on our floor I walked out and head straight for mine and John's room. I opened the door and ran into the bathroom. I pulled off my jeans and my shirt and my shoes washed the make up off my face and changed into my white shorts and over big black night shirt and I left my hair down. When I was threw I walked out of the bathroom and into the bed room. Where I sow John was already in bed laying on the side facing the window. I smiled and crawled into bed next to him. We both where so tired from the day and not to mention the match had taken a lot out of both of us. I turned over and layed my head on John's chest as he pulled me closes.**

**"Night Kitty I love you." he said as he kissed my head. **

**"Night Johnny I love you to" I told him as I kissed his chest. **

**The second the room got quite I was let sleep come over me and soon the dreams where swirling in my head. **


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks to everyone on who has reviewed and also to Robyn and Jenny who always are there if I need a good idea. I can't beleive how well Best Friends has done so far. Thanks to everyone. Here it is chapter 18

*Summer Vaction*

The sun shown bright threw the window of the hotel room as I rolled over and hide my face in the pillow. I smiled when I didn't feel John's arms around me which ment that he was done up and was at the gym. I was just about to fall back a sleep when there was a knock at the door. I groaned and got out of bed and walked to the door. I suprised to see Bella, Sasha, Lita ,Maria and Mickie standing in the hall way.

"What you guys doing here at eight in the morning?" I asked them as I slumbed against the door.

"We have a shopping day planned girl you have a wedding that has to be planned" Bella said. She was way to hyper for a morning person.

"Bells we haven't even sit a date yet and your already wanting to plan the wedding. Jezz remind me to tell Jeff to have you guys get remarried." I said with a slight laugh.

"What do you mean you haven't sit a date yet what are you and John waiting for?" Mickie asked.

"I don't know look come on in and we can talk about the stuff I'm not really up for shopping at this time of the morning." I said as step asided and let the girls in .

"Krissy we have to pick out you bridesmaids dress I was thinking lime green." Maria said.

"What oh god no Maria lime green come on girl this a wedding not a emo party." Sasha said.

"I think her bridesmaides dressess should be baby blue." Lita said.

"I like that idea but I was thinking more of maybe a baby sliver blue?" Bella said.

"Have you even thought about bridesmaids or maids of honor?" Mickie asked.

I wasn't really paying much attention I was starting to fall asleep again.

"KRISTY!" they all said at once.

"What huh What... oh sorry guys I'm still a bit sleepy give a me a second." I said as I walked in to the bathroom.

I could hear the girls talking and laughing about the wedding details. I sighed as I splashed cool water on my face and tied my hair into a pony tail. John and I hadn't even sit a date yet and they're already planning this wedding jezz talk about a rush. When I was more "awake" I walked back into the room.

"So who is going to be your maid of honor?" Maira asked.

"Ummm I don't know yet." I told her.

"What do you mean you don't know yet?" Sasha said again.

"I don't know yet. John hasn't even picked his best man or his grooms men or anything. Guys I hate to tell you this but John and I haven't even discussed this. We're trying to enjoy the summer befor we talk about any of this and plus I have to get for college in the fall. How I'm supposes to plan the biggest day of my life when I haven't started my life yet?" I asked them.

"She right I heard Randy telling Evan last night that John hasn't even spoken about the wedding. Said all his talked about is Krissy leaving in Auguest and going to Texas. His more worried about her going to college then he is about marrying her." Maria said.

"Well it's only fair I mean it's not he promised he'd wait until she had a year of college done before they got married. Right Krissy?" Lita asked me.

"He promised my dad that but now I think my dad said a term of college. Which in dad speck means I can married after my midterms." I told them.

"So where talking like a christmas wedding?" Bella asked.

"Yeah like a christmas wedding I guess." I said.

Sasha was just about to say something when John walked into the room.

"Why are they're so many girls in my hotel room? I don't remember tell the guys I wanted a bachlor party." John said with a smile.

"John Cena get your fithy mind out of the gutter we were here talking to Krissy about wedding details." Mickie said.

"The only wedding detail Kitty needs to worry about is when and where and I'll be there ." John said as he kissed me .

"Okay Okay loves birds jezz" Maria said as she rolled her eyes.

John just smiled and grabbed his bag and headed into the bathroom to grab a shower.

"I'm not going sit here and waist the day can we please go shopping and at lest look at dressess." Bella said.

"Yeah Okay just let me go change." I said as I grabbed my bag and headed to the bathroom.

"Johnny!" I called when I walked in the bathroom.

"Yeah babe?" John called from the other side of the closed in shower.

"Don't even open that door. I'm getting dressed I'm going shopping with the girls.!" I said as I pulled on a pair of fade wash jeans.

"Awe come on babe if I have to wait to much longer I'm going to go nuts." John said.

"Well just go nuts then because until you put a ring on my figure there is no in hell your watching me dress." I said as I pulled on my baby blue tank top and tied my cowboy shirt on around it.

"Fine but I'm tell you right now. When where married you are so going to get dressed in fornt of me after we shower." John said.

"Keep dreaming buddy boy because until that comes it'll never happen." I said as I closed the door and walked back into the bedroom.

"What was that about?" Sasha asked.

"John's just mad because I'm standing by my morals." I told her as I grabbed my purse.

"Ready?" Maria asked.

"Yeah" I said as I followed the girls out the door.

*The Mall*

The mall was buzzing with people shopping and looking threw windows. Bella, Sasha , Micki ,Lita, Maria and I walked into a bridal shop and looked around a little bit. I honstley didnt' see anything I liked because I had no idea what to do about the wedding. So after about ten mintues of looking around we headed to Chanel's a really fancy store that I had never been in. We walked in and the sells girl came up to us.

"Good Morning ladies is there anything I can help you with?" she asked us.

"Yea as a matter of fact. Our friend Kristy here is getting married soon and she needs adivce on what would look good on her." Lita spoke up.

"Well congrads to you miss." the sales women said to me.

"Thank you ma'ma" was all I could say.

"Well now let me see. She differental a winter dark colors something in the christmas family. Tell me dear when is your birthday?" The sales women asked.

"Decemember" I told her.

"Humm and when is the lucky mans?" the sales women asked me.

"April" I told her.

"hummm a Decemeber and April bad combo but who I'm to say what ture love is." the sales woment said.

I looked over at the girls who as far as I could tell where fumming. Bella looked like she was going to wisper in the wind this women. Sash looked like she could chockslam her. Maria, Mickie and Lita all looked like they could just beat her up with even thinking. Me on the other hand. I just wanted to leave I didn't like the feeling I was getting from this women.

"Tell me miss is your furtune husband's name John Cena?" the women asked.

"No it's Cody Rhodes." Lita siad as she looked at me.

"Oh well I see John finally gave up the slut." the sales women said.

Thats when I figured out why the girls all looked like they could kill her. This was just some sales women it was LiZ. "Oh crap" I thought to myself.

"Hello girls long time no see." Liz said.

"Liz" we all said together.

"So Kristy I guess you'll be a Rhodes instead of a Cena huh" she said with a evil smile.

"Actually Liz I'll be a Cena." I said with a bright smile and flashed her my ring.

"But Lita said." Liz couldn't finish when she sow the guys walk in.

"There you girls are." Jeff said as he Taker, John and Randy walked in .

"Hey babe what you doing here?" Sasha asked Taker.

"Yeah Jeffro what are you guys doing here?" Bella asked Jeff.

"Deadman and Skittles over here figured you girls would need back up. Hello Liz." Randy said.

"Hello Randy, Jeff, Mark ,John how are you?" Liz said looking at John with a big smile.

"Liz." Was all John said as he wrapped me in his arms and kissed my head.

"So do we have a problem here?" Randy asked us.

"No we where just telling Liz about John and Krissy's wedding plans. Didn't know who she was at first looking all slutty and what not." Mickie said.

"Huh well I guess we came at the right time." Jeff said as he pulled Bella close.

"I'll say no wounder Jeff and John where up in arms leave it to the you five to get into troble." Taker said.

"Mark Calaway how dare you say that" Sasha said punching Taker playfully in the arm.

"Sorry Sash. I didn't mean it." Taker said as he pulled Sasha in close and kissed her.

"Come on lets get out of here and go grab lunch" Randy said as he glared at Liz.

We all walked out of the store with out even looking back at Liz. John and I hung back as ever one else walked ahead of us.

"I'm sorry." I told him.

"What you sorry for?" he asked me.

"I'm sorry I ever went in that store." I told him.

"Hey it's not big deal didn't know she was working in there." he told me.

"Yeah I guess." I said as we hurried to catch up with the others.

*The Restrant*

Jeff, Bella, Taker , Sasha ,John and I where all sitting in the restarant eatting lunch. Randy, Mickie, Maria and Lita had decided to go back to the hotel since everything was fine now. So we told them we'd meet up with them later. So the six of us where laughing and jocking around when Jeff spoke up .

"So have you two sit a date yet?" Jeff asked.

"Well I don't know about Johnny Boy but I was thinking christmas?" I said as I looked at John.

"That sounds great to me baby perfect timeing and plus it's your fav hoilday." John said as he kissed me.

It took a good five mintues for me and John to breck apart for the kiss. We would have kept going until Mark spoke up

"HELLO okay you lovers breck it up" Taker said .

We all laughed and Sasha playfully punched him in the arm.

"Leave them alone Mark Calaoway and you and I still do that." Sasha said kissing Taker

"Yeah but we don't grop in front of our friends." Taker said kissing Sasha back.

"Okay Okay we get it no more makeing out in front of you guys." Bella said with a laugh.

Taker and Sasha just looked at each other and smiled.

"Hey Bells Sasha ummm would you to be my maids of honor I mean since you two are my best friends." I asked them.

"Are you kidding of course we will be!" They both said together.

"Great." I said as I got up and hugged them both .

"So John who's going to your buddys at the alter ?" Taker asked.

"Well Randy is going to be my best man and I was hopeing that you two would be my groomsmen." John said.

"Sure man I'll do it? You in Taker ?" Jeff asked him.

"Yeah I'm in so who else is in?" Taker asked.

"Do you have the brides maids picked out?" Bella asked .

"Well i'm haveing Matt , Cody and Ted as my other three groomsmen besides you two." John said.

"Maira, Melina, Kelly ,Mickie and Lita are going to be my brides maids and Hope and Anaka are going to be my flower girls. I'd ask Ashley but she's still to little" I said.

"Plus I was going to see if James could be the ring carrier if that's okay with you two" John said to Sasha and Taker

"Of course he can" Sasha said.

"Anaka can be a flower girl" Taker said.

"And Hope can be one to. What about Logan?" Jeff asked.

"Oh yeah I forgot about Logan well his still isn't walking so he can be a baby groomsmen" John said with laugh.

"Sounds good to me." Bella said.

After we'd payed for lunch and grabbed our shopping bags and headed out of the mall. John pulled me close as we passed Liz and a bunch of her co-workers sitting outside and and talking. She gave me a glare and smiled at John who glared back. I just turned my head and didn't look at her. We got into the car and headed back to the hotel.

*That night*

There was no events tonight since it was a Sunday and there was no house shows or anything so we all got the night off. John and I walked up the stairs to our room and unlocked the door. I threw my bags on the bed and grabbed my out of my bag and walked into the bathroom. After I changed out of my jeans and t'shirt I pulled on my oversized black shirt and black shorts and left my hair down and walked back into the was already asleep so I smiled and walked over to the other bed . Just as I passed by John's bed I felt him grab my arm.

"Just where are you going?" John asked his face buried in the pillow

"To bed" I told him.

"I know that but why aren't you crawling into bed next to me?" John asked his face still buried in the pillow.

"Because we're both tired and you've been snoreing lately" I said with kind of a laugh.

John sat up and pulled me back till I feel on the bed then he turned and started tickleing me. I was laughing so hard till I couldn't help it when tears feel from my eyes.

"I snore huh are going to take it back?" John asked me laughing.

"Yeah Yeah I take it back I take it back" I said laughing.

Finally John stopped tickleing me and looked me in the eyes I reached up and ran my hand across his neck and down his back.I was almost taken by surpise when John's hand went up my shirt. He was still looking me in the eyes as he ran his hand over my somache. I was scared I knew where this might go so I looked away really quick and started at the bathroom door. When I looked back I sow the concern on John's face.

"Kitty?" he asked me.

"yeah?" I asked him.

"You okay?" He asked me

"yeah Johnny I'm fine. Don't worry so much okay." I said as I smiled up at him.

"I know I just thought i'd scared you or something." he told me.

"No you didnt' scare me I'm fine okay I promises." I told him.

"I love you Kitty" John said as he leaned down and kissed me.

"I love you to Johnny" I said as I kissed him back

After we borke apart I climbed over John and got on the otherside of the bed and pulled the cover up. As I was sunggleing into the pillow I felt John wrap his arms around me and pull me close. I sighed and leaned back against his chest. I smiled when I felt him kiss and nuzzle my neck.

"Night Kitty Kris I love you so much baby girl" John said as he kissed my shoulder.

"Night John I love you to so much." I said as I turned and kissed his chest.

He pulled me close and I layed my head on his chest as sleep too me over. I couldn't beleive it in only a couple of mouths I'd be married to the most amazing guy in the world and no one and nothing was going to keep away from him.

I hope you guys liked it. I know it's a little mushy at the end but it's going to get better. Please review I love hearing from you guys. I'll have chapter 19 up soon.

CenaHardy Gurl


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks to everyone who's review this story so far. Also thanks as always to my two friends Jenny and Robyn who get a double thank for standing up for me. Most of your probrolly don't know this but I recievered a not so nice review today from a source that shall remain nameless. But any case if you dont' like my story then please don't read it. It's very rude to leave someone a review and it not be encouraging not to mention hurt that person's feelings. Enought with the ranting on to the story I hope you all enjoy. **

***June 2008* **

**I can't believe it's the first mouth of summer. I've been on the road with John for a full two weeks now and it's been just as amazing as last summer. So far I've had a little bit more freedom then I had last summer I've been able to hanging out with Bella and Sasha alot not to mention ever one else. The most shocking thing to me is that this summer instead of dateing Cody I'm engaged to John. Which is amazing because I honestly never thought it would happen. John and I have now been dateing a total of almost a 13 mouths and our one year annvisery is comeing up in September when I head to Texas to start college. Already this summer I've seen Flordia, Missippiss, Georgia, Alabma , South Carolina and a whole bunch of other places I can't remember. But it's been so amazing and I've loved every second of it. Much to my dismay thought something things really haven't gone off like I thought they would. **

*Late Sunday night Austin Texas*

We had just gotten into Austin about 12 o'clock that night and the only thing I wanted to do was get to the room and go to bed. My eyes lids where slipping closed when I felt someone shakeing me. I groan but when I felt someone soft lips against mine I smiled and opened my eyes to see John looking over at me and smileing.

"Wake up baby girl we're here" he said as he unbuckled my seatbelt.

I groaned and again and rubbed my eyes as I slide my legs out of the car. When I tried to stand up my legs felt like jello. I guess the long car ride had gotten to me worse then I thought it did. The second my foot touch the ground I felt myslef start to fall and then thing I knew I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and stand me back up.

"You still asleep baby?" John asked me.

"Yeah" I said in a groggy voice.

He just laughed and picked up bridal style and said.

"Come on lets get you upstairs before you end up falling asleep on me again."

I just sighed and nodded my head as I layed my head back on his shoulder. I kissed his neck gentally as I sunggled into his chest and closed my eyes. The bright lights from inside the hotel woke me up and I had to blink at lest three times before my could adjust to the bright light. John just smiled and sat me down in a chair while he went to get a key to our room. Thats when I noised Jeff ,Bella and Randy walk in. Bella came and sat by me while Jeff and Randy went to check in. I could hear them talking to John.

"I'm guessing from the looks of her Kristy feel asleep in the car again?" Randy asked John.

"Yeah she was out like a light the second we hit the interstate she almost fell flat on her face when she got out of the car" John told Randy.

"She's looking a bit run down. Maybe you should take a vaction for the rest of the mouth man. I mean we dont' have anything big coming up after tonight. Maybe you should talk to Vince and see if you could take the mouth off." Jeff said to John.

"Maybe but where I'd take her. We've already been to Cameron maybe I should take her home for a while." John said.

"What about St. Louis? I know she hasn't been there yet and you could stay with me and Sam. I mean I'm sure Sam would love to have Kristy around for a couple of weeks. " Randy said.

"Sounds good but are you sure I mean I could get a hotel room in St. Louis that way we wouldn't bother you or Sam." John told his best friend.

"What ever man it's up to you." Randy said.

My eye lids had started to drup again when I felt Bella elbow me.

"Ouch! what was that for?" I asked her.

"You where falling asleep again." she said with a smile.

"Oh sorry.. I yawed. I guess I"m just really really tried." I told her after I yawned again.

"Well your just getting back to being on the road with us. Maybe you and John should talk to Vince about John takeing the mouth off I mean there is nothing really big coming up after Monday night so you should be good. Maybe he can even give John July off so that way you guys can have two whole mouths together before you go back to school." Bella said.

"Yeah maybe. But I mean it's just..." I was cut off by John picking me up and bride style again.

"Ready to go bed babe?" he asked me.

"Yeah I'll say she is. I had to elbow her to keep her awake." Bella said laughing.

"Hey it's not my fault I'm dog tried jezzz..." I said as I yawned again.

"Okay come on sleepy head lets get you upstairs." John said as we took the stairs.

We where on the 2nd floor so when John reached our room he sat me down and unlocked the door. The second the door opened we walked in and threw our stuff on the floor next to the bed. I grabbed my over night bag and ran into the bathroom. I changed out of my jeans and tank top and into a maroon night gown I'd gotten from Sasha for grad. I slipped it on over my head and left my hair down and walked back into the room. John and smiled and grabbed his bag and walked into the bathroom. I just smiled to myself as I looked at the bed. He'd already had the covers pulled back and ready. So I walked over to myside of the bed and pulled back the covers a little bit more and slide into bed.

The second my head touch the pillow I was out like a light. I was just about start dreaming when I felt John crawl into bed. He pulled me close and kissed my head and held me tight I sunggled into my pillow again and this time I let sleep completey take me over. I knew I was going to need my sleep. Tommrrow night was going to be a long and worry filled night for me. It was the night of the WWE Drift and I was scared of the outcome. Not just for John but for all of my friends.

***The Next Morning * **

I was fast asleep in bed when I felt John's grip go deadly. I turned over and sow this look of horror on his face. I figured he was haveing another night mare so I shook him a little bit but he never woke up so I shook him again. That time his poped open and he looked at me with horror in his eyes .

"Baby what is it?" I asked him.

"Kitty... you here..your with me your not with him." John said.

"Johnny what you talking about of course I'm with you who else would I be with." I told him.

"Cody maybe" John said.

"Cody you think I'd be with Cody after what he did no f****way John Boy." I told him.

"Good because this horrored night mare that you'd been seeing Cody behind my back" John said as he kissed my cheek.

"John Boy listen to me. I'm not going to be with Cody ever again. You and I are getting married soon and I could less about what Cody Rhodes thinks" I told him.

"Awe babe you do love me" John said as he pulled me close.

"OF course I love you. I wouldn't be marrying you if I didn't." I told him.

"Specking of marriages we have to meet with the wedding planner today to get the invites picked out." he said as he hugged me tighter.

I groaned before I spoke "I forgot about that. I'll call Bella and Sasha and see if they can meet us at the restrant downstairs" I said as I reached over and grabbed my cell phone off the night stand.

I dailed Bella's number because I figured by the look of the clock which read ten in the morning that she and Sasha would both be up.

_"Hello?" Bella said after the 1st ring. _

_"Hey Bells is Sash with you?" I asked her. _

_"Hey Krissy yep I'm here" Sasha said. _

_"So What up Krissy?" Bella asked. _

_"John and I are suppose to met with the wedding planner today at 2 to pick out invites and I want you two to come with." I told them. _

_"Sounds great" they both said. _

_"Great see you guys later" I said. _

_"Bye Krissy" they both said together with a giggle. _

I closed my phone and put it back on the nightstand and then laid down again. John wasn't going to let me go this easy so he pulled me down and I laid my head on his chest. I sunggled into his chest as he held me close.

"I don't wanna meet this wedding planner why'd we have to get a wedding planner?" I asked him .

"Because babe your the on the road with me till September and I don't want you worring about wedding plans when your suppose to be relaxing and haveing a good time." he said.

"Yeah we'll I'm pretty relaxed right now if someone would let up on the death grip" I said lookeing up at him.

"Sorry babe put I tended on letting you go right now" he said as he kissed the top of my head.

I reached back behind me and pulled his arms from around and slide out of bed and ran into the bathroom. I splashed cold water on my face and brushed my hair and teeth and changed into a pair of fade wash jeans and a gray U.T Austin shirt and threw my hair up in a pony tail. I walked out of the bathroom and sow John getting his stuff together. I smiled to myself and went and sat on the sofa. He smiled at me and walked into the bathroom. I flipped on the tv and found my favortie tv show. "Supernatrual" I smiled as I watched Sam and Dean fight the yellow demon they'd been looking for. I was so lost in the show till I didn't hear the frist knock on the door but the second I heard. I sighed and turned off the tv and walked to the door. When I answered it I sow a women standing there with red hair and hazel eyes.

"Can I help you?" I asked her.

"Kristy Johnson?" she asked me.

"Yes who are you?" I asked her

She handed me her card and smiled.

"Hi I'm Jeana O'Riley I'll be your wedding planner." the women said

"Oh please come on in. My boyfriend is the bathroom he should be out in a second I was told we were going to meet you at 2" I asked her.

"Oh you are I just came by to leave you some samples of the christmas ivites I have." She said as she handed me a book

"Oh thank you" I said as I took the book.

"I'll see you and your boyfriend at 2" she said as she walked back down the hall.

I closed the door and walked back to the bedroom looking threw the book at the invites there where so many till I didn't noise when John walked out of the bathroom.

"Who was that?" he asked

"The Wedding planner" I told him.

"We were suppose to meet her at 2" he said as he pulled the Boston Celtic's jersey over his head.

"I know she dropped by give me a book of invites which I gotta say is way to formal for my taste" I told him.

"Let' me see" he said.

John sat next to me on the bed and we flipped the book looking at the different invites until we found one we both liked placed a piece of paper next to the one we wanted. It was in shape of a christmas ornment with a red bow around it. After we place the book on the table John smiled at me and gave me this sly look and I knew what he was thinking and all I do was giggle.

"No" I said in between giggles

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because it's only 3 hours till the meeting and I don't wanna have to explain to Bells and Sash about my hair not to mention my blush." I said with another giggle.

"Like I care what they think" he said he pulled me into his lap.

I was about to say something when John's lips where on my neck. I couldn't help the moan that came from me when I felt his soft lips againg my neck. He kissed up my jaw and then when finally reached my lips I couldn't hold back anymore. I locked my arms around his neck as we feel back on the bed. I let my hands run down under his jersey across his somache. I smiled when I heard John moan. I knew in the back of my mind this was wrong. That we shouldn't be doing this until we're married but I didn't know if I could wait much longer. The temption was getting to me and I knew it was driveing John crazy. Before I even blink I had pulled his jersey over his head and I was kissing his chest. I was just about to lean up and kissess his lips when there was a knock at the door. I got up quick and ran to the door.

When I opended it I sow Bella and Sasha standing with Hope and James.

"Hey guys come in " I said as I stud aside and let them in .

"Aunt Kristy!" Hope and James both said as they hugged me.

"Hey Hopekins Hey J " I said as I hugged them back.

"Hey what no huge for your uncle John?" he said as he came around to the door.

"We see you all the time uncle John we never see aunt Krissy" Hope said with a giggle.

"What Hope said" James said .

John just smiled at the kids and hugged them anyways.

"Come on guys where going to be late for the meeting with the wedding planner" Bella said

"Yeah come on "Sasha said.

"Okay" John and I said together as he walked over and grabbed the book and we walked out of the room and down the restrant.

*The Restrant*

Bella, Sasha, Hope, James, John and I walked into the restrant and sow the wedding planner sitting at a table in the back. When she sow us she walked up and shook hands with John, Bella, Sasha, Hope ,James and I. After the greetings we sat down at the table and handed her the book and showed the wedding invite we'd picked out.

"Oh good choice I must say" She said.

"Thank you" John and I said together.

"So I would like to ask when and where would you like to have the wedding?" Jeana asked John and I .

"We'd like it on Christmas Eve night and we'd like in our home town of West NewBerry" John said.

"Perfect now what time would like it?" Jeana asked us

"Eight" I told her.

"Perfect now who all is in your wedding party?" Jeana asked us .

"Well Bella and Sasha are my maids of honor and Hope is my flower girl and my friends Maria, Kelly, Mickie, Melina and Lita are my brides maids" I told Jeana.

"Right good and what about you John?" Jeana asked him.

"Well Randy is my best man and Jeff ,Taker, Cody and Ted are my grooms mean and of course James is the ring barrier." John said

"It sounds like you two have already got this wedding planned out" Jeana said with a smile.

"No we just had already talked about this" I told her.

"Now where you like to have the wedding?" Jeana asked us.

"We thought about the church that Kristy and I grew up in. " John said.

"Perfect sitting now how many people will be attendeding?" Jeana asked.

"Oh wow ummm I have no idea" John said.

"Well I mean it'll be your families and friends of courses" Jeana said.

"Right ummm around 300 people" I said.

"Oh okay may I asked why so many people?" Jenana asked.

"Well see I have friends on both rosters for Raw and SmakeDown and we'd like for them to be there" John told Jeana

"Okay well thats perfect. In facted that's all I need from you all." Jeana said as she stud up and grabbed her things.

"John ,Kristy ,Bella, Sasha, Hope and James. It was nice to meet you all. Kristy I'll be touch about the wedding plans" Jeana said as we stud up.

"Okay sounds great thank you" I said.

We watched as Jeana walked out of the restrant and we all grabbed our stuff and headed to the arena.

*Later that night Raw *

I was backstage at catering with Bella ,Sasha ,Lita, Mickie and the kids. We were standing around talking when Sasha said.

"Man I can't beleive the wedding is only in a couple of mouths" she said .

"Yeah I know it's going to be a long couple of mouths." I said.

I was laughing at something Lita had said when John , Jeff, Taker, Matt and Randy walked into catering.

"Whats up ladies?" Matt asked as he kissed Lita.

"Nothing just talking" Bella said as she kissed Jeff.

John came over and pulled me close and then I noised Taker had been quite most of the time and I looked between him and Sasha.

"What is it Taker?" Jeff asked.

"Oh nothing I just found out I'm coming to Raw!" Taker said with a smile.

"No way thats awesome Jeff and I get drift to Raw to" Matt said

"Dude this so cool everyone will now be on the same rosters" John said

"Does that mean we get to see every one all the time now?" Hope asked.

"Yes Hopekins" Jeff said as he picked her up.

We stud around catering talking and laughing about how much fun it was going to be for us all to be on the same roster.I smiled at thought of it. All my friends and my soon to be husband together. This summer was turning out to be the best summer yet.

**Sorry it's later guys I've had a major case of writters block. Please review I'll have chapter 20 up soon. **

**Cena Hardy Gurl **


	20. Chapter 20

***July a mouth later* **

**It's been a mouth since John and I started to plan the wedding. We've also been on the road a lot more. We've been to Europe, Mexico, Italy not to mention we've been almost to ever other state in the world. For the first time in my life I got to see Vegas and not to mention Seattle. Which is amazing by the way. Bella, Sasha, and I even took a trip down the little town of Forks.**

**I had couldn't believe how real the town was. All thought I didn't see any of the Cullens or anything it was still amazing awesome. John's been having an issue with Vince every since Bret Hart came back. Not to mention we've all had our own issues with other people. Randy, Cody and Ted are no together.**

**Legacy broke up about a mouth ago. Which was something really cool because as soon as that ended Cody and Ted went their own ways and started win matches on their own. John is still the champ and so far no ones come after him. It's amazing how quickly a whole mouth as gone bye and it's only a few mouths until the wedding. Not to mention I've got two mouths left before I go to Texas. This is going to a long two mouths.**

*Raw locker*

Raw was in Seattle this week. Which was pretty much the most awesome thing ever. Bella, Sasha and I had just gotten back from out trip down to Forks. The three of us decided to go take a trip down there to see the town we'd read so much about. It was an amazing little town. We got back to Seattle just in time to get to the arena before Raw started.

We'd just walked in the back door and headed down the hall to catering when we saw, Taker, Jeff and John waiting for us by John's locker room. They all had these weird looks on their faces and the three of us didn't know what was going on.

"Hey guys what's up ?" Sasha asked.

"We've been sent on vacations" Jeff said as he hugged Bella close.

"Vacation what do you mean vacation?" Bella asked as she looked at Jeff.

"It mean Bells, Vince is giving us time off the three of us cant' be around with all this Bret Hart stuff happening." John said as he looked at with tears almost in his eyes.

"Wait what does Bret have to do with all this?" I asked him.

"He almost made John, get suspended Krissy. I've know Bret and I have only seen him like this once and that was back in 97 after his match against Shawn. An he slapped Vince across the face because he got cheated out of his title. I know Vince has this coming. But Bret is taking things way to far. Frankly I'm worried about him. He doesn't normally act like this. There is something else going on here. An what ever it is it can't be good. " Taker said.

"Wait how did he almost get John suspended. The road to Maina hasn't even started yet" Sasha said.

" John almost got himself killed. Tonight because of Bret. " Vince said as he turned the corner and walking towards us.

"What do you mean sir?" I asked Vince.

"Bret was in accent if John had of gotten in that car with Bret we would be having to a fatal four way match to see about getting a new Champion. But thank goodness John didn't get in the car. But still he was there. " Vince said looking at John.

"You mean like the time Dave got hurt . An you had to have a fatal four way to get a new champion." I said in a soft voice.

"Yes just like when Dave got hurt. Things are hard right now Kristy and I think it's best if the six of you take some time off. You three will still hold your titles I'm not going to strip you of them because you three have worked you butts off to earn them." Vince said.

"Mr. McMahon may I ask something?" I asked Vince.

"Yes Kristy of course" Vince said.

"Sir if it's alright with you could I please be in a match tonight" I asked him.

"What kinda of match did you have in mind?" Vince asked.

"A six man mixed tag team match. Bella, Jeff, Taker, Sasha, John and I against, Edge, Michelle, Christian, Layla,Drew and Alicia . " I told him.

"I like the sound of that and why may I asked would you want to be in such a match." Vince asked.

"Well sir I just think that if these three are going to be going on Vacation for a while then they should have an amazing match before they leave don't you?" I asked him.

"That sounds perfect Kristy so tonight we have a six man mixed tag team match for the main event. John I'll say this don't let this one go huh" Vince said as he patted John on the shoulder and walked down the hall.

"What the hell was that. All about ?" Jeff asked.

"I like the idea. Kristy is right we should go out with a bang. " Bella said

"Yeah besides me Bells and Krissy can take care of the three bitch sisters right girls?" Sasha said.

"Right" Bella and I said together.

"I think it's a good idea the girls can handle themselves and pulse I've been dieing to get a couple of good punches on that dumb ass Drew for a while now." Taker said.

"Taker is right. The girls will be fine and pulse we'll be right there with them." John said.

"Alright I guess Taker is right you three can handle yourself. But I still don't like the idea of it." Jeff said.

"My girl is so awesome dude" John said as he kissed my head.

I blushed so bad I knew my face was turning bright red. John was the most amazing guy ever but I hated when started to try and make out with me in front of people.

We all laughed and walked down the hall to catering when we walked we sow ever one standing around talking.

I grabbed a bottle of water and headed back to the table when John grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into the hall way?

"What is it John boy ?" I asked him.

"Nothing I just wanted to ask you something." John said.

"Okay what is it ?" I asked him.

What do you think about Taker, Sasha, Bella, Jeff , the kids ,you and I going to Hawaii for a while you know on a vacation just the six of us. " John said.

"That sounds amazing baby" I told him.

"Great we leave tomorrow morning that way we can spend the rest of the mouth and next mouth on the island and then we'll come back in time to get your stuff from home and get you to Texas." John said.

"Your so sweet to me your know that." I told him.

He didn't answer he just pulled me into his arms and held me close. I closed my eyes and held on for dear life.

I love John so much till losing him would probley killed me if he ever said he didn't want me anymore.

It was the worst though to ever cross my mind. John could easy call off everything and leave me. I looked up into his blue ocean mist eyes and sow the worried there. He looked down and asked me.

"What is it ?"

"You'll never leave me right? I mean your not going to call this all off. If she comes around and begs you take her back are you? Because if you are planning on it. I can give you the ring right now and walk away ." I told him.

"Kitty what on earth are you talking about?" John asked me.

"I mean it. If you want to be with Liz rather then me I can give the ring back and walk away right now and you'll never see me again. I want you to be happy Johnny and I won't stand in your way." I told him.

"Kristy Leanna Johnson! What in the hell are you talking about! I've been in love with you since the day you walked into my life. Liz was just a mistake that I shouldn't have even started. You are the only girl in the whole world to me okay never ever forget that." John said.

"But..." He cut me off and kissed me deeply. I knew then and there I'd been reading Twilight to much. John who a little bit like Edward from the story would never leave me. I giggled at the thought of it. When we pulled part I let the giggle out and he looked at me strangely.

"What are you laughing at?" John asked me.

"I just had a Twilight moment." I told him.

"Kitty I swear you and that silly Twilight stuff I swear sometimes I think you have it in your mind that Edward guy is real." John said with a angry look in his eyes.

"But he is real" I told him.

"What?" John looked at me shocked.

"You silly. Your my Edward " I told him.

He laughed and pulled me close again. I layed my head on his chest as he held me close and than he spoke.

"Well your my Bella in fact if it wasn't for Bells I'd call you Bella but then again I like Kitty better because it's what I've always called you." John said.

"Why is that? Why have you always called my Kitty Kris or Kitty?" I asked him.

"Because of your eyes. The first time I saw them they sparkled like cat green eyes so I started calling you Kitty" John said with a smile.

I smiled back at him. I was just about to say something when Vince came down the hall in a panic and then everyone came running out of catering with worried looks on their faces.

"Whats going on?" John asked Jeff.

"Bret's tearing up the stage." Jeff said.

"Come on guys" Taker said as he John, Jeff, Randy, Evan, Cody, Ted, Edge, Christian, and Shad ran down the hallway.

I looked at Bella, Sasha, and the other and then we heard it. Steal against flesh and we took off running.

When we got to the guys we stud back in horror as Bret Hart hit Christian then Randy over the head with a steel chair.

We watched as Taker, John, Cody ,Ted and Shad got him by his arms and held him back. Evan, Jeff, and Edge came over and stud in front of us to make sure we didn't see anymore of what had just happened.

Bella looked at Jeff with worry and I noised that all of us were looking worried. Finally after about twenty minutes Bret calm down and we all went back to the locker rooms . Lucky for Randy and Christian they were not hurt but still what had just happen scared all of us. We all knew Bret had issues with Vince but we didn't think it went that far.

Jeff, Bella,Taker, Sasha, John and I where called into Vince's office after what happen. We all six walked in together and looked at Vince.

"Sit down please" He motioned for us to sit on the sofas. Jeff and Bella sat together then Taker and Sasha then John and I. We all six looked at Vince Bella was the first to speck up

"What happen Sir? I mean I knew Bret has issues with you and Shawn but after what just happen what does it all mean?" Bella, asked Vince.

"I'm not sure Bella I wish I knew. It seems the Bret is going to be causing us a lot of problems. I suggest you six go to the hotel and pack you stuff and head on to your vacation. I'm sending Randy, Evan ,Cody , Ted ,Adam (Edge) ,Christian and Shad all home as well. We don't need Bret hurting anyone else." Vince said with a worried look on his face.

"Sir is everything alright you seem worried?" I asked Vince.

"I'm worried Kristy. Do you know about what happen that year in Montreal?" Vince asked me.

" No sir not really. I know Shawn won his 3 wwe title that night after wrestling with Bret for over an hour ." I told him.

Vince just sighed and then looked at the others. They all knew what really happen. The story went that Bret was suppose to win the match and Shawn ended up winning. That match became know as the Montreal Screw-job. It was more of a horror story now then one of victory. Bret and Shawn had made up weeks ago. They'd settled what ever it was that keep them from being friends. But Bret wouldn't let Vince forget what he did.

I looked at Vince and asked him.

"Sir ... what of Kevin Nash?" I asked him.

"What about Kevin Kristy?" Vince asked me.

"Well sir I mean Nash is the only other person I can think of that would want you hurt and your business to suffer I mean what if he put Bret up to this." I told Vince.

Vince thought for a second and then looked at me. I could still see the worry in his eyes and I also know that Vince knew what this was all about deep down inside but there was no in hell he was going to tell us about it.

I knew in the back of my mind that Vince was a complete and total jackass. But that was on camera off camera he was a nice man who cared about the people who worked for him.

"I'll look in to it thank you Kristy." Vince said with a smile.

"Your welcome sir." I told him.

"Well I think you six better go and pack your things. You match has been canceled for tonight so please go have a wonderful time and be safe." Vince said.

"Thank you sir." We all said as we left Vince office.

We walked to our locker rooms and gathered our stuff. Lucky for us the guys had thought to pack our stuff and have it in the rental cars before us girls got back from our little trip to Forks.

Bella, Sasha and I waited by the doors of the arena until the guys came around the with cars. Hope, James, Logan and Anaka where strapped into their safety seats as we all got into our own cars. John and I hardly spoke as we pulled out of the parking lot of the arena and headed to the airport.

"What was Bret thinking?" I asked him.

"He wasn't thinking. I tried to talk him down but didn't work. " John said.

"Well it's really stupid of him do something like that." I told him.

"I know Kitty. But remember Bret has a lot of issues with Vince. Some thing like this means that this is not just business it's personal. So what ever happen back in 97 means that what ever Bret is holding against Vince isn't about business. This whole thing is personal to him. An from what Taker has said when Bret has a personal issue with someone he doesn't let go that easy. " John said

"But he forgave Shawn." I said.

"Bret forgiving Shawn is a total different matter. Bret will never forgive Vince for his done to him. An frankly if I were Bret and Vince did all that stuff to me. I wouldn't forgive him either." John said.

The rest of the drive to the airport was quite. John and I laughed at the songs on the radio and talked about the wedding. But other that it was a quite ride. When we got to the airport it was around five o'clock. We had just pulled in right when the others were getting out and grabbing they're stuff. up. Vince had told us we could take the jet since he owed John and the others for helping him out back at the arena. John and I got our stuff and bordered the jet.

Jeff ,Bella, Hope and Logan where already there along with Taker, Sasha ,James and Anaka. John and I our took the seats in the back of the plane. John knew I'd wanna sleep because I was still a bit nervous on planes. We took off from Sea tech at around 5:30. John had said we'd arrive in Hawaii by 10 their time. So I closed my eyes and layed my head on John's shoulder and fell asleep dreaming for what this vacation would turn out to be.

* * *

><p>SO what did you guys think of the chapters? Hopefully you guys like them. Please read and review chapter 17- 20 and let me know what guys think. Hope you guys have a great weekend. Epscially thoses of you who are probably out enjoying WM28.<p>

Remember to always Raise above Hate ~ John's Country Girl .


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys sorry about the delay of updateing. But my computer was strick by a virus that I had to take it to the computer shop and get it done. An so I'm just now getting it back. Anyways guys thanks so much for the reviews and for reading my story.

Big Rant: I HAVE LARITINES HOW DARE HE TRY AND HURT JOHN!

okay guys that is my rant. I'll let you guys read see you at the bottom.

* * *

><p>I was coming around when I felt strong arms tighten around me that when I noised I was in John's lap. I smiled and laid my head back on his shoulder. I kissed his neck then his scare and I snuggled up closer to him. I heard John moan as I kissed his neck and ran my hand up his shirt across his strong abs.<p>

I could help but smile when he tighten his arms around me even tighter and held me close. I keep kissing his neck and then his shoulder and then when was just about to have my fun his eyes poped open and he looked at me.

"Must you tease me Kitty" John said

"What can't I tease you ?" I said as I nipped at his neck.

"Babe if you don't stop your first time is going to be right here and now and since when did you wanna tease me I thought you wanted to wait" John said.

I moaned and laid my head back on his shoulder still keeping my hand on his abs. He looked at me with those ocean blue mists eyes I love so much.

"I do but when your holding me this tight I can't help but want to tease you." I told him and let out another moan.

His gripped loosed and just when I thought I could move again he pulled me back on his lap and held me close again. I could feel my eyes lids slipping close again and I laid my head back down on John's shoulder.

He held me tight again and brought a blanket and cover me up. I didn't even know I was shaking until I felt John rub my back and hold me closer. I did know what was going with me because the next thing I knew I was fast a sleep.

*an hour later*

When I started to wake up I felt John pulling the blanket back and his death grip losing around me. That's when I heard his voice.

"Kitty...wake up baby girl where here" John said as I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Ummmm" was all I could say as I stretched my arms and yawned.

John just smiled and let me go as I grabbed my purse and when we walked towards we sow Jeff, Bella, Hope and Logan, Taker, Sasha ,James and Anaka walking off the plane. John and I joined them back on the ground.

We all walked towards the limo that was waiting I looked at Bella and Sasha who looked at Jeff and Taker. Then we heard them laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked John.

"We kinda of had this trip planed out from the start" Jeff said

"What you talking about?" Sasha asked.

"Well we knew that Kristy was looking a little worn down and we knew how the road was getting to you guys so we figured we all need a vacation" Taker said.

"Mark Calaway!" Sasha screamed

"Jeffry Nero Hardy!" Bella screamed

"Johnathan Felix Anthony Cena jr!" I screamed.

The three guys looked at each other and then back at us. Us three girls just glared at them.

"I told you to tell them man" Jeff told Taker.

"I told you to them " Taker said.

"I told Kitty I swear. I'm the only who mentioned to his girl?" John asked Jeff and Taker.

"I thought you told Sasha ." Jeff said looking at Taker.

"I did tell her. Did you tell Bella?" Taker asked Jeff.

"Of course I did man " Jeff said.

The three of them looked back at the three of us. We were all three smiling at the worried looks on their faces. Till we couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh my god did you see their faces" Sasha said as she kept on laughing.

"I know I thought Jeffro was going to have a heart attack" Bella said laughing.

"I thought Johnny was going to have a heart attack" I said laughing.

"What is so funny!" the three guys yelled at us.

"We're laughing at the reaction you guys when you all three thought we where mad at you." Bella said.

"Your not mad?" the three guys said together again.

Us three girls walked up to them and smiled.

"How could I be mad at you Jeffro?" Bella asked as she kissed Jeff.

"Why would I have any reason to be mad at you Mark?" Sasha asked as she kissed Taker.

"And why in the world would I be mad at your John Boy?" I asked John as I kissed him.

"Your three are nuts" Taker said as we got in the limo

"Yeah your three are crazy" Jeff said as he was the last one to get in.

"But that's why we love you" John said as he pulled me into his lap.

The car ride to the hotel was filled with laughed and talking. The six of us had spent a lot of time together and we never ran out of things to talk about.

It was funny how I was that wasn't around much after WM. But then again it was amazing that I never felt more at home when I was around the best five people in the world. Sasha and Bella had become like my sisters and Taker and Jeff like my brothers.

It was like we're one big family. From the way we would talk and jock you'd swear we'd known each other most of our lives. But I was happy with the fact that I had found such good friends and an amazing boyfriend / soon to be husband.

*The Luxury Hotel*

We got to the hotel around noon and soon we all got out of the limo grabbed our bags and went to check in. We all had suites. Bella, Jeff and the kids had the room on the left Sasha and Taker and the kids had the room on the right and John and I had the honey moon suite which was a surprise to me.

Because I had no idea what John had planned. After we checked in we all grabbed our stuff and head up to our rooms.

"So what we doing tonight?" Bella asked.

" I don't know about you guys but I'm in some major need of sun" I said.

"I second the motion" Sasha said.

"I third it" Bella said.

"Oh wonderful you three on a beach in bathing suites with guys staring I don't think so." Taker said.

"Awe Mark your jealous" Sasha said she smiled at Taker.

"Yes I'm " Taker said as he kissed Sasha.

"yewwww" Hope and James said together.

We all laughed as the elevator dinged and we got and headed to our rooms. We all said we'd meet in the hall way around and hour to head down to the beach. The guys where to go surfing and us three girls along with Hope, James, Logan and Anaka we're going to hang out on the beach.

When John and I got to the room I could believe it. It was amazing and breath taking at the same time.

IT had a living room and kitchenette and the bed room had huge deck that over looked the ocean. It was by for the most amazing room yet. I was standing out on the deck looking out at the ocean when John came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"This is so amazing" I said.

"Yeah you are" John said as he kissed my hair.

I could help but smile. I still thought I was dreaming and I didn't wanna wake up.

This was just to perfect to be real but then again everything with John was like a dream. Sometimes I thought I 'd wake up and be back in WestNewBerry and non of it happened. When the thought ran threw my head I frown and John noised.

"What is it?" he asked me.

"This is a dream isn't it. I'm going to wake up back home and non of this will have ever happened" I said.

"Kitty it isn't a dream. Trust me " he said.

"Johnny?" I asked him.

"Yeah?" he asked me.

"When did you that you where in love with me?" I asked him.

It was a though that had crossed my mind a lot since we'd been together. I knew I'd fallen in love with him the day I'd laid eyes on him.

But I didn't think anything of it till I was fifteen and sow him for the first time on Raw. Which was no more then three years ago.

"I guess it was the first day I met you" he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Well don't your remember the first day we met?" he asked me.

"Kinda but not really" I said.

_*Flash back* _

_It was a sunny day in West New Berry and John Cena and his best friend Andy Johnston where hanging out at Andy's house watching dvds and waiting for Andy's parents to come home from the airport where they where picking up his cousin. _

_"So what is she like?" John asked his best friend. _

_"Who?" Andy said. _

_"Your cousin man." John said _

_"Oh well Kristy's a sweet girl she's a little shy at first but she'll warm up to you" Andy said _

_"Man why is she moving here if she's lived in L.A her whole life" John said. _

_"Because her mom and step dad past away about six mouth ago and she only had her step brother Alex around to take care of her. But he wasn't blood or next of kin so my parents said they'd take her in." Andy said. _

_"So how old is she?" John asked. _

_"Seven" Andy said. _

_"Seven? dude they way you talked about her I figured she was our age" John said. _

_"She's smart for her age plus she's always going around with her head in the clouds she's a dreamer" Andy said with a laugh. _

_They two boys turned around when they heard the door open and hopped off the sofa they'd been sitting on. They walked into the foyer of the house just as Andy's parents and his cousin where walking in. _

_When John's eyes landed on the little girl his heart skipped a beat. She was the prettiest little girl he'd ever laid his on. She had cruley long brown hair with a red tent to it and the most amazing cat green hazel eyes he'd ever seen._

_John knew that he shouldn't be thinking that about a little girl but to him she was like an angel and he knew then and there he wasn't going to let anything happen to her. John was snapped out of his daze when Mrs. Johnston spoke up. _

_"Kristy this is John Cena he lives down the road and his Andy's best friend" Mrs. Johnston said. _

_John knelt down in front of Kristy and shook hands with her. _

_"Hi nice to meet you Kitty." John said. _

_"Nice to meet you to." Kristy said and smiled at the nickname he gave her. _

_"Her name is Kristy John" Mr. Johnston said. _

_"Oh I know but I like Kitty better." John said. _

_"It's okay Aunt Krista Uncle Leon he can call me Kitty if he wants to" Kristy said with a smile. _

_John hadn't known what it was about this little girl but he knew from that day on he wasn't going to let anything happen to her so was to pure and to much of an angel in his eyes. _

_John knew he shouldn't be feeling like this but he knew then and there he was in love with beautiful little brown hair green eyed girl from down the road"_

_*End of Flashback* _

_*An Hour Later* _

I was looking threw my bags and trying decided what to wear. I'd never been one to wear a bikini b/c they didn't make feel comfortable. But I decided to go with my baby blue and black bikini since the top was more like a tank top and it covered me up more.

I had just pulled my cover over my head when John came out of the bathroom wearing a shirt and bored shorts.

"Whats with the surfer look?" I asked him.

"Oh Jeff, Taker and I are surfing" he said.

I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Your three on surfer boards this I have to see" I said.

He didn't say anything he just grabbed my handed and pulled out of the room and into the hallway where everyone was waiting on us. We all got into the elevator and headed down to the private beach that was at the hotel.

When we got down the beach the kids well Hope and James took off running to and found the perfect spot. While Bella, Sasha and I where sitting up the towels and beach umbrellas the guys had gone off to rent surf bored.

"Wow Aunt Kristy I like your bathing suite" Hope said after I'd pulled my beach cover top off.

"Thanks sweetie" I told her as I sat down on my towel and applied the sun screen.

The guys where headed out to the water laughing and talking as they jumped in . Bella ,Sasha and I just looked at each other and laughed.

The guys stud up on the bored and shouted.

"Kitty what you think?" John yelled.

"Looking baby but for god sake be careful!" I called to him.

Just as I said that John wiped out and I whispered "Please don't let him be hurt" .

That when I heard Taker call to Sasha

"Sasha, look at me." Taker said looking back to see if Sasha was watching him.

"BE Careful Mark!" Sasha yelled to him.

" I will" Taker called back and just as he did he wiped out.

"OMG I hope his okay" Sasha said as Taker poped up out of the water shaking his head.

"Hey Bells are you watching!" Jeff called to Bella.

"Yeah babe why to go!" Bella called to Jeff who was the only who not wiping out.

I looked out and sow John and Taker glaring at Jeff. I couldn't help but laugh as Jeff came sliding in on a wave and Taker and John where mumbling something I couldn't quite make out.

The three guys walked back over to us girls and the kids and grabbed a beer out of the cooler.

"Man that was awesome" Jeff said as he sipped his beer.

"Your where good daddy" Hope said as she looked up from the sandcastle she and James where building.

"Thanks babygril" Jeff said as he kissed her head.

"Stupid " John mumbled and took a sip of his beer.

"Show off" Taker said as he kissed Sasha.

"Oh knock it off you two" Bella said.

"Yeah just be glad that Krissy and I aren't dragging you two to the hospital" Sasha said as she kissed Taker.

"Hey I could have stud up on that stupid thing if hadn't been for the wind blowing" Taker said.

"Mark Calaway if don't stop whining I'm going to put in a time out" Sasha said with a giggle.

"I bet you will" Taker said with a grin.

"Well at lest it was a lot safer then a motorcycle. Because you had water rather then pavement" John said as he laid down next to me on the towel.

"Yeah Johnny is right be glad is wasn't pavement" I said as I laid my head in John's lap.

"Well don't you two look cozy" Bella said with a laugh.

" It's cuz I'm" I said with a laugh.

"What are you two laughing at?" John asked.

"Nothing" Bella and I said together.

"So I heard that there is a Luau tonight you guys up for it?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah sounds good to me" Bella said

"Sounds like fun" Sasha said.

"I'm up for it" Taker said.

"Yeah " John said.

"Sounds like fun to me" I said.

"Pulse it'll give guys a chance to see you girls in grass shirts doing the hula" Jeff said a playfully grin towards Bella.

"Yeah I wanna see you hula Sash" Taker said.

"omg u cant be serious" Sasha said.

"No I'm not" Taker said.

"NO not in this lifetime...or any other" Sasha said.

"Fine then no hula for you little one" Taker said as he kissed Sasha's head.

"What about you Bells?" Jeff asked Bella.

" No I don't think so" Bella said

"Come on Bells " Jeff said begging .

"No Jeffro no way no how" Bella said as she poped open a bottle of coke.

"What about you Kitty?" John asked.

"Did u dad drop you on your head ?" I asked John.

"No he didn't" John said.

"Come on Kitty it'll be fun and you'll look hot doing it." John said.

"Are you insane! I refuse to do a dance in a grass shirt and bathing suite top" I said.

"Me 2 " Bella said.

"Me3" Sasha said.

"Alright fine no hula for you three" Jeff said with a smile.

"Most women would like to hula" Taker mumbled.

"NOT US!" Bella, Sasha and I said together.

"Okay fine skip the luau since the three gripping sisters and being mean" Jeff said with a laugh.

"Shut up Jeffro!" Bella, Sasha and I said together again.

"It's okay I'm way to wiped to go to a luau anyways" John said as he ran his figured threw my hair.

" Yeah and plus the kids can't go to a luau it's to dangerous" Sasha said.

"With the fire twirling" Bella said.

"And the flame blowing" I said.

"Not to mention I don't think Hope and Anaka should men after dressed" Sasha said.

"Hey!" Taker and Jeff said together.

"We didn't mean you guys we met strangers" Bella said.

"Oh good point" Jeff and Taker said again.

"Specking of kids are you two planning on having any?" Jeff asked John and I.

" Yep" John said as he kept playing with my hair.

"When?" Sasha asked.

"When Kitty is done with school and I'm not so stressed with work" John said.

"So as in never" Taker said.

"No we'll have kids just not for while" I said.

"Sounds like something isn't haveing any fun" Jeff said teasingly.

"Shut it Jeff!" John yelled.

"Sorry man" Jeff said as he went to help Hope and James with the sand castle.

"He was just teasing babe" I said.

"I know but still" John said.

"Hey don't worry about it okay" I said.

"Yeah okay" John said.

It was getting dark by the time we'd decided to go back to our rooms. We all said good night since we weren't going to the luau and just staying in our rooms tonight. John and I walked into our suite and I headed straight for the bathroom to get a shower. I loved the beach but I hated the sand.

So I grabbed my denim looking night gown and my other things and went and grabbed a shower.

Luckily there where two showers so John use the second one. After got good and cleaned and got the sand out of my hair I put my night gown on and brushed my teeth and walked back into the bed room to find John already in bed watching a movie. I crawled into bed next to him and he pulled me close.

"So what we watching?" I asked him.

"New Moon" he said.

"Oh goodie I love that movie" I said.

"I know just don't go drulling over that Rob Pattinson guy okay" he said.

"Now why would do that when I've got a real live Edward right here?" I asked him.

He just smiled and we turned our attention back to the TV. The movie was just as good as when I'd gone to see in the theaters. The acting was amazing and not to mention it didn't hurt that Rob Patti was shirtless in the movie either.

After the movie was over John and I decided to call it a night. We turned the lights out and I noised something as I laid my head on John's chest and he pulled me close.

"This place is even more amazing at night" I said.

"Yeah but not as amazing as you" he said.

"Night Johnny I love you" I said as I kissed him.

"Night Kitty Love you to" he as he kissed me back.

Not to long sleep calmed me and I was fast asleep dreaming about today and the next couple of week ahead.

* * *

><p>okay guys so I'm going to post Chapter 22 and 23 up also so that you guys can read them. Lots of love John's Country Girl.<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

***2 weeks later* **

**We've been Hawaii for two weeks and I'm still amazed at this place. Every morning waking up seeing the amazing sunrises and every night the most romantic sunsets you've seen.**

**I thought last summer was the most amazing summer of my life. Being on the road with the WWE and John for the first time. Spending time in Jeff and Matt's hometown of Cameron and seeing places I'd never seen before. But last summer also had downside to it my step brother died last year and it's kinda of strange that it's only been a year since he died. John and I have been together for almost a year now and we've being engaged for a mouth. **

**Things might be different this summer but that's because my life is changing. I'm not in high school in anymore like was last summer and I don't have worry about going to Jamestown high school next year. **

**My only worry this is summer is leaving John and being Texas alone with out anyone around. Like I said this summer is different from last summer because at the end of this summer I'm not going to home to West New Berry. No at the end of this. **

***The Hotel Room Morning* **

**I woke up to the sound of the ocean waves crashing alone the shore line and smiled to myself. We where still in Hawaii the most amazing place I've been to so far and I have the most romantic place I've been so fair. I looked over John who still had his arms around me tight and who was also drulling in his sleep. **

**I smiled to myself as the sun light hit his skin and I could make the hit of olive tone in skin.**

**I still couldn't wrap my head around the face that in lest the six mouth I was marring my best friend in the world. It was still kinda of a shock to me because I thought he'd never love me the same why I loved him. Boy did I eat those words.**

**I was lost deep in thought when I felt John's grip go deadly. I knew something was wrong because ever time his grip goes deadly it either means his having a nightmare or something else that made me blush. I looked over him and sow the look on his face. **_**"oh no"**_** I thought to myself as I sow the look of pure horror on his face. He had tears rolling down his face and I heard the panic in his voice. **

**"Kitty... Kitty please open your eyes baby please open your eyes " he called in his sleep. **

**I reached over and shook him a little bit and said "Johnny wake up I'm right here baby " I told him. **

**But it do any good the look of horror never left his face. His grip became so tight that I couldn't breath. **

**"Kitty.. you've got to wake up you can't leave me you can't oh god Kitty please" John said in his sleep again. **

**I realized from the way he was talking he was the same dream he'd had back when we where in Phoenix for WM26. I knew even back then it took for every to wake him that time. **

**"Johnny baby wake up I'm here baby I'm right here Johnny I'm alive" I whispered in his ear as I kissed his neck. **

**His flew open that second and he pulled so close it knocked the breath out of me. **

**"Kitty... Oh god Kitty..." John said as he kissed my hair and ran his hand down my back rapidly I knew it was make sure I was real. **

**"Johnny ... your... hurting baby let up" I said while trying to refill my lungs. **

**"Oh sorry baby" he said he losses up his grip**

**"Thank you " I said as I got my breath back. **

**I looked up at him and I could still the fear in his eyes. That nightmare must have been worse then the one he'd had back at WM. **

**"Johnny was the nightmare about?" I asked him. **

**"I can't I don't even think about it." he said with fear in voice. **

**"Baby I can't help if you don't tell me." I told him. **

**"I dreamed that.. (he sighed) I dreamed that you where in a car accident back home. That a truck sideswiped you and the air deployed and hit you so hard that knocked you out. " He told me and I could hear the fear and sorrow in his tone. **

**"What else happen?" I asked him. **

**"Your wouldn't wake up" He said and I sow a single tear roll down his face. **

**"Babe it was just a dream I'm right here" I said as I wiped away the tear. **

**He didn't say anything he just wrapped his arms around me and held me tight and kissed my shoulder. I thought back to how this was coming out like my favorite episode of BTVS "Surprise" which didn't really have a happy ending. Only John wasn't Angel and I wasn't Buffy. But still somehow it seemed to work out that way. **

**"You know we just a BTVS moment right?" I asked him. **

**"Yeah I know." John said with a laugh. **

**"Only your not really dead and I'm not a slayer so yeah" I said with a laugh. **

**After about fifteen minutes of laughing and remember the episode my cell phone went off. **

_**"Hello?" **_

_**"Hello I'm looking for Kristy Johnson?" the voice said. **_

_**"This is Kristy Johnson" I said. **_

_**"Hi Kristy this Beth Chapman from Dog the Bounty Hunter" Beth said. **_

_**"Hi Beth how are you" I said. **_

_**"I'm doing great Kristy. Listen you mom called me and said that you and your friends where in Hawaii and it's been such a long time since I've seen would you mind if we stop your hotel for today?" Beth asked me. **_

_**"That sounds great Beth my friends and I would love to see you guys." I said. **_

_**"Great so I'll see you around say about 3 then?" Beth asked. **_

_**"Yeah sounds great. See you then" I said. **_

_**"Bye Kristy" Beth said. **_

_**"Bye Beth" I said and hung up the phone. **_

**"Who was that?" John asked as I sat my cell phone back on the bedside and I got up. **

**"Beth Chapman she's an old friend of my real mom's her and her husband Duane well his better known as Dog the Bounty Hunter." I told John as I grabbed a pair of fade wash jeans and a U.T Texas shirt. **

**"Wait a second hold on. Duane (the Dog) Chapman is coming to our hotel?" John asked. **

**"Yep and so his whole family. Beth said they'd be here around 3" I told him as I walked into the bathroom and closed the door. **

**"Should I call the guys?" I heard John from the other room. **

**"YES!" I yelled as I splashed my face with cold water. I brushed my teeth brushed my hair I wore it up in a pony tail since was Hawaii and it was always warm here and then got dress. I was just coming out of the bathroom when I noised that John was still on the phone. **

**"Yeah Kitty said they'd be here at 3 alright later man" John said as he hung up the phone. **

**"Jeff?" I asked him. **

**"Yep" he said he came over and kissed my head and walked into the bathroom. **

**I walked out on the deck and looked out at the ocean. I'm not sure how long I was standing out there when I felt two arms wrap around me. **

**"What you thinking about?" he asked me. **

**"How this is such an amazing place and how much I'm not going to wanna leave." I told him. **

**He kissed the top of my head and put his chin on my shoulder. **

**"We could always come back here for the honeymoon" he said. **

**"Na I thought we'd go to Paris or Italy or London or Ireland" I said. **

**"Ireland sounds good you have always wanted to Galway and find Angel's grave" he said with a laugh. **

**"You are so not funny" I told him. **

**"AAAA come on Kitty you always said your wanted to find Angel's grave to see if he was real." he said. **

**"Yeah but that doesn't mean I'm going to start looking up death records and stuff like that. I may like supernatural but I'm no Winchester" I said with a laugh. **

**"You and those Winchester boys will be the death of me." he said with a laugh. **

**We stud on the deck for a while not saying anything just looking out at the ocean. I knew soon that I'd have to leave this amazing place and head for Texas. But right all that matter was just me and John and this amazing view. **

***That afternoon the hotel restaurant* **

**Taker, Sasha, Bella, Jeff, John and I where sitting in the hotel lobby at around two-thirty. Bella,Sasha and I where talking about the latest gossip we got from the other girls. The guys where pacing for some weird reason. **

**"What is with the pacing?" Sasha asked Taker. **

**"I'm nervous" Taker said. **

**"Jeffro?" Bella asked Jeff. **

**"What I'm nervous to." Jeff said. **

**"Johnny?" I asked him. **

**"I'm just as nervous as they are I mean this is Dog the Bounty Hunter we're talking about here." John said. **

**Bella, Sasha and I looked at each other and laughed. We couldn't believe that these guys where nervous about meeting a celeb like Dog the Bounty Hunter.**

**"Why are you three nervous you've met celebs before." Sasha said. **

**"Yeah whats with you three acting like us?" Bella asked. **

**"It's not that it's just. Dog and his family have done a lot of good. not to mention they've helped a lot of people." John said. **

**"YEAH" Taker and Jeff said together. **

**I was about to say something when I sow Beth, Dog, Tim, Leland, Duane Lee, Baby Lissa, Travis, and Justin walk in. **

**"Guys they're here" I said as I stud up and looked at John, Bella, Sasha, Jeff and Taker. **

**"Oh my god Leland is so hot" Bella whispered to me. **

**"Oh yeah" Sasha said with a giggle. **

**Taker and Jeff just glared at them. **

**"You two are acting like schoolgirls." Jeff said. **

**"Three " I said. **

**Beth ,Dog, Tim ,Leland ,Duane Lee, Baby Lissa, Travis and Justin came up to us. **

**"Kristy oh my goodness it's so good to see you again." Beth said as she hugged me. **

**"It's good to see you to Auntie." I said as I hugged her back. **

**"Hey Kristy" Dog said with a smile. **

**"Hey Uncle" I said as I hugged him. **

**"Wow look at you kid all grown up." Tim said as he hugged me. **

**"Come on Uncle Tim I'm not that grown up." I said as I hugged him back. **

**"Uncle Auntie? Kitty whats going on?" John asked me. **

**"Oh I'm sorry guys. John, Bella, Jeff, Sasha, Mark this is Beth, Dog, Leland, Duane Lee, Baby Lissa, Travis, Tim and Justin. Guys this is my friends Bella and Jeff Hardy, Sasha and Mark Calaway and this my soon to be hubby John Cena." I said as I introduced everyone. **

**"Nice to meet you all." Beth said as she shook hands with Bella, Jeff, Sasha, Taker and John. **

**"It's really good to meet you." Dog said as he shook hands with the them. **

**"Pleaser." The rest said. **

**"So Beth why did Krissy call you Auntie and Dog Uncle?" Jeff asked as we all sat down for lunch **

**"Well it's a custom that in Hawaii everyone is family and since I've known Kristy's mom since before she was born I think of her as my niece so she calls Duane and I uncle and auntie." Beth explained. **

**"So is that Ahole means?" Sasha asked. **

**"Yeah it sure does." Dog said. **

**"So Bella is that short for something?" Leland asked Bella. **

**"Yeah it's short for Isabella I hate the name so I just go by Bella." Bella said with a smile. **

**"Well I think Isabella is a pretty name." Leland said and gave Bella a wink. **

**I looked over and sow Jeff fuming. I couldn't help but laugh. Jeff 's face was turning red as fire and not to mention metaphorical specking he had smoke coming out of his ears. Then I noised Leland looking at Sasha. **

**"So Sasha that is so pretty is it Russian?" Leland asked Sasha. **

**"No it's Canadian my mom was from Ontario." Sasha said. **

**"Wow that amazing." Leland said and gave a flirty smile to Sasha. Who giggled like a school girl. **

**Taker's face by this point was fuming worse then Jeff was. I couldn't but noise that John wasn't fuming he was just laughing and talking to Dog and Tim about different things then Duane Lee spoke up. **

**"So Kristy I heard John call you Kitty before why?" Duane Lee asked. **

**"Because she has eyes like a cat." John said .**

**"Oh well yeah I'll say she does." Leland said and winked at me. **

**That was it. John, Jeff, and Taker where all three fuming. I looked at Bella and Sasha who where giggle just like I was. The three of where getting on by Leland and the guys hated it. It was the perfect why to make them jealous. **

**Around 5 Beth, Dog, Tim, Leland, Travis, Justin ,Baby Lissa and Duane Lee left they had a last second job that came up. They thanks us for meeting them and I told Beth and Dog I'd keep in touch.**

**After the Chapmans left the hotel Bella, Sasha and I decided to go down to the pool for a swim. We ran upstairs and changed into our bathing suites. I was just coming out of the bathroom when I sow John coming back into the room. **

**"Where you going?" he asked me. **

**"Bells, Sash and me are going swimming you guys wanna join?" I asked him. **

**"I'm up for it give me a sec." John said and ran into the bathroom to change into his swim trunks. **

**"Hurry up Johnny!" I called to him after ten minutes of waiting. **

**"What I'm ready?" he said as he walked out of the bathroom in a pair blue and black swim trunks. **

**"Took you long enough" I told him as I grabbed my towel and threw on my sun dress. **

**"I don't know why you won't wear a two piece babe" he said as we headed for the door. **

**"Because I'm fat and ugly and I refuse to be a slut." I said as we walked out the door. **

**Bella, Sasha, Jeff and Taker where out in the hall waiting for us. **

**"About time what took you guys so long." Bella said. **

**"Hey don't blame me. Johnny said "give me a sec" and it took him ten minutes to get on swim trunks" I told her. **

**"Stop you yapping and come on the pool is closed for us and I for one I'm dyeing to a swonton off the diving bored" Jeff said as he ran for elevator. **

**" Jeffro calm down your acting like a kid" Bella said with a laugh. **

**"Yeah man take a chill pill jeez" Taker said as rolled his eyes. **

**"Hey don't give me any lip deadman. You antihero chain gang boy or I'll tell the girls what u two where doing while they where in Forks" Jeff said as hit the pool button on the elevator. **

**"What happen while we where in Forks?" Bella spoke up. **

**"Yeah what did happen?" Sasha asked. **

**"Come on Skittles" I begged Jeff. **

**"Deadman and Chain Gang boy over here did nothing but complaining about three finding the Cullen. Deadman was all "If Sasha goes anywhere near those vampires I'll make them R.I.P" and the Chain Gang Boy was all "Kitty better not be lip locking with that Cullen guy other wise I'll give a five knuckle shuffle that won't wait" " Jeff told us. **

**"You said what!" Sasha and I said together. **

**"We were only teasing Sash." Taker said **

**"Yeah Kitty we didn't mean anything by it" John said. **

**"Oh you two are so dead when we get the pool!" Sasha and I said together again. **

**It didn't take us long to get down stairs to the end door pool. Jeff went running like a little kid in a candy store and jumped right in. Sasha ,Bella, Taker and I just looked him like he was crazy. **

**Bella ,Sasha and I got in the pool via the stairs while the boys jumped in. **

**"Hey guys you know something." Sasha said after she Bella and I had gotten on the floating lounge chairs .**

**"What?" Bella and I asked her. **

**"Owen Hart's anniversary is coming up maybe we should go to Kansas City and see if the story is true." Sasha said. **

**"Who's Owen Hart?" I asked her. **

**"Owen is Bret's brother he was killed during a ppv back in 99 fell from the rafters." Bella told me. **

**"Yep so they say he Haunted the very arena he died in." Sasha told me. **

**"Oh yeah I remember Andy tell me about that. Poor Owen he wasn't all that old." I said .**

**"BELLS WATCH THIS!" Jeff called to Bella from the high dive**

**"Be careful Jeffro!" Bella yelled up to him. **

**"SWANTON!" Jeff yelled as he did a Swanton bomb off the high dive and landed in the water. **

**"Your okay Skittles?" Sasha and I asked after Jeff had came up and swam over next to Bella. **

**"Oh yeah I'm good I'm good I'm not dead" Jeff said with a laugh. **

**"Hey Krissy tell your hubby to get off me!" Taker called out just as John dunked him in the water. **

**"JOHNNY LET GO OF TAKER!" I yelled at John. **

**"AWE come on babe it's just a little fun." John said with a smile. **

**"No it's not when your the one who has to hear about it all night." Sasha said .**

**"OH Shut up Sash" Taker said with a smile. **

**"I have an idea" Bella spoke up. **

**"What?" Sasha and I both asked her. **

**"What if we act like we're going to ..." Bella didn't get any loader so only Sasha and I could. We all three nodded. **

**"Come on girls lets go. Leland and Duane Lee are waiting for us in the bar." Sasha said as we started to get out of the pool. **

**"Coming!" Bella and I said as we both got out of the pool **

**"And just where are three babes going?" Jeff asked. **

**"Oh we have dates" Bella said with a giggle. **

**"With WHO!" The guys yelled out. **

**"Leland and Duane Lee" Sasha said. **

**Before we could even get out of the pool Taker, John and Jeff grabbed us by our waists and threw us back into the pool. **

**"YOU THREE AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE!" the guys yelled. **

**Bella, Sasha and I busted out laughing and we couldn't help the look on the guy's faces. **

**"OH God Bells' that was prefect" Sasha said laughing. **

**"Yeah Bells' totally worth it" I said laughing. **

**"The looks on their faces." Bella said laughing with us. **

**The guys just looked at each other and then said. **

**"WHAT IS SO FUNNY!" **

**"YOUR THREE!" Bella, Sasha and I said together while laughing. **

**"Care to explain?" Jeff asked. **

**"IT was a jock we wanted to see what you guys would do if we actually said something like that." Bella said. **

**"Oh Okay!" The guys said together. **

**IT was around 10 when we all left the pool after playing around and the guys jumping around in the water and trying to wrestle.**

**We all said goodnight and went to our rooms. It had been a long day and it was going to be even longer night. We had planned to leave for Kansas City, Missior tomorrow to go and see where Owen Hart passed. I found myself hoping we didn't run into to Owen Hart himself. **


	23. Chapter 23

**August **

**I can't believe another summer is almost gone. I've spent another amazing summer with John and my all my friends from the WWE. **

**This summer is different then last summer. I haven't been on the road the whole time. Last mouth John, Bella, Jeff, Sasha, Taker and I have spent the whole mouth of July in Hawaii. We met Dog the Bounty Hunter and saw Pearl Harbor we went to the beach and played around at the pool. But this mouth where doing something a little different. **

**The 10 of us are going to Kansas City, Miss. for a few days. We're going to see the place where Owen Hart died. It must something because they guys are scared to death to go. Us girls wanna see what it's like. Plus we wanna see if the ghost story is true. So after we left Hawaii on Friday we arrived in Kansas City Miss. On Saturday. It was late so we all just went to the hotel and went to sleep. **

***The next morning***

**I could felt the whole hotel room shake as I poped up in bed. I looked out the window and sow the rain was pouring down. I felt John's arms go deadly around my waist as I laid back down. I'd always hated storms.**

**I was scared of them till I almost couldn't think of anything but the fear of them. I snuggled close to John and head my face in his chest. I felt him laugh when he felt my hands wrap around his neck. **

**"Let me guess it's storming?" John asked me. **

**"Yeah...yeah... yeah... "I shuddered. **

**"Kitty come on your eighteen you shouldn't still be afraid of storms." John said as he held me close. **

**"Speak for yourself Mr. I'm afraid of snow storms." I said with a laugh. **

**"I'm not afraid of snow storms." John said **

**"Are to" I said. **

**"I...Know ...but ... still..." I was cut off by his lips crashing into mine. **

**John wrapped his arms around me and held me close as the next clap of thunder hit. I jumped and pulled back when I heard my cell phone go off. **

_**"Hello?" I answered. **_

_**"Krissy are we still going to the arena?" Sasha asked. **_

_**"Yeah but not till later jeez it's only 7 in the morning." I said. **_

_**"Okay just checking. I'll let you and john get back to your make out session." Sasha said with a laugh. **_

_**"Okay bye Sash" I said as i hung up the phone. **_

**I snuggled back into the covers and pulled the covers over my head. I heard John laughing as he wrapped his arms back around me and held me close. **

**"Awe come on babe it's okay I'm here and i"m not going to let the bad storm get you." John said laughing. **

**"Your mean" I told him. **

**"You know you love me babe" John said with a smile. **

**I snuggled into John's chest and fell asleep. **

***That Afternoon* **

**It was around 2 o'clock when we all figured it was a good time to head on over the Kemper Arena. Sasha ,Taker, Jeff and Bella where all three nervous. John was really crept out but me I was majorly excited. We meet in the hotel lobby and we all walked the mile and half to the arena. **

**When we got there and walked into the arena we felt an creepy eerie feeling like someone was watching us. **

**"Guys...I want... go... " Sasha said. **

**"Me too..." Bella said. **

**"US Three" John ,Jeff and Taker said together. **

**"Oh come on guys it's nothing." I said as I looked around. **

**"Why is the brave one?" Sasha asked. **

**"Because she watches supernatural and paranormal state to much." Bella said. **

**"Oh yeah I forgot" Taker said **

**We walked to part of the arena where Owen had taken the fall. John pulled me close and Jeff pulled Bella close and Taker pulled Sasha close. We kept walking and all of sudden the light began to flicker and it got really really cold. **

**"Oh crap his around" John said. **

**"Your guys are chickens" I said as I got closer to the arena where Owen had been hurt. **

**"Krissy are you crazy Owen could kill you" Jeff said as I close to the ring had been that night. **

**"Krissy get back here!" Sasha yelled. **

**"John do something !" Bella yelled. **

**"Guys chill out Owen isn't going to hurt us." I said as I got closer. **

**"Kitty come on..." John stop mid-scenteces when light went out. **

**"Oh crap" Jeff said. **

**"AAA Taker did u do that?" Bella asked. **

**"It wasn't me I swear." Taker said **

**"It's Owen.. his here!" Sasha screamed. **

**"Guys chill it's the storm remember" I said as John pulled me away from the ring had been that night. **

**I looked up into the rafter but I couldn't see anything. Then I heard it the scream. **

**"Holy shit!" Sasha said. **

**"Oh My god what in the hell" Bella said. **

**"AAAA guys." Jeff said as he pointed up into the rafters. **

**"Oh My God!" Taker said. **

**"Please tell me I'm seeing things." John said. **

**"I don't think so baby because if your seeing things then I'm seeing things." I said. **

**"Uh guys I don't think your seeing things" Jeff said. **

**"Oh god is that ..." Bella said. **

**"I think so.." Sasha said. **

**"Owen?" Taker said. **

**We all looked up in the rafter and sow someone falling and then the next thing we knew it was gone. We all stud frozen in place just looking at the ground. I turned to John, Jeff, Bella, Sasha and Taker and then back up at the rafters. Then the lights came on. **

**"AAA guys " I was about to say. **

**"Lets get out of here!" Taker said as I we headed to the door. **

**When reached the door something happened it wouldn't open. Taker, John and Jeff tried to open the door but it wouldn't open. **

**"Oh great what he wants with us?" Jeff asked. **

**"I don't Kitty what you think?" John asked. **

**"Me why me?" I asked him. **

**"Your the one who knows all about this paranormal stuff." Sasha said. **

**"I only watch the shows I don't know anything. " I said panicked in my voice. **

**" Well you've gotta remember something for watching them so much. " Taker said. **

**"Oh yeah you expect to me to remember everything." I said as the cold chills came around all of us. **

**"Come on guys lets try and get out of here." Sasha said. **

**"Guys look!" Jeff said as he pointed to rafters. **

**We all looked up at the rafters and we sow something or someone pointing to the back of the arena where the backstage had been that night. We all glupped and then Taker spoke up. **

**"Maybe...Maybe we shouldn't go back there." Taker said. **

**"Yeah lets just get out of here." John said. **

**"I don't think we can. I think he wants to know the truth" I said as I looked to the back of the arena. **

**"Know what truth?" Bella asked. **

**"The truth about he died" Sasha said looking at me. **

**"What are you two talking about?" Jeff asked. **

**"Yeah come on tell us?" Taker said. **

**Sasha and I just looked at other then looked back at Taker, Bella ,Jeff and John. We didn't understand it either but for some weird reason we had to go back to the backstage area and figure out what had happen that night. Sasha and I shook our heads and headed back to the backstage area. **

**"Come on guys" Sasha and I said to Taker, John, Jeff and Bella. **

**"Oh no I'm not going back there." Jeff said. **

**"Us either." Bella, John and Taker said. **

**"Fine just wait here we'll be right back" Sasha said. **

**"I'm coming " Bella said **

**"Bells are you crazy you could get hurt." Jeff said. **

**"Oh stop it Jeffro I'll be fine. Besides Kristy knows how to handle a ghost right Krissy?" Bella asked me. **

**"Yeah... sure..." I gulped. **

**So Bella, Sasha and I walked backstage and left the three chickens (I mean guys) out front. We walked down the hall until we came to the door where the ghost had been pointing. **

**"I think this was Vince's office that night." Sasha said. **

**"I had to be it's the only door that looks like an office." Bella said. **

**"Lets just go in before someone see us." I said. **

**After the three of us looked around and made sure the coast was clear Sasha opened the office door and we all three walked in. I found a light switch and we stud in the middle of the room. **

**"Okay so what we looking for?" Bella asked. **

**"Anything that has to do with the night Owen died." I said. **

**"Okay lets start looking." Sasha said. **

**So the three of us started to looking threw drawers ,file cabinets anything we could we stopped cold when we heard something in the hall way. **

**"What was that?" Bella asked. **

**"Maybe it was Owen." Sasha said. **

**"Ghost don't make tapping noises Sash" I said. **

**"Girls you in there." Taker's voice came from the other side of the door. **

**"Oh it's just Mark." Sasha said as she opened the door. **

**"What is it?" Bella asked. **

**"John and Jeff found something come on." Taker said as Sasha, Bella and I followed him out of the office. **

**We walked up to the platform where Owen was suppose to be standing when he did his stunt we sow John and Jeff standing there talking. **

**"So what did you guys find?" Bella asked. **

**"The hook" Jeff said as he pointed to the broken hook in his hand. **

**"That looks like a boat hook" I said. **

**"It is. Boat hooks aren't meant to hold people." John said. **

**"So you mean this wasn't some accident?" Sasha said. **

**"I don't think so not for the looks of it." Taker said. **

**"So what do you think happen?" Bella asked. **

**"I don't know but what ever happened it wasn't meant to hurt Owen it was meant to kill him." John said as he looked down at where the ring had been that night. **

**"You don't think Vince. I mean come on John Vince a lot of things man but his not a killer." Jeff said. **

**"Yeah come on John you know Vince would have never killed Owen." Taker said. **

**"Guys I don't think he wanted to kill Owen I mean Jeffro is right Vince isn't a killer." Bella said. **

**"So if it wasn't to kill Owen they why make him do a stunt he didn't wanna do Owen was afraid of heights." Sasha said. **

**" So what was it for then?" Taker asked. **

**"I think it was punish Owen." I said. **

**"What you talking about Kitty?" John asked. **

**"I think Vince wanted to punish Owen for not doing what he told him to do you the story lines." I said. **

**"So you think made Owen do the stunt to punish him and instead ed it got Owen killed ?" Taker asked. **

**"Yep that excitedly what I think." I said. **

**"Wait so then why is Bret back?" Bella asked. **

**"It could be but we'll never know." John said. **

**"Okay well I don't know about you guys but I wanna get out of here." Jeff said. **

**We all agreed. So we walked back down to the main floor of the arena. When we headed to the door Sasha and I looked back once again at the rafters. **

**There he was standing right there on the rafter and Sasha and I could have sworn we saw Owen smile and nod his head at us. **

**This time when John tried the door it opened. Sasha, Bella, Taker ,Jeff and John walked out ahead of me but I stayed behind and looked around . **

**"Kitty you coming?" John asked he walked back into the arena. **

**"Yeah I'm coming. Hey Johnny?" I asked him. **

**"yeah" he said. **

**"I think I figured out why Owen can't leave here." I told John. **

**"Yeah I think I have to." Sasha said as she walked back into the arena and stud next to me. **

**"Why?" John and Taker asked. **

**"Because Vince caused this and until the day Vince pays for what he did Owen can never rest." Sasha and I said together. **

**John and Taker didn't say anything they just nodded and Taker smiled a little bit. We all four turned to walk out of the arena taking one last look up into the rafters. We didn't' see him but we knew he was around.**

**When Sasha,Taker, John and I walked out of the arena we all suddenly felt better. We'd figured why Owen wouldn't leave the arena we also figure why he didn't want to. But there was still a lot of questions to be answered.**

**As we walked back away from the arena I whispered to myself **

**"You'll always be a legend Owen no matter where you go you'll always be a legend to me." **


	24. Chapter 24

Okay guys I'm going to say this because I'm frankly stressed out and I'm getting a headache from trying to do it. I'm going to edit anymore of these chapter I'm going to post them as is. If you don't like it tough. Until I reach chapter 48 you guys are just going to deal with the mistakes I've made. I hate to try and rewrite this because it stresses me out and I hate to be stressed out. So if you have issues with the mistakes tough becase I'm not editing or anything until I get where I have to. I'm sorry guys but I can't take the stress. So I'm going to post the chapters as they are no editing or anything.

So I'm going to post chapter 24 to 29 now so you guys can read. Then later on next week I'll post some more. I'll try to post as many as I can this coming week because next I'll be gone for three days. I'm going to see SD live recording for Firday night which means I'll be seeing Randy again. So anwyays guys I hope you enjoy the chapters I'll see you guys at the end of chapter 29

* * *

><p><strong>*Then End of Summer Vac*<strong>

**Well my summer vaction ends in about two weeks and this time I'm not going home. I'm going to Austin Texas to start school. It's been another amazing summer with John and my friends. Ever summer is different but this summer was something I'll never forget. We spent a whole mouth in Hawiia and then 2 weeks in Kansas City ,Miss. We sow the arena where the great Owen Hart past away and we took the kids to the Kansas City Zoo. Which they loved. Now where back on the road. Well at lest John, Bella, Jeff ,Sasha and Taker are. I'm still on the road with them but saddley i'll be leaveing in about two days. This summer as been one I'll never forget. The wedding is still beeing planned which thanks to our wedding planner has taken a huge load off my mind. Not to metnion the fact that the wedding is now only 3 mouths away. I'm so excuited. I'll be leaveing for school on the 24th which is two days from now. Man what a summer this has been for me. I'll never forget it. This summer has been one amazing ride. **

***Raw Live from San Fransico* **

Bella, Sasha, Lita, Mickie, Maria, Kelly, Melina and I where all back stage in the divas locker room. We're telling the girls all about our "Vaction" and how much fun we had. They guys had been allowed to come back to Raw about two weeks ago. Vince had clearned things up with Bret and a match was for WM the following year. Things where looking up so far. As us girl where talking and catching up each other there was a knock on the door.

"Hey girls can I come in?" Stepheine McMahon asked as she poped her head in the door way.

"Sure Stephe come on in." I said .

"Thanks Kristy. " Stepheine said as she came over and hugged my neck. Stepheine and I had become good friends since I'd been on the road with Raw for two summers. She was becoming like an older sister to me which in was very cool because I had a lot of respect for Stepheine and her father.

"So Whats up Stephe?" Mickie asked.

"Well since tonight is Kristy last night on Raw she's going to be my co GM tonight." Stepheine said with a smile.

"Me co General Manager Stephe thats sounds so cool." I said with a smile.

"Well it should because tonight your makeing a match of any superstars you want and it's match sit by your rules." Stepheiene told me.

I thought about it for a few seconds and then an idea poped into my head.

"What about Randy and John vs Shamuses and Zack Ryder?" I asked Stepheine.

"Thats a great idea Krissy." They all said together

"Thats give John and Randy a chance to work together and not to mention Shameus as been causeing alot of troble." Stepheine said.

"Yeah he has." Melina said.

After a while Stepheien said it was time for me to go to her office and get ready for the show. I told the girls I'd see them later and walked with Stepheine back to her office. When we got there Randy and John where waiting for us.

"Hey guys what I can do for you ?" Stepheine asked them.

Randy gave me an icey glare that made my blood run cold. John came over and put his arm around me because I knew my face must have gone pale white from the look Randy was giving me. Finally after about fifteen seconds Randy smiled well smricked really and said.

"Get over and give me a hug girl" Randy said with a warm smile.

I laughed and walked over and huged him. Randy was always trying to scare me no matter how much I didn't want it to happen. After I let go of Randy and John pulled back into his arms they finally spoke.

"So what did you guys need?" Stephiene asked them again.

"Oh yeah we just came in to make sure that the match was still on for tonight." John said and kissed the top of my head.

"Yep it's still on and my co GM over here will be the one to annoce it tonight." Stepheiene said and looked at me.

"Kitty your co Gm tonight?" John asked me.

"Yep I'm co Gm tonight and I'm the one who made the match." I said with a smile.

"Thats my girl." John said and kissed me again.

"John keep your lips off the poor girl for one second we've a match to think about." Randy said in jocking tone.

"Oh your just jelouse Randy because she'd rather kiss me then you." John said jocking .

"Oh boy here we go" I thought to myself. These two where always teaseing each other about me. Ever since John and I had gotten together Randy had up the teaseing on me. It was always a play fight between the two of them. I looked to Randy as another older brother well okay more a like step brother but still as an older brother. It was kinda of nice but I hated the teaseing because i usal ended up eaither hugging Randy or I need up playing around in the teaseing. Which I hated by the way.

"Guys please dont' start with the teaseing it's my last night and the last thing I need is to be caught in the middle." I said with a smile.

"Sorry Kitty" John said and kissed me again.

"Sorry Krissy we'll quite it." Randy said with a smile.

"Wow girl you can control these two chuckle heads" Stephiene said with a smile.

"Are we going to stand here all day or are we going to the ring?" I asked Stephiene. Raw had just started and it was time for our in ring apparance.

After Stephiene and I left the office we walked to the cutain. Stephiene went out to the ring first when her music hit. Suprisleying it was the same music from when she was a diva. When Stepheiene got in the ring she grab a mic from the tech guy and started to speck.

"As most of you know. John Cena's girlfriend Kristy will be leaveing Raw tonight and going away to college." Stepheiene said.

"But as a speical treat for Kristy and as a speical treat for all of you here tonight. I have decided that Kristy will my co General Manager for the night." Stepheiene said.

"So Please welcome my co General Mangere Kristy Johnston." Stephiene said and then my music hit. I walked threw the curtian and got to the ramp. I stud and looked around at the crowd and then walked down the ramp high fiveing a few of John's fans along the way. I climbed in the ring and grabbed a mic. Stephiene and I huged really quick and then I spoke.

"Thank you Stephe and thank you guys so much. This has been another...(crowd roars) another amazing summer for me. I'm going to miss the WWE I'm going to miss all the fans of Raw I'm going to miss all my friends." I said.

I couldn't get over the reaction from the crowd everyone was cheering and yelling and some where even saying good bye. It was so amazing.

"Since tonight is Kristy last night with us for a while I've asked her to make a speical match for tonight." Stephiene said with a smile.

"That you did Stephiene and I have the perfect match for the wounderful people of San Fran tonight. As most of you know Shamuse and Zack Ryder have been causeing chaous and termoril since they've join the roster." I said.

"Well tonight is they're check comes due. See I know two superstars who would love to get their hands on both Shamuse and Ryder. So tonight as co gm of Raw I'm declareing a tag team match between Randy Orton and John Cena vs Shamus and Zack Ryder" I said. The crowd was in huge roar as made the match I looked at Stephiene who smiled at me and nodded in approval. I held my breath expecting John or Randy to come instead Shameus came out.

"Kristy your a pathice excuses for an Irish lass." Shamues said.

"Hold it Shameus." I said.

He didn't say another word

"I'm a pathice exucese for an Irish girl how about your a pathice excuse for an Irishman. I mean Shamuse come on your white as a ghost your hair isn't that naturally red and frankly your accent is fake. Your from Flordia Shameus not Ireland your no Celtic warrior your a Celtic loser" I said.

"Now wait just a mint" Before Shamuse could finish Randy's music started and out walked Randy and John. I smiled to myself I'd conced them into working together on camera becuase I knew how much they both couldn't stand Shameus but this was a suprises to me.

"Shameus you'd better shut your mouth" Randy said.

"Shameus you better not be talking about my girl" John said.

"You see Shameus John and I might not get along that well but there is one thing we both agree on. You don't disrespect a young lady" Randy said as smiled at me.

"A young lass this she witch is no more a madien then you two are fit to be warriors" Shameus said

"Oh you see that is where your wrong Shameus" John said and looked at me in the ring.

"John I know that you and I have had our differences in the past and we've had a rival for the ages. But do think tonight we could put or rival and our differences aside and put the living hell out of this man" Randy said his where cold as he glared at Shameus.

"I think we can do that Randy. You and I both have a beef with a Lucky charm over here " John said. The crowd laughed and Stephiene and I couldn't help but to laugh.

The next thing we knew Shameus was running for his life and then we heard it Triple H is music hit and both Randy and John looked suprised.

"I don't mean to interupt you Kristy or your Stephe so please forgive me but Kristy have something I want to ask you." Hunter said.

"Go ahead Hunter please ask away." I said.

"Would please since you the co GM tonight allow my to join John and Randy in a 3 on 2 match against Shameus and Zack Ryder?" Hunter asked me.

I looked at Stephiene who looked at Hunter who looked at John and Randy. Stephiene and I talked about it for a few mintues and then Stephiene answered.

"Kristy and I both agree that since there seems to be a hug beef that needs to be settled tonight this is what Kristy and I are going to do. Tonight as the main event it will be Randy Orton, John Cena, Triple H, The Hardy and the Undertaker vs Shameus , Zack Ryder, Legacy , William Regal and Christian. " Stephiene said. The guys all nooded in agreement that tonights match would be a six on six tag team match. I frankly wasn't to happy abouti t but Stepheiene was the boss so I just went along with her.

*Later that night*

I was in Stephiene office relaxing waiting for John's match to start when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said.

John walked in with a grin on his face and something behind his back.

"Hey you whats with the grin?" I asked him.

"Oh just a little something for you." he said.

He pulled a t-shirt that was autographed by Bret Hart himself.

"OMG Johnny how did you get this?" I asked him.

"Bret of course." he said.

"Yeah but how I mean Bret doesn't even know me." I said.

"Well there is one more suprise." he said and then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said.

I was so suprised when Bret "the hitman" Hart walked into the office. I also wanted to scream.

"Bret this my girlfriend Kristy Johnston Kitty this is Bret Hart ." John said as he introduce Bret and I.

"It's nice to meet you Kristy." Bret said as he shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you to Mr. Hart." I said and shook hands with him.

"Please call me Bret. So John tells me your a fans of Owen's is that right?" Bret asked me. I sow the pain in his eyes at the mention of his brother.

"Yes sir it is. I 'm very sorry about what happen Bret he shouldn't have to go like that." I said and wipped away a tear.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Kristy what happen was along time ago. It still hurts like hell but it's nice to know someone tried to slove the mystery." Bret said with a smile.

"I told Bret about how you Sasha and Bella went backstage at the arena to look for clues on how it happen." John said.

"I'm greatful for what you guys did for me and for my family. But I'm afarid we'll never truely know what happen to Owen." Bret said.

"Bret ummm this might sound crazy but I kinda think I know what happen." I said.

"Please by all means tell me." Bret said with a smile.

"I think Vince punished Owen for not doing the story lines he wanted him to do. Knowning that Owen was afraid of hights was one thing but makeing him do a stunt that was dangerous like is something else intrially. I mean thats why you came back right it's not because of Montrol you came back to get justice for Owen didn't you?" I asked Bret.

I felt like a compelte idot at that moment. I knew Bret was going to think I was some kind of idot that I'd figured out the truth of why he came back. But then again I've been told many times that I think to much into something or I read to much. I looked at John with the looke of fear in my eyes and then Bret looked at me and smiled.

"How did... How did you figure it out?" Bret asked me.

"It wasn't just me my friend Sasha helped me to figure it out to. We knew that Owen could never really rest in peace unless Vince payed for what happen to him and since Vince isn't going to die anytime soon we figured this might be the only for him to get justices right now." I told Bret.

Bret just smiled and then looked at John.

"You've got a great girl here John. She smart and thoughtful and so kind hearted. Kristy your right I did come back but not just for Owen I came back for myself." Bret said.

"I'm glad you came back Bret " John said with a smile and patted Bret on the shoulder.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Sasha walked in.

"Hey guys Stephe said I should come in here. Oh hi Bret" Sasha said.

"Hello Sasha yeah I asked Stepheine to call you in here." Bret said.

"Okay whats up?" Sasha asked.

"I wanna thank you and Kristy both for figureing out the truth but also to ask you not to tell anyone. "Bret said.

Sasha and I looked at each other and then back at Bret.

"Of course we won't tell. Krissy and I have kept this to ourseleve s for awhile and we wont' tell a living soul we promises." Sasha said.

"She right we won't ever speck of this." I said.

"Thank you girls." Bret said with a smile and then walked out of the office.

After Bret left Sasha, John and I sat down on the sofa.

"Maybe I shouldn't have opened my big mouth" I said after a little bit.

"He had a right to know Kitty." John said.

"Yeah I know but I feel dumb for tell him." I said.

"Krissy come on it's only fair I mean ...(she sighed) we had to tell Bret our theory right I mean it's just a theory." Sasha said.

"Yeah your right Sash I just hope people don't think we're nuts" I said .

"They won't Kitty. Heck I heard it and I don't think eaither one of you are nuts." John said and kissed my head.

We didn't talk anymore about the "theory" we all three just sat in the office until it was time for John's match.

*The match*

John, Randy, Jeff, Matt ,Hunter ,Taker, Bella, Sasha , Jen ,Lita and I where all waiting by the curitans. Shameus, Ryder, Ted ,Cody ,Regal, and Christian where already in the ring waiting for us. Jeff ,Matt, Lita and Bella went first, Hunter and Jen after them, Taker and Sasha after them ,Randy after them and John and I last. John had just slide into the ring and I was standing ringside with Bella, Sasha, Jen and Lita. The match started with Hunter and Shameus who was grinning evily at me. I just glared back him. Hunter hit Shamues with a DDT then a Pediagree but then Shameus taged in Regal who taged in Ted. Hunter taged in Randy. So Ted and Randy where the two legal men . Boy was that a sight for sore eyes. Ted hit Randy with 2 back to back clothes lines and a DDT then out no where Randy hit the RKO right in the middle of the match. Ted was down for three count but kicked out at two and half. Then Ted taged in Ryder and Randy taged in Matt. Matt hit Ryder with a twist of fate and a swanton but then Ryder hit Matt with a ddt and Matt ended up tageing Jeff in. Ryder being the chicken he was tagged in Christian.

So it was Jeff and Christian where two legal men and things started to really get interesting. Jeff hit two back to back twist of fates then a triple wisper in the wind and finally after two Swanton bombs Jeff tagged John in. Then Christian taged in Cody. I saw the look on Cody's face as he looked at me for a split second. Cody must have known John saw him because the next thing Cody knew he was on John's shoulder then Cody's back met the canvouse. Cody was down and John went for the cover but Cody kicked out . Then it went from a match to an all out street fight.

John and Randy where takeing care of legacy Matt and Jeff took care of Regal and Ryder Taker took care of Christian and Hunter was handeling Shameus. It was down all out fight. Until finally Taker got the pin and won the match for us. Bella, Lit ,Jen Sasha and I where all four kinda of frecking out. because we never expected the match to go this in the end we won so that's all that matter.

*Later that night at the hotel*

After Raw was over we all went back to the hotel. I was packed and ready to leave tommrow morning. John had been quite on the ride back to the hotel he'd hardly said anything I figured he was tired or upset about something. So after I got a shower and crawled in bed I cuddle up close to John and asked him.

"Johnny what is it?" I asked him.

"This is the last night I get you for a while." he said

"Hey it's only three mouths and then we have the wedding to think about it'll be fine." I told him.

"Yeah but I dont' like the fact that I can't wake up next to you for three mouths" he said.

"Hey you get me for more night. Your going with me to Austin to get set up tommrow ." I told him.

"You mean you want me to come with you to Austin tommrow?" he asked me.

"Of course I do." I said as I kissed his neck

"Kitty are you sure I mean I know that's it a big deal you moveing so far from home but still are you sure you want me to go with you?" he asked.

"Yes for the millionth time already I want you to come with me. Besides I kinda want one more with me fiance before I start school for three mouths." I said

"Good because I was planning on comeing anyways." he said and then kissed me.

"Well I don't know about you Mr. Cena but I'm beat." I said as I sunggled up to John

"Good night Kitty love you." he said as he kissed my head and wrapped his around me tight.

"Night Johnny i love you to." I said and I let sleep come over me.

I dreamed about this summer how amazing it's been for me. I dreamed about it was going to be to go college and meet new people. But most of all I dreamed my wedding day and what the furture was going to hold for John and I.


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay guys here it is chapter 25 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE Vince does saddley :( Bella, Sasha and the kids are owned by my friend EngmiaGurl21 :) **

*The next day*

I woke up at around four in the morning because the jet was takeing John and I to the UT Campuse in Austin and we had to get there by nine so I could get moved into my dorm room. John hadn't taken his eyes off me all morning. He'd been staring at me as I packed my stuff and gathered everything I need to take with me. Most of my stuff had been shipped to the campuse and they had went a head and put it in my dorm room. I was just putting the last of my pictures into my bag when I felt John's arms go around my waist and he started kissing my neck.

"Do you really have to leave me?" John said in a whinny voice.

"Baby you know I have to even thought I'd rather work for the WWE and not to got to school I think my parnets would kill me." I said as I ran my hand threw his short hair.

"Then why not just ask Vince for a job and I'll handel your parnets." John said as he kissed me again.

"Johnny no I wanna go to college at lest for a term and then if it doesn't work out I'll talk to Vince about a job alright." I said as I put the last pic in my bag.

"Fine but your still going to txt me ,call me and email me like every few hours right." John said as he kissed me again.

"Yes Johnny I'll txt you I'll call I'll emial you ever two hours I swear." I said.

"What I'm going to do after tonight. I won't have you around to cuddle with at night." John said as held me tighter.

"We can talk on the phone and you talk to me till I go to sleep hows that sound?" I asked him.

"Sounds great Kitty " he said as he kissed me again.

"Johnny if you don't stop you know will happen and i"m not ready for it yet." I told him.

"I'm sorry Kitty it just I'm going to miss you so much." he said as he held me even tighter.

"Johnny it's only three mouths and I'm coming home earliy for christmas because of the wedding and I'll be home for Thanksgiving because I'm coming to spend it with you." I told him.

"Fine three mouths but after that your never leaving me again.." He said.

"Your got that right Mr. Cena." I said with a giggle.

"You beleive it Mrs. Cena" he said and kissed the top of my head.

I'd just grabbed my bag off the bed and we where headed out the door when we sow Bella, Jeff, Hope, Logan, Sasha, Taker, James ,Anaka ,Randy, Cody and Ted waiting in the hall way.

"Whats all this ?" I asked.

"Aunt Krissy you cant' go" James and Hope said as they ran over and grabbed me by the leg.

I kneeled down and hugged them both

"I have to you guys but it's only for a little while I'll be back for the holidays" I told them.

"Aunt Keke no go" Logan and Anaka said as the waddled over to me.

"Awe guys come on now I'm only going to be for three mouths." I said as I hugged them.

"NO!" all four of them said together.

This was killing me I didn't want to go heck I didn't wanna leave my friends or John but I knew I had to.

Jeff and Taker came over and picked up the kids. I hugged Bella and Sasha and told them I'd call and txt ever chance I got. I hugged Taker ,Jeff ,Randy , Ted and Cody and told them to stay out of troble at lest while I was away. I waved by to my friends as John and I head out the door of the hotel. I could feel my heart starting to breck inside. I was leaveing my other behind. This was harder then saying goodbye to my parnets who'd I'd had to say goodbye too earlier in the summer. John and I got in the car and drove to the airport.

When we got to the airport John grabbed our bags and we bored the plane. Once we bored the plane and the seat belt sign went off we sat on the sofa together and John had his head in my lap.

"This stinks Kitty" He said.

"Yeah I know I'm suddenly not wanting to go." I said.

"So don't go jezz who says you have to." he said.

"My parnets thats who." I said.

"So your parnets won't know will they?" he asked.

"Oh they'll know my dad's friend is the dean and his makeing sure I get there." I told him.

"Fine but I'm not leaveing tonight I'll leave tommorw morning after I make sure you get to ur first class alright." He said and I leaned down and kissed him.

I was going to miss this. All the alone I'd had with John was going to be so loney with out John around to tease me or keep my company.

*3 hrs later*

The plane landed in Austin around nine thirty and the campuse had a car waiting for us. When we got to the campuse the dean told me that John was going to able to stay on the campuse with me until tommrow and then he was going to meet the other is New Jersey. John and I walked to the dorms and along the way I looked at the campuse and then we reached the dorms. When we walked in I noised a girl with short blonde hair with red highlight and she was dressed in a TNA shirt and she was putting her things on the other side of the room. She looked up when she heard John and I walk in.

"Hi I'm Kel McMally and your must be Kristy Johnston?" Kel asked introduceing her self.

"Yeah I'm Kristy and this is my fiance John Cena" I said.

"Nice to meet both of you. They sent your stuff a few days ago and I left them on your side of your room." Kel pointed to the right side of the room.

"Good I'm glad but ummm I'm not staying here tonight I'm staying in the guest rooms with John his staying over tonight." I told her.

"Okay thats fine I'll just leave it for you then." Kel said.

"No it's okay I kinda wanna get unpacked and get set up before I got to John's room." I told her.

"Yeah I better go and get the room number" John said and kissed me.

"Okay I'll see you in a little while." I told him and kissed him back and then he left without saying a word to Kel.

"So your fiance is a WWE superstar huh?" Kel asked me.

"Yep his the Champ alright." I said with a smile as I started to unpack

"So how long have you known him?" Kel asked me.

"Most of my life he was my brothers and my bestfreind and then last summer I we got together." I told her.

"Wow sound exciting I under your fiance is one of the ones who got CM Punk fired." Kel said and I heard the vemon in her voice.

"No he isn't Punk got fired because he almost kill Matt Hardy." I said as I finished unpacking my stuff. The bed was already made and my WWE poster and pics where already sit up.

"Oh well good thing I like TNA then." Kel said

"Yeah I Guess. Well i'm done here I think I'll go to John's room. Guess I'll see you around Kel." I told her before I grabbed my key and my over night bag and my backpack and my clothes for tommrow and walked out of the room. I walked across campuse to the guest rooms and admire the whole senery of the whole campuse. It was amazing and breathing taken as always I'd love UT ever since Alex had gone to school here which was why I was going. It didn't take me long to reach the guest rooms.

When I knocked on the door John pulled me into the rooms and threw me on the bed.

"Miss me?" I asked him.

"Yeah do have any idea how long you where gone?" he said as he bounced on the bed next to me.

"I don't know maybe an hour or so." I told him.

"Two hours and your cutting my time with you short I only get you till six in morning." he said.

"Oh come on babe." I said as I went into the bathroom and showered and changed into my pj and left my hair down. I craweled into bed next to John and he held me tight.

"I don't wanna go to sleep." I told him.

It was only nine o'clock and we wher both dog tired from these morning and all the walking over campuse we did. John's eyes where slipping and soon he was fast asleep. I watched him sleep and I smile to myself. I didn't want John to leave in the morning but I knew he had to. But it was killing me inside. So I had to brace myself and deal with the pain of him leaveing tommrow. But I knew it was only going to for a short time. Three mouths went by quick and I'd be home with my family and my friends in a few short mouths. Finally sleep came over me and I dreamed all night long about the next three mouths and spending the holidays with my friends and I dreamed about my wedding day and my honeymoon it was an amazing dream I never wanted to wake up from because I knew tommrow morning the nightmare would being.

I know it's short guys but now I'm handeling 3 storys. My news story is called "For Owen" it's a whole tribute story to the late great Owen Hart. I'd love to hear what you think about it. Please review and I'll see you guys soon.

Cena gurl


	26. Chapter 26

Here we you guys chapter 26 Thanks as always to everyone who 's reviewed my story so far. Thanks also to my friends Jenny and Robyn for letting bounce idea's off of them. This chapter is kinda of like a dairy entry for Kristy Just thought you guys should know.

**Disclamier: I don't own WWE saddley Vince McMahon does and I don't owen Bella, Sasha or the kids my friend Jenny does.**

***Spetember* **

**I've only been at UT a mouth and already I'm missing John and my friends again. I hate it here now that I'm on the road. I hate the fact that I can't go to sleep in John's arms or that I can wake up and go grab lunch with Bells and Sash and I hate that I can't be haning backstage before a show. I hated college I hated this time in my life when I knew I was suppose to be here but yet I didn't wanna be. I want be with my friends and my fiance haveing a good time seeing the states hell even seeing over seas. But I can't because I'm stuck here going to classess and listening to my room mate go on and on about TNA when I frankly don't give a dam. *sigh* But it's no use in trying to dye that I'm stuck in this god forsaken place for two mouths and then I'm home free for the rest of my life or lest I hope I'm. **

***October* **

**I've been at UT now two mouths and I still can't stand it. Kel is driving me nuts over us fighting over the tv. She wants her stupid TNA and I want to watch Raw. Finally I got a tv the bed room and gave her the tv in the livingroom she moved into the spared bedroom across the hall so now I dont' have to deal with her. My classess are dull and boreing and I find myself woundereding what John and the others are doing. John and I talk almost ever night but it's not the same. I just have to hold on till next mouth when I can go to Cameron and be with my friends and then back home to be with my family to get ready for my wedding. The truth is I don't know if I can hold on that long. I honestly to go don't know if I can stay here another minture. I wanna be on the road with John and my friends I wanna part of that world again. But insted I'm stuck here studying and everything else. But soon the clouds will breck and I can finally be where I wanna be with my friends and family. **

***November* **

**I woke up to the sun shinning outside my window and smiled to myself. I was finally getting to leave this place for good. My stuff was packed and I was getting ready to head to Cameron to meet up with John, Bella, Jeff, Sasha, Taker, and the kids of course. We're going to spend a few days in Cameron and then John and I where heading home to West NewBerry before Thanksgiving. We'd even talked about looking for a house up there which is what we planned to do after the hoildays. I had just gotten up out of bed and was changing when my alarm went off. I hit the off button and grabbed my bags and things. Most of my stuff had already been sent home and all I had was my sleeping bag and my clothes. I was leaveing UT for good. My dad had an agreement with the dean that since I was going to be married in a mouth I could leave school earlier and be home for a while. Which was exictied to me. As I walked out of the dorms I headed to the airport where Vince had sent a jet for me. I was loving this again. Vince had it was silly of me to take a bus when he was sending the jet for me anyways. I smiled to myself when sow the plane and ran up to it. When I bored I got the biggest supirse of my life. **

**John, Bella, Jeff, Sasha, Taker, Hunter, Jen, Shawn, Rebecca, Matt ,Lita, Randy , Cody ,Ted ,Maria, Mickie, Kelly , Eve, Evan, Melina, and Gail where all standing inside the plane. I coudln't get over it all my mouth dropped to the floor and I was in shock to see them. John just smiled and came over and picked me up and swong me around a couple of times before sitting down on my feet and specking. **

**"I've miss you Kitty." John said as he sat me back down on the ground. **

**"I've miss you to Johnny." I said and kissed him. **

**"Alright ,Alright you two enought with love Kristy has other people to hug you know." Bella said and came over and gave me a big hug.**

**Then after I hugged everyone we all took our seats as the plane took off. **

**"So are we all going to Cameron?" I asked. **

**"No just you, John, Sasha, Taker, Jeffro ,Hope, Logan, James ,Anaka and me" Bella said. **

**"Okay so why is everyone here?" I asked. **

**"Well we thought since this was first time we'd seen you in three mouths we'd all surpise you." Shawn said. **

**"Well I'm glad you guys are here." I told him. **

**John pulled me out of my seat and on to his lap . I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. **

**The plane ride to Cameron wasn't very long we got into the airport and said good bye to the other and got the car . **

**John and I where in our car and the other had their own cars. John and I didn't say much and then we John leaned over and turned on the radio and Angels Among us came on . I looked over at John and he smiled as we both said. **

**"Owen" as the song came over the speckers **

Angels Among Us  
>Said-<br>I was walking home from school  
>On a cold winter day<br>Took a short cut through the woods  
>And I lost my way<p>

It was getting late  
>And I was scared and alone<br>But then a kind old man  
>took my hand and lead me home<p>

Sang-  
>Well mama couldn't see him<br>Oh but he was standing there  
>And I knew in my heart<br>he was the answer to my prayer

Chorus:  
>Oh I believe there are angels among us<br>sent down to us  
>from somewhere up above<br>They come to you and me  
>in our darkest hours<br>to show us how to live  
>to teach us how to give<br>to guide us with a light of love

When life held troubled times  
>and had me down on my knees<br>There's always been someone  
>to come along and comfort me<p>

A kind word from a stranger  
>to lend a helping hand<br>a phone call from a friend  
>just to say I understand<p>

Now ain't it kinda funny  
>at the dark end of the road<br>Someone lights the way  
>with just a single ray of hope<p>

Repeat Chorus

There were so many faces  
>show up in the strangest places<br>They grace us with thier mercies  
>in our time of need<p>

Repeat Chorus

To guide us with a light of love

**After the song ended John and I both wipped our eyes. I was stariing out the window when John spoke up **

**"I think we go to Calgary for the honey moon and pay our repecst to Owen" he said. **

**"That sounds good I'd like that" I said as the tears feel from my eyes. **

**"Kitty what is it?" John asked me. **

**"I just ... it's not fair Johnny" I told him. **

**"What is not fair?" he asked me. **

**"It's not fair that Vince hasn't payed for he did to Owen" I said as I wipped away a tear**

**"I know Kitty it's okay ... it's okay." John said as grabbed my hand. **

**Well pulled into the drive away of the house and grabbed our bags and walked in. I still tears in my eyes when I walked in the house .**

**Bella, Jeff, Sasha, and Taker where in the living room and Sasha had a dvd in her hand. **

**"Come in guys where just about to watch Bret's Hitman wrestling in the shadows dvd" she said as John and I walked into the living room. **

**I couldn't take it and ran upstairs to the guest room. I could the other talking as I ran. **

**"What up with Krissy?" Bella asked. **

**"She's kinda well we heard a song the raido on the way back from the airport and it reminded her of Owen." John said. **

**"Oh my goodness is she going to be okay?" Jeff and Taker asked John. **

**"Yeah guys she's a little emtional she's kicking herself because she never to see him or anything nor did she get to know him." John said. **

**"I know how she feels I watched growning up and I never got to see him eaither" Bella said. **

**"Yeah Jeff and I miss him to. Maybe watching this dvd isn't such a good idea" Taker said. **

**"I agree" Sasha said. **

**While the others where still downstairs John came upstairs to the guest room. I was curalled up on the bed crying when John walked into the room. **

**"Kitty you okay?" John asked. **

**"No...why...did...did ..Vince ...do ...that ...Johnny..." I said as the tears streamed down my eyes. **

**"I don't know Kitty I don't know." John said as he came over and scoop me up in his arms. **

**"Johnny... do...think... Vince... would do that to you?" I asked as the streamed and the sobs came harder. **

**"I don't know Kitty I don't know." John said. **

**I didn't say anything after that. Eaither one of us did. We just sat there thinking about how hard it must have been for Owen's family to loss him. The last thing I remember fore I feel asleep was John pulling the covers up around me and holding tight. Then sleep came over me. **

**There you guys . This was another tribute to the Great Owen Hart . Anyways please review and also please check out my new story called "For Owen" . **

**Thank **

**CenaGurl **


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks as always to everyone who's review the story and keep up with it. Thanks to my friend Jenny and Robyn for helping out in a tought spot you gurls rox. Here it is chapter 27 **

***Thanksgiving Day* **

**John and I pulled up to his parnets house and got of the car and grabbed our stuff. Our families where spending Thanksgiving together for the frist time ever. Our mom's thought it was a good idea since John and I would be married in less then a few weeks and it was becomeing more and more of real thing that I was going to marryring my best friend and the only love of my life. John smiled at me as we walked up the walk and open the door to the house. We heard everyone in the living room talking when we walked in we saw Mrs. C, Sr. My mom and Dad ,Andy, Dan, Sean, Matt and Steve all sitting around. Andy was first one to see us. **

**"About time you got here love birds." Andy said as he came up and hugged my neck. **

**"Miss me much bro?" I asked after he let me go. **

**"Yeah sis I miss you a lot." Andy said and he hugged John. **

**"I can't beleive my brother is marrying" Dan said as he hugged me tight and then let me go. **

**"I always knew you two end up together." Sean said as he hugged John and me. **

**"OH please Sean you knew nothing. Welcome Krissy" Matt said and hugged me and John. **

**"Welcome home big bro " Steve said as he hugged John and hugged me. **

**"Thanks guys" John and I said together. **

**"Oh look at them" my mom said with tears in her eyes. **

**"Mom please don't start to cry" I said as I hugged her. **

**"I'm sorry it's just my little girl is all grown up and getting married." my mom said. **

**"She's not just you little girl anymore Kristia I finally have a daughter." Mrs. C said as she hugged me. **

**"After these five chuckle heads it'll be nice to have a girl around." Sr. said. **

**"HEY!" Dan, John, Matt, Steve and Sean said together. **

**"Come on Sr. don't be so hard on them besides I'm marrying to the best of the five" I said as I smiled at John. **

**"Oh yeah right." Steve said and rolled his eyes. **

**"Hey don't to your sister" Sr said scrowling at Steven **

**"Sorry sis" Steve said and smiled at me. **

**"SR can i have my daughter now?" my dad asked. **

**"Hey daddy" I said and hugged him tight. **

**"Welcome home baby girl" my dad said as he hugged me tight. **

**"So Krissy how was UT kiddo are you planning on going back?" Sr. asked me. **

**"It was fine but no I dont' think I will I missed this man to much and I missed home and my friends and family." I said as I walked over and John wrapped me in a hug.**

**"Let me guess he didnt' last three mouths with out you?" Matt asked. **

**"Your got that right bro." I said as I smiled at Matt. **

**We all laughed when we saw the look of embrassement on John's face. It was really funny that he was embrassed about how much he'd missed me over the three mouths I was gone. **

**"Alright come on dinner is ready" Mrs. C said we walked into the dinning room. **

**Sr and Mrs C sat at the head of the table and my parnets sat at the other end. Dan, Matt, Sean, sat on one side and Andy, John, Me and Steve sat on the other side. After we said grace we started to eat. We ate and talked and caught up. It was amazing at how much I felt like a family. But then something hit me. Alex wasn't here to join us. I felt the tears well up and wipped them away quickley but not quick enought for John to noise.**

**"Kitty what is it?" John asked. **

**"Nothing it's just ...Alex you know." I said with a sad smile. **

**"Yeah I know" John said and kissed me quick. **

**All I could do was smile. John understud how important Alex was to me as a brother and ever since he died John had kept his promises to him and watched out for me even thought I didn't need it much. Expect when I was on the road. **

**After dinner we all sat and watched the games and until we started get sleepy. John and I walked up stairs to his room and I went into the bathroom and changed into baby blue night gown and left my hair down. When I got done I walked into the bedroom and sow John was already in bed with a smile on his face. I ran over and jumped in bed next to him and then he kissed me. I knewed try and test the boundy line tonight but it was going to be easy. The more we tested it the more weaker it got for me and soon it wasn't going to be to long before I coudlnt' resits and breck the boundy line. John started kissing my neck as I ran my hands down his back. But when I felt his hands go up my gown I gasped and he stoped. **

**"Not yet?" he asked me. **

**"Not yet" I told him. **

**"Okay not yet." he said with a smile. **

**"Soon thought I promise" I told him. **

**"Good cause I don't know how much longer I can take testing your boundry lines." he said as I sunggled into his chest. **

**"Hey it's only a few more weeks and then you can do with me what you want." I told him. **

**"Does that mean I do anything?" he asked me. **

**"Anything as long as you keep it with limit" I told him with a laugh. **

**"Your can't do that to me." he said .**

**"Hey I've made you wait this long imgan if I make you wait longer" I said with a giggle. **

**"Your wouldn't dare" He said with growl. **

**"Oh wouldnt' I" I said teaseing. **

**"Kitty your an evil witch you know that." he said with a smile. **

**"So I've been told ." I told him. **

**Before I could say anything else he was hovering over me with a look of lust in his eyes. I knew what he was thinking and as much as I wanted to I didn't think I was ready yet. I was scared to death of what was going to happen. But then John just smiled and kissed my neck. **

**"It's alright Kitty I know." he said as he pulled away and wrapped me in his arms. **

**"Johnny did you ever?" I had to ask I had to know if he'd cross the line with her. **

**"Did I ever what?" he asked .**

**"Did you across the boundry line with her?" I asked him. **

**"No I couldn't." he said. **

**I turned over quickly and looked at him. **

**"What do you mean you couldn't?" I asked him. **

**"Because ever time I was with her I saw your face." he said. **

**"What?" I asked him. **

**"Kitty when I first met Liz I was in high school and well you know I was popular I was the jock right. Well when Liz and I got together it was expect you know the jock hooking up with the pretty girl" he said. **

**I nodded. **

**"Well Liz wanted to do it. So one night we almost did but then something happen we'd gotten close and the I saw your face. The look of sadden you had in your eyes and I pulled back and walked away. Liz said she understud but she didn't." he said. **

**"You mean you told her you thought you where in love with a eleven year old girl?" I asked him. **

**"No I never told her. But I knew in my heart that there was a reason I couldn't. " he said. **

**"So what you saying?" I asked him. **

**"I'm saying that No Liz and I where never together it wasn't right." he said **

**"So are you saything "us" we're right?" I asked him. **

**"Yes Kitty that's what I'm saying "us" together is right. " he said. **

**I just nodded my head and sunggled in close to him. I could help but laugh .**

**"What?" he asked me. **

**"I was just thinking about the look on Liz's face when you told her no" I said with a giggle. **

**"Babe you don't even wanna know." he said as he pulled me tight against him. **

**"Probabley not." I said and layed my head on his chest. **

**"Hey Johnny." I said. **

**"Yeah Kitty?" he asked me. **

**"I miss him." I said. **

**"Which one?" he asked me. **

**"Alex" I said **

**"I know Kitty I miss him to you know" he said as he reached over and turned out the light. **

**Soon John and I where both for asleep and for the first time in a while I didn't have to think about not being in his arms because tonight I was right where I wanted to be. I sighed as the dreams started to twril in my head and then soon I was fast asleep dreaming of the last couple of mouths. **

**Well the big day is almost here guys! Just two more chapters until the wedding come around. So I hope you guys can wait just a little bit longer. Anyways please review **

**Thanks **

**Cena Hardy gurl .**


	28. Chapter 28

**ye A HUGE THANKS TO EVERONE! I can't believe that BestFriend has gotten over 100 REVIEWS ! I never thought it would happen. Thank you guys so much for that and I as always thanks to my friends Jenny and Robyn for helping me. Again thank you guys so much for makeing Best Friends so popluar! So here it is chapter 28 see you guys at the bottom. **

*Decemember*

I can't beleive Decemember is already here. It doesn't seem possiable that this time last year I was just a jr. in high school and I had just gotten together with my bestfriend. So far this years was the best by far. John and I are engaged to get married in a fews weeks and I can't get over it. The plans for the wedding are going great. Everyone seems to be getting in the mood for the occsian even Taker is haveing a good time helping John get ready. Bella and Sasha are haveing a blast planning all the pre wedding stuff. We're back in Cameron until a few weeks before the wedding and everyone is keeping busy not only are we decorating the house for christimas but we're also getting ready for the wedding. I didn't expect Decemember to come so fast but it has and I'm getting butterflies more so from being excited then scared .

*Raw Calgary Alberta Canada *

**Tonight Raw was in Clagary Alberta Canada Bret Hart's home town. Bella, Sasha and I were back stage in catering talking when the boys came in . Taker, John and Jeff all three had a smile on their faces as they sat down by us. I couldn't figure it out and neatiher could Bella and Sasha. **

**"Whats up with you three?" Bella asked. **

**"Nothing." Taker, Jeff and John said together. **

**"Something up." Sasha said **

**"Spill you three stoges" I said with a laughing. **

**"Okay we'll we were thinking..." John said. **

**"What if the six of us ..." Jeff said. **

**"Go to Owen's grave after the show." Taker finished. **

**"That sounds great guys!" Bella, Sasha and I said together. **

**"We need to go get some flowers or something." Sasha said. **

**"Yeah your right." Bella said. **

**"Why not take a candel I mean we can light it while we're there and say a pray." I said. **

**"Sounds like a great idea to me." Bella said. **

**"I'm up for it. " Sasha said. **

**So all agreed we'd light a candel at Owen's grave and say a pray while we where there. After a little while John and I headed back to his locker room when we saw Bret and one of his brothers walkeding back stage. We stoped as the approched us. **

**"Hello Kristy , John how are you two?" Bret said as he shook hands with John and I gave him a quick hug.**

**"We're good Bret." John and I said together. **

**"Oh this my brother Bruce. Bruce this is John Cena and his fiance Kristiy Johnston." Bret said as he introduced John and I. **

**"Nice to meet you both." Bruce said as he shooks hands with John and I. **

**"Nice to meet you as well Bruce." John and I said as we shook hands with Bruce. **

**"Bret I just want you to know that I've got your back tonight if you need me ." John said. **

**"Thanks John it's nice to know someone's got my back ." Bret said .**

**"Anytime Bret" John said **

**"Well guess I'd better go and get ready then see you too later." Bret said. **

**"See ya later Bret Nice to meet you Bruce"John said. **

**"Nice to meet you two as well." Bruce said. **

**"Good luck Bret " I said as Bret and Bruce walked away. John and I walked back into his locker room and John said he was going to take a shower so flopped down on the sofa and turned on the tv. **

**John had just come out of the shower and I was laying on the sofa when there was a knock on the door. John shurgged and opened it Bella Jeff, Taker and Sasha came pilling in with grins on their faces. **

**"What!" John and I asked together./**

**"BRET WON HE BET VINCE!" Taker, Sasha, Bella and Jeff said together. **

**"NO WAY! ALL RIGHT!" John said and high fived Jeff and Taker. **

**"This is un beleive " I said as Bella ,Sashsa and I hugged. **

**"We've gotta go find Bret!" we all said together. **

**Well ran into the hall way and heard the comstion outside. Everyone was celebrating Bret's win includeing his family. We'd all knew that was along 12 years comeing. Bret was smileing as was the rest of the Hart family. John, Jeff, Taker ,Bella, Sasha and I all step back and let Bret and his family have their together. We walked back to our lockersroom and grabbed our stuff. We'd agreed to meet outside the arena since we where takening the same car to the grave yard. Bella ,Sasha and I had gotten six small roses one for each of us to lay on Owen's grave. After John and I grabbed our stuff we walked out the parking lot where the others where waiting. We all got in the car and drove to the cememtery. It was the most amazing sit ever even if it was the saddiest place to be. We got out of the car and walked until we found Owen's tombstone. It was amazing and the most libart thing I'd ever seen. Bella, Sasha and I placed the six small roses on top of the tombstone and then we step back. Thats when John spoke. **

**"Owen even though the six of us never got a chance to meet you we just wanted to say that you'll always be with us." **

**"Owen you the best friend a man could have. There isn't a day go by that I don't miss you. Take care my brother and I hope you've found peace where ever you are." Taker said and Sasha wrapped her arm around him. **

**"Owen man you beat me to pulp and still did it with a smile I miss you man." Jeff said as he pulled Bella close. **

**"Owen you are amazing man I'm sorry I never got to met you peace with you." Sasha said as Taker pulled close and held her tight. **

**"We miss you Owen." Bella said as Jeff held her tight. **

**I was the last to speck and I could feel my voice cracking as I did. **

**" Owen... I never saw you wrestle and I never got to meet you in person. But from the stories I've heard and the things I've seen I know I'd have been a huge fan of yours. I don't know where you are right now. But I hope where ever you are that you happy and resting. You'll always be with us no matter what. You where part of the WWE family Owen just know that you'll always be with us and we miss you." **

**When I finished John pulled me close as I cried into his chest. Jeff, Bella, Taker Sasha , John and I all six said a pray and then we walked away back to the car. We didn't say much on the way back to the hotel but we all six knew that somewhere Owen Hart had watched his brother get pay back for what happen to him and we all knew somewhere Owen was smileing down on us as we spoke. When we reached the hotel we all six said good bye and went to our rooms. It had been a long night and special night for the Hart family. The six of us had to get ready because in a few weeks a speical day was coming and we wanted to be able to concrated on that. But tonight we had said goodbye to a friend and watched another friend get the pay he had comeing for the last 12 years. **

**I'm so sorry this is late guys but I had major writers block. For thoses of you who might not know Bret did beat Vince at WM 26 John is the new WWE Champion Rey kick Punk ass , Hunter beat Shamues and Taker's is still alive 18-0 even thought tonight was Shawn Micheals last WM it was the most amazing to go out. This chapter was in honor of Bret's win and also to Honor Owen's last WM. So I hope you all can hang on because it's only 1 more chapter until the big day finally comes around. Chapter 29 should be up soon. **

**Thanks **

**Cena Gurl. **


	29. Chapter 29

***That Afternoon* **

**I arrived at the airport in San Antoino around two O'clock. The second I got off the plane I ran into the airport and cleared customs and then walked out to the lobby. I saw John smileing and I ran to him and grabbed me and swong me around a couple of times and then he kissed me. It'd only only been two weeks since he left but it felt like forever. I knew this wasn't place to have a full blown make out session with my soon to be hubby but I couldn't help it I'd missed him to much. After we pulled apart John rested his forhead against mine. **

**"Well I take it you missed me." he said with a smile. **

**"You have no idea how much I missed you. Don't ever leave me here again." I said with a smile. **

**"Babe it's not safe over there it's a war zone and I don't want you getting caught in something over there." he said as he put me back on my feet. **

**"I know but still I don't ever go threw that again." I told him. **

**"You won't have to. Come on we're meething the others at Chillies for lunch ." John said as grabbed my bags and wrapped his arm around my waisted. **

**We walked out to the rental car and John put my stuff in the trunk along with his. We got in the car and I couldn't stop smileing. I was glad that John was home safe and sound and not over there in that war zone. But still it was just good to have him with me again. **

**"What you can't stop looking at me." he said with a smile. **

**"Sorry I just missed you so much." I said as I leaned over and kissed his check. **

**"Babe if you don't stop I'm going to pull over and cross that boundy line before the two weeks is up." John said. **

**"Sorry." I said as I felt the heat rush to my cheeks. **

**"It's alright ." I said with a giggle. **

**"What are you laughing at?" he asked me. **

**"Do you remember what you told Shamus that one time?" I asked him. **

**"No what I'd tell him?" he asked me. **

**"You said that people would fight you just to wipe the smile off your face." I told him. **

**"Oh yeah I did say that. but I've got you so one can wipe the smile off my face now." he said as he kissed my hand. **

**I couldn't help it when my smile got bigger. I don't think I'd ever smiled this much in my life. We road the rest of the way playing and fighting over the radio When we got to the restrant we got out of the car John grabbed my hand and pulled me into the restrant. **

**"Babe take it easy I've only got two arms." I said. **

**"I know it's just the others wanna see you." he said. **

**"Alright Alright." I said as he pulled me into the restrant. **

**I saw Jeff, Bella, Sasha, and Taker sitting at a table in the back of the restrant. **

**"Kristy!" Bella and Sasha said as they stud up and hugged me. **

**"Hey guys how was it over there?" I asked Jeff and Taker. **

**"Scarey as hell man I'm telling you." Jeff said **

**"His right Krissy that place was like hell." Taker said. **

**"Oh come on guys it can't be that bad." I said as John pulled me into the booth next to him. **

**"Are you kidding that place is creepy." Bella said. **

**"It's beyond creepy. I can't understand why we have to be there." Sasha said. **

**"None of us do." John said. **

**"I just can't ... " I couldn't help when I fetl the tears rool down my face. **

**John put his arm around and tol me everything was going to be okay. They as long as he was around nothing would happen. Somehow I hoped I beleive him. **

***Raw Later that night* **

**John and I had just gotten back stage when we saw Shawn and Hunter talking. **

**"Well if it isn't the love birds. Haven't you two tied the knot yet." Hunter said with a laugh. **

**"Nope not for another two weeks." John said. **

**"Well I'm still invited?" Shawn asked. **

**"Of course you are Shawn it wouldn't be the same with out you there." John told him. **

**"Shawn I can't beleive your leaveing it won't be the same with out you." I said. **

**"Come here Kitten." Shawn said. **

**I gave him a huge hug. I was going to miss Shawn he'd become like an uncle to me and he'd become like family to John. When I pulled away and wipped away tear Shawn said. **

**"Hey don't cry alright there's been plenty of it." Shawn said jocking. **

**"She's right Shawn we're going to miss you man. Raw or the WWE won't be the same with out you man." John said. **

**"Listen to me Champ don't let anyone walk all over you. You've got a good heart and good head on your shoulders you've also got talent. So don't let Vince or anyone tell you other wise." Shawn said. **

"**Thanks Shawn. I'm really going to miss you man." John said. **

**"I know kid but you'll make it with me." Shawn said. **

**"Who's going to make me laugh when I need to smile. I mean no more DX it's going to stink guys." I told both Shawn and Hunter. **

**"Hey you can still watch the dvds we gave you anytime you need a laugh." Hunter said. **

**"Hey Hunter why don't we do one more prank on Vince tonight just for time shake." Shawn said. **

**"Sounds good to me you guys wanna help?" Hunter asked. **

**"Sure why not." John and I said. **

**"Okay what should we do?" Hunter asked. **

**"I've got the pefercet plan where is Bret?" I asked. **

**"Someone call me?" Bret asked asked as he walked around the cornor. **

**"Bret would it be okay if we used and old vid of Owen to scare the shit out of Vince?" I asked him. **

**"Of course as long as I can help." Bret said. **

**"I wouldn't have it any other way Hitman." Shawn said. **

**So Bret, John, Shawn ,Hunter and I walked back to the film truck to asked if they still any vids of Owen which they did .**

**So while Bret and John where sitting up the film Shawn and Hunter where getting everything else sit up. **

**So finally after two hours of sitting up the prank it was time for Shawn's last farwell. Everyone was standing in the back hugging or shakeing hands with Shawn telling him bye and telling him how much we'd all miss him. **

**So while Shawn was in the ring saying goodbye Vince came out. He stuted down the ring like alaways and he grabbed a mic. **

**"Shawn I just came out to say that I'm going to miss you it's a pleaseure working with someone like you for this long and I hope you that..." All of sudden you heard it. Owen's old theme music playing and you saw the blue light go around Vince. Shawn slipped out of the ring and ran up the ramp and backstage where Bret, John, Hunter and I were. Shawn couldn't help but starte to crack up. We'd found this old vid of Owen beating up on Jeff. So when the vid come on the Titan Tron we got a friend of John's to redo the dialog. Vince's face turned pure white like ghost white from the fear. **

**"Vince McMahon I vowed to get you one day." Owen's voice said. **

**Vince's face was now turning a pale vampire white from fear. He gluped and didn't take his eyes off the screen. We kept the vid going and ever few second we'd look out and see Vince's face truning white a sheet. Until Hunter said. **

**"Okay now!" **

**John and Bret pulled the rope and down the huge bucket of cow munier we'd had hung from the rafter just above Vince's head. The cow manuer landed on Vince who was still in shock as to seeing Owen on the screen. Then Hunter and Shawn went out with a hose and showered Vince off. After his "Shower" Vince looked up and saw John, Bret, Hunter ,Shawn and I all comeing down the ramp laughing. The crowd was laughing so hard till they couldn't stop. Vince was wet and cover in cow and not to mention the finally moment Hunter and Shawn clapped and huge bucket of pig slop dropped on Vince's head. **

**"And that ladies and gentalmen is how it's done DX style" I said as I grabbed a mic. **

**The whole crowd started kept laughing and chanting " Thank you Shawn" it was a sad night. Dx was would never again eneter the ring and Shawn Micheal "The show stopper" "Mr. Wrestle Maina" " The Heart Breck kid" would never again come down the ramp and grace us with a amazing show of talent and humor. I was sad to see Shawn go. Raw would never be the same and I know thing is for sure I'd never be able to look a burger again with thinking about this night. **

* * *

><p><strong>okay everyone so as I explained in chapter 24 I'm not going to edit anything anymore unless i have to. It's stressing me out and I don't like so I'm sorry but if you guys can't deal with the mistakes then don't read it. Anyways for thoses of you who do. Please read and review and let me know what you think. See you guys next time. ~John's Country girl.<strong>


	30. Chapter 30

Hey guys okay so I'm posting chapter 30 to 39 today. Reason being and yes I'm rally smileing right now. Next Tuesday I get to John Cena live and in person! I'm so exctied my family and I are takeing a three day vaction to Baton Rouge and his going to be there! I'm so excited so I though I'd treat my lovely readers to a treat you guys don't have to wait for the wedding and or anything. So thanks so everyone who has read this story I can't believe I've made to over a 100+ reviews. When I reposted this story I didn't think it would near as good as it did the first time. But I'm glad it made it over 100 now if I can just get back up to 316 reviews I'll be happy. Anyways guys enough talking I'll let you guys read.

See you guys at the end of chapter 39.

* * *

><p><strong>December 23rd 1 day until the wedding. <strong>

**I woke up to the fell of John's arms going tight around my waist. Not deadly likes his haveing a nightmare grip but tight like he knows what today is and his not ready to let me go yet. I rolled over and kissed his chest thanks god in heaven he'd gone to bed shirtless. I really felt the heat go to my cheeks when the thought past threw my head. John opened his eyes and his smile got bigger. He kissed my head and then smiled again. I love the silcene when it was just me and him and no one else around. I started to drift back to sleep when I felt John kiss me again. **

**"Wake up Kitty. " he said **

**"Do I have to?" I groaned**

**"Yes you have unless your planning on backing out of tommrow?" he said. **

**"Oh hell no way! I'm not backing out what are you kidding me!" I said as my eyes poped open. **

**"That got you awake n my little Kitty." he said with a sly smile. **

**"John Cena ur mean to me." I said as I pretend to try and get out of his grip. **

**John laughed and then lossened his grip on me. It wasn't that I minded being held against my will by him it just well I hated think about what could happen if I didn't get out of his grip before two long. When he finally let me go I about to get out of bed when my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was my cousin Hayden. **

_**"Hey Hayden whats up?" I asked him. **_

_**"Hey Kristy ummm mom and dad wanted me to call and tell you we can't make it the wedding. " Hayden said. **_

_**"Okay that's understandable I mean I wish you guys could be there." I said sallowing the lump in my thoat. **_

_**"Yeah we're kinda of stuck in Ireland at the moment dad had some last mintue business so we can't get back into time. I'm so sorry Kristy." Hayden said. **_

_**"It's alright Hayden I understand. I'll send you guys picture of the wedding alright." I told him. **_

_**"Sound great. Be amazing tommroow and tell John hello for us. Later Kristy." Hayden said as he hung up. **_

_**"Yeah later" I said as I hung up the phone. **_

**"What is it?" John asked me. **

**"Oh aaaaa Alex's aunt ,uncle and cousins can't make tommrrow they're stuck in Irleand last mintue business." I told him. **

**"You mean they took Alex's ashes to Ireland and they can't get back in time?" he asked me. **

**"Yeah." I said. **

**John nodded and then headed the bathroom. I got up and walked over to the closet and pulled my clothes for the day. I was thinking about what things would belike if Alex was around. We'd probabley be fighting over the fact that I'm nineteen and I'm marrying a thirty two year old. But then again there isn't anything he could have said to stop me. After I got dressed I looked at the window of The Libatery Hotel we were staying at in Boston. We'd gotten the pent house Jeff, Bella, Sasha, Taker, Matt, Lita, Mickie, Maria, Melina and Kelly and the children of course. Had gotten it. We all thought it would be a good idea to stay at the hotel rather then them have to come to West New Berry after the SmakeDown typeing that Tuesday. It was the last SmakeDown typeing before the holidays so after the typeing was done we all meet here in Boston. John had come home three days earlier from Raw because Vince had allowed him to. But Jeff, Matt , and Taker all had matches on SmakeDown that had to filmed so they came a day or so later. I'd just finished brushing my hair when there was a lite knock on the door. When I openeded it I saw Kelly and Mickie stand on the other side. **

**"Morning guys whats up?" I asked Kelly **

**"We're going to go down and eat wanna join?" Mickie asked me. **

**"Na" was all I could say. Even thought I wasn't planing on going anywhere my motionmorning sickness was starting to kick in again. **

**"Okay well catch you later" both of them said and left. **

**After I closed the door I walked back over to the sofa and fliped on the t.v I flip threw a couple of channels until I found the show I was looking for. SuperNatural. I'll admit I was about three season behind and needed to catch up. I was really getting in the epsoide when I felt a warm breath on the back of my neck. I didn't take my eyes off the t.v not really wanting to know who it was. Then I heard it the line that Dean was saying being wispared in my ear and I felt my cheeks heat up. **

**"You know one of these days I'm going to have to ask Dean what it is about him that make you blush." John said as he came out from behind and sat next to me on the sofa. **

**"Good luck like he'll tell you." I said with a laugh. **

**John just smiled and layed his head in my lap. I leaned down and kissed him quickly and then turn my attention back to the t.v. The show was getting good. I was so caught up in it that I didn't feel John reach up and touch my cheeck until something made me jump. **

**"What?" John asked .**

**"Nothing it was nothing." I said with a smile. **

**"Okay... Kitty?" he asked me. **

**"Yeah?" I answered **

**"Your not going to back of tommrow are you?" he asked me. **

**"No babe I'm not." I said. **

**"Good because I've been scared you would." he said with a smile. **

**"No I wouldn't ever do that." I said and kissed him again. **

**"Johnny why do u think I'm getting cold feet?" I asked him. **

**"Because the last time you watched this show well when was the last time you watched this show?" he asked me. **

**"I don't know really." I told him. **

**"Well I still don't get it I mean you and thoses Winchester boys." he said as he shook his head. **

**"There is nothing wrong with Supernatural." I told him. **

**John just looked at me with a smile and I couldn't help but smile. That what was so different about John even if I was mad just his smile could make everything go away. But it something that just made everything better. I was lost in thought when there was a knock at the door. John sighted and got up and walked over the door. I got up and followed behind him. When he openeded the door my mouth feel open and I know my eyes almost poped of my head. **

**"Hey Kristy" the man said. **

**"W...W...William what you doing here?" I asked. William had been my bestfriend in L.A we'd known each since we were toddlers but he'd moved away when we were kids a year before my mom and step dad past on. **

**"Kitty who is this?" John asked. **

**"Oh sorry John this is William Charleston William this my soon to be husband John Felix Athony Cena jr." I said as I wrapped my arms around John. **

**"Nice to meet you John." William said. **

**"Nice to meet you William." John said. **

**"Wil what you doing here?" I asked him. **

**"My dad said he read that you were getting married and I thought I'd come say to my bestfriend and meet the man who she's going to marry." William said. **

**I saw the look in William's eyes and I knew that was not the reason he'd come here. William had never cared about me that much. We were like brother and sister when we were little but there something not right about him. I suddleny didn't trust him and god only knows why I didn't trust him. But I knew then and there somthing had happen and I had a feeling what it was. **

**"Umm John can I talk to you in the living room for a second?" I asked him. **

**"Sure William do mind wating for a few?" John asked. **

**"No go ahead" William said. **

**I pulled John into the living room and I put my arms around his neck and I felt the tears start to burn my eyes.**

**"Kitty what is it?" he asked me. **

**"He kill him. William killed Alex." I said. **

**"How do you know?" he asked me. **

**"Because I saw it in his eyes. " I told him. **

**"Kitty we've got tell the cops I'll them now." John said. **

**"Okay " I said as John went to into the bed room and I walked back to where William was waiting. **

**"Kristy you look amazing." William said the second the I walked back into the hall. **

**"You don't look to bad yourself. " I said. **

**"I heard about Alex I'm so sorry." William said. **

**"Yeah ... it was horriable." I told him. **

**"So your marrying him tommorw?" William asked. **

**"Yeah I'm marrying him tommrow his been my bestfriend since I left L.A and I've been in love with since I was 15 only I think it was longer then that." I said. **

**The next thing I knew William was kissing me. I pushed him away and then shoted .**

**"WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled. **

**"What I can't kiss the girl I've been in love with?" William asked. **

**"Get you sorry ass away from me! I know you killed him I know you killed Alex!" I shouted. **

**William's face went pale white. **

**"How did you?" He asked me. **

**"I saw the look in your eyes I've known you long enough to know! You killed my brother ! You where here to kill John!" I yelled. **

**"Kristy..." William was cute short when Jeff ,Taker, Sasha, and Bella came down the hall. **

**"Hey Krissy!" Jeff called. **

**"Hey Jeffro" I said as I ran over to my friends. **

**"What is it little one you look like..." Taker was cute short when he saw the police comeing up the hall way. **

**John came out of the room and came over to us. **

**William didn't blot he stud there and looked at me and saw it in his eyes. I was right he had killed my brother and he'd come to kill John and I knew why. It didn't take the cops long to reman him and then he went to jail. The police told us it was a good thing we'd called they'd been looking for since my brother had died last summer. I told the police why I thought he was here and then again I knew why he'd come. After the police left Jeff, Taker, Sasha, Bella, John and I went downstairs to the lobby. **

**"Who was that guy?" Jeff asked. **

**"No one" John and I said together. **

**"Alright so now we've got 12 hours until you two tie the knot so I say we girls go have some fun." Bella said. **

**"I'm up for it." I said. **

**"Count me in" Sasha said. **

**"And just what are you going to do?" Jeff asked. **

**Bella, Sasha and I all giggled and then looked at the boys. **

**"SHOPPING!" Bella, Sasha and I said together. **

**Kelly ,Mickie , Melina , Maria and Lita where waiting for us outside and we all got in the car and drove to the mall. **

***6 hrs and 14 shopping bags later* **

**I had the best time shopping with the girls. We'd gotten back to the hotel around six that afternoon and we're all tried as ever. I said bye to the girls and headed to mine and John's room. When I open the door I didn't see John anywhere and sat my bags in the living room and went to look for him. I smiled when I found him laying on the bed fast asleep. I tiptoed over and kissed him and then next thing I knew I was on my back. **

**"About time you got home Mrs. Cena." John said with a smile. **

**"I take it you missed Mr. Cena?" I said with a smile. **

**"You have no idea" John said as he started to kiss me. **

**I pulled his shirt over his head and ran my hands down his chest and I couldn't help the moan that espaced my lips. But then next thing I knew there was a knock at the door. Both John and I groaned and I got up to answer the door. When I got there Jeff, Taker, Sasha and Bella where standing in the door way. **

**"What up guys?" I asked them. **

**"We found someone in the lobby that we thought you might wanna see." Taker said with a smile on his face. **

**"Who?" I asked. **

**"You know Hunter if I didn't know any better you'd think she'd forgotten about DX?" I head the voice say. **

**"SHAWN!" I screamed and hugged him. **

**"Hey Kiddo how are you?" Shawn asked me. **

**"I'm great I can't beleive you here." I said with a smile. **

**"What you think I'd miss yours and John's wedding not likey " Shawn said. **

**"Shawniz!" John said as he came out of the room. **

**"Johniez!" Shawn said as they hugged . **

**" What you doing here?" John asked. **

**"Umm I was not invited?" Shawn said **

**"Of course you where Shawn you think it could be a wedding with DX no way man." John said. **

**"Well could be a wedding with out the someone else ." Hunter said. **

**"Who?" John and I asked. **

**"Here and I thought you two would be happy to see me." John and I turned around and saw Bret coming down the hall way. **

**"BRET!" I screamed and hugged him. **

**"Hey Kristy it's nice to see you again." Bret said. **

**"What you doing here?" I asked him. **

**"Hey Hitman yeah what you doing here?" John asked Bret. **

**"I invited him." Shawn said. **

**"Yeah Shawn said you guys where getting married tommrow so I took the first plan out of Alberta." Bret said. **

**"Shawn you the best!" I said as I hugged Shawn again. **

**"Hey anything for the girl who help Dx pull off the last prank." Hunter said with a smile. **

**"Specking of DX I have a favor to ask you guys." I said **

**"What is it?" Hunter and Shawn asked. **

**"Would you guys do a speech tommrow at the wedding?" John asked. **

**"Sure" Hunter and Shawn said. **

***8 hrs until the wedding* **

**After everyone had left. John and I where sitting in the living room watching tv. I had my head in John's lap and he smiled down at me. **

**"What ?" I asked him. **

**"I can't beleive in a few hours we're finally going to be married." he said. **

**"Yeah I know seem like forever." I said. **

**"Well it has been along while to get to this point." he said. **

**I couldn't help but laugh. I knew he was right. It seemed like something had been in the way from the start of our relationship. But for the start John and I hadn't even had a fight expect when I caught him kissing Liz and of course walked in on him in bed with Maria. But then again I couldn't help but forgive him. **

**"What?" he asked me. **

**"I was remembering thing we'd been threw." I told him. **

**"Yeah we've been threw alot havent' we?" John asked with a smile. **

**"A hole lot." I said with a smile. **

**"But I never stoped loving you." John said. **

**"I never stoped loving you." I said. **

***5hrs till the wedding* **

**After we both showered and got changed John and I went to bed. The second my head pillow I was out like light. the dreams swriled in my head about everything that happen and I was dreaming about tommorw. I couldn't wait I'd been waiting my whole for a day like tommrow. I went to sleep with a smile on my face as my life after tommrow. **

**Okay guys well it's finally the big day in chapter 31 I'll try to have it up soon. and I'll even post some pictures so u guys can see what ever in the wedding is wearing. Please review. I love to hear from you guys **

**Thanks **

**Cenagurl **


	31. Chapter 31

**Okay guys here it is the big day well the big night I should say. I've posted pics of the wedding and everything on my profile along with a playlist of the songs I'm going to use in the chapter. As always thanks to my friends Jenny and Robyn.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own the WWE that stupid no good Vince McMahon dose saddley enought. B/c if I owned it Jeff Hardy would still be in the WWE! My friend Jenny owns Bella, Sasha and the kids. I own Kristy and the rest of her family and I don't own Dog the Bounty Hutner. He owns his family and his self. (lol) **

**The first part of the story is the Wedding Day about what went on and the second Part is the Wedding and recpetion it's slef. It may be the longest chapter out of all of them but you guys have been so great about waiting till i'm giving you guys a treat. So I hope you all injoy. See you at the bottom. when ever you get there that is. :) **

**December 24th (Wedding Day)**

**I woke up to the feel of cold brezze blowing threw the window of the hotel room. I curled under the covers and hide my face in John's chest to keep warm. But saddley I woke up to a cold empty bed. There was no there I sat up and looked and I was back in my room in WestNewBerry. I got up out of bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen where I saw my parnets nad Andy sitting around the table. They all three looked up when i walked in the room. **

**"Morning sweetie" my mom said. **

**"Morning mom. Did John leave already?" I asked her. **

**"John? Sweetie John's been gone for years now what makes you think he'd be here?" my mom said with a laugh. **

**"He was or at lest he was last night when I went to bed I mean ... We're getting married today." I said. **

**"Krissy are you feeling alright. Baby girl you know John as been gone for a while now and he married Liz." my dad said. **

**"NO !" I sat up in bed in a cold sweat when I felt two arms go around me. **

**"Kitty what is it?" when I heard John voice I couldn't help but take a breath. **

**"Nightmare" I told him. **

**"What kinda of nightmare?" he asked me. **

**"I dreamed that I woke up back home in WestNewBerry with out you and my dad told me you'd married Liz." I said. **

**John's arms went death grip tight around my waist I was guesssing he was trying to assure me he was real and that I wasn't still dreaming. **

**"I'm right here it was just a dream it wasn't real." he said as he pulled me close. **

**"But it felt so real." I said. **

**"Kitty it wasn't I'm here." he said. **

**I couldn't help but giggle. **

**"What are you laughing at?" he asked me. **

**"We had another Buffy Angel moment" I said with a laugh. **

**"We've got to quite that. Or else people are going to think we're crazy." he said with a laugh. **

**I sighed and sunggled into his chest and took a deep breath he smelled like axe and aftershave. I smiled to myself I was going to love wakeing up to this every morning from now on. It was going to the best days of my life. I brought out of my thoughs when there was a knock on the door. I groaned and got up and answered the door. When I open the door there stud Bella, Sasha. **

**"Hey girls whats up?" I asked them. **

**"Humm hello it's your wedding day!" Sasha said. **

**"I'm well aware Sash but what you guys doing here?" I asked them again. **

**"Well John can't see you 12 hrs before the wedding so we're hear to drag you to our rooms while the guys come here." Bella said very peppy. **

**Bella had always been a morning person but I wasn't one of them. I looked at the clock and it read nine am. I groaned when John came in and put his arms around me from behind and kissed my neck. **

**"What you two doing here?" John asked Bella and Sasha. **

**"We've come to take your furture wifey to our room so you can't see her." Bella said againg very peppy. **

**"No I don't think so. I like her right where she is." John said. **

**"Sorry lover boy but she's coming with us." Sasha said. **

**"Can I at lest get ready first?" I asked them. **

**"Nope we're haveing a day slumber party so get ur ass to mine and Jeff's room now and the guys are coming here to keep John company." Bella said. **

**"Fine but only if I have to." I said with a groan.**

**"Oh you have to!" Bella and Sasha together **

**John's grip tighten around me and wispered in my ear "don't go" and I giggled. But I knew Bella and Sasha better then anyone and if I didn't go I'd be dragged out by my hair. I kissed John and pulled away from him. **

**"It's just for a few hours baby and besides you and the boys can discuess things." I said with a laugh. **

**Just as I was walking out the door following Bella and Sasha with my bag over my shoulder Randy, Jeff, Taker, Ted ,Cody, Matt James and Logan where standing in the door way. **

**"Morning boys." I said. **

**"Morning Krissy.. Morning Aunt Krissy Keke." They boys said. **

**"Morning J Moring Logan" I said as I kissed Logan and James on the tops of their heads. **

**"Guys please don't get him drunk." I said as I headed to Bella and Jeff's room. **

**"No promises." The guys said as I walked down the hall. **

**I smiled as I heard the boys all laughing when they walked into mine and John room. I ran down the hall to Bella and Jeff's room where the door was open. I walked in and saw Lita, Melina, Maria ,Kelly, Mickie, Bella ,Sasha, Hope, Anaka and Ashely where all sitting around laughing and Maria was popin a video. **

**"There is she the bride of the night." Lita said as I walked in the room. **

**"So How do does it feel to be getting married to the man of your life?" Melina asked me. **

**"Amazing as always." I said as I kissed the girls on the heads. **

**"Aunt Krissy?" Hope asked me .**

**"Yeah Hopekins?" I answered her. **

**"Where is uncle John?" Hope asked me. **

**"His with your daddy, and your uncles." I told her. **

**"Randy ,Ted and Cody are not her uncles." Bella said. **

**"Okay well your Uncle Taker, and Uncle Matty" I said and smiled at Bella who said. **

**"That's better" with a smile. **

**"So what time do have our hair and nail appointment?" Kelly asked. **

**"Three to Four then we have to be at the church by Five to get ready ." Sasha said. **

**"So what shall we do for the rest of the morning?" Maria asked. **

**"Dvds!" We all said together. **

**Maria had done pop "NewMoon" in the dvd player. For some werid reason we all had this crazy obbesion with Robert Pattinson and since I was the one getting married I might as well get to see my celeb crush at lest a few hourse before my wedding. **

*** 2hr later and 9hrs till the Wedding ***

**Seven Dvds late all of us girls where getting dressed and heading out to grab lunch. So far it was an amazing day. The girls had gotten all my fave movies and some that they likes. We were walking down the hall headed to the elevetor when we saw The Chapman family comeing down the hall. I squalled and ran over to them. **

**"UNCLES ,AUNTIE YOU MADE IT!" I screamed as I ran over and hugged Beth and Dog. **

**"Of course we did. Did you think I was going mess my neciese wedding?" Beth asked me. **

**"No Auntie I didn't." I said with a smile. **

**"Come here kiddo" Dog said and pulled me into a hug. **

**"Hey Uncle" I said as I huged him back. **

**"What about us?" BabyLissa, Duane Lee and Leland asked me. **

**"Hey Guys" I said as I hugged them. **

**"So were you guys off to?" BabyLissa asked me. **

**"Lunch" I told her. **

**"Sound good we'll going our rooms and getting some zzz so we'll see you tonight." Beth said as she hugged me again. **

**"Okay see you guys later" I said as they walked off to their rooms. **

**I walked back to the girls and I saw the scored looked on Bella's face. **

**"Whats up Bells?" I asked her. **

**"I can't stand Dog he treated Jeffro like crap." Bella said. **

**"Oh come on Uncle isn't that bad" I said as we walked into the elevetor. **

**"Thats because he likes you." Bella said **

**"Oh come on Bells" I said with a smile. **

**We reached the lobby and walked out of the hotel and headed down the street to Lane's. It was these amazing restrant we'd all been to the night before. It had the best food and girls where dieing for something good. Since the reception was going to be mostely a buffee deal. As we walked down the street to Lane's we were all laughing and Bella, Sasha, Lita, Melina. Where tell Kelly,Maria, Mickie and me about their wedding days. I'd heared about Bella and Sasha's but never Melina's. She'd married John Morrison a couple of mouths after he quite his Johnny Nitro gimmick which frankly got on my nervous but I liked him better now that he wasn't such a jerk. We reached Lane's and walked in and found a booth in the back. We sat down and order our drinks and food. **

**"Okay we have excatley three hours before our hair and nails appointment is there anything we need to do?" Mickie asked. **

**"Nope Jeanna has taken care of everything. So we should be good." I said. **

**"Great" they all said. **

**Sasha was about to say something when the guy brought our food. We ate ,drank and laughed the whole time. After we finished we payed our tab and left. We headed back to the hotel because the makeup girls where coming to our hair and nails. Vince had told me that it made no since to use a hair salon when the make up crew that traveled with us could od our make up and hair. The make up was last because I didn't wanna put that on until at lest and 20 mintues before the wedding. We got back to the hotel around two and still had an hour to kill before Lena and Jesse came to do our hair nails. So Maria poped in another dvd and we watched till about three o'clock. **

***2 hrs hours later and 3hrs till the wedding* **

**After Lena and Jess had done hour hair nails we where sitting around Bella and Jeff's room talking and letting our nails dry. We had all decided to go with sofa curls and wear our hair down. Since vail was comeing down my back I wanted my hair to be down not up. We were watching another dvd when there was a knock on the door. Bella got up and opened and I saw Mrs.C and my mom walk in. **

**"Mom, Mrs.C" I said as I got up off the bed and hugged them. **

**"Hey Krissy" they both said as I hugged them. **

**"Sweetie I love your hair" my mom said. **

**"Thanks mom. we thought we'd go with curels instead of going with fancy updos" I said. **

**"So what the guys doing?" Mrs. C asked. **

**"Oh they took John down the field and they're playing football and basketball." I said. **

**John had called me right after we'd gotten back from lunch to tell me he loved and he he missed me. Thats when I found out the guys had taken him to play a pre-wedding game of football and basketball. They were heading over the basketball court when he called me. I told I love and missed him and that I couldn't wait to see him in his tux. He laughed and told me that he'd see me later that night. I told him I love him and then we hung up I could Randy screaming at him to get off the phone. I laughed as I hung up and went back to watching the dvd. **

**"Figures on the biggest day of his life my son goes off and plays sports" Mrs. C with a laugh. **

**"Don't worry Mrs. C he'll done playing by eight he wouldn't miss this wedding for the world." Sasha said. **

**"He'd better not. I'm letting my nineteen year old daughter marry him. Even if he is 12 years old then her." my mom said. **

**"Oh mom auntie and uncle are here." I told her. **

**"Oh great. I was hopeing they'd make it." my mom said. **

**"And Hitman here to." Bella said. **

**"Hitman?" Mrs. C and my mom asked. **

**"Bret Hart." Sasha said. **

**"Oh yes." My mom and Mrs. C said again. **

**"So what you girls doing?" my mom asked. **

**"Watching dvds come on." I said as my mom and Mrs. C joined us. **

**We sat watching dvds till about five o'clock when we headed to the church. I called John and Randy said he was getting a shower and that they'd meet us at the church around six since they wanted to get dressed at the hotel and since Bella and Sasha had instead that they get dressed her. I thank Randy and grabbed my stuff and headed to the elevator with the girls and my moms. **

**We got down to the lobby and saw some of the others comeing back from getting their dressess. We stopped and talked to them for a bit and then we headed to the car. We reached the church which looked amazing on the inside. My mom said that Jenna had done an amazing job on it and then we headed to the brides room to get dressed. **

***2hrs later and 1hr till the wedding* **

**All of us girls where back in the brides room getting our makeup done. We'd gotten dressed and then Lena and Jess had came to our make up. They'd finsihed me, Melina, Bella, Sasha and were finishing up Maira, Lita, Mickie, and Kelly and Hope and Anaka of course. I was nervouse I could feel my somache was in knots when there was a knock at the door I got up answer the door praying it wasn't John. When I open the door I saw Beth, and my mom standing in the door way. **

**"Hey Mom Hey Auntie please come in." I said. **

**"Thank Krissy" they both said. **

**Bella kept glareing at Beth and Sasha pulled her into the next room to help Hope get her flower peltals ready. I smiled at Sasha as if to say "Thank you". I knew Bella couldn't be in the same room with Beth around because of what happen between Dog and Jeff and I understand that. I wouldn't want to be in the same with Beth eaither if Dog had done that to John. **

**"Krissy we have something to give you." my mom said. **

**"What?" I asked. **

**Beth pulled out a sliver banded preal ring and put it on my left hand. **

**"This ring was ur Kritina's she gave it to me on my wedding day to Duane and I want you to have it." Beth said. **

**I hugged her and held back the tears because I knew if I cried now Lena would have to redo my make up. **

**"Thank you Auntie." I told Beth. **

**"Your welcome sweetie. She'd loved to this day." Beth said as she wipped away a tear. **

**Then my mom pulled out a necklace with heart on it and a small crest. **

**"This was your grandmother's it's been past down from mother to daughter on our wedding days since the start of the family. Your mother gave it to me on my wedding day and now I'm giving it to you." my mom said. as she put the necklace around my neck. **

**"Thank you mom" I said as I hugged her. **

**"This is something blue. " Beth said as she pulled out a blue bracelet. **

**"I made this bracelet for Kritina a mouth before she died but she never got it I want you to have it." Beth said as he put the bracelet on my right wrist.**

**"Thank you Auntie" I said and hugged her. **

**"Now something barrowed." My mom said. **

**"This earring we're a gift for your dad on our wedding annvisery. I want you to wear them." My mom said as she helped me put the crystal style earrings on. **

**"Thanks mom" I said as I hugged her. **

**"Okay is that everything?" Bella and Sasha asked as they walked back into the room. **

**"Yeah she now has something Old, something new something barrowed and something blue." Mickie said. **

**"Great now all that left to do is wait for her dad." Melina said. **

**We sat in the room talking when my dad came and knocked on the door. **

**"It's time girls" my dad said. **

**"Hi daddy" I said. **

**"Oh Kristy don't you look amazing baby girl" my dad said. **

**"Thanks daddy come on." I said as the girls grabbed their flowers and we walked out of the room and headed to the santurcey I knew my life was about to change and I couldn't wait. **

***THE WEDDING!* **

**I took a deep breath as Hope step out of the hall and into the santurcey slowly tossing her petals and James walking right beside her . Then it was Maira, Melina, Lita, Mickie and Kelly turn they smiled at me and walked down the isle to the alter. Then it was Bella and Sasha turn. I took a deep breath and took my dad's arm as we waited at the door. My dad patte my hand as I heard "Bella's lulbby start up" The doors opened and my dad smiled at me and we started walking. **

**I smiled at everyone as they were standing and then I looked to the alter which was amazinling decorted with candels and christmas trees and ribbons and saw John smileing back at me. Soon my dad and I reached the alter and turned the the pastor. **

**"Who gives the women to be married to this man?" the pastor asked. **

**"Her mother and I do." My dad said. **

**He kissed my cheek and the gave John my head and we turned to face the pastor and he started. **

**"Friends ,Family we are gathered here today to join John and Kristy in holy marriage. I've known both of this two since Kristy was about seven and John most of his life. They have both grown up my church and I'll have to admit they both have grown up alot. It is one thing to be love when you marry it is another to be bestfriends for so long. John and Kristy have been best friends for many years and so today they are finally sitting a course for a wounderful and happy life together. It is a blessing that this two can share such a moment together that they both are closer then any couple I have ever married. So now that they are here in this place in the site of God and of family and friends they can extange rings and start their lives together. John will take Kristy's hand please." the paster said **

**Randy handed John the ring as I pasted my flower to Bella. **

**"Since John and Kristy have both written their vowes they will say them." the pastor said. **

**John took my hand and started saying his vows. **

**"**I, John , take you, Kristy , to be my friend, my lover, the mother of my children and my wife . I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity." and with that he placed the ring on my figuer

"Now Kristy if you will take John's hand and repect the same vow" the pastor said.

I took John's hand and started with my vows

I, Kristy take you,John , to be my friend, my lover, the father of my children and my husband. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity." As o finished I place the ring on John's hand.

**"Do you John take Kristy Johnston as your wife?" the pastor asked. **

**"I do" John said. **

**"Do you Kristy take John Cena jr as your husband?" the pastor asked. **

**"I do" I said. **

**"Then by the power invested me by God and the state of Mass I now pronounce you man and wife John u may kiss the bride." the pastor said. **

**John pulled me close and kissed me like we hadn't been doing this the whole time we'd been dateing. When we pulled apart the pastor spoke again. **

**"Ladies and Gentalman I'm please to introduce Mr. and Mrs. John Cena jr." the pastor said. **

**John and I linked arms and walked down the isle and out of the church and to the recpion hall. **

**The recipion Hall **

**After the wedding was over John and I went got changed. I changed into a simple white dress while John went got into his jeans and black shirt then we walked to the recipition hall where every one was waiting for us. The we heard the D.J **

**"Ladies and Gentalman introduce for the first Mr. and Mrs. John Felix Anthony Cena jr.!" **

**John and I walked in smileing and everyone was hugging us and tell us congraduations. Then we went and sat down at the table and then Randy got up on stage and took the mic. I looked at John was smiled and said. **

**"The bestman speech is frist." I just nooded at his answer. **

**Randy put the mic's to lip and started. **

Ladies and Gentalmen if I could have your attention for a few moments. I was told that since I'm the bestman I have to make a speech so here it goes.

Firstly a few thank-yous I have been asked to make. Firstly, to all who have helped in the service, and this lovely party. Whether you have brought food, or helped decorate this place, or just come to support the happy couple, thank you. Secondly to the bridesmaids, you have done a magnificent job helping the bride today, and you all look amazing, so a big thanks to you too. Finally John would like me to thank his beautiful new wife for turning up today. I saw him this morning when he was worrying, and it wasn't a pretty sight. He has asked me to tell you how happy you have made him by becoming his wife, something that I am sure he will go into in more detail in his speech, but still, thank you.

Now, I have known John for eight years now. I know all his little habits and how annoying he can become after a few pints, just a little warning to you all there! But John has helped me through some hard times over the duration of our friendship. He has always been there and supported me, something that I am sure he will do for his beautiful new wife, Kristy .

I have been asked to keep the story about John clean, and to try not to embarrass him too much. But there have been numerous times I have laughed until I cried at John . As some of you will know, he is always up for a laugh, and loves to live life to the max.

I remember when we were at Backlash in 2007. I'd asked John if he would allign with me in a match. Of course being the nuttle head he is he thought I ment something different. *laughs*. But that as it may John as done some crazier things. Like I remember this one time where he smaked our boss daughter right on her bump. But I think the silly thing John as ever done was when our friend Mickie wanted him to hang out with her and her brother after a show and he was acting like a robot. *laughs and then sighs and continous on*

Before I met Kristy , John talked about her alot. He talked about how she was his best friend when he was living in West NewBerry. He talk about all the good times they had together and the embrassing things that seem to happen. But when I finally meet Kristy she was scared of me. Which I know alot of people since I'm suppose be really mean. But I saw how protecitve John was of her and I knew immetely that he loved her. As time went on I could tell John was in love with Kristy as more then just a friend or a little sister. He was actually in love with her. When Kristy was dateing Cody I could see the jelousey in John's eyes. It told the whole story. John would try and hide his feelings from thoses of us who knew him best. But you could read it in his eyes that he cared alot about Kristy.

John and I have had our fights heck we've had a rival that has gone on for ages. But his always been there when I needed him. Even after I punted his father in the head he forgave me because he knew I didn't mean it. John you're a great friend a great co-worker and your hell of a rival man and I know that you'll make a great husaband. Kristy take of him and don't let his ego get in the way. Because it will one of these days.

So Finally, I would like to say another thank-you to everybody for coming and joining the newly married couple in their celebrations. And I am sure you will all agree they make a fantastic couple.

Ladies and Gentlemen, please all join me in a toast.

To the happy couple, long may their love last! Cheers!

**After everyone did cheers I saw Bella and Sasha get up and take the mic from Randy. Bella took the mic first and started to speck **

Thanks to ..Randy .. for his enlightening speech there. I think I speak for a couple of us who have learned something new about the groom there. I don't quite know how I'm going to follow what the best man said, but I'll give it a try. I'd like to start by saying thanks for the compliments but all the bridesmaids that are over a certain age are all spoken for, sorry!

But me and ..Randy .., the best man, do agree on two things: firstly, .. _Kristy _.., she does look fantastic, and the dress is amazing. I just feel sorry for whomever it is that's picking up the bill for it. Only joking ..John . it wasn't too expensive, but the dress and your lovely wife combined look a million dollars. And secondly, I think we all agree that the couple are a match made in heaven - the perfect couple.

Every couple will have their ups and their downs; it's inevitable, and they're bound to have their differences.

For example, I asked .. _John _ .. what he wanted from the marriage. He said to me that he wanted happiness, a family and to be with his lovely wife until the end of time. And when I asked .. _(The bride)_ .. what she wanted from the marriage, she replied, a new George Forman grill and a toaster. Not quite the same as ..John , but still at least she is easy to satisfy.

I've known .. _Kristy _ .. for 2 years now. I've seen her with old boyfriend, but never happy, or in love. That's how I knew that John was the one for her. The first time I saw them together, she was a different person. She was relaxed, happy and carefree. This must have been the way that John made her feel, like the princess she is. He has shown her that she is special and shown her true love. I know that if I am half as happy and loved as Kristy is when I got married, I was blessed. And .Kristy and John ., it's hard to put into words how seeing you together, so happy, makes all of us here today feel. And when we all witnessed you in the church today make those vows we all knew they would last forever.

I know how insecure the bride has felt in relationships before and this morning she was a bag of nerves, wondering if John will show and listing all the things that may have gone wrong. So Kristy , I'll tell you again what I told you this morning; .John loves you. Your new life as Mrs Cena is just starting, so enjoy it.

.Kristy . it is a real honour to be your Maid of Honour. I am deeply moved for even knowing you, and even more so that you would grant me this opportunity. So thank you very much.

Ladies and Gentlemen, please could you stand and raise your glasses once again for the "Bride and Groom".

"Long may their love and happiness last".

**And then Sasha took the mic **

It can be hard to share your best friend with someone else, but I have been thrilled to share Kristy with John. The love you show to each other is inspiring and beautiful and I look forward to seeing it continue to grow. I am honored to be able to raise a toast to my wonderful best friend and her new husband. To Kristy and John !

**Everyone cheered after that and then I saw my dad get up to make his speech . He took the mic from Sasha and started his speech . **

I raise my glass and toast my daughter 

and the man she has chosen to be her life companion. A fathers sometimes doubts this day will ever come, and sometimes he fears it. My daughter is a princess to me, and will always be my little girl. And even though I know the man she's married to is a bit older I couldn't stop love. So in nor more terms Kristy may you be as happy with John as I'm with you mother.

**After that John and I hugged my dad and thanked him then I saw John go up on the stage and take the mic and I knew it must have been his turn to make a speech .**

When I was younger, I always pictured myself marrying a beautiful woman, getting a house and one day, possibly, children. But as relationships and years came and went, I felt the dream slip away slightly.  
>That was until I met Kristy . She was only seven at the time and she'd just moved to West Newberry from L.A after her parnets death. She was the most amazing girl I'd ever lays eyes on .She was so kind ,sweet , loving and she was like a angel to me. We became the best of thought her brother Andy and I were already friends Kristy became the one I count on when times got rough. When I left home and moved out to L.A myself I reget leaving her behind. It killed me side a little bit but I never stoped thinking about her. Then when I got in to the WWE I had hope that she'd be watching and seeing me. So when I got hurt the second I went home to rest and thats when my life changed. Kristy had grown up and she as pretty as the day I'd meet her but now instead of a little girl she was a young women. So the first thing I did to make up for leaveing was to invite her to the Survioer Series here in Boston which was when I was makeing my comeback. That was the best night of my life.I spent the most amazing summer of my life with Kristy. Even thought I watched her date one of my co-workers I couldnt' help be a bit jelouse. But the night she told me she loved me I couldn't help be amazed. When she left to go back home after summer it killed me inside worse then her dateing Cody.<p>

When I decided that I was going to propose, I became very scared. So scared in fact that I began shaking and went pale. Over the next few weeks I thought about it long and hard. I had planned on propseing after she finished college but I didn't want to wait that long. So I asked her day the day of high school graduation if I could have her hand that night. He wasn't to thrilled but he said I could so I did. with all of our friends present. I knew from the first moment I met Kristy that she was an amazing girl. I've dated other before her but none of them where like she is. She's my bestfriend , my biggest fan and the love of my life. I love how she can make me laugh even when I'm sad or how she can So here we are, the happiest day of our lives, and I am sure there will be many more like it to come.

Finally I have a couple of thank you messages that I have been asked to say thank to my best friend Randy for his crazy speech even thought it embarssed me to hell. Thank you to Bella and Sasha for their speeches and thank you my family and to ever one who made the day / night amazing and thank you to god for giving me Kristy .

A toast, to the most beautiful woman I have ever met. My wife. 

**I couldnt' but blush at John's words he'd put so much thought into them till I wanted to cry. I knew John loved me but I didn't relize how much till he got threw with his speech. Then he pasted me the mic and said I had to do my speech next. We'd decided to give all the speeches first before we started danceing. So I took the mic brought it to my lips and started **

"Hello everyone, thank you all for coming, and for your good wishes.

"Not only have our close family and friends chosen to celebrate with John and I today, but family from Boston and as far away as L.A , have made a special effort to be here. Your presence is the best present John and I could ask for.

"There are a myriad of people whom I want to thank today. I want to say thanks to my extended family, to all my aunts and uncles, for being there for me my whole life, as well as my grandmother,Anna A special thank you to my mother, Kristina ; although our time was short, she shaped my life forever.

"To John parent;s, Kristia and John Seniros , and to John's brother Matt, Dan, Steven and Sean. I know you had ur hands full with John but thanks you for moldeing him into the man his today .T he man that I so dearly love. Thank you always being there for me. You welcome me into your family when I was only a kid but you've alway felt like family to me and I want to thank you for that.

"What can I say about my bridesmaids, my best friends , Maira, Mickie, Kelly ,Lita and Melina ? Well,you guys are the best in the world even sometimes you are drama queens (pause) I have heard everyone say how lovely you look today, and I have to agree.

"And my Maids of Honour,Bella and Sasha ; thank you for being such a great source of support. You have been my sounding board and a voice of reason, not only during the wedding planning, but throughout our friendship as well. Thank you for standing beside me today as John and I exchanged our vows.

"Saving the best for last, my new husband John (pause, turn to husband)  
>John , I would like to propose a toast to you. My dream was to find a man who would understand me without me uttering a single word. A man whose values and spirit matched my own. If I could have just one wish, I would wish to wake up everyday to the sound of your breath on my neck, the warmth of your lips on my cheek, the touch of your fingers on my skin, and the feel of your heart beating with mine. Knowing that I could never find that feeling with anyone other than you. John , thank you for being you!<p>

(turn to guests)

"And thank you everyone. I hoped it would be a perfect day, and it is. Cheers!" 

**After my speech was over the D.J said it was time for mine and John's frist dance as husband and wife. We'd thought about honor Owen and Martha so we picked "Oneboy Onegirl" which was an amazing song. John took my hand and went on the dance floor . The song started and John pulled me close. I looked up and smiled at him. **

**"Think Owen would mind we stole his and Martha's song?" I asked him. **

**"I don't think he would. because techelly it's our song to." he said with a smile. **

**"Oh really?" I asked him. **

**"Yep because the frist time I layed eyes on you my heart went crazy." he said. **

**" I was only seven" I reminded him. **

**"Didn't matter to me I knew you would mine one day." he said as he pulled me close. **

**Soon everyone was on the dance floor. The song ended and then the D.j called for the father daughter dance. **

**My dad came over and took my hand from John's as Heartland's "I loved her first" started. **

**"Your know I didn't think I'd have to did this till you where at lest 25" my dad said. **

**"Come on dad you didn't not" I said with a smile. **

**"Okay I didn't. But Jimmy and Kritina would be so proud of you and Alex would be to." my dad said **

**"I missed them today. I missed them alot." I told him. **

**"I know babygirl but they where here you just couldn't see them." my dad said. **

**Soon the song ended and I went and sat down by John and grabbed a glass of water. The cool night air was blowing in threw the windows and everthing was amazing it was the perfect christmas eve. I've ever had. Soon the music started again only this time it was " Lost in the moment" by big and rich. John and I got up danced again with ever one else. **

**After the song ended John and I walked back to the table when our friends came over. **

**"Congrads guys" Jeff said as hugged us both. **

**"Thank Jeff." John and I said. **

**"So John hows it feel to be a married man?" Taker asked him. **

**"Feel good to know now no one can steal Kitty from me." John said with a smile. **

**I sliped away and let him Jeff and Taker talk. I found Bella and Sasha by the punch bowl and went over and talked to them. **

**"There she is Mrs. John Cena." Bella said with a smile. **

**"I wanted to thank you guys for everything. Not just being my bestfriends but being my sister." I said with a smile as I hugged them both. **

**"Hey anything for you Krissy we're family." Sasha said. **

**"Yeah girl anything for family." Bella said. **

**The three of where talking when I saw Shawn, Bret, and Hunter walked over to us. **

**"Well Kristy you finally did it you married that nuckle head." Hunter said as he hugged me. **

**"Hey no one calls my husband a nuckle head but me." I said with a smile. **

**"Congrads Kristy you and John are going to be very happy together." Bret said. **

**"Thanks Bret. I hope you didn't mind us useing Owen and Martha's song earlier both John and I wanted something that made it feel Owen was here." I said as I hugged Bret. **

**"That was kind of both of you and no I didn't mind in fact I enjoyed hearing it." Bret said with a smile. **

**"You know I thought DX would get to say something." Shawn said **

**"You guys can after the danceing as chilled out a bit" I said as I hugged Shawn. **

**"Na it's okay DX probabley shouldn't be talking at an wedding it's just yuck." Shawn said.**

**"Kinda of like Vince when his nice it's creepy" Hunter said. **

**I couldn't help but laugh. I'd be only a few weeks but Raw with Shawn wasn't Raw it was stupid and no fun anymore. I stud and talked with Shawn and Hunter until John pulled me away and said that he something special he wanted to do since was almost midnight by this time. **

**"Can I have everones attention please." John said as we stepped up on the stage. **

**"I'd like for ever one to raise their glasses to heaven as we celebrate not only mine and Kristy's wedding but the birth of the man who made us all." John said. **

**Everone raised their glassess to the sky as the clocked toned midnight. **

**"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Everyone shouted. **

**It was indeed and very Merry Christimas. Around 12:30 everyone started to leave. John and I weren't leaveing till tommrow and I'd done tossed the bouqute Maira caught it which hopefully was good sign for her. After a long day and a very long night. John and I went back to the hotel room and changed into our p.j's and went straight to bed. I feel asleep soon after that dreaming of the most amazing day of my life. The day I married the man of dreams who held my heart and soul forever. This was the best day of my life and the best day to started the being of the rest of my life. **

**There you go guys! The wedding is over and the honeymoon will happen in the next chapter! I hope you guys likes this chapter it took me most of the day to write but I promised I'd make it good and hopefully i did. Anyways please review and let me know what you think. I'll also there are pics of the wedding and everything posted on my profile if you wanna see them. I should have chapter 32 up soon. Also check my friend Engmia gurl and Taker's soul girl stories they're amazing. and also check my other stories "Randy's lost sister and my first ever Owen Hart trubite story which I'm on getting a new title for. Thanks you guys. **

**CenaGurl **


	32. Chapter 32

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed this story so far and as always thanks to my friends Jenny and Robyn for helping out when I got stuck. I'm glad you all like the wedding chapter and now it's on the honey moon. I'm going to say this there is going to be NO SUMT in this chapter. I'm just not comfortable with it. So if you guys where expecting Smut sorry but there won't be in this chapter. **

**Disclamier: I don't own the WWE Vince "the jackass" McMahon does saddley enough. Also my friend Jenny owns Bella, Sasha, and the kids. I own Kristy and the rest of the charaters**

***The day after Christmas Day* **

**I woke up with a smile on my face as I looked at my husband. I couldn't help but squeal inside my head at the word "husband". I still couldn't believe the man laying beside me was the was with me forever and always. I smiled to myself again as I looked at John as he slept. Last nothing had happen we were both way to tried and pluse we were leaving today for Calagary. Well after spent the morning with our families of course. I mean it is Christmas Day after all. This was differently the best christmas of my life. I was married to the love of my life and nothing and no one could change that. I sunggled into John's chest when I felt him kiss my head. **

**"Good Morning Mrs. Cena" he said as he kissed my head again. **

**"Good Morning Mr. Cena" I said with a giggle. **

**"Umm I love the sound of that." he said as he pulled me close. **

**"Humm your not the only one." I said as I kissed him. **

**"I almost didn't wanna wake up because I thought it was all a dream and I'd wake up alone." he said. **

**I couldn't help but laugh at remembering the dream I had the other night. **

**"Now you know how I felt yesterday morning.." I said with a smile. **

**"Ummm Yeah I guess I do now." he said with a laugh. **

**"So what time are we due at ma and da's?" I asked him. **

**Now that was offically family Sr. and Mrs. C wanted me to call them "mom" and "dad" which wasn't to hard. So I started call them "ma" and "Da" which is Irish for dad. **

**"Around ten and ur parnets will be there." he said. **

**"humm our first christmas together in a long time." I said. **

**"Yeah our first christmas together for the rest of our lives." he said. **

**I couldn't help giggle at the thought of something funny but then I stop because the thought turned sad. **

**"What is it Kitty?" John asked me. **

**"You do relize that we may not make to our 30th wedding annvisery" I said. **

**"Why do you say that?" He asked me. **

**"Because we don't know if we'll even..." I stop myself I couldnt' think about it. I didn't want to think about it. This was the first day of the rest of my life and I didn't want to think about lossing John not yet anyways. **

**"You mean if I'll still be alive." he finished for me. **

**"I didn't say that." I said as I looked up at him. **

**"No but I know where you coming from. I know you scared Kitty I can read it in your eyes. You scared about Vince hurting me." he said. **

**I nodded. It wasn't a lie I was scared to death. Vince had been nice to me so far and so far he hadn't had John hurt but then again who's to say he wouldn't. I couldn't help but think about the only other person who knew how I felt and I let a tear slip down my cheek. John reached down and wipped away the tear. He knew who I was thinking about and just kissed my head. I know I shouldn't be thinking about this. But I couldn't help I was scared for him and to be truthful since I'd hear the story I'd been scared ever since. **

**"Kitty listen to me nothing is going to happen okay ." John said. **

**"We don't know that." I said again. **

**John laughed. **

**"What?" I asked him. **

**"We've got stop haveing this Buffy Angel moments other wise our marriage is going to end in three years." John said with a laugh**

**"No way. I refuse to end the way they did. Hell I refuse to end R&J did. You stuck with me until the day I'm six feet under the ground." I said as I kissed him. **

**"Good because I didn't wanna losse you that soon." he said with a smile. **

**"You wont" I said as sunggled into his chest. **

**It was only a little after seven and we didn't have to get up until eight. Or so we thought until we heard the knock at the door. John and I both groaned and I got up to answer the door glad I'd worn my pjs to bed last night. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes as I open the door and saw Bella, Jeff, Sasha, Taker, Hope, James, Logan and Anaka standing in the door way. **

**"Merry Christmas!" they all said. **

**"Merry Chirstmas guys. What you all doing here?" I asked them. **

**"Well since you both we're to dumb to let have a barcholr and barchlett parties we thought we'd have Christimas together." Bella said. **

**"Thats sweet Bells but we're going my parnets later." John said as he joined me at the door. **

**"Anthony what I have told you about putting a shirt on." Sr said as he came down the hall. **

**"Dad?" John said blushing. **

**"I swear Krissy you'd think since he married you he'd remember his manners." Da said. **

**"I'm not completing Da it's good to see you." I said as I hugged him. **

**"What you all doing here?" John asked. **

**"Well Bella and Sasha thought we could have a hug Christmas together since you two are leaveing in a few hours." my mom said. **

**"Sounds good to me come on in guys." I said as I stepped aside and let them in. **

**Luckey for us the hotel had decorted the rooms for christmas and John and I already had presents for everyone under the tree inculdeding each other. Everyone gathered in the living room. Hope, James, Logan and Anaka ran over to the tree and started asking which ones where theirs. I couldn't help but laugh as Bella, Sasha and I handed them their gifts. We past the gifts we'd gotten for each other and I turned on a Cd of christmas music . **

**We all got way to much stuff. Bella had gotten a Diamond necklace with rainbows stone around it in the shape of the Hardy "H" and earrings from Jeff and the kids. A charm bracelate from Sasha and Taker and the kids. A Twilight necklace from me and a John had gotten her a Hardy Boys jersey . Sasha got a Sapphire necklace ,earrings and braclet with Taker's symolb on it from Taker, James and Anaka . A pair of black opel necklace from Jeff and Bella and the kids and a photo album full of pics of all of us from me and John. I ended up getting a emerland necklace, earring and braclacet from Bella and Jeff and the kids. A blue sapphire bracelace from Taker and Sasha and the kids. A charm bracelet form my parnets and Andy. and amazing chain gang pendent from John with blue and black stones around it. All the guys got cutsome jersey's from all of us girls and Jeff got a huge paint set from Bella and the kids. Taker got a new hat with a picture of his family on it from Sasha and I got a dog tags with pictures of his family and us on them. **

**We was the best christmas ever. John and I got to celerbrate with our families and friends. Until it was time for us to get packed and get ready to leave for Calagary. It was around noon when everyone left and John and I went to get dressed and packed for our honeymoon. **

***The HoneyMoon* **

**5hrs later. **

**John and I got to Alberta around five that after noon. We rented a car and drove out to Calagary. The first we where going was to cemetary to Owen's grave again. John and I both had gotten a small christmas candel and a card to leave at his grave for his family. We both agreed that if we saw any of the Harts we would leave and go back before we left. It was a about a forty five mintues drive from Alberta to Calagary. When we got the cemetray we saw a couple of cars as we down ot Owen's grave. We stop when saw Bret and a few members of the Hart family so we turned around and left and headed to the hotel. Eaither one of us wanted to intruded because it was hard day for them. John and I both knew that and we were going to respect it. **

**It was getting dark by the time we got the hotel. We checked in and went upstairs to our room. I couldn't help but smile to myself as John and I got into the elevtor and went upstairs. When it opened on our floor John picked me up and I help but giggle. **

**"I thought this was suppose to wait until we went back home." I said as I kissed John's neck. **

**"Yeah well screw whats right. For once in my life I'm doing something not written in a book." John said with a smile. **

**"Who said you had to do anything that's written in a book." I said with a smile. **

**John just laughed and then open the door and we walked into the room. He sat me on the floor and grabbed out bags and we walked in to see the rest of the room. He'd book the honeymoon suite which was amazing with a balcony and everything. I went into the living room and couldn't help but be more amazed. My mind was screaming that was all a dream. But my heart kept saying it was real. I was lost in the site from the balcony when I felt two strong arms go around my waist. **

**"This is amazing." I said. **

**"Differently your amazing." John said as he layed head on my shoulder. **

**"I was talking about scereny but okay I can take amazing." I said as I reached up and ran my hand threw his figures. **

**"So what you say we order room service and then we can..." John didn't finish because I knew what he was about to say. **

**I turned around and kissed him. **

**"You read my mind." I said as ran my hand down his chest. **

**John groaned and picked up and swong me around as we walked back inside. We got the menu and order. It was thirty mintues later when we got dinner. We ate and laughed about thing we hadn't talk in years. After that I went to grab a shower and I picked out the silk lime green nightgown that Maria as a wedding present. I slipped it on and walked into the bed room. I gasped when I walked in. I saw candels and heard the sound of rain on a sound soother. I looked at John who had on a black shirt and pair of black sweat pants. I smiled shyly and walked the rest of the way in. **

**"You like?" John asked me. **

**"It's amazing it's like..." I couldn't finish when John spoke up. **

**"Angel's aparment from Suprises yep. Okay maybe it isn't excatley his apartment but it'll work." John said with a smile. **

**"You didn't have to do this." I said as John walked over we sat on the bed. John pulled me closes wrapped his arms around me. **

**"I know but you always said you want your first time to in Angel's aparment." he said. **

**I turned to look at him and smiled. **

**"Your my Angel. Well my verison anyways. Johnny I didn't need any of this . Just being here with you is all I needed." I said as I reached up and kissed started to kiss his neck. **

**I giggled when I him groan and took that as I sign it was okay to contiune. I pulled his shirt over his head and we started kissing with all the passion that had been built up over the last year.**

***1 hr later***

**I was laying in John's arms after the most amazing thing in my life. I didn't know it could be that amazing espcially for the first time. It had hurt for like a second but that was it. I smiled when John kissed my head. **

**"How do you feel?" he asked me. **

**"Wonderful." I said. it was a lie because it was turn I did feel wounderful. **

**"Good. I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked me. **

**"No you didn't." I said as I kissed his chest. **

**I smiled as I cuddle closer to him. Soon I was fast asleep in the arms of the man I loved with everything in me. Now I understand why they said sometimes first love is a wounderful thing. Because it was. John was the first love of my life and the only love of my life and I wouldn't have wanted it any other way. **

**There you go guys chapter 32! I hope you guys liked it. I'll try to post chapter 33 soon. I don't when I'm going to end this story. Probabley a few more chapters but until I run out of ideas but it's not likey to be anytime soon. So please review and if you guys have an idea please let me know. I'd love to hear them. **

**Also check my others stoires and also check out my friend EngmiaGirl and Taker's Soul Girls stories they are awesome. **

**Cena Gurl **


	33. Chapter 33

**Thanks to everyone as always for reviewing . Thanks to my good friend and WWE sister Jenny and Robyn for helping me. So here it is guys chapter 33 **

**Discliamer : I don't own the WWE Vince "the jackass" McMahon dose and the superstars own themselves. Myfriend Jenny owns Bella, Sasha and the kids and I own Kirsty and the rest.**

***2 mouths later Raw New Orleans* **

**John and I have married for two mouths now and things are still just as amazing as the day we married. I found out three weeks after we got back from Calargary that I'm two mouths pregent. John and I are both extect we can't wait to have this baby. We don't really care if it's a boy of a girl we just him or her to be happy and healthy. It's my first Raw back since I found I was pregent. I was backstage with Bella and Sasha talking and telling them all about the honey moon. I hadn't told them I was pregent yet so I figured tonight was the best time to tell them. Bella had just grabbed a bottle of water when I took a deep breath.**

**"What is it Krissy?" Sasha asked me. **

**"There is something I have to tell you guys." I said. **

**"Okay what?" Bella asked. **

**"I... I'm... I'm pregent." I said. **

**"YOUR WHAT!" Bella and Sasha said together. **

**"I'm pregent." I said looking at them. **

**"How is ...I mean you and John have only been married two mouths." Sasha said. **

**"Well lets just say the honey moon never ended." I said blushing. **

**"Well Congrads Krissy I think it's great." Bella said as she hugged me. **

**"Yeah Congrads Krissy how far are you?" Sasha asked. **

**"About Two mouths" I said. **

**"Your two mouths and your just now telling us!" Bella and Sasha said together. **

**"Sorry guys I wanted to make sure before I told anyone." I said. **

**"Thats understable ." Bella said. **

**"Does John know?" Sasha asked. **

**"Yeah he knowns and his so happy about it." I said. **

**"That's good" Bella said. **

**I was just about to say something when there was a knock at the door. **

**"Can We come in ?" Jeff, Taker and John asked as they poped their heads in the door. **

**"Yeah come on in guys" Sasha said. **

**"We hear congrads are in order" Jeff said. **

**"You heard right." I said. **

**"Well it's about time you two had a little one I mean we were starting make bets." Taker said laughing. **

**"Mark Calaway how could you." Sasha said as she playfully punched Taker. **

**"OW Sash I was just teaseing" Taker said. **

**"Jeff Nero Hardy that better now be true" Bella said. **

**"Course not Bells I wasn't in on it." Jeff said. **

**"Guys come on. It's okay really." I said. **

**Bella, and Sasha just shook their heads and sat down next to me on the sofa. **

**"So what do you guys want?" Sasha asked. **

**"I don't care as long as it's happy and healthy." I said. **

**"I'm with Kitty as long as it's happy and healthy thats all that matters." John said as he picked me up and sat me on his lap. **

**"So when are you guys telling the fans?" Jeff asked. **

**"We aren't. I told Vince already and he agreed that until I started to show that I could still go ringside. " I told them. **

**"Yeah we thought it would be best to not tell anyone until right before I take off for a few mouths." John said. **

**"What you mean?" Bella asked. **

**"I mean I'm takeing a few mouth vacation when the baby is born. " John said. **

**"John you've never took vaction time as long as you've worked here." Sasha said. **

**"I know so I decided to take it now when the baby is born." John said. **

**"Smart move man ." Jeff said. **

**"Yeah thats a good idea." Taker said. **

**John just smiled and kissed me. We all stayed in the locker room until it was time for Jeff's match against Christian then Taker and Sasha left because Taker had match against Dave and it was a casket match. It was just John and I left in the locker room when there was a knock on the door. John got up and answered the door and let Vince and Stephiene in. **

**"Steph!" I said as I got up and hungged her. **

**"Hey Kristy it's good to see you." Stephiene said. **

**"Good to see you.. Wow tell me your not haveing another baby." I said when I saw Stephiene. **

**"Yep I'm seven mouth ." Stephiene said. **

**"That great." I said and hungged her again. **

**"We understand that there is congrads in order for you and John Kristy." Vince said. **

**"Your haveing a baby?" Stepheine asked .**

**"Yeah I'm two mouths along." I told her. **

**"OH MY GOD Kristy thats amazing congrads to both of you." Stephiene said as she hugged me and John. **

**"That why where to talk to you both. Now John I understand that you want to take some vaction time when the baby gets here?" Vince asked John. **

**"Yes sir I would. It's just well Kitty is going to have her hand full and I want to help." John said. **

**"That understandable. So I'm going to let you have the first six mouths off after the baby is born. You'll still have you title and Kristy when you come back I'd like to offer you a job as an interviewer." Vince said. **

**"Thank you sir. I mean really thank you." I said as I shook Vince's hand. **

**"Your welcome and the of course the baby is welcome to come on the road. I'm sure the others would love it." VInce said. **

**"I'm sure they would." John said. **

**After Stepheiene and Vince left John and I where getting ready for his match against a newbie named David Ortanga. He was a rookie over at NXT who had been causeing troble and John thought it was time to teach the newbie a lesson in hustle loyalt and respect. Not only that but I was going to slap the idot for stabbing John in the back durning their tag team match . Finally it was time for the match and John and I headed to the curtain. The "Rookie" as I called him was at the curtian and he was smileing and jocking around with Kelly Kelly and Bree. I rolled my eyes and went over to talk to Kelly getting her away from that no good "Rookie". I told Kelly to be careful that he was a newbie. Kelly thanked me and left. I smiled to myself I'd just runined his plans for the night. I walked back over to John and he smiled and put his arm around me. Then the rookie's music hit and he went out first. After he played up to crowd who was booing him mostley John's music hit and the crowd was cheering. John grabbed my hand and we walked to the ramp. John looked around and we saluted the crowd then he grabbed my hand and we ran down the ramp. John slid into the ring and I stud ring side. The "Rookie" winked at me and have him a death glare. John saw this and glared right back at him. **

**It wasn't long before the match started. Of the course the idot Rookie made his first mistake by going for a finished the skull cruser which I'm guessing he learned from his "mentor" The Miz. I could help but laugh when John hit a running bull dog and the rookie's back met the canvuse. Then the rookie tried for a DDT he missed when John hit a clothes line and once again the rookie hit canvous. I couldnt' help but laugh John was beating this rookie to bits . Then the rookie hit a hard drop leg to John and thought he had him. HA Rookie mistake yet again. John kicked out and hit the five knuckle shuffle and then when for the STF. I couldn't hold back my laughter when the rookie started crawling for the bottom rope. He got to it and John let him go. Then the rookie went for another DDT yet again. But John was going to teach this rook a lesson and so he did. John went right for the addiuted adjustment and it was all over. John pinned him and the match was over. I climbed in the ring and hugged John's neck and he took a mic from one of the tech guys. **

**"I gotta say you good. But you've got a lot to learn. So the next we meet I hope your even more ready because if your nto I'll make you a foot note in WWE History." John said and threw the mic down. **

**We got out of the ring and headed back stage to the locker room. John went to get a shower and I went grab something to eat. I was coming back from catering when I saw Ted and Randy walkeing down the hall way. I smiled and walked over to them. **

**"TEDDY! RANDY!" I yelled to them .**

**"KRISSY!" The both yelled and hugged me. **

**"So hows the hubby? Is he doing you right?"Randy asked me. **

**"Yes Ran is doing fine. Which reminds me Randy your going to be an uncle." I told him. **

**Both Ted and Randy looked at each other and then back at me. **

**"I'm pregent you meet heads." I said and slapped both of upside the head. **

**"Oh My God your pregernt since when?" Randy and Ted asked together. **

**"Since 2 mouths ago." I told them. **

**"Congrads Krissy your and John are going to be great parnets." Ted said. **

**"Yeah Congrad Krissy Sam is going to flip out." Randy said. **

**"Thank guys. Have you seen Maria around?" I asked them. **

**"Yeah Maria quite." Ted said. **

**"Why?" I asked him. **

**"She and Cody are dateing and when her contract came up for her to come back to Raw she wanted to try something else." Randy said. **

**"Oh wow I didn't know Cody and Maria where dateing that cool. I mean really I'm happy for them." I said. **

**After I said bye to Randy and Ted I walked back into the locker room just as John was coming out of the shower pulling a shirt over his head. He saw my expression. **

**"What?" he asked me. **

**"Cody and Maria are dateing." I said. **

**"Wow ... I mean... Who would have thought." John said. **

**"Yeah I know I thought she and Matt would be dateing since well you know." I said. **

**Matt and Lita had six weeks after the wedding turnes out Lita was haveing an affair and became pregent with the guys kids. Matt couldn't take it and devoirced her now he has Ashley and his raiseing her on his own. **

**"Well I mean you know sometimes you cant' pick who you love." John said. **

**"You'd know." I said as I took a sip of my water. **

**John just smiled. He knew I wasn't talking about me and him and he knew that who I ment. **

**"Come on lets get back to the hotel I'm tried." John said as we grabbed our stuff .**

**"Sounds good to me." I said. **

**We grabbed our stuff and left the arena and headed back to the hotel to get some sleep. IT had been a long night and we were both tired. **

**45 mins later. **

**When John and I got the hotel we got changed and went stright to bed. I was out like a light when my head hit the pillow dreaming of my life and what it would be like once the baby got here. **

**Sorry this one took a while guys I'd had to work threw major writers block and I had to watch a whole BTVS marthon to get inspried so I hope you guys like it. Please review I love to hear from you guys. **

**Also if you guys have an ideas please feel free to tell me. Also check out EngmiaGirl and Taker's Soul girls stories they're some of the best. **

**Lots of love **

**CenaGurl **


	34. Chapter 34

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed this story. I'm so happy that you guys like this story. Thanks as always to my WWE Sisters.

*4mouths later *

I woke up to my somache feeling bad again. I was four mouths along and the morning sickness was killing me. I got up out of bed and ran into the bathroom. After I got over the sickness I washed my face and walked back into the bedroom and curled next to John. Both John and I were tried we'd been up late last night. Raw was in Dallas last night and John had been signing autographs most of the night. I'd left the arena after the show and came back to the hotel. I was really tried lately supriselying thought my mood swings hadn't really kicked in but the triedness sure did. But today John and I were going to West NewBerry for a while. Vince had noised that I was getting tried and John was worried about me. I hadn't been to a doctor yet because I was always in the road with John and I hadn't really thought about going to see one.

My somache chruged and ran back to the bathroom again for the second time. After I was done leaning up against the sink I heard John come in.

"Babe you okay?" he asked me.

"Not really." I said.

"What is it?" he asked me.

"I don't know if i'm ever going to get over this." I said.

"Kitty you heard Bella she said that morning sickness only lastest six mouths and then it stoped youv'e got two more mouths and I'll be right here." he said and picked me up.

"Johnny don't... I don't get sick all over you." I said.

"It's okay Kitty I'll be alright." he said as he layed me back in the bed.

"What time are we leaving?" I asked him.

"Not till this afternoon after the sickness as past." he told me.

"So about noon then?" I asked him.

"Yeah about noon. Now try and get some sleep Kitty." he said as he layed back down next to me.

"Okay.. but I'm tell you right now. You're never doing this to me again." I said with a weak laugh.

"Are you suppose say that while your haveing the baby?" he asked.

"Yeah but I just wanted to get out now." I said.

"Go sleep babe" he said.

*3hrs later - Doctor's office*

John and I where sitting in the doctors office waiting to see the doctor. We'd gotten home around two from Dallas and I had an appointment at four. Soon the nurse came into the waiting room.

"Kristy Cena?" the nurse said.

"That's me" I said as John grabbed my hand .

"Follow me." the nurse said.

We followed her into a small room where she did the usal stuff you do when go to a new doctor. After she finished she told us the doctor would be in soon. It wasn't to long before the doctor came in.

"Hello Kristy my name is Dr. Connley." the doctor said.

"Nice to meet you this my husband John." I said

"Nice to meet you John ." Doc. Connley said.

"You too doc." John said.

"Well Kristy why don't you lay back and we'll have a look ." Doc Connley said.

I layed back on the table and left up my shirt a little bit and John grabbed my hand. He knew I hated doctors I never trusted them. Doc Connley put this cold gel on my somache and then she turn on the screen.

"Well everything looks great the baby looks good. I think it's going to be healthy as ever." Doc Connley said.

"Thats good." John and I said together.

"We should know the sex about the six mouth. How far along are you Kristy?" Doc Connley asked me.

"About four mouths." I told him.

"Four mouths and your just now seeing a doctor why ?" Doc Connley asked me.

"I'm on the road alot working for the WWE and Kristy travels with me." John said.

" Yeah I have been since I was eighteen." I said.

"Well I can say this your've taken ever care of yourself and your baby . " Doc Connley said.

"Thank you." I told him.

"So Kristy any morning sickness or anything?" Doc Connley asked.

"Yeah every morning." I told him.

"Well that won't last much longer another week and you won't have to worry about that." Doc Connley said.

"We were told it lasted six mouths." John said.

" Well it depends on the mother. With Kristy being at home now it should stop. the traveling is what made it so bad." Doc Connley said.

After that he wipped off the gel and I sat up and pulled my shirt down. John's hand never left mine as he help off the table.

"Well Kristy I wanna see you back when your six mouths and we'll know the sex of the baby." Doc Connley said.

"Thanks Doc" John said and we left the office.

*2hrs later*

John and I where sitting in the living room watching tv when he spoke.

"What do you want it to be?" he asked me.

"I don't care. What do you want it to be?" I asked him.

"I don't care. As long as it's healthy and he or she has it's mother's eyes." he said.

"Well I hope he or she has it's father's looks." I said.

"So I'm takeing it you wanna a boy?" John asked.

"It'd be nice." I told him.

"A little me running around?" John said with a laugh.

"There is nothing wrong with a little you running around." I told him.

"So if it's a boy what do we name him?" he asked.

"What about Liam Anthony Felix Cena?" I said.

"Liam oh no not that isn't that Irish for William?" John asked me.

"Yeah it is. Okay what about Dean Anthony Felix Cena?" I asked him.

"Or we could go John Athony Felix Cena the 3?" John said.

"Oh yeah I forgot ." I said with a laugh.

"or if you want we could call him Alexander Owen James Athony Felix Cena ." John said.

"Isn't that a long name for a boy?" I asked him.

"Yeah but we could call him Alex ." John said.

"What if it's a girl?" I asked him.

":ummmm what do u like?" John asked.

"What about Bella Rosalie Cena?" I asked him.

"No Twilight names." John said with a laugh.

"okay what about Eliza Danielle Cena?" I asked him.

"That pretty." John said.

"Or we could name her Krista Michelle Cena. after my mom" I said.

"I thinks that amazing and very loyal ." he said with a smile.

"Well he or she will never know her real grandparnets do she have one of their names." I said.

"Well what about Aribelle Kathrine Cena?" John asked.

"I like that one." I said with a smile.

So for the next couple of hourse John and I talked about baby names and what would happen if we had a boy or a girl. It was late when we went to bed and I dreamed all night all about the life John and I would have with our baby.

Okay Guys I'm going to let you decided what John and Kristy should have do want a boy or girl and you can picks the names from the story. Please let me know.

Also check my new story Broken. Also check out my WWE sister Engmia Girl stories and Taker's soul girl stories I think you'll like them.

Lots of Love

Cenagurl


	35. Chapter 35

**Sorry this is late guys I've been helping my WWE Sis Robyn with her new story anyways here it is chapter 35**

***4 mouths later* **

**I was a fast a sleep well sorta in bed when I felt a sharpe pain in my somatche I reached over and shook John awake. **

**"Babe" I said shakeing him. **

**"Huh what ?" he said wakeing up **

**"I think it's time" I said. **

**"What you mean it's time for the baby?" he said shooked. **

**"Yeah" I said. **

**"Okay I've got the bags and eveything in the car." John very clamy. **

**"Okay then lets go." I said as I put my room on. **

***45 Minuts later* **

**I was in the hospital room trying to relax. My water had borke when left the house but I was still a few hours shy of the baby acutally comeing. I was getting scared. It was 3am so John hadn't called to wake our parnets up to tell them yet. John was sitting by me holding my hand when I felt the pain again. **

**"Oh God this hurts !" I screamed and clentched John's hand. **

**"Easy Kitty it'll pass soon" John said handing me a ice chip. **

**I smiled weakly and then felt the pain again. The contration where now five minutes apart and **the **pain was getting worse and worse. I grabbed John's hand as I felt another one. **

**Just as the pain stoped the doctor walked in. **

**"Well Kristy how we doing?" Dr. O'Conlley asked me. **

**"The pain is getting worse." I said still holding John's hand **

**"Well that mean your ready to have your baby." Dr. O'conlley said as he and the nurses got everything ready. **

**"Sir you'll have to leave the room." One of the nurse said. **

**"No.. No... Please... I want him here with me please..." I said not letting go of John's hand. **

**"Nurse Wilson this Kristy first child so I agreed to let her husband stay ." Dr. O'Conlley said. **

**"Yes doctor" The nurse glareing at me. **

**Suddnely another sharp pain hit and it was worse then the once before. **

**"Okay Kristy the next pain I want you to push as hard as you can okay." Dr. O'Conlley said. **

**"Yeah ok." I said. **

**Five second later I felt another pain and started to pushing. I felt my back start to pop as the pain got worse John rubbed my back and wispered in my ear I'd be okay. **

**"Okay Kristy now breath " Dr. O'Conlley said. **

**I took a deep breath and the pushed again. **

**"Your doing great Kitty." John said wipping my forhead. **

**"SHUT UP YOU NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN EVER!" I screamed when the pain hit again. **

**"Thats the pain isn't it?" John asked one of the nurse. **

**"Yes sir it is." the nurse said kindly. **

**Suddleny the pain came back and I gribbed John hand as hard as I could and then I heard it the most amazing sound the world a baby crying. **

*** 1 hour later* **

**He was here at lest. John and I had beatful healthy baby boy. I was resting and watching John talk to the baby when there was a knock at the door Bella, Sasha, Mark and Jeff walked in. **

**"Hey guys" The all fours said. **

**"Hey " John and I said together. **

**"How your feeling Krissy?" Bella asked me. **

**"I'm tried and sore." I said. **

**"That to expect so where is my little nephew?" Sasha asked. **

**"Right here" John said and handed Sasha the baby. **

**"His got Kristy eyes" Taker said. **

**"But he looks his daddy." Sasha said. **

**"Yep " Jeff said. **

**"What did you guys name him?" Bella asked. **

**"Alexandr Owen James Cena" I said with a smile. **

**"His named after Kritty's brother and of course Owen" John said. **

**"So what you guys going to call him?" Jeff asked. **

**"Alex" John and I said together. **

**"I think Bret would like the name" Taker said softly handeding Alex to Jeff. **

**"I think he would to. You guys did a good thing nameing the baby after Owen and Alex." Bella said. **

**"We want him to know the two most people the he'll never meet we want him to know their names." John said. **

**"Well you guys did a good thing" Sasha said. **

**IT wasn't to long before Our parnets arrived and Bella Jeff , Taker and Sasha left and said they would tell everyone about Alex. **

**"He looks just like Athony." Da said. **

**"Yep his a Cena alright." my dad said. **

**"I love the name you picked out for him but why did you?" Ma asked. **

**"Well since he'll be in the WWE with John and I we wanted him to have a name that was well respected." I said. **

**"And we wanted to honor his uncle who he'll never know." John finished for me. **

**"That wounderful kids you both did a amazing job picking his name out." My mom said. **

***later that night* **

**IT was around 10 when our parnets left. John and I where alone with Alex . John was sitting on the bed next to me while I was holding Alex who was sleeping. **

**"His beatuiful Kitty ." John said smileing and kissed Alex's head. **

**"I know his like his father." I said and wipped away a tear. **

**John was about to say something when there was a knock at the door. **

**"May I come in?" Bret asked. **

**"Yeah sure Bret." John said and got up off the bed. **

**Bret came over a huged me gentaly and huged John back. **

**"His a handsome little guy. You kids did a good job." Bret said. **

**"He looks like his dad." I said looking at John. **

**"He has his mom's eyes." John said. **

**"What did you name him?" Bret asked us. **

**John and I looked at each other and then John asked. **

**"Bret would you like to hold him?" **

**"Of course I would." Bret said. **

**I gave Alex to Bret how cradle him close. **

**"So what did you guys name him." Bret asked again. **

**"Alexandr" I began. **

**"Owen James Cena." John finished. **

**John and I bothed watched Bret's reaction when John said Owen's name. He had a sparkle of tears in his eyes. **

**"You guys didn't have to that." Bret said. **

**"We wanted to. " I said. **

**"Eaither one of us knew him but we wanted his name to live on. Just like his legacey." John said. **

**"Thank you both . It was so kind and Owen would have loved it." Bret said with tears in his eyes. **

**"Bret would be his godfather?" I asked **

**"I'd be honored." Bret said with a smile. **

**"Do you think Martha would be his god mother? We wanted to aske her before his born but eiather one of us knew if we should." John said. **

**"I'll talk to Martha I'm sure she'd be delighted about it." Bret said with a smile and he looked down at Alex. **

**"When his older we'll bring up to Alberta to Owen's grave that's a promises we both will keep." John said. **

**"You two have already done enought just by nameing you first born after him an honor even he would love." Bret said. **

**It was around ten thirty when Bret left and it was just John and I alone in the room again. Alex was in his little bed fast asleep and John was looking out the window. **

**"What is it?" I asked him. **

**"Kitty do you know what the date is?" John asked me. **

**"No I haven't even looked why?" I asked him. **

**"John brought over his phone and showed me the date I couldn't help but gasp. It was May 7, 2009 Owen's 44th birthday. I looked over at Alex sleeping and I couldn't help it when the tears came down. Our son had been born on Owen's birthday and also the same mouth he pasted. **

**"He'd be proud wouldn't he?" I asked John. **

**"Yeah he would to know that another Owen James was born on his birthday even if his first name is Alex." John said with a smile. **

**Soon I was fast asleep and so was John we'd had long night and now with our son in the world I family was completey. I smiled in my sleep as I thought about the furture and what it would be like to watch Alex grow up into a man. I didn't want it to happen to soon but I knew one day I'd blink and he'd be all grown up. **

**I hope you guys liked it. If you guys didn't already know Owen's Birthday is coming next week he would have been 45 this May so this story is in his memory and honor and I hoped you guys liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. Also check out Taker's Soul and Engmia girl's stories Also I posted a picture of Baby Alex on my profile so you guys can see him. This story isn't over yet there still more to come SOON!**

**Lots of Love **

**CenaGurl **


	36. Chapter 36

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews and also thanks to my WWE sisters Robyn and Jenny for their help and encorgment as well as to everyone else. Well here it is chapter 36 see u at the bottom**

**Disclamer: I don't own the WWE or the Superstars or Bella, Sasha, and the kids. **

***1 Mouth later* **

**"I can't believe Alex is already a mouth old" Sasha said as she Bella and I where in the kitchen cleaning up the dishes. **

**"Hard to believe isn't it. and his looking more like John ever day." I said with a laugh. **

**"Well that is it true." Bella said. **

**John Alex and I had been living in our house in West NewBerry for a whole mouth after we brought Alex home from the hospital Bella, Jeff ,Sasha and Taker and the kids had come up from Camern to give me a hand with Alex. But it turned out I didn't need that much help he was good baby. It was hard to believe that he was a mouth old already. and in less then five mouths John ,Alex and I would be on the road again. Vince's offer for me to an interviewer stud good. But I didn't think I wanted to do it anymore. Bella and Sasha had quite because they wanted to be stay at home mom's when Hope ,James, Logan and Lissa where born. I also couldn't believe that Hope and James where starting school soon and that Logan and Lissa where already three years old. **

**Bella, Sasha and I where putting this dishes away when I heard Alex crying upstairs. **

**"I got him" John called from the living room. **

**"Thanks babe" I said. **

**John had tooken to fatherhood amazing. He'd even get up to feed Alex or change him when I was to tried to get up and had fallen asleep . I smiled at how much Alex was being to look more like John. I had just putting up the glassess when I heard the phone ring in the living room. I figured Jeff or Taker would have told me the phone was ringing but they where out back working on new moves so they didn't hear me. I shook my head and answered the phone. **

_Hello? _

_Is this Kristy Cena? _

_Yes it is who is this? _

_Hello my name is Martha Hart I'm Owen Hart's wife. _

_Oh Yes hello Ms. Hart i didn't expect you to call. _

_Well the reason I'm calling Kristy is that I understand you've asked me to be the god mother of your son. _

_Well yes ma'ma I mean I asked Bret if he thought you wouldn't mind. _

_May I asked the name of the child? _

_Yes ma'ma his name is Alexander Owen James Cena_

_Oh that is a lovely name Kristy. _

_I'm sorry if the middle name upset you Ms. Hart . My husband thought it would a be a nice way to remember you husband. _

_When was Alex born ? _

_May 7 at around 6am _

_He...he..was.. _

_Yes Ms. Hart he was but I can assure you I didn't know the date. _

_No.. No it's not that Kristy really I understand you can't help when your child are born. _

_Thats ture. _

_Kristy if you dont' mind I'd like to meet Alex if that's alright. _

_Oh Yes ma'ma I wouldn't mind that at all. _

_Wounderful when would be the best time. _

_WHen ever you like Ms. Hart _

_Would it be to much of an incovenus if you and your husband came to Calagary this weekend?_

_No ma'ma I'm sure it wouldn't be . _

_Wounderful I hope to see you all sometime this weekend then. _

_Yes ma'ma _

_Good Bye Kristy _

_Good bye Ms. Hart. _

**I got of the phone and walked upstairs to the nursery and saw John sitting in the rocking chair with Alex who was fast asleep. I smiled when John looked up. **

**"Hey" he wispered**

**"Hi" I said and walked in. **

**"Who was that on the phone?" he asked. **

**"Maratha Hart she wants us to come to Calagary this weekend." I siad as I kissed Alex gentaly on the head. **

**"Why?" John asked me. **

**"She's agreed to be Alex's godmother and she wants to meet him." I told him. **

**John got up out of the rocker and layed Alex in his crib and turned the baby monitor on and we walked out and closed the door. **

**"This weekend but Alex is only a mouth old and we can't take him to Owen's grave yet he won't understand." John said. **

**"I know that but we don't have to take him there yet." I told him. **

**"Kitty this is crazy I mean really crazy." John said. **

**"What is crazy? That Owen's wife wants to meet our son who we named after him?" I asked. **

**"Yes! I never actually thought she'd want to be his god mother." John said. **

**"Well I for one I'm glad she agreed. I want Owen's family to be apart of Alex's life not just Bret." I told him.**

**"No I won't it's too soon." John said. **

**"You think everything is to soon . I've news for you John you have to get use to it. Alex isn't going to be a baby forever you know!" I said and stromed down stairs with tears in my eyes**

**I ran into the living room and flopped on the sofa face down and cried into the pillows. This was the first time John and i had fought over anything and it felt like hell. I knew couples fought but I thought John and I would never fight. It wasn't to much longer when I heard John come downstairs after me and I felt the sofa sink in and I felt his hand on my back. **

**"What?" I asked him thought my face was in a pillow **

**"Kitty I'm sorry really I mean ...I know Maratha agreeing to be Alex's godmother is a big deal but I'm just..." then he stoped. **

**"Your just what John?" I asked him. **

**"I'm just worried that's all." he said. **

**"Worried about what?" I asked him. **

**"I'm worried that she won't like him." he admmited. **

**I sat up and wipped away the tears and looked at John. **

**"She will like him I know it. " I told him. **

**"I hope so." John said and hugged me tight. **

***Saturday afternoon* **

**John, Alex and I had where on our way to see Ms. Hart and her children. We'd tooken a early fight and decided to that if we could we'd make it a one day trip but saddley we couldn't so we had to book a hotel room in Calagary for the night. The drive to Owen's house was a long one. I couldn't help when we passed the cemetary and wipped away a tear. I looked back at Alex who was a sleep in his car seat and then I looked over at John who smiled at me and took my hand. When we reached Owen's house I got out and got Alex out of his car seat. He was wide awake now his steal ocean blue eyes looked at me and couldn't help but smile. John grabbed his baby bag and took my hand and we walked up to the door. John knocked and we waiting a bit . When the door open there stud Ms. Hart and her two children who looked alot like Owen that I almost dropped Alex. **

**"You must be Kristy." Ms. Hart said. **

**"Yes ma'ma and this my husaband John." I said as I introduced John. **

**"Ms. Hart" John said as he shook hands with her. **

**"Martha please won't you both come in." Ms. Hart said. **

**John ,Alex and I followed into the living room where we saw pictures of her and Owen and the kids. didn't say anything but the she asked. **

**"IS this little Alex?" **

**"Yes ma'ma this is him." I said as I looked over at Alex who was on my hip. **

**Ms. Hart smiled and ask if she could hold Alex and I nodded my head and handed her Alex. She held him so gentaly that you swear she was holding her own child. **

**"He has you eyes John." Ms. Hart said. **

**"Thank you ma'ma." John said. **

**"May I ask when his birthday is?" Ms. Hart asked. **

**"May 7th he was born May 7th" I said . **

**"Owen's birthday." said with a sad smile and looked at Alex. **

**"Martha I'm sorry if this is upsetting you." John said. **

**"No No it's not it's just that .." then stoped when a boy who looked alot like Owen walked into the room. **

**"Oh I'm sorry mom I didn't know we had company." the boy said. **

**"Not at all Oje go get your sister there are some people I wish you both to meet." said. **

**"Yes ma'ma I'll be right back." the boy said and turned to walk into the kitchen. **

**It wasn't told long before the boy and a girl who was the spiting imagne of her dad walked into the livingroom. **

**"Athena, Oje this is John and Kristy Cena and their son Alex. Kristy John this is my son Oje and my daughter Athena." Ms. Hart said introduceing us. **

**"Hello" Athena said. **

**"Nice to meet you" Oje said. **

**"Nice to meet you both as well." John said. **

**All I could do was smile at both Oje and Athena. I was trying to hold back the tears because I didn't want to cry in front of them. **

**"Can I hold him?" Oje asked looking at Alex. **

**"Yes of course." I told Oje. **

**Oje went over and took Alex from Ms. Hart and then sat with him on the sofa. **

**"whats his name?" Oje asked. **

**"Alexander Owen James Cena." John said **

**"Just like dad" Athena said as she sat down next to her brother. **

**"He has your father's brithday as well." Ms. Hart told her children. **

**I watched the look on Oje and Athena's faces as they smiled down at Alex. **

**"His going to be your god brother." Ms. Hart said. **

**"Cool " Oje and Athena said together. **

**"We were actually planning on coming up here when he was older to take him to Owen's grave and we hope to be able to tell Alex about him." John said. **

**"Of coures that would be fine with me. " Ms. Hart said. **

**It was around three o'clock when we left Owen's family. Ms. Hart thanked us for bring Alex and Oje and Athena also thanked us. We where back in the hotel room and i had just put Alex down for the night and walked back into the sitting room. **

**"She liked him." John said moving over so I sit next to him on the sofa .**

**"Yeah I was scared she wouldn't." I told him as a sat next to him. **

**"So was I. I'm sorry we got into a fight about it back home. I just didn't want you to get your hopes up." John said pulling me close.**

**I smiled up at him and layed my head on his shoulder. I knew what he ment by that. I'd keep my hopes so high that Martha would like Alex that I almost forgot the real**

**reason why. But now that she did and her kids did it ment that in some way Owen was going to be part of Alex's life and that ment a great deal to both John and me. **

**I know Owen's b-day was yesterday so this is kinda of a late update sorry guys. please review. **

**Lots of Love **

**Cenagurl**


	37. Chapter 37

Thanks as always to every one who's reviewed and read BestFriends you guys are awesome and thanks to my WWE sister Jenny (engmais girl) and Robyn ( Taker's soul girl) for helping me and encorageing me to keep writing .Well here it is Chapter 38 see you guys at the bottom.

**Disclamier: I Don't own the WWE Vincent Kenndy McMahon does. I Don't own the superstars they own themselves. I Don't own Bella ,Sasha or the kids my friend Jenny dose. I DO own the other charaters**

***18 mouths later Alex's 1st birthday day* **

**I smiled as I looked down at my baby boy it was hard to believe that today he was one year old. I just couldn't get over it. I was getting Alex dressed for the party when John walked in. Alex's eyes lit up and he pointed to John and he spoke. **

**"DaDa" **

**"Did he just?" John looked at me stund. **

**"I think he did" I said looking at Alex. **

**"DaDa" Alex said again pointing at John. **

**"He did he said spoke he said Daddy." I said as I looked at John. **

**"I can't believe it he spoke." John said and came running over to Alex and picked him up. **

**"DaDa" Alex said again when John picked him up. **

**"Yeah I'm your daddy buddy." John and kissed Alex's head. **

**"I figured he'd say Mama ." I said laughing and looking at Alex who pointed at me. **

**"Mamz" Alex said **

**"Did he just?" I asked John. **

**"I think he said mama... Alex who is that?" John asked pointing at me. **

**"Mama" Alex said reaching out to me. **

**I big smile appeared on my face and I took Alex in my arms and hugged him tight. **

**"Alex who is that?" I asked him pointing to John. **

**"DaDa" Alex said reaching for John. **

**"Okay I think he gets it." John said takeing Alex. **

**I was just about to agree when I heard the door bell ring. John told me go answer the door while he finished getting Alex ready. I ran downstairs and answered the door to find My parnets, John's Parnets, Randy Sam and Alana, Bella, Jeff, Hope, Logan, and Sarah,. Taker, Sasha, James Anaka, and Rose, Lita, Matt, Ashley, Damon and Lee. **

**"Hey guys come on in." I said as I stepped back and let everyone in. I hugged everyone and soon the kids where in the living room playing the games we'd sit up for them. **

**I smiled as I looked at my neices and nephews. Hope was now 11 , Anaka was 7 , Rose was 3 mouths, Ashley was now 6 Damon was now 2 and Lee was 7 mouths ,James was also now 11 , Logan was now 7 and Alana was now 4 and Alex was now 1. It was so hard to believe how our kids where growing up . I was brought out of my thoughts when Jeff said. **

**"So where is the birthday boy?" **

**"Here he is." John said as he brought Alex down stairs. **

**"Mama" Alex said reaching out to me. **

**"Did he just?" I heard everone gasp.**

**"Yeah guys he said Mama and he can say..." I was cut short when Alex pipped in. **

**"DaDa" Alex said pointing to John. **

**"His talking !" everyone squealed with delight they couldn't believe that at only a year old Alex had already Mommy and Daddy. **

**Soon everyone was eatting and then we did the cake (pic on profile) and Alex got tons of gifts from everyone. Soon the kids wanted to go outside and play of course my parnets and John's parnets took them out while we all talked. **

**"I can't believe his already a year old." Taker said **

**"Seems like yesterday Hope and James where haveing their first b-days." Sasha said. **

**"Yep hard to beleive isn't it. Soon he'll be all grown up ." Bella said. **

**"So are you guys haveing another one?" Jeff asked. **

**John and I looked at each other. We had sercert that we didn't want to tell anyone until after the party was over but since everyone was here we decided now would be the best time to tell them. **

**"Well about that..." John started. **

**"There is something we wanted to tell you guys but we didn't knwo when so we guessed today was be as good of time as any." I said. **

**"What?" Everyone asked. **

**"We're going to have more kids but not until Alex is older." John said. **

**"Great and that is so smart." everyone said as contiuned to talk. **

**It was around eleven that night when ever one left to go home. John and I had cleaned up aeverything and put all of Alex's new toys in his room and then we headed to bed ourselves. It had been a long day we both needed to sleep . As soon as our heads hit the pillow we where both out like a light. **

**I know this short guys but I'm falling asleep it's aroun d 4:30 in the morning here and I wanted to get at lest 2 chapters up before I dieced if I wanted to end the story not. But thats up to my readers really . So please review and let me know if you guys want me to end it with 2 more chapters or if you want me to keeping going. **

**Lot of Love **

**Cenagurl. **


	38. Chapter 38

*2 years later*

I woke up from a dream that seemed unreal. I'd gone to the hostpial last night with sharp pain my somtache and then I found out I was nine mouths pregent with two more amazing baby boys. I looked over at John and Alex who where sitting next to the window. Alex looked like he'd been crying and John was looking down at the two babies in their little beds. I smiled at my boys my family. Alex was the first to noise I was awake.

"Mommy! your awake" he said coming over and climbing on the bed with me.

"Hey little man." I said and hugged him gentally.

John came over smileing and sat down next to me on the bed and wrapped his arm around me.

"Well this was nice annvisery present." he said with a smile that still made me go weak in the knees.

"Yeah I suppose it is." I said.

"So what are we going to name them?" John asked.

"How about Dean Jonthan Athony Felix and Samuel John Morgan ." I said.

" I like the names" Alex said looking at his little brothers.

"So do I little man." John said as he got up and picked both the babies out of the little bed.

He looked down at the boys and smiled again and then handed me one of them.

"So which is which?" he asked.

"This one I'm holding is Samuel John Morgan and then you have is Dean Jonthan Athony Felix " I said smileing over at John.

"Mommy I'm a big brotder now?" Alex asked

"Yes my little man your a big brother now." I said as Alex looked down at Sam.

Later that night John's parnets came by and took Alex home with them. My folks where out of town so they had big surpise coming when they got home. I had just drifted off to sleep when I hear John wispering.

"Hey Dean and Sam. It's your daddy. You guys where a surpirse to both your mommie and me. But I'm glad your here. You guys are going to have huge family. Your aunts Bella, Sasha and Lita will have fit when they see you and they'll probabley give your mommie a hard time by her not tell them. Then you've got your uncles Jeff, Matt, Taker, Randy, Hunter, Shawn ,Ted and Cody. They're going to make over you guys like everything. Then your grandparnets whom you've already met. Well you know how they made over you. You big brother Alex couldn't be happier about you two being born just like your mommie and me. I love you guys ." I hear John say and I couldn't help but smile.

*2 weeks later*

Raw- Houtson ,Tx

John ,Alex, Dean, Sam and I all arrived at the arena and walked backstage to John's locker room. Alex was wanting to go see Bret and the others so we all headed to catering after we put our things in the back. I had Dean and John had Sam.. Alex was cleging to John's side as we walked down the long hall way. When we got to cartering Alex spoted Jeff and the others sitting down talking and ran over to them .

"Uncle Jeffro, Aunt Bella, Uncle Taker, Aunt Sash!" Alex screamed as he ran over to them.

"Hey Alex" Jeff said bending down and hugging him.

"Hey Alex" Bella said hugging him next

"Hello little one." Taker said hugging him after Bella

"Hey little man" Sasha said hugging him after Taker.

John and I walked over to them laughing. When Sasha was the first one to see the twins.

"You we're pregent!" Sasha said surprised.

"Yeah turns out I was." I said with a laugh.

"Oh my gosh and you didn't tell us!" Bella said surpised as well.

"She didn't know!" Jeff, Taker and John all said at the same time.

"Well which is which and what are they?" Bella and Sasha asked.

"Well I'm holding Dean Johnthan Athony Felix." I said

"I've got Samuel John Morgan ." John said.

"She named them after the Winchesters." Jeff, Bella, Sasha and Taker said together

"Hey I love my baby brothers." Alex said glareing at them.

We were all sitting down talking while the other held the boys when we heard someone behind us.

"Oh god I have to more nephews"

We turned around to see Randy standing behind us with a smile on his face.

"Uncle Randy!" Alex said as he ran up to Randy.

"Hey Buddy." Randy said as he picked up Alex and hugged him tight.

"Uncle Randy I'm a big brother now." Alex said.

"I can see that." Randy said.

Randy had just sat Alex back down and had sat down next to John so he could see Dean and Sam when Alex screamed again.

"Uncle Hunter! Uncle Bret, Uncle Ted!" Alex said running to them.

"Hey pal" Hunter said hugging him.

"Hey Alex" Ted said hugging Alex next.

"Hey lil Owen." Bret said as Alex jumped in his arms.

Bret had given Alex that nickname after he found out about Alex 's middle name. Alex had never known why but he like the name so it stiuck with him and he only let Bret and Martha call him that no one else.

"I big brother" Alex said .

"We know thats why we're here." Hunter said as he walked over.

After everyone had seen the boys we all headed back to the locker room to relax and so John could get ready for his match. He was tag teaming with Randy against Dave and Shemus . It was going to be an amazing match. Randy and John wanted to be friends not just off camera but also on so Vicne had made the match.

I had just put Dean and Sam down to sleep.. When there was a knock on the door.

"Come in?" I said.

I was suprised when I saw Natala , Tyson, and David all walking into the locker room.

"Hey guys." I said with a smile to the three new comers.

"Hey Kristy." Natala said

"Hey Kristy" Tyson said

"Hey Kristy." David said.

"Nattie, Ty ,Dave!" Alex said running to the Hart Dystany

Alex and the Harts had a special relationship that John and I both could understand. After we'd taken Alex to see Martha when he was a baby she had become more involded with the family again and the Harts well Bret ,Allison, and Keith had all taken to Alex. John and I both loved it. We loved having the Harts apart of our family and we loved the fact the one day Alex would understand just why the Harts were so special to us.

"Hey lil Owen." Natala, Tyson and David all said as Natala picked Alex up.

"I'm a big brother." Alex said

"So we heared. Can we see the boys Kristy?" Natala asked me.

"Of course." I said picking Dean and Sam back up.

"Oh my goodness look at them." Natala said smileing down at Dean and Sam.

"Twins gosh Kristy didnt' think you where pregent." Tyson said.

"Which is which?" David asked.

"Well this one on the right is Dean Johnthan Athony Fleix and the one of the left is Samual John Morgan." I said.

"Oh they are so you cute." Natala said sitting Alex down and takening Dean.

"She named them after the Winchester from that show she loves." John said coming out of the shower.

"Hey John." The Hart Dystany said together.

"Hey guys." John said smileing and running as towel over his hair again.

"So who is their god parents?" Tyson asked as he picked up Sam.

"Bret and Martha" John and I said.

"You guys still want us to be part of your family?" David asked.

"Of course we do." I said.

"The Harts are big part of this company. and Kristy wants to help keep Owen's memory alive for our boys so of course we you guys in our lives." John said.

Natala wipped away a tear and told John and I that we didn't know how much that ment to her and David that we both wanted them in our family be it blood or not.

"So does Alex know yet?" David asked.

"Not yet we're going to wait till his a little bit older to understand everything." John said.

"Well do you mind if we're there when you do taker him?" Tyson asked.

"No of course not we'd love it if you guys where there." I said.

After the Hart Dystany left it was time for Randy and John's match. Alex was excited as ever to get to watch John and Randy 's match backstage. The match went well John got Shemus in the STF while Randy RKO'd Dave. After the match was over I took the boys to curtain. When Alex saw John and Randy he ran over just as happy as he could be. Liked they been gone for a year and where just now coming back.

"Daddy! Uncle Randy won!" Alex screamed as he ran over.

"We sure did buddy." John said picking Alex up and swing him around .

"Don't ever Rko someone Alex it's not nice." Randy said hugging Alex.

"You do it Uncle Randy." Alex said.

"Well yeah but you could hurt someone." Randy said.

"Oktay" Alex said.

That was thing I admired about Randy he was always tell Alex not to try any of his moves and I was thankful for that. But I knew it wouldn't be to long before Alex was trying to do John's moves not mention some of his own.

After the show we headed back to the hotel. We put the boys to bed and then John and I turned in ourselves. It was to much longer before I was fast asleep dreaming of the life I had to leaded with my husband and my three wounderful little boys.

* * *

><p>Hey guys okay so I hope you guys enjoyed these chapters I'll post some more after my trip. TTYL ~ John's Country Girl.<p> 


	39. Chapter 39

Oh gosh I can't believe that it's almost the end of Best Friends. But at the request of the readers and loyal fans of this story I'm exceting it another couple of chapters. You guys have been so awesome about reading and reviewing that I really don't want this to end. I'm thinking about writting a squeal and makeing it from John's POV but I'm not sure yet. Anyways thanks to all the reader and also thank you guys for the reviews. This has been so much fun to do and I hope to countiue to do it. As always thanks to my WWE sis Taker's Soul Girl (Robyn) and Engmia Girl (Jenny) for their help and encoragement.

Also Congrads to Bret for b/c the new GM of Monday Night Raw.! Finally a GM you don't have boo off to get out of the ring or off the stage and also another thank you to Bret for not only getting rid of Mr. McMahon for a couple of mouths back at WM but another thank you for getting rid of Bastia . I don't know about some of you but he was getting on my nervouse.

No disrespect to his fans what so ever. I just didn't like the guy that much anymore.

Disclamier: I don't own the WWE Vince McMahon does sadddley enought. I don't own the superstars I mean you can't own these guys they own themselves. I dont' own Bella, Sasha, or their kids my WWE sis Engmia girl does. I only Kristy and the rest.

*John's POV*

I was looking over at the most amazing girls in my arms. I couldn't believe I was married to my best friend in the world and now I had three amazing sons to go along with her. I still couldn't wrap my mind around how she could love some like me. Someone who left her behind to move on and do something better with his life. But yet here she is the most important thing in my world and the most important thing in my life. It was hard to beleive she was even here at all. I still can't get over it. As lay here looking down my wife my world I can't help but think back to the day I saw her after I came home after my neck injury.I can remember the look on her face when I saw her walking down the street back to her house with her backpack on her back.

*Flash back*

I had just came downstairs and walking into the kitchen when I first glimps Kristy at first I didn't really know it was her at first b/c I wasn't to sure. I hadn't seen her in along time .I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Dad does Kristy still around here?" I asked.

"Yeah son she still lives down the block. But we don't see her much anymore she hasnt' been over here in awhile." my dad said.

"I just saw a girl that look like her but I wasn't sure it was her." I told him.

"I'm sure that was her. I mean like I said son we haven't seen her since she was little." my dad told me.

"What do you mean dad?" I asked him

"Well after you left for L.A Krissy stop coming over. She wouldn't even look over here. Most times when I see her she's crying or something. She never smiles or waves anymore." my dad said.

"I...I... didn't think...I mean . God dad what i'm going to do?" I asked him.

"Athony you know what you have to do. Jim told me that she's been watching you on tv and that she cheers for you. When you got hurt Kristia told me she cried for hours." my dad told me.

" What can I do dad I mean." I asked him.

"Well she knows you've come home latey so why not get her tickets and a backstage pass and invite her to the Series?" my dad told me.

"Dad you a genouise." I said and ran into the kitchen and called Vince.

I explained about Kristy and he was even willing to let her be ringside with me in case something happen. I thanked Vince and walked back into the living room.

"Well?" my dad asked me.

"I got her tickets and backstage pass and she going to be ringside with me." I told him.

"Thats a great idea Athoney. Why don't you go over there tommrow and give her the tickets." my dad said.

"Dad would give them to her?" I asked him.

"Why?" he asked me.

"Because I don't want her to see him until after she get the tickets and back stage pass." I said.

"Fine Athony I'll give her the tickets but what you going to do?" my dad asked.

"Hide upstairs in Andy's room." I told him.

All dad could do was roll eyes and shake his head.

The next after noon my dad and I went over to the Johnston's . I hadn't been there in years and I was looking forward to Mr and Mrs. Johnston again. When we arrived Mrs. Johnston answered the door.

"'s good to see you." Mrs. Johnston said.

"Good to see you to Kristia." my dad said.

"Hello Mrs. Johnston." I said smileing.

"Oh my goodness John Jr. look at you." Mrs. Johnston said as she hugged me.

"Is Kristy home?" my dad asked.

"No but she should be home any second. Please come in come in." Mrs. Johnston said.

When we walked into the house I couldn't believe how much it was different. Everyroom was different and everything look brand new . Nothing like I remember it. We walked into the living room and my dad sat by the fire place. Mrs. Johnston sat on the sofa nad I sat in the arm chair next to my dad.

"So what brings you two over?" Mrs. Johnston asked.

"Well I have a surpise for Kristy." I said.

"Oh really?" Mrs. Johnston asked.

"Yes ma'ma." I told her.

"And what would this suprise be?" Mrs. Johnston asked.

"Well I'm to have my come back in Boston at the garden on Sunday and dad told me that Krsity was a fan so I spoke with my boss and he sent me tickets ,backstage , Kristy will be at ring side with and if it's okay with you and I'd like Kristy to got Bufflow with me on Monday and then if it's alright maybe spend the summer on the road with me?" I told her.

"Well John I think we can work that out. School is wideing down for the summer and Kristy hates being stuck at home. So I think it will be a great idea." Mrs. Johnston said.

I was just about to say something when I heard the front door open.

"John you'd better hide in hall way but kept quite." Mrs. Johnston said.

I walked into the long hallway and waited. When Kristy walked threw the door my breath caught. I couldn't believe how much she'd changed . Her once long brown hair had turned black and her once green eyes now changed from green to hazel and back. She was thin but then again she always had been and she taller now. When she saw my dad she smiled. It was the first time since I'd been home I'd seen her smile like she use to you. She hugged my dad who hugged her back. Then she sat on the sofa next to Mrs. Johnston. When my dad handed her the envolope she ju"mped up and hugged him. That was my cue to come out from hideing.

I couldn't help but smile when I heard her say.

"Thank you thank you."

My dad grined and said.

"Don't thank me."

I couldn't it when a smile came across my face as I said Kristy nickname. ""You might want to thank me Kitty Kris" I said.

When Kristy heard my voice her eyes went wide and I thought tears forming my dad let her go and step aside to let her see it was me who had said her nickname. She stud there completey suprised and then she spoke.

"J...John?" she studder.

All I could do was run over and grab her in a huge.I still had a hard time beleive this was the same brown hair green eyed little girl I use to play with when I was kid. I swong her around a couple of time I remembered that she use to love that. When I finally sat her down I spoke.

"Well Kitty Kris I'll say these your not my little brown hair green eyes little one any more" I said with a smile.

"Well your not my Johnny John anymore now mr. wwe champion . the champ ,the protype , the chain commander and the dr. of thugenomices did I miss anything?" Kristy said with a smile.

I couldn't help but smile. It had been son long since I'd be called Johnny by anyone. But comeing from Kristy was like being a kid all over again. .

"Well I can say this out of all thoses names I missed Johnny the most.. no one ever calls me that work." I said with a smile.

*end of flash back*

I looked back over at the o'clock it read a little after one in the morning. I looked back over at my wife and my three boys and smiled to myself. If I had never went over to Kristy house that day if I hadn't gotten that gift I wouldn't have her here with me now. She'd off at college and she'd found someone who wasn't me. But then again I'd probabley would have married someone who wasn't her. I smile as let sleep wash over me and I can't but dream of the rest of like with the love of my life, and my best friend.

I hope you guys like it. This wasn't an easy chapter I've never written from a guys POV before so I hope it's good. Anyways This isn't end we still have few more chapters to go and then maybe I'll ended it I'm not sure. I still have alot i can with these story. But anyways please review and I'll see you guys later.

Lot of love

Cenagurl .


	40. Chapter 40

hey guys I'm back with another update. Sorry it's been a while but things have been crazy for me. But my trip to Baton Rogue to see SmakeDown was awesome! Not only did I see SD but I also saw NXT and Superstars. An yes I did get to see John Cena in person. I made a fool of my self as well. But I didn't get to shake his hand b/c ppl were all over the place to see him. Anyways guys for now I'll be posting chapter 41- 43 for today so I'll see you guys at the end of 43

* * *

><p>*2 years later*<p>

Alex is now five years old Dean and Sam are now 2 years old.

John's POV

There is nothing worse then getting a phone call from the hospital telling you that your wife was found beatn outside the arena you where just at. Wounder what I'm talking about well . Here is what happen. I'm sitting in the waiting of the hospital paceing updown the floor waiting for the doctors to come out when Bella, Jeff, Taker, Sasha, Randy ,Ted and Cody come running in .

"John what happen?" Bella asked.

"Punk ...Punk is what happen." I said trying to hold in my anger.

"Punk? he put Krissy in here?" Taker said .

All I could do was nod. I looked over at my boys who where asleep in the chairs and I felt the tears start to well up. My three boys who loved their mother so much. I couldn't imagen raising them without Kristy. I'd probabley go nuts if I had to. I would be so lost without her till it would be aweful. I was brought of my thoughts when Jeff spoke up.

"Have you heard anything?" he asked.

"Nothing I'm waiting on the doctor. Oh god what if she doesn't make it...i can't.. I can't stand the thought of her not being here." I said as the tears rolled down my face.

"John listen she'll be fine. Kristy a fighter wrather she'll admit it or not." Randy said.

"Yeah she'll pull threw" Ted said.

I was about to say something when the doctor came out.

"Mr. Cena?" the doctor called my name

"Yes how is my wife?" I asked scared out of my mind

"She's going to make it. The injuries she sustanded aren't as bad as we thought. But she'll has a few broken bones and some buriseing around her ribs. But other then that she's fine. She has defense wounds as well it looks like she tried to fight off her attacker." the doctor told me.

"Can...Can I see her?" I asked him.

"Of course you can she in room 349 down the hall." the doctor said.

"Thank you." I said.

I walked down the hall until I came to the room I opened the door and I think I must have lost my breath when I saw Kristy laying in the hospital bed bandage and bruiesed but she was still smileing.

"Hey you." she said

"Hey baby how are you feeling?" I asked as I took the chair next to her and grabbed her hand.

"I'll be alright ... my ribs are going to hurt like hell for a few weeks but other that no big." she said with a smile.

"I was worried the boys have been crying. " I told her.

"Can I see them?" she asked.

Just when she said that the door opened and in walked Bret Alex Dean and Sam.

"Mommy you awake!" Alex screamed as he ran over to the bed and hugged Kristy.

"Hey sweetie pie.. yeah I'm awak." Kristy said hugging him back.

"Mama." Dean said smileing at Kristy.

"Dada" Sam said looking at me.

"Hey Kristy how you feeling?" Bret asked as he sat Dean and Sam down on the floor.

"Like I've been hit over the head by Punk and forced to watch myself get shaved." she said laughing.

"Mommy ... did that mean man hurt on purpose?" Alex asked.

"Yeah baby he did." Kristy told Alex

"Daddy why he hurt mommy?" Alex asked me.

"To mean to mommy son that's all." I told him.

"Mama" Dean said reaching for Kristy.

"Come here baby." Kristy said as she took Dean in her arms.

"Dada" Sam said reaching up for me.

I picked up Sam who then looked at Kristy and reached for her. Our boys kinda of had sixth sences when something was wrong. I knew they where growing up but I just didn't know how fast they where growing up.

"Hey little Sammy" Kristy said as she took him.

"And here I thought they'd want me." I said laughing.

"DaDa" Dean said as he reached for me.

I picked up Dean and smiled at him and he giggled. Dean always this strange why of knowing when I felt left out of something. But then again all three of the boys did.

"So whats going to become of Punk his been fired already and arrested whats the next step buring him at the stake?" Kristy asked.

"His been arrested and this time his going jail for longer then the night he beat up Matt." I told her.

"When he did beat up Matt?" Bret asked.

"About a couple of years ago. Left him pretty badly beaten. Lost his memory and everything." I told Bret.

"Thats aweful I'm glad his doing better." Bret said.

"So I'm" I told Bret.

I was talking to both Bret and Kristy when Alex spoke up.

"Daddy who is that man?" Alex asked me.

"What man?" I asked him.

"The man standing in the door." Alex said pointing to the open door way.

I turned around and saw Hyden standing in the door way.

"Hello John. " Hyden said.

"Come in Hyden. " I told him.

Hyden walked in and Kristy's face lit up but not as it did when I walked into a room. Yeah I'm the jelousey type when it comes to Kristy and other guys family or not I'm still a bit jelousey. Which can't be helped. Kristy is loved by everyone but it really makes no since to her about my jelousy. She once told me I was about as jelousy as Angel was when he found out Buffy was dateing other guys and not him. HAHA yeah we still talk about that silly old show. Kristy loves it but I on the other hand can't stand it that much. But I watch the reruns with her just to watch her face when something happens to Angel.

"Hey Kristy." Hyden said as he pulled back from a hug

"Hey Hyden." Kristy

"Who are these three little ones?" Hyden asked.

"These are our sons. Alexander Owen, Dean Johnthan Athony Felix, Samuel John Morgan" I said.

"Hello Alex I'm you cousins Hyden." Hyden said as he smiled at Alex.

"Hi" Alex said.

"How old are they?" Hyden asked.

"Alex is five ,Dean and Sam are two." I told him.

"Wow that hard to believe." Hyden said.

Later that night after everyone left to go home I was still at the hospital with Kristy. She h was sleeping but I still wouldn't leave the room. Alex, Dean and Sam had gone home with Bella, Jeff ,Sasha and Taker. I was just about to fall asleep when my cell phone went off. I saw the number and answer the phone in a second.

"Hi Martha."

"hello John how is Kristy doing?"

"She's doing as well as she can. She's sore but she's strong you know."

"Thats true. John the reason I'm calling is would be to soon to tell Alex about Owen?"

"Not really Kristy and I have been thinking about telling him a bit about Owen but we just haven't gotten around to it yet."

"Well when Kristy out of the hopsital and is feeling better I'm sending you guys some photos and things for Alex so he learn about him."

"That sounds great Martha."

"Good well I think I"d better go I have to get dinner ready"

"okay well talk to u later Martha"

"Bye John"

After I hung with Martha I streached out on the sofa in Kristy room and feel asleep it was going to be a long three days.


	41. Chapter 41

*3 YEARS LATER*

Alex is now eight years old Dean and Sam are now five years old.

Today was the day John and I where takeing Alex up to Calgary to Owen's grave. Over the past couple of years we'd been telling Alex about Owen. Martha had sent a bunch of pictures of Owen to us and we showed Alex some of things about Owen online. But today was the day John and I had been waiting for . Alex was now eight years old and he wanted to go see Owen's grave. So John had called Bret, Maratha, Allison, Keith, Nattie, David and Tyson and told them we where going to be in Calgary this weekend and we where bring the boys with us. Dean and Sam had never been to Calgary but they weren't going to the grave yard they where still to little to understand about Owen so we'd have to tell them when they where much older then they are now.

John ,Alex and I arrived at the grave yard about six o'clock. Bret ,Martha, Allison, Keith, Nattie ,David and Tyson were already there. We got out of the car and headed up towards Owen's grave.

"Where are we going mom?" Alex asked

"Your dad and I wanna show you something." I told him.

We walked on a little further until Alex saw the Harts .

"Uncle Bret, Aunt Martha ,Aunt Allison, Uncle Keith, Nattie, David Ty!" Alex screamed as he ran and hugged them all.

John and I couldn't help but laugh as each of them hugged Alex. After the hello's and hugs we all walked on to Owen's grave. When we got there Alex looked at all of us and asked.

"Is that him mommie? Is the Uncle Owen?"

"Yea baby thats man who's name you have ." I told him.

Alex looked at the tombstone and I saw the tears start to form. John and I had both told Alex about Owen to the point where he understud about what happen. Alex had wanted so bad to know why Owen had died. John and I had always told him that God needed another angel and Owen was it. Alex still wasn't old enought to understand what happen completely and John an I had left out a big part of the story because we knew until he was much older Alex would never really understand. Martha and Bret came over and bent down next to Alex and so did John and I. We didn't say much none of us did. It was a slom moment. Alex was learning about the man who he'd been named after and about the family that loved him.

"Dad can Uncle Owen hear me?" Alex asked John.

"He'll hear you son. His watching over you." John told him.

"Mom can I have the candel now?" Alex asked me.

"Yea sweetie." I told him.

I got the candel out that I had made for Alex so he could put it on Owen's grave. It wasn't a real candel but it was makeshift so Alex could put something on it. I handed Alex the candel and he walked up to the tombstone. I watch my son wipe away the tears that started to fall he knelt down infront of the tombstone and place the candel in front of it. Then he spoke.

"Hi Uncle Owen ummm... I'm Alex. Mom and Dad told me alot of stories about you. I'll never get to met you but I know ur family and mom and dad said that you where still part of it. So I guess I love you and miss you Uncle Owen."

I couldn't help the tears that fell down my cheeks. John went over and bent down next to Alex .

"You did go son. I bet his smileing right now." John said looking at me.

"I hope so." Alex said looking at me.

"He is " Bret and Martha said together.

I couldn't help it when I started to walk back the car. It wasn't that I felt left out or anything it was that I knew there someone else Alex would never met and he didn't have tombstone or anything to visit. My brother. I'd just reached the car when John came up behind me.

"Kitty?" he asked me.

"Yea?" I asked him.

"What is it?" he asked me again.

"He'll never know eaither of them. But at lest he got to understand about Owen. I don't know if I'll ever be able to tell him about.." I cut of when a sob went threw me.

John knew what was going on and who I was talking about. He hugged me close and tried to calm me down before Alex came back. I didn't know if it was because Alex was gone or b/c I should have told Hyden not to take his ashes to Ireland but I guess it was mostly because I'd gotten a call a few days before we left telling me that William had been killed in prison. Which didn't really do me any good as far as crying. John just held me and then he spoke.

"We may not be able to show him a resting place for Alex like we did Owen. But he knows about him. His seen the pictures of you and Alex together. He'll understand Kitty we just have to talk to him about you know." John said.

"Yeah I suppose your right. Baby I just I don't know if I can face it myslef yet. " I told him.

My brother has been almost six years now. My son Alex loved to hear story about him and look at the pictuers we had around the house of him. It was kinda of like we had some type of memorial of him around the house. Soon Alex and the others joined us. We all said good bye an John, Alex and I headed back to the hotel. Dean and Sam had stayed in West New Berry with Da and Ma. My parents had gone into Boston but the boys loved to stay with John's parnets almost as much as they loved to stay with my parnets. We got back to the hotel changed and got ready for bed.

I was putting Alex to bed when he asked me something.

"Mom?"

"Yeah baby?" I said.

"Will I see both Uncle Owen and Uncle Alex one day?" Alex asked me.

"Yeah baby we all will ." i told him as i kissed his head and told him goodnight.

After I put Alex to bed I walked back to mine and John 's room and got into bed. John was sitting up watching a game and I just crawled in next to him and layed down. Soon thought the game was over and John layed down next to me. He wrapped his arms me and I sunggeld close. Today had been a good day for us. Alex got to learn more about Owen and John and I got to stay goodbye to him again. Soon I was fast asleep thinking about what Alex had asked me and that one day I hoped i'd be right.


	42. Chapter 42

*3 years later*

Alex is 11. Dean and Sam are 9

It's so hard to believe how fast my boys are growing up. Alex is 11 years old and Dean an Sam are now 9 years old. John and I have been now been married 10 years and I still love him everyday. It also hard to believe that Hope and James are 16 ,Logan and Ashley are both 12 ,Damon and Nicole are now 11 like Alex and Brad is now 15 and Anna and Charlies are both 8. Just like Bella, Shasha, Lita ,and Jen . I'm now a stay at home mom. While John and I live in West New Berry. Bella, Shasha, Lita, and Jen all live in Cameron. Shawn and Rebecca live in Tx with Chyanna who is now 10 and Cameron who is 16. Shean kept his word to Taker and hasn't returned to the WWE. But as they say Peace is never going to happen for long.

For the few weeks there has been troble brewing with some of the Rookies and Vets. Which frankly means there isn't going to be in the company for long. But then it is the WWE when is there ever peace in this business. The rookies where causeing alot of the roster to start watchinging each others backs and keeping to their wits when not around others. So far John, Bret, Vince and Ricky have been the only one attacked. But it's getting worse. There is now a new GM of Raw and non of us not even the superstar know who it is. Which is frecking everyone out because we have no idea who is running the show now. It's scarey to think about someone who is bad running the most popular Monday night show in the world.

But then again what can you do about it. Vince fired Bret because he thought that it was Bret's fault for the rookies acting out the way they did. That still isn't sitting well with alot of people. Most of the superstars can't get over why these so called "Rookies" are even acting the way they are. But then again it's the WWE so everything around here is unperdectable.

*Raw Orlando ,Flordia*

Raw in Orland tonight and Iwas backstage with Alex, Dean and Sam. It was the first since school let out that the boys and I had actually been on the road. John had to meet with the new Gm who was still being kept a sercert. Most to protect the person from the rookies or so John thinks. We had just dropped out stuff off in John's locker room and where headed down the hall to catering . John had said to meet him there after his meeting. The boys had wanted to see everyone since it'd been a while. They really had missed John and everyone so it was nice being back on the road.

Just as the boys and I where heading down the hall to catering we saw Vicki Gerrero and her new boytoy Ziggler. Vicki hadn't always seen eye to eye. But I respected her because of her late husband Eddie. When she first became GM of SmakeDown she married Edge on screen of course but it was still creppy. Then she came to Raw and made life for John horriable escpailly when WM25 came around. I could remember when she ,Edge and Big Show had almost cost John his chance. But then of course everyone remembers the blackmail. One of John's best ideas if you ask me. Ziggler well I hated him he was Zack Morris wannbe and not to mention he was a member of the Spirit Squard (yes it's ture Ziggler was Nikki from the Spirit Squad) . The boys and I all cringed as we saw them.

"Mom look it's Icky Vicki" Alex whispered.

"Alex be nice" I said.

I'd just said this when Vicki and Dolph walked up to us .

"Krissy how are you ?" Vicki asked me.

"I'm doing well Vicki thanks for asking . Hey Ziggler" I said.

"Krissy I hear your hubby and I have a match tonight." Ziggler said.

"Yeah dad is going to win to." Dean said.

"Oh really?" Ziggler asked Dean.

"Really our dad is the best." Sam said.

"You really think so?" Ziggler asked Sam.

"Hello his a 13x WWE Champ!" Alex said.

I smiled. My boys were always defending John. Even in school they we're getting into troble for defending him. I looked at the boys and said.

"Come on boys lets go find your dad and Uncle Randy."

"Vicki as always it was nice to see you. Ziggler watch your back." I told him.

"Good to see you all to Krissy. We should speck more often." Vicki said.

"You to Vicki ..Ziggler" I said as the boys and I headed into catering.

I couldn't help thinking while walking with the boys about something . I remember back to when Vicki had come back after she and Edge got "Devoiced" she came back with a guy named Eric Estrada. That guy was heck of a looker but he was old enought to be Vicki's son. Now she was with Ziggler. I didn't know what to make of it. I remember Rey telling me that Vicki and Eddie had a good marriage and that they loved each other. Now I just don't understand why Vicki was all these guys younge enought to be her son. When we reached catering we found John talking to Randy, Matt and Ted.

"Dad!" the boys said as they ran over to John.

I couldn't help but laugh. This was the first time since school had been out that the boys had seen John. Well okay not ture but when we'd reach the hotel that night the boys had been a sleep and since then John had been busy with work and hadn't gotten to spend much time with them.

"Hey there is my boys." John said as he hugged all three of them.

"And there is the women I've been missing" John said.

When he came over and picked me up. I don't know what it is about being away from him but it's always like the first time I saw him all over again. John was now 40 but he still looked the same as he alway did. Strong, Blue eyes with a hint of steel and his hair had no gray.

"Dad! Mom!" The boys said.

"Sorry guys" John and I said as he sat me down and kissed me.

"Gross!" the boys said again.

"Oh come on you three you'll have girls hanging all over you one day." Randy said.

"Not us!" the boys said.

I looked at John and he nodded. When'd been keeping a sercert from the boys for a couple of mouths and we weren't to sure about when to tell them. So since we where backstage and the others where around. But then again it was all the perfect time to tell the boys.

"Boys you dad and I have to tell you something." I said

"What mom?" they saked.

"You boys are going to have a sister." John said.

"Congrads you guys." Matt said.

"Wow Cena you really do how to..." Ted shut up after John glared at him.

"I'm going to be an uncle again great Sam is going to love being a aunt again." Randy said.

"No Way!" the boys said after a few seconds.

"yes way." I said.

"A sister come on mom I want another brother." Alex said.

"Us to!" Dean and Sam said.

"Well sorry guys but your getting a sister ." John said.

The boys keep on complaing about how haveing a sister would mean they couldn't act like boys any more. John explained that just because they we're getting a sister didn't mean they they would have to act any different. I also pointed out that it would mean john would be home for six mouths after the baby was born. The boys liked that idea alot so fianlly they warmed up to the idea of having a baby sister. After the boys settled down and finally didn't see how not haveing a girl in the family was a bad idea we went back to John's locker room.

John had just jumped in the shower when there was a knock in the door. When I open the door I saw Nattie, Tyson and David standing in the hall way.

"Hey guys come on in" I said

"Nattie! Ty! Dav!" Alex, Dean and Sam all said at the same time.

"Hey Krissy. Hey little Owen, Deano and Sammy" Nattie said as she hugged us.

"Krissy Lil O, Deano, Sammy" Tyson said as he shook my hand and hugged the boys.

"Hey Krissy Lil O, Deano, Sammy" David said as he shook my hand and hugged the boys.

"So we here that there is another little Cena on the way." Nattie said.

"Yep. " I said.

"So what it's going to be?" Tyson asked.

"A girl" I said.

"A girl about time. I thought you we're going to have all boys." David said.

"So did I. But I don't mind it." I said.

"So are you boys excited about the baby?" Nattie asked them.

"We weren't at first" Alex said.

"But mom said that dad would be home." Dean said.

"So now we're fine with it." Sam said.

Nattie, Tyson and David stayed in John's locker room until they had match against some new people I had yet to meet. John was coming out of the shower when Alex said.

"Dad where is Uncle Bret?"

"Uncle Bret was fired son." I told him.

"WHAT!" Alex, Dean and Sam all said.

"IT was the rookies" I told them.

"When is Mr. Vince going to fire them?" Alex asked.

"We dont' know son." John said.

"Dad are thoses the guys who attacked you and Uncle Bret?" Sam asked.

"Yea son that would be them." John said.

"Mom I wanna fight them can I fight them?" Dean asked.

"No you will not. Boys look I know you want to defended you dad, and Uncle Bret. But these guys are harsh and mean so please just stay away from them okay." I said.

"okay mom" the boys said.

"Specking of which that what the new GM wanted to talk to me about . Ricky is the hospital." John said.

"What!" the boys and I all said.

"Yeah apperantly the attack on him was to much for him." John said.

"John I'm scared what if they go after you again. I mean first you ,Bret and Vince and now Ricky who is next?" I asked him.

"I don't know." John said.

"Dad you can't get hurt" Alex said.

"I'll be fine boys." John said.

"No last time you got hurt majorly dad we almost last you." Sam said.

"Dad please we don't want you to get hurt again." Dean said.

"Boys it's alright. Something will be done alright. " John said.

"For the shake of our family I hope your right." I said.

*Later that night after Raw*

After Raw John, Alex, Dean ,Sam and I all had gone back to the hotel. John had beaten Ziggler and Vicki wasn't to happy so she wanted a rematch but the new Gm wouldn't have it. So Vicki and Ziggler went back to SmakeDown not so happy. I'd just put the boys to bed and walked back into mine and John's room. I'd done changed into my pjs and was just crawling into bed when John came out of the shower. He was in usal muscle shirt and boxer shorts. I had just layed down when I felt John layed down next to me and wrap his arms around me.

"What wrong babe?" I asked him.

"First I get attacked. then Bret. Then Vince fired Bret because of those rookies and now Ricky is in the hospital. That stupid ractle group of rookies is takeing it's toll baby." John said.

"Yeah I know but hopefully this new GM will handel them." I said.

"I hope so." he said.

I feel asleep that night with alot on my mind and I wounder if things would ever be made right again. But then again it is the WWE. I reminded myslef when are things ever right. All I could hope was what ever the out come of this rookie problem that I wouldn't wasn't going to let John or anyone else get hurt. I just had to figure out how.

* * *

><p>okay guys I know that when I was working on the rewrite I made it so John faced Barrett at WM instead of Dave but I figured maybe Barrett was gone for a while and came back. SO yeah that's why I'm working this all in again. Also I'm going to skip the whole Cena getting fired with Nexus. I'll be added more of the more current stuff later on in the story. But anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapters.<p>

Also if you happen to enjoy my best friend Taker's Soul Gilr story Daughter of a Deadman. I've written a story that is a companion to her story. It's about Angel's Best Friend Keira and it's entitled Keira's Story. So I hope you guys check out and let me know what you think. Anyways guys I'll talk to you all later ~John's Country Girl~


	43. Chapter 43

*9 mouths later*

I woke up to the sharpest pain I'd ever felt in my somatche. It felt like someone was stabbing me in the gut and the pain was horriable. I reached over and shook John awake.

"Babe.. Babe it's time." I said.

"What you mean.." John said.

"Yeah babe." I told him.

*2hrs later*

I was in so much pain till I couldn't take it. The doctor had told me that the baby was wanting come out quickly which was causeing the pain to be so bad. He also said that because this was my third child it was going to be hard. I couldn't help but scream when the pain hit again. John was holding my hand the whole time. Each time I was scared I was crushing his hand because I was squezzeing it so hard.

"Babe are you sure i'm not hurting you?" I asked him.

"No you not hurting me. But i'm more about you." John said.

"Yea I know." I said.

"Kitty are you sure you don't them to rush this?" John asked.

"No I'm sure the doctor will be ready for her any second." I said.

Boy was I right. It was no more then fifteen mintues the doctor came back in and checked me. He said I was ready to have the baby.

*45 mintues later*

After the pain of the deliver I smiled threw the tears when I heard the sound of my baby girl crying. John kissed my forhead and smiled at me.

"You did amazing Kitty." he said.

"Well don't think I'm going for a fifth one." I said

"I wouldn't mind." John said.

"That because your not the one who goes threw the pain." I said with a smile.

Mel one of the nurses who had been with me when Dean and Sam had been born came over and placed the baby in my arms. She smiled and told John congrads and then steped outside.

"So what we going to name her?" John asked.

"What about Kathrine after your grandma?" I asked him.

"Thats perfect babe. She'd loved that." he said.

"and Gracelyn after my great great grandma." I said.

"Kathrine Gracelyn Cena. I like it. But she's not dateing until she's forty." John said with a laugh.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Spoken like a true dad. I thought to myself. I smiled down at Kathrine and I couldn't get over how amazing she was. My boys had John's eyes and my hair. But Kathrine had my eyes and John's hair. I started to drift to sleep so I handed Kathrine to John who took her and sat by the window. Soon I was fast asleep but I could John talking to Kathrine.

"Hi princess. I'm your daddy. Your mommey are so happy to have you here. You are going to be so loved my little kitten. You have three brothers that will adore you even I have to make them. You have huge family. Grandparnet,Aunts ,Uncles cousins. Your going to be loved so much my little one. I always wanted a little girl and now I have you. Your mommy has been the best in the world and I know your going to love her. I might not be around as much but I will love you no matter what. I even have a nickname for you . I call you mommy Kitty b/c of her eyes. Well I'm going to call you Kitten because like your mommy you have the same eyes." John said.

I couldn't help but smile to myslef John talk to all three of our boys after they had been born and now he was talking to our little girl. I had just gotten back to sleep when I heard the door open. I looked up and saw Alex, Dean, Sam, Bret, David, Nattie, and Tyson stand in the door way.

"Mom! is she here?" Alex asked the second he walked in the door.

"Yeah she's here. John bring Kathrine over here." I said.

John got up from the chair and came over and sat on the end of the bed. He held Kathrine down so the boys could see her.

"She looks like mommy ." Sam said.

"She's pretty." Dean said.

"What is her name?" Alex asked.

"Kathrine Gracelyn " I told them.

"Mommy and I call her Kathy?" Sam asked.

"Sure sweetie." I said.

"That's a pretty name. for a very pretty little girl." Nattie said as she took Kathy from John.

"A very pretty little girl." Davids said as he smiled down at her .

"She does look like Kristy in the eyes." Tyson said.

"SO I'm guessing I'm a godfather again?" Bret asked with a laugh.

"If you don't mind." John and I said together.

"Not at all it'll be nice to have a little girl around." Bret said with a smile.

Soon after Bret, Nattie, Tyson, David and the boys left my parnets and Andy came by to see Kathy and then Ma Da ,Matt, Dan, Steve and Sean all came by to see her. Ma Da we're thrilled about haveing a girl in the family again. So where her other four uncles. After our families left our friends came. I was just wakeing up when Bella, Sasha, Mark, Jeff, Randy ,Evan, Kelly ,Ted and Mickie came in.

"Hey Krissy." Bella said.

"Hey gurl." I said.

"Hey Krissy how you feeling?" Sasha asked.

"better." I said.

"So where is she?" Kelly asked.

I smiled and pointed down to the little bundle of joy I was holding .

"Guys meet Kathrine Gracelyn Cena. Kathy for short." I said.

"She so pretty." Mark said as he hand Kathy to Sasha

"For once at lest one of the kids as Krissy eyes." Randy said.

"Hey!" Mickie,Bella, Sasha ,Kelly and I said as John hit Randy upside the head.

"Ouch hey I was only saying jezz." Randy said

"Well she very pretty ." Ted said.

After everone had gone home it was John, Kathrine and I. They had just put kathrine in her crib and John and I were tried it'd been along day and soon I was fast asleep with a smile dreaming of my life with my baby girl.

* * *

><p>okay guys I seemed to have messed up my counting when I posted chapters 30-39 so I'm haveing to put the chapters in a different order but anyway this was orginally chapter 44 but now it's chapter 43.<p> 


	44. Chapter 44

Hey guys so I"m back with a few more updates for B.F. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story so far. I'm going to have to rewrite a few of the chapters after I posts these so it might take me a while to update but I'll work on it. Anyways I'll see ya'll at the bottom.

* * *

><p>*9 mouths later*<p>

I woke up to the sharpest pain I'd ever felt in my somatche. It felt like someone was stabbing me in the gut and the pain was horriable. I reached over and shook John awake.

"Babe.. Babe it's time." I said.

"What you mean.." John said.

"Yeah babe." I told him.

*2hrs later*

I was in so much pain till I couldn't take it. The doctor had told me that the baby was wanting come out quickly which was causeing the pain to be so bad. He also said that because this was my third child it was going to be hard. I couldn't help but scream when the pain hit again. John was holding my hand the whole time. Each time I was scared I was crushing his hand because I was squezzeing it so hard.

"Babe are you sure i'm not hurting you?" I asked him.

"No you not hurting me. But i'm more about you." John said.

"Yea I know." I said.

"Kitty are you sure you don't them to rush this?" John asked.

"No I'm sure the doctor will be ready for her any second." I said.

Boy was I right. It was no more then fifteen mintues the doctor came back in and checked me. He said I was ready to have the baby.

*45 mintues later*

After the pain of the deliver I smiled threw the tears when I heard the sound of my baby girl crying. John kissed my forhead and smiled at me.

"You did amazing Kitty." he said.

"Well don't think I'm going for a fifth one." I said

"I wouldn't mind." John said.

"That because your not the one who goes threw the pain." I said with a smile.

Mel one of the nurses who had been with me when Dean and Sam had been born came over and placed the baby in my arms. She smiled and told John congrads and then steped outside.

"So what we going to name her?" John asked.

"What about Kathrine after your grandma?" I asked him.

"Thats perfect babe. She'd loved that." he said.

"and Gracelyn after my great great grandma." I said.

"Kathrine Gracelyn Cena. I like it. But she's not dateing until she's forty." John said with a laugh.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Spoken like a true dad. I thought to myself. I smiled down at Kathrine and I couldn't get over how amazing she was. My boys had John's eyes and my hair. But Kathrine had my eyes and John's hair. I started to drift to sleep so I handed Kathrine to John who took her and sat by the window. Soon I was fast asleep but I could John talking to Kathrine.

"Hi princess. I'm your daddy. Your mommey are so happy to have you here. You are going to be so loved my little kitten. You have three brothers that will adore you even I have to make them. You have huge family. Grandparnet,Aunts ,Uncles cousins. Your going to be loved so much my little one. I always wanted a little girl and now I have you. Your mommy has been the best in the world and I know your going to love her. I might not be around as much but I will love you no matter what. I even have a nickname for you . I call you mommy Kitty b/c of her eyes. Well I'm going to call you Kitten because like your mommy you have the same eyes." John said.

I couldn't help but smile to myslef John talk to all three of our boys after they had been born and now he was talking to our little girl. I had just gotten back to sleep when I heard the door open. I looked up and saw Alex, Dean, Sam, Bret, David, Nattie, and Tyson stand in the door way.

"Mom! is she here?" Alex asked the second he walked in the door.

"Yeah she's here. John bring Kathrine over here." I said.

John got up from the chair and came over and sat on the end of the bed. He held Kathrine down so the boys could see her.

"She looks like mommy ." Sam said.

"She's pretty." Dean said.

"What is her name?" Alex asked.

"Kathrine Gracelyn " I told them.

"Mommy and I call her Kathy?" Sam asked.

"Sure sweetie." I said.

"That's a pretty name. for a very pretty little girl." Nattie said as she took Kathy from John.

"A very pretty little girl." Davids said as he smiled down at her .

"She does look like Kristy in the eyes." Tyson said.

"SO I'm guessing I'm a godfather again?" Bret asked with a laugh.

"If you don't mind." John and I said together.

"Not at all it'll be nice to have a little girl around." Bret said with a smile.

Soon after Bret, Nattie, Tyson, David and the boys left my parnets and Andy came by to see Kathy and then Ma Da ,Matt, Dan, Steve and Sean all came by to see her. Ma Da we're thrilled about haveing a girl in the family again. So where her other four uncles. After our families left our friends came. I was just wakeing up when Bella, Sasha, Mark, Jeff, Randy ,Evan, Kelly ,Ted and Mickie came in.

"Hey Krissy." Bella said.

"Hey gurl." I said.

"Hey Krissy how you feeling?" Sasha asked.

"better." I said.

"So where is she?" Kelly asked.

I smiled and pointed down to the little bundle of joy I was holding .

"Guys meet Kathrine Gracelyn Cena. Kathy for short." I said.

"She so pretty." Mark said as he hand Kathy to Sasha

"For once at lest one of the kids as Krissy eyes." Randy said.

"Hey!" Mickie,Bella, Sasha ,Kelly and I said as John hit Randy upside the head.

"Ouch hey I was only saying jezz." Randy said

"Well she very pretty ." Ted said.

* * *

><p>I'm posting chapter 46 -47 .<p> 


	45. Chapter 45

***Whats happen to far* **

**John and Kristy have a new baby girl name Kathrine Gracyln Cena who was born two mouths ago. Alex , Dean and Sam are now 11, and 9 . John and Kristy have married 12 years now. Kristy is a stay at home mom with the kids and John is still on the road. **

**2mouths later. **

**John's Pov. **

**I was laying on the sofa watching Kristy as she slept next to me. It's been two mouths since Kathrine was born and already Kristy was tried out. She'd been up and down with Kat all night and most of the days. I helped what I could but I had to look after the boys who still weren't use to haveing a baby around the house. I smiled down at my wife and I thought about how much Kristy had given me. Four amazing children and a loving family. I couldn't help think about how lucky I was to have her. She was the most amazing person I had ever met in my life. **

**My little girl is like me she is an early riser and a late go to beder. The boys weren't happy about that at all. They are like Kristy early to bed late to rise druning summer vaction. I smiled to myself as I thought over the two months. Being home with Kitty and the kids was like being away on summer vaction for me. I loved being home with my family. I'd missed so much with Alex, Dean and Sam . I know I'll miss alot with Kathrine but I'll do all I can to make it up to her just as I will with her brothers. **

**I'm brought out of my thoughts when I felt Kristy stir I smiled when she looked at me. **

**"Hey" I said. **

**"Hey how long have I been asleep?" she asked. **

**"About three hours.." I tell her. **

**"Man I think Kat has warn me out." she said. **

**"The boys are still sleeping" I tell her. **

**"What time is it?" she asked. **

**"A little after midnight. Don't worry I put Kat to bed at nine she hasn't woken up yet." I said. **

**"Have you slept at all?" She asked me. **

**"Yeah I just woke up a little bit a go." I tell her. **

**"Did you get any sleep?" she asked me. **

**"Yeah..." I was cut off when we heard Alex scream from upstairs. **

**We both got up and ran upstaris to Alex's room. WHen we got there we saw the window has been broken and a brink was laying on the floor. Kristy ran over and pulled Alex inot her arms. I picked up the note that was tied to the brick and it said. **_**You made a big mistake marrying that little whore. If you had a brain you'd leave her before something bad happen to her."**_** I looked over at Kitty who was let Alex get up and go down the hall to our room. **

**"Who is it from John? " she asked me. **

**"Liz" I tell her. **

**"What we going to do ?" she asked me. **

**"Well I'll tell you what I'm not going to do. I'm not going to leave you , the boys or Kat and I sure as hell I'm not letting her hurt any of you." I said. **

**"John maybe we should got to Cameron ." she sayd. **

**"Good idea." I tell her. **

***2 days later* **

**Kristy's POV **

**We arrive at Jeff and Bella's place about five thirty on Firday. After the brick threw the window John and I decided it wasn't safe for us and the kids in West NewBerry. So we packed our stuff and came to Cameron. Now we're stitting in the living room talking with Jeff and Bella. **

**"She is competely crazy." Bella said. **

**"Yeah I know Bells." John said. **

**"Did you guys call the cops?" Jeff asked. **

**"yeah they didn't find her." I said. **

**"So what are you guys going to do?" Bellas asked. **

**"We thought Kitty could stay here with Bells while I'm on the road." John said. **

**"Of course she can But your vaction isn't up yet John." Jeff said. **

**"Actually with these new rookeis he has to leave in a few days." I told them. **

**"Your leaveing dad?" Alex, Dean and Sam sasked as they walked into the livingroom and got on the sofa with John and I. **

**"Not today guys in a few days." John said. **

**"Who is going to look after us?" Sam asked. **

**"i will sweetie like always." I tell him. **

**"Who is gonna look after mom." Dean asked. **

**"You guys and mom are going to be staying here with your aunt Bella and Uncle Jeff." John said. **

**"So the leaves me to look after Mom, Dean, Sam, and Kat right dad?" Alex asked. **

**"No while we're here you will look after yourself and your brothers while at school" John said. **

**" But who will watch mom and Kat?" Alex asked. **

**"I can look after myself and Kat sweetie." I tell him. **

**"And besides I'll be hre with them Alex. " Bella said. **

**"Okay ." Alex said. **

**I could not help but smile . Alex, Dean and Sam all three loved being the "men" of the house while John is on the road. But now they could relax and be kids again. I hope John was right about usbeing safe in Cameron. I knew we were safe for now but I couldn't help but wounder how much longer would we be safe. I hadn't been scared so much in life expect when John got hurt .But there was something about this time that had be scared to death for my life and my children's lives. **

***Later that night* **

**John's POV.**

**Kristiy had just came out of the bathroom and was crawling into bed when I noised something was bothering her. She had been quite threw dinner and everything and she only talked when we tucked the boys in and put Kat in her baby bed. When she suggeld up close to me I knew something was wrong **

**"Kitty what is it? What bothering you?" I asked her. **

**"I'm scared John." she said. **

**"Scared of what baby ?" I asked her. **

**"I'm scared of Liz. What if she finds us?" she said. **

**"She won't and even if she does we'd deal." I said. **

**"But what if she does?" she asked me. **

**"She won't and even if she does we'd deal." I said again. **

**"Your quoteing him again." she said with a smile. **

**"Yeah well your quoteing Buffy again so don't think I won't quote Angel." I siad with a laugh. **

**"Why do we always end up quoteing them?" she asked. **

**"Maybe because we're a bit like them. Only your not a slayer and i'm not a vampier . We're stora people who aren't suppose to begether. I guess." I said. **

**"What do you mean we aren't suppose to be together?" she asked me. **

**"We are . Most people would think beacause your 30 and I'm 43 that we aren't suppose to be together." I tell her. **

**"I don't care what anyone thinks. I know I wanna be you with and I don't care what age you are." she tells me. **

**"Yeah I know baby it's the same with me." I said. **

**"Good because Liz is no ever getting you back." she says. **

**"She'll never get me Kitty never." I tell her. **

**Soon Kristy is fast asleep dreaming peacefully as far as I can tell. I let sleep claim me but my dreams aren't so peaceful. Thats when I make a vow to Kristy to myself and to my kids. That won't ever let anything happen to them. That no matter what I'll always protect my family. **


	46. Chapter 46

.

**Chapter intro**

The kids and I have been in Cameron for two weeks and so far things have been going good. John left to go back to work so the left me and the kids with Bella and Jeff. Alex, Dean and Sam loved being in Cameron. They got to see the other kids and go to school with them. I was loving being in Cameron because I got to catch up with Bella ,Sasha, Lita, and Jen. Even thought I was still fetilarful of Liz finding us I knew I was safe here in Cameron. But little did I know that my safe place was about to become the place of danger.

**~Kristy's POV~**

i woke up when I heard Kathrine crying I figured she was hungery so I got up and walked over to her crib. I looked at the clock it read 6:30am . I smiled when I picked Kat up .

"Good Morning baby girl. " I said as I kissed her head. She just looked at me and smile. I walked out of my room down the hall to where Alex, Dean and Sam where staying. I gentally knocked on the door opening it.

"Boys time to get up you have school today." I said.

"Okay mom." They said as they slowly got up out of bed.

I couldn't help but giggle to myself as I took Kat downstairs to the kitchen. I walked in and saw Bella , Hope ,Logan , James and Anaka. already up.

"Morning." I said as I sat Kat down in her baby carrier.

"Morning Aunt Kristy" they all said.

"Morning Krissy Kat wake you again?" Sasha asked.

"Morning Sash. Yeah she's like her daddy up before the sun." I said laughing.

"Morning. Guys." Bella said as she walked over to the table with breckfast.

"Morning Bells" I said as I grabbed a bottle of the fridge for Kat.

"Mom!" I heard Alex yell as he came down the stairs.

"What is it Alex?" I asked him as I walked into the hallway with Kat.

"I can't find my backpack." he said.

"Look in the living room." I told him.

Of course that is where he found his backpack and he ran into the kitchen.

"Mommy! Dean stole my shirt." Sam said. as he and Dean walked into the kitchen.

"I didn't not this my shirt. " Dean said.

"No it's mine." Sam said.

"No I'm the cool brother and mom says i'm also named after the older Winchest brother ." Dean with a smile.

"Dean don't tease you brother about that and that is Sam's shirt go upstairs and change." I told him.

"Aw mom please can I wear it just for today ?" Dean asked.

"Fine but tommrow Sam is wearing one of your shirts." I told him.

Later on that day after the kids had gone to school Bella, Sasha and I were upstairs with Kathrine in the play room when we heard something downstairs.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I don't know. It sounded like glass." Sasha said.

"Who could be here the kids won't be home from school for another three hours." Bella said.

"I'll go look" Sasha said.

"I'll go with you." Bellas said.

So I was left in the playroom with Kat who was sleeping in her crib when suddley I heard what sounded like skull meeting floor. I ran downstairs out of the play room I was half way down the hall when I heard the sound again and this time it was loader. I truned and headed back to the playroom. I had just ran in when the door flew open and there stud Liz.

"Hello Kristy." she said.

"What the hell are you doing here." I said.

"Oh I'm just here to take care of you and make sure I get what is mine." she said.

"Oh and what that be. You have nothing but your self and ur slut friends." I told her.

"Well your forgetting John is mine." she with a smirk.

"John is not yours. You walked broke up with him not once but twice so why the hell do want him now?" I asked her.

"Because then you'll be all alone and you'll go back to where you suppose to be at the back of his mind." Liz said.

"You really think you make him forget me? You after u broke up with him for getting hurt twice and leaveing him shadder. Ha good try you slut." I told her.

"John is mine and as soon as you out of the picture he'll see that."

That was the last thing I heard before everything went black and I slipped into the darkness.

**~John's Pov~**

I had just came back from the gym when my cell phone went off. I saw that it was Alex calling so I answered it.

"Hey Buddy what is up?" I asked him

"Dad you have to come home now please." Alex said sounding like he was scared.

"Alex what is it is everyone okay?" I asked him.

"Dean, Sam ,Kat and I are but Mom, Aunt Bells and Aunt Sasha aren't." he said.

"Alex what do you mean what happen to your mom?" I asked him.

"Dad mom...mom... was..." he couldn't answer because of the sobs where getting to be to much.

"Alex is that your dad?" I heard someone asked.

"Yeah Uncle Jeff it's him." I heard Alex say.

"John? It's Jeff." Jeff said.

"Jeff what happen whats going on with Kristy?" I asked.

"John she's in the hospital..she was attacked. Bella and Sasha too but they're fine." Jeff said.

"Who.. When?" I asked

"I don't know the answer to are you now?" Jeff asked me.

"On my way back to the hotel to grab my stuff." I told him.

"Okay we're leaveing the kids with Matt and Lita is that okay?" Jeff asked

"Yeah it's fine. I'll be there as soon as I can." I said.

I ran into the hotel and up the stairs to my room I grabbed my bags and was just running down the hall when I saw Randy and Ted comeing towards me.

"John what is it?" Randy asked.

"It's Kristy she's in the hospital in Cameron I have to go." I said.

"Is she alright?" Ted asked.

"I don't know I have to go guys." I said.

"Hang on let me grab my bag and I'll go with you. " Randy said grabbing his bag out of his room .

"You guys I'll tell Vince . Don't worry John I'm sure Krsity will be alright she tough." Ted said.

"Thank Ted." I said as Randy and I ran out of the hotel.

*3hrs later*

Randy and I pulled into the hosptial and got out of the rental car and ran into the hospital we arounded the corner and saw Bella, Jeff, Sasha, Taker, Bret, David, Natala ,Tyson Hutner and Jen in the waiting room.

"How is she?" I asked the second I saw them.

"We don't know she'e been in there for four hours." Jeff said.

"John I'm so sorry Bella and I tried to fight her off." Sasha said.

"But she got the better of us." Bella said.

"Wait who did this?" I asked.

"It was Liz John. She found you Kristy and the kids here in Cameron." Bret said.

"No...I thought... oh god... what I've...done... I thought..." I said.

"John listen to me. Kristy is the one the strongest girls I know of she'll be alright." Hunter said.

"Yea... you right." I said.

"John I wish there was something I could say." Natalya said.

I was just about to say something when the doctor came out.

"Kristy Cena?" the doctor said.

"I'm her husband how is she?" I asked.

"Well your wife has major head injuries , cuts on her admobane, her ribs are broken and she has a broken arm and leg." the doctor said.

"is... Is she awake?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cena but with your wifes major head injuries she has slipped into a coma. There is a slight chance that she could wake up but until the swelling in the brain goes down it's going to cut and nip for a few hours." the doctor said.

"can I see her?" I asked him.

"of course you may. If you'd like I can have it so where u and u friends can stay with her."? the doctor said looking at the others.

"great." I said.

"She's in room 454C first door on the left." the doctor said.

"thank you." I told him .

"John you want one of us to go with you?" Bella asked.

"No you guys go I'm staying here for the night. Jeff,Bells can the kids stay with you guys ?" I asked them.

"Sure of course they can. Are you sure you don't want one of us to stay with you?" Jeff asked.

"Yea you guys go on home." I said.

I thanked everyone and then headed down the hall. I found Kristy with no problem. I open the door and what caught my eye almost made me stop breathing. Kristy was laying in a bed with tubs ,wires and machines all around her. I walked in slowly as I felt the tears start to fall down my face as I grabbed the chair next to the bed. I pulled it right up to the bed and took her hand in mine. It was cold a bit clammy probabley from the lack of blood. I staired at her face hopeing praying she'd open her eyes and smile at me.

"You can talk to her you know." a nurse said.

"Huh?" I asked

"She can hear you sometimes it helps when you talk to them . Is she your sister?" the nurse asked.

"No she's my wife." I said as I felt the tears rool down my face again.

The nurse just nodded and smiles slighty and left.

I thought about what she said so I started to talking.

"Kitty... I know the nurse you can hear me so I can at lest say that I'm so sorry Kitty. I never should have left you Cameron alone. I'm sorry I put you and the kids in danger. Oh..Kitty please open your eyes and look at me smile at me. Please Kitty do anything just don't leave me please.. " I begged as the tears came harder and leaned over the bed and kissed her cheek. I cried my heart out more and more with each passing hour begging her to wake up and look at me. But she didn't all she did was sleep. Soon I was to tried to keep my eyes open so I feel asleep with my head on her bed and my hand in hers.

* * *

><p>Okay guys so I'm going to do a time skip here soon. But not until I get all the chapter I have already written posted. SO It's going to take me a while. I hope you guys like the story so far. So please review and let me know what you think. Also check out my new story Keira's Story a compain story to Taker's Soul Girl story Daughter of a Deadman. See ya'll later ~ John's Country Girl~<p> 


	47. Chapter 47

Hey guys. I know I know it's been a while since I've updated but I've been super busy. It's summer for peck shake. I've been helping Taker's Soul girl with her story and then I've been fighting off writer's block. Anyways okay so now that Viper's Angel is finished I'll be working on this story pluse my brand brand new story called Dream Come True. Which I'm using a Beta Reader for on that one. Anyways guys I'm posting 47-48 and then after this I'll have to write chapters 49-60 over time.

But okay guys I've talked enough and I'll let you guys read and I'll see ya'll at the bottom.

* * *

><p>*24 hrs later* John's POV<p>

It's been over twentey four hours since Kristy was brought to the hospital. I've been sitting by her bed all night and most of today just praying she'll wake up. The only time I left was to go home and get some sleep and to cheek on the boys. Bret came and stayed with her then but after I got some sleep and made sure the boys would be alright I came right back. So here I'm been all after noon begging her to wake up. I can't get over how small she looks in this bed with tubs and wires all around her. I wippe away a tear that starts to fall and I grab her hand again.

"Kitty baby please you have to wake up. How I'm suppose to live without you? The boys are so worried about you and Kat she won't have her mom around to teach her things and you know how I'm with girls." I tell her.

But she doesn't answer she lays there and I want so bad for her to open her eyes and wake up to look at me. I'm brought out of my thoughs when I hear the door open behind me and I see Jeff and Bella walk in.

"Hey guys." I said

"Hey John" Bella said.

"How she's doing?" Jeff asked.

"She's doing okay they took her off the breathing venltor a little while ago. I just wish she'd wake up." I tell them.

"She will John." Bella tells me.

"Do you need anything? " Jeff asked.

I was just about to say something when I saw Taker and Sasha walk in.

"Hey guys" I said

"Hey John" Sasha said as she came over and hugged me.

"Hey man how she doing?" Taker aske me

"Better I guess. She'll be much if she'd wake up." I said.

"She will John." Sasha said.

"Can we do anything do want some of us to stay with her while you go get some sleep?" Jeff asked.

"Well I do need to go home and check on the boys but I don't want to leave her." I tell them.

"Why don't you go and Jeff and I will stay with her ." Bella said.

I was just about to agree when Bret came walking threw the door with the boys.

"Daddy!" the boys said kinda of load

"shhh hey boys." I said as I hugged them tight.

"We'll leave you guys alone John Jeff and I will be back later." Bella said.

"Then Taker and I will come take over for them." Sasha said.

"okay thank you guys." I told them.

Taker, Sasha, Bella and Jeff all left I was left alone with the boys and Bret.

"Hey Bret." I said

"Hey John. I'm sorry but they where driving me bonkers to come and see Kristy how she doing?" Bret asked.

"She's doing okay I just wish she'd wake up." I tell him.

"She will John don't worry." Bret said.

"Mommy? Mommy?" Dean say as he walked over to Kristy.

"Dean.." I'm cut short when he looks up at me.

"Daddy why isn't mommy answering me?" he asked.

"She's asleep buddy." I tell him.

"Mommy... Mommy wake up please wake up." Sam said as he ran over to the bed and took Kristy hand.

"Sammy.." I'm cut short again when he looks up at me.

"Daddy why isn't she wakeing up?" he asked me.

"She's a sleep Sammy she'll wake up soon." I tell him.

"I should haven't gone to school yesterday if I had been mommy would still be awake." Alex says.

"Alex it's not your fault." I tell him.

"Mom.. If you can hear please wake up I'm sorry I wasn't there please mommy wake up." Alex says with tears in his eyes.

"Alex listen to me you didn't do this okay." I tell him as bend down to hug him tight.

"That evil witch did it didn't she daddy?" Dean asked me.

"Yeah Dean she did." Bret says to him.

"By the way what to happen to Liz anyways?" I asked Bret.

"The police found her last night in motel just outside of town. They arrested her don't worry she won't be getting out." Bret tells me.

"Good she should be jail." I tell him.

"Daddy can we stay here with you tonight?" Dean asked.

"Yeah Dad can we I wanna stay with mom." Alex says.

"Tell you what guys your Aunts Bella ,Sasha and your Uncles Taker and Jeff are going to be staying with mom tonight. But why don't spend the rest of the day with me okay." I tell them.

"Okay. " the all three say in steroeo.

*4 hrs later*

It was just about seven in the afternoon when Jeff and Bella came back. The boys and I where sitting around Alex hadn't left Kristy's side since he got here and Dean and Sam hadn't eaither. They wouldn't even move when the nurse came in to check on her they just stayed where they were and waited .

"Hey John hey boys." Bella said.

"Hi Aunt Bella."the boys aid.

"hey guys guess it's our turn to watch over her." Jeff said.

"I don't wanna leave." Dean said.

"Me eaither" Sam said.

"I'm not leaveing mom not again." Alex said.

I sighed.

"Alrigfht lets do this. Alex can stay tonight and then Dean and Sam you guys can stay tommrow night okay?" I asked them.

"Okay dad" Dean said.

"yes sir." Sam said.

"Good I'll sleep on the bed with mom." Alex said.

"No son you'll sleep in ur sleeping bag." I tell him.

"Guys do mind if I stay here with Alex while Dean and Sam go home with you guys?" I asked Jeff and Bella

"No of course not they can stay in Logan's room." Jeff said.

"Can you asked Taker and Sasha to bring Alex's sleeping bag?" I asked them.

"Yes of course we can" Bella said.

"Thank you guys." I said.

Bella and Jeff said that where happy to do it. Dean and Sam kissed Kristy's cheekc and told her bye and said that they would be back tommorw. Mean while Alex sat by the window looking out and I went sat beside him.

"Dad is mom ever going to wake up?" he asked me.

"Of course she is." I tell him.

"Good cause I don't to grow up with out. and I don't want Dean ,Sam and Kat growing up with out her eaither." Alex says.

"They won't son I promises none of you will." I tell him.

"Dad ..." Alex said.

"Yeah son?" I asked him.

"I wish Uncle Owen and Uncle Alex where here." he says.

" I know son but they're watching over mom ." I tell him.

"I hope so." he says.

I had just gotten back from picking up Alex and I something to eat when my cell phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Hey John it's Bella."

"Oh hey"

"Hey listen Jeff and I are going to take Kat back to our place if that's okay to give Nattie a breck."

"Yeah thats fine are you sure?"

"Yeah it's fine. How is Alex holding up?"

"His holding."

"Thats good. Well call if you need us."

"Okay bye Bells."

After I hung up with Bella I walked back into Kristy's room but I was stoped sort when I saw Alex sitting on the side of Kristy's bed and he was talking to her. I stuck my head in the door just enought to hear him.

"Mom...Mommy I don't know if you can hear me. Dad says you can but I don't know. But if you can hear me you have to wake up mommy. Dad,Dean, Sam ,Kat and me we need you. And Aunt Bella, Sasha, Lita, Jen Mickie and Maria need you to. Who is going to keep Uncle Randy in line? or Uncle Ted? Who is going to tell me stories about Uncle Andy ? Mom please will wake up soon. I don't wanna grow up with out you mommy." I heard him say.

"Hey little man." I said walked the rest of the way in.

"Hi Dad." Alex said getting up off the bed.

"I brought your something to eat." I said.

"Thanks but I"m not hungery." he says.

"Alex you have to eat mom would want you to." I tell him.

"Okay dad." he says.

Alex sits by the window and I take the sit next to Kristy. I'm watching my eldest son eat and wipe away the tears. Alex hasn't cried once in his life but I know how much he wishes Kristy would wake up because I know I do. After dinner I had just walked out of the shower when there was a light knock on the door.

"Hey John" Randy said as he walked into the door.

"Hey man." I say

"I brought Alex's sleeping bag and I came to check on Kristy. How is she doing?" he asks.

"She's doing okay but i'm worried. What if she doesn't wake up." I say

"She will man. Kristy is strong and she'll wake up just give her time." he says.

"I hope so man I really do hope so." I tell him.

After Randy dropped off Alex's sleeping bag Alex and I wait outside while the nurse checks Kristy over. When she comes out she smiles at Alex and me . We walk back and Alex lookes at me with hurt in his eyes.

"What is it son?" I asked him.

"Your not going to leave mom right?" he asks me.

"Of course not why would say that.?" I ask him.

"Because that nurse." he says.

"What about her?" I asked him.

"Was she flirting with you?" he asks me

"No son she just smiled it's nothing like that." I tell him.

"Oh okay." he says.

Soon Alex was dressed for bed and crawiling into his sleeping bag. I tucked him and the pulled out the cot the nurse brought for me. I kissed Kristy on the cheek and layed down. I had pulled the cot next to her bed so I could sleep kinda of next to her. I wasn't use to this. Sure I had slept without her while i was on the road but even then I knew I could come home and have her in my arms. But tonight it seemed like I might ever get to hold her in my arms again. I just hope I'm wrong.

* * *

><p>please go to chapter 48.<p> 


	48. Chapter 48

Okay guys so after this chapter I'm going to have to write the next chapters and I'm going to update everything to what is going on now in John's Story line so your going to see alot. An I'm more then likey going to do a few rants on thoses chapters since I didn't get to do that while the story line was happening. Anyways I'll let you guys read.

See ya at the bottom.

.

* * *

><p>~Kristy pov~<p>

I didn't know where I was but I knew it wasn't Cameron. The room was to white and the lights where bright. But I felt safe as I ever had. I noiced a window in the room I had been sitting looking out at it since I came here. If this was a dream I loved it here. Things were peaceful and quite no hurting or anything it was almost like heaven and I wanted to stay here.

"Your can't stay here Krissy." I head someone say. I turned around and saw a man dressed in white walking towards me. He had his hood up so I couldn't quite make out who he was.

"It's not your time yet." said another man dressed in white who also had his hood up and was standing next to the other man.

"W...who are you?" I asked them.

The first man dropped his hood and I saw who it was.

"A...Alex?" I wispered.

"Hey little sis" he said.

"Alex! oh Alex!" I jumped off the window and ran to my brother and hugged him tight.

"I've missed you so much." I said hugging him.

"I know. I've been watching over you. I gotta say I though for a while I was going to have to send John message into his brain to get him to know how he really felt about you." Alex said.

"Yeah well his alway been thick headed and you know it." I said with a smile.

Alex smiled the way I remember have cocked with a bit of a grin it ment he'd been up to something he should have kept out of. The second man turned to face me and dropped his hood . My mouth feel wide open as I looked on the face of Owen Hart for the first time in my life.

"Krissy I'd like you meet Owen Hart." Alex said.

"Hello Krissy it's nice to finally meet you face to face." Owen said.

"You to Owen." I said with a sad smile.

"No need to be sad sis." Alex said.

I looked at brother and then back at Owen. The two men my sons and my daughter would never know where here with me standing right here talking to me. I couldn't be happier then I heard a voice that sounded far off.

_"Kitty you have to come back how can I live with out you. I don't want the kids to grow up with out you please you have to wake up" _

"John?" I said.

Then I heard another voices that sounded far off as well.

_"mom mommy if you can hear me please wake up mommy. I don't want kat dean sam and me to grow up with out you mommy" _

_"mommy please wake up " _

_"mommy you have to wake up" _

"Dean, Sam, Alex?" I said looking around.

"Your see why you can't stay here Krissy you boys need they're mother and John needs his wife." Owen said.

"But I don't wanna go back everything thing hurts there." I said.

"Krissy you have to it's not your time yet. "Alex said.

I threw my arms around my brother and hugged him tight.

"But I don't wanna loss you again. I did once." I said as I felt a tear fall down my cheek.

"You'll see me again one day. and I'll be watching out for you." Alex said.

"As will I Kristy. I'll be watching out for you and your kids." Owen said.

"You promises both you ?" I asked.

"Of course I do I'm your brother remember." Alex said.

"I promises to. Beside you part of my family and I always watch over them." Owen said.

Alex reached out and touch my cheek and wipped away the tears that were falling.

"It's time to go Kristy. But remember I love you and I'll be watching over you." he said.

Then suddleny everything was bright and I heard a load beeping sound and felt someone holding my hand.

*3months later*

~John's Pov~

My head was resting on the side of Kristy's bed when I felt something touch my head. I looked and saw Kristy's head starting to move back and forth a little.

"Kitty?" I said. sitting up a little.

"John...John..." she said in a soft wisper

"Yeah Kitty I'm here.. I'm right here baby." I said grabbing her hand.

"John...John..." she said again in a soft wisper.

"Kitty I'm here keep wakeing up baby please ." I said praying she was about to finally wake up.

The I saw here eyes start flutter open slowly and she looked at me with a smile and I couldn't the tears that came down my face.

"Johnny? were...were I'm?" she asked.

"Kitty. Oh Kitty thank god your awake. Your in the hospital do remember anything that happen?" I asked her.

"I was in play room with Bella and Sasha and then we heard something and then liz came in and everything went blank." she said.

"Liz attacked you with a lamp and knocked you cold and then beat you up pretty bad. The kids came home and found you ,Bells and Sasha ." I told her.

"Are they okay?" she asked.

"Yeah they're fine you've been out for three months everyone has been so worried about you. Alex blames himself and the boys haven't slept at home in nights." I tell her.

"I'm sorry I worried them." she said.

"Baby no we were all worried we thought we'd lost you." I tell her.

"You should know you can't rid of me that easy." she says with a smile.

After the nurse came in and said they had to check Kristy out to make sure she was alright I slipped out into the hall to call everyone.

"Hello?"

"Bells she's awake."

"Krissy awake oh thank. She's awake everyone!"

"Yeah just a few mintues ago are the boys home yet?"

"No they should be in about an hour or to."

"Good don't tell them yet I want it to be a suprise for them okay.

"Alright John talk to you soon"

"You bet by Bells."

After about fifteen mintes the doctor came out of Kristy room.

"How is she doctor?" I asked him.

"Well she doesn't have memory loss and her body seems to be healing but there is one thing that I'm concerned about." the doctor said.

"Whats that?" I asked him.

"Mr. Cena did you know your wife is five mouths pregrent?" the doctor asked me.

"No..I mean.. she just had a baby not four mouths ago." I tell him.

"Well I'll say this when i checked her out when she first came in the baby was well and we've been keeping an eye on it. since your wife was in a coma for three months i must say the baby is doing quite well." the doctor told me.

"Is... is it going to make it?" I asked him.

"Yes the baby will make it. I must say Mr. Cena your wife must be stronge women she's done great these last three months." the doctor said and walked away.

I walked back into the room and ran over to the bed and grabbed Kristy's hand and kissed her.

"ummm What was that for?" she asked me.

"Why didn't you tell me about the baby?" I asked her.

"What baby? John I'm not pregent." she tells me.

"Kitty the doctor said that you where five months pregent ." I tell her.

"Oh my god I've been out for three months is it okay I mean is it going to be okay?" she asked me.

"Yeah Kitty it's fine the doctor said it's going to be alright." I tell her.

"So what we haveing do we know yet?" she asked me.

"I don't know yet. But you going home tommrow and we can tell the boys and Kat." I tell her.

"Kat oh god John is she even going to rememebr me?" she asked me.

"Yeah she's been here back in March she even looked at you and said mama she knows who you are Kitty." I tell her.

"Thats good." she tells me.

"I know it is. Get some sleep Kitty tommrow you can go home to our children and I can hold you again." I tell her.

"Okay good night Johnny I love you." she says I lean over and kiss her.

"I love you to Kitty." I tell her.

I lay down on the cot and streach out for the first time in three months I can finally sleep without being worried about her not wakeing up. I don't know how this happen But the first thing that comes to my mind is

"Thank you Owen and Alex for bring Kitty back to me." I think outload as I fall asleep and no nightmares for the first time in three months.

* * *

><p>Okay guys so this is going to the LAST of the oringial chapters since I have rewrite chapters 49-60 or I can go 49-50 which ever. But anyways I'll see you guys later. Please ReadReview and let me know what you think. ~John's Country Girl.


	49. Chapter 49

Hey guys . I'm back with two more updates. I've written these two out and I'm working on the others. Also I have a new story I'm working on called Price of Evloution. It's a Randy Orton/Matt Hardy story I'm working on. So please check it and I hope you guys will like it. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story so far. You guys have been amazing I can't believe it's gotten over a 100 reviews. You guys are awesome.

Explation: Okay Cena fans here is the dish. Yes I know we all can't stand Rock b/c of the whole Rock/Cena thing. But I'm explaining myself. Even though I don't like his Charater I do respect Rock no matter what. An I'm not going to dis him to much in this story because frankly well I did once before got my head chewed off. But anyways I hope you guys will understand.

Okay so that's enough talking I'll let Ya'll get to reading seeing ya'll at the end of chapter 50.

* * *

><p>*1 year later*<p>

I was in the kitchen washing up the dishes when I heard the front door open. I looked over at Kathy and Sky and smiled.

"Your brothers are home." I said to my little girls.

Just as I said that all three of my boys ran into the kitchen.

"Hey Mom!" Alex, Dean and Sam all three said together.

"Hey boys how was school?" I asked.

"Great. Mom can you sign this papers?" Alex asked.

"An just what are these papers Alexander. You better not have failed another test young man." I said.

"No mom they're permission slips for us to play football." Dean said.

"Oh well. Why don't we wait till dinner time to look at these. You boys have a surprise coming." I said.

"What?" the boy asked in stereo.

I just shook my head and went back to fixing dinner. I looked at the boys who had ran over to the play pen. Alex had picked up Kathrine and Dean had picked up Sky.

"Hey Kathy miss me?" Alex asked his baby sister.

I smiled. Kathrine and Alex had a special bond for a brother and sister of course all my kids did. It was rare that my boys got into a fight but when it came to their sisters well no one could harm them.

"What about me Kathy?" Dean asked.

"DE." Katherine said as she reached out for Dean who took her from Alex.

"Hey Sky did you miss me?" Sam asked Skyler as he took her from Dean.

Skylar just looked up at Sam and gave him a smile.

"Mom when is Sky going to start talking?" Sam asked.

"She's only a year old Sammy. She'll start talking soon." I said.

"My turn." Alex said as he took Skyler from Sam.

"Hey Sky miss me?" Alex asked

She just smiled up at him too. I couldn't stop myself from giggling as I watched the scene in front of me unfold as my boys talked to they're baby sisters.

"Hey Kat miss me?" Sam asked as he took her from Dean.

"Sa.." Katherine said as she hugged him.

I laughed. It was always like this when the boys came home from school. They would pick up the girls and ask them did they miss them and Kathrine would always say their names and Skylar would just smile. I couldn't help but smile myself .

John was finally coming home tonight after being over seas for two weeks. It was two days before thanksgiving. John and the others had gone to Iraq to do the Tributes to the Troops early this year because Vince was finally giving them Christmas off. I couldn't have been happier. For the first time in the 13 years that John and I had been married he was finally going to be home for Christmas.

I was just putting the finishing touches on dinner when Alex walked into the kitchen looking sad.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked him.

"Gracie broke up with me for that dam Brooks." Alex said.

"What? Oh good lord your Uncle Matt is..." I was cut off when the phone rang.

"It's the Aunts." Alex said.

I nodded and picked up the phone.

"_Hey Sasha." I said the second I picked up the phone. _

"_Kristi did you hear Gracie broke up with Alex." Sasha said. _

"_Yeah. I know Alex just told me." I said. _

_Then a beep. _

"_Hand on Sasha it's Lita." I said. _

_I clicked over and put Lita on the line who had Bella on her other line who had Jen on her other line. This was how the five us talked. We called it five way calling. We all had two people on the line so we could talk at once. _

"_What I'm going to do with my daughter?" Lita asked. _

"_I don't know how could she dumb Alex's for that Brooks." Bella said. _

"_Alex is much better for her then that Brooks kid. I mean seriously look what his father did to all of us." Sasha said. _

"_Well all I can say is that I hope that kid doesn't start picking on Alex other wise what we going to do. We can't touch Punk his been fired and we won't get a chance to change it up." Jen said. _

I looked over at Alex with a smile. He knew I was giving permission to fight if he had to Not to mention use some of the moves he'd learned from John and the others on that Brooks kid. If he came at him. I didn't know that kid but I knew one thing was for sure he was just like he father a total ass hole and complete moron for being only thirteen years old.

Sasha, Bella, Lita and I talked until it was time to get dinner. I had just finished sitting the table when I heard the front door open . I ran into the living room and there was John sitting his bags down by the door . When finally looks I squealed and ran over to throw my arms around him.

"Welcome home baby." I said as I throw my arms around him and kissed him.

John chuckled and kissed me back with a passion. We had been married thirteen years and we were still in the honey moon phase. We kept on kissing until we had to breath.

"Thirteen years of marriage and I never get tired of that." he said with that famous full smile. That even after thirteen years of marriage still made me go weak in the knees.

"I'm glad you don't." I said with a smile.

"Were are the kids?" he asked.

I smiled and called up stairs for the kids to come down that their surprises was here. Soon I heard running ,racing , pushing, and name calling as the boys ran down the stairs. When they reach the bottom of the stairs they re faces lit up light a Christmas tree.

"Dad!" the boys said.

"Hey there are my boys." John said as he hugged them all.

"Dada Dada!" Katherine said as she reached for John.

"Hey there is my little kitten. My your getting big." John said as he gave her a kiss on the head.

John smiled and looked over at Sky who was in my arms.

"There is my little Angel." John said, as he took Sky from me and gave her a hug.

"D.. ." Sky said.

"Did she just speck?" Alex asked.

"Dada" Sky said again.

"She did speck." John said.

I smiled. Sky I had been trying to say "Daddy" for weeks now. But she hadn't gotten it out right. But now she had said it perfect.

"Sky who is that?" John asked pointing to me.

"Mama" Sky said.

I just smiled at her.

"That's right Angel mama." John said and gave her a kiss on her head.

"Do you think she can say our names yet?" Alex asked.

"Guys she's only saying Mama and Dada because they are the easiest things for her to say." I explained.

"Oh yeah." the boy said.

"Dad guess Alex, Dean and I want to sign up for football tryouts." Sam said.

" Oh really well what does you mom think about it?" John asked.

" I said we had to wait for you to get home." I told him.

John just smiled and walked into the dinning room . I put Sky and Kat in their high chairs and put them little bowls of cereal in front of them. Kathrine was like her daddy she ate to much and Sky was like me she hardly ate anything. After dinner was over and they kids had all gone to bed John and I were downstairs in the living room talking.

"So Gracie broke up with Alex huh?" he asked.

"Yeah it's going to be a problem too. She broke up with him for that Brooks kid." I told him.

"She broke up with him for Punks son?" John asked.

"Yeah. Lita is more ticked then anything. Bella ,Sasha and Jen are worried that it's going to cause a problem we can't handle." I told him.

"Maybe not. But Matt isn't going to be happy about this. I mean we all know how him and Jeff feel about Punk." John said.

"I know babe. I know." I said.

John and I talked until about midnight then we went upstairs and got ready for bed. I walked out of the bathroom in a light blue nightgown that John had gotten me last year for my birthday. I got in on my side of the bed and snuggled up close to John. He pulled me tight in his arms and held me close.

"Good nite Kitty I love you."

"Night John boy I love you two." I said

Sleep soon took over. An for the first time in a year I feel asleep with a smile on my face. Because for the first time in a year I had my family together and I wasn't scared or worried about anything.


	50. Chapter 50

Second up date!

* * *

><p><strong>2 years later <strong>

**What's happen so far **

John and Kristi have five kids. Alex is now fifteen. Dean and Sam are now thirteen , Katherine is now three and Skyler is now two. Kristi and the kids have gone back on the road with John full time now that's it's summer vacation. The last two years were pretty hard on everyone. John had to face, join and destroy the rookies of Nexus. Then he had to deal with Miz for almost a year trying to win back the WWE Champion. Then out of no where the Rock comes back at WrestleMaina 27 to host it and ends up costing John the WWE title. Now it's a year later and things are still really rocky for everyone.

*The Boston Garden*

Alex,Dean, Sam, Katherine ,Sky and I had just arrived at the arena along with Bella and Sasha .School was going to be starting soon for the boys and we had spent of the day shopping for school clothes. Along with Mrs Cena and my mom who'd come down to see everyone. As walked into the arena I noticed a long black limo was parked outside the arena.

"Guys, I didn't think Vince was suppose to be here tonight." I said.

"His not. I mean at least the guys didn't say anything about him being here. I mean normally we know when his going to be here." Bella said.

"I wounder who it is then. Maybe it's Steph." I said.

"Mom look." Alex said.

I turned around and I felt my temper boil as I saw who got out of the limo. It was The Rock. I couldn't believe he had the nerve to show up here tonight. How dare he. This was John's home town and his turf what the hell was he doing here.

"Come on kids lets go find your dad and let him know that Mr. Ego is here." I said.

"Mom can I go meet him?" Sam asked.

"SAM!" Dean and Alex said.

"What I just wanted to meet him. I bet his really nice when his not on camera mom." Sam said.

"Samuel John Morgan Cena you are not going to meet the man who has been giving your father hell." I said.

"Besides Sammy boy it's a good idea to steer clear of him." Sasha said.

"But mom he knew Uncle Owen..." Sam whispered.

I looked at my thirteen old son and sighed. I knew Sam was right. Rock had known Owen an had been a good friend of his. An I hated not letting my kids meet a friend of Owen's.

"Your right Sam. Alright you all can meet him. But only because his a friend of your Uncle Owen's." I said.

We all started to walk into the arena when Rock came up to us smiling. I felt like I wanted to be sick. But for the shake of my kids and Owen I'd be civil.

"Hey it's the Cena family." Rock said.

"Hey Rock." I said

"Hey Kristi. Hey kids." Rock said.

"Rock did you know our Uncle Owen?" Alex asked him.

I watched Rock's reaction when Alex asked him if had known Owen. I had known Rock to be a ego headed moron. But when I watch his reaction to Alex's question. I saw a side of Rock I had never seen before.

"Yeah I knew Owen. He was a good friend." Rock said.

"Can you tell us something about him?" Dean asked.

Rock looked over me and I just nodded.

"Go a head. They love to hear stories about him." I said.

"Well one time Owen and I were over seas and we all fooling around an joking around like always. When I pulled a prank on him and pulled down his shorts." Rock said with a smile on his face.

"Did Uncle Owen get you back?" Katherine asked.

"Oh yeah he got me back alright." Rock said.

I sighed and looked at my kids.

"Guys can you go on in and find your dad I need to talk to Rock for a second." I told them.

"Okay mom." they all said in stereo as they walked inside.

I waited until the kids were all inside then I turned to face Rock.

"Thanks for telling them about Owen. They love to hear different stories about him." I said.

"No problem. Look Kristi I know that John and I don't get along and I'm sure you hate me because of it. But just know that I'm not doing this because I hate your husband or anything. It's just part of the job." Rock said.

"Yeah I know it is. An I know your not really a jerk. I have nothing against you personally. It's just John is my husband and he was my favorite superstar for years. Not only that but he was my best friend. So you can understand why I'm not your biggest fan." I explained.

"I understand. Well I'd better go I have to cut some promos while throwing your husbands gear in the water." Rock said.

"Hey don't throw his stuff in the water throw your stuff in the water." I said.

Rock didn't say anything he just walked away. I headed into the arena and to the catering area were I knew I'd find everyone. Sure enough I found my whole family in the catering area looking a bit worried and some of them looked majorly pissed.

"What's going on guys?" I asked.

"Didn't you hear. Larunitis might be running both Raw and SmakeDown." Randy said.

"What? Since when the hell does Larunitis want to run both shows?" I asked

"Since the bored of directors." John said.

I shook my head and John open his arms an I sat on his lap. I laid my head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Where are the kids?" I asked

"They're in the locker room visiting with mom and dad." John said.

"Okay. At least they don't know this." I told him.

"Yeah probably not a good idea. They don't like Larunitis anyway." Lita said.

"So when do we find out when that dork is going to be running the shows?" I asked

"Not until WrestleMaina. Which is a few months away." Tyson said.

"WrestleMaina? As if we don't already have enough to worry about that night. John's got his match with Rock ego and Taker has his third match up with Hunter." I said with a sighed.

I noticed Sasha cringed when I mentioned it. Last year when Taker and Hunter match up. Taker had an issues with his heart. It scared Sasha out of her mind and the rest of us. But it was Taker's idea to go after Hunter one more time. Sasha begged him not to. But Taker said he wouldn't be remembered for not being able to be walk out of the ring. So there for he was going to face Hunter again.

"Well I still say we should be on watch who knows what kinda of trouble that dork will bring with him. I mean hell is almost put everyone over in danger imagine what he'll do over at SmakeDown. I mean seriously what are we going to do?" I asked.

"I'll handle him. After I finish with Rock I'll go after him." John said.

"No you will not! Your not going after him unless comes after you. You got that. I won't have losing your job because of stubborn so the answer is no your not going after him." I told him.

"She's right John you can't go after him. I mean what if he tries to hurt you." Jeff said.

"Kristi has a point Cena you can't go after him." Taker said.

"I know. Alright Kitty you win I won't go after him. Unless he comes after me." John said.

"You don't going look for a fight John boy. Let the fight come to you if it comes down to that." I told him.

John just hugged me tight and kissed the top of my head. I wasn't looking forward to WrestleMaina this year. With John's match and this whole GM thing I knew this WrestleMaina was going to be a nightmare.

**Raw**

It was finally time for the show to start and everyone was in John's locker room watching. Tonight John and Rock were going to battle it out with songs. I was looking forward to this. I love to hear John freestyle rap. The kids were back in the locker room watching Tyson's match and I was waiting for John to come out.

"John come on will you hurry up alright you've been getting ready for twenty minutes." I said

"I'm coming." he said.

When John walked out of the washroom I gasped. He was dressed in his old raper gimmick outfit. I stud up and felt the blush creek up on my cheeks.

"Dad what the?" Alex asked.

"This was my first gimmick I was a rapper." John said.

"But Dad your suppose the Cenation Leader." Sam said.

"Yeah not the rapper leader." Dean said.

"Daddy handsome." Katherine said.

"Very." Skylar said.

"This boys was the first gimmick your father ever did. Before the Cenation came along your father's fan base was known as the Chain Gang. An he was the commander/Solider." I explained.

"So why is dad dressed like that?" Alex asked.

"Because his going to rap tonight to see if he canh beat Rock" I said.

"So what is Rock going to do?" Sam asked.

"Sing." I said.

"Sing? What the hell? Is he going to sing ? Mom can he even sing?" Dean asked.

"We don't know sweetie we'll find out." I said.

Soon it was time for John and I to go out to the ring. When we got to the curtain. We waited for John's music to hit. It wasn't going to be his normal music. It was going to be his old music from his early days in the company. Jerry was in the ring telling everyone what was going on. Then John's music hit and we walked out to the ring. John held up his chain as he got in the ring I stood next to the ring because I didn't want to ruin John's time in the spot light.

John looked around for a second then he started.

"Rock wanted me to write his song tonight but I would never be his mouth piece. Cause his like Labron James. He took his talent straight down to south beach. An for the pass few weeks. Rock has been legitimately pissed. If you get stuck singing your song tonight Rock it's all in the wrist. Could we please have a week were you don't come out here and chock. You might be G.I Jo. This summer but right now your G.I joke. Ever since I open my mouth about you. You been begging me to back off. If Rock and Dewayne are the same person I think you both are tick offs. An after April first you won't be making no more movies. (What was here was way to strongly worded to put so I'm skipping) I've got a gift for Rock tonight I'm going to give him a Boston Steamer. Team Bring it ? His lost it. And the truth is getting scary.

Cause they weren't chanting Rocky last week they were chanting tooth fairy. Keep making fun of this fruity pebble Rock cause I'm not even close to sick of it. I'm Mr. Kong Power Chicken. Your Miami …..." John said as he finished up his rap.

I was laughing so hard I could stop. John came out of the ring wrap an arm around me and we walked back to the locker. I was still laughing my head off at what he'd said.

"Kitty are you okay?" John asked cracking up himself.

"I'm fine babe... .No I'm not that was funny." I said laughing.

John just hugged me close as we turn the corner to the locker room I saw the kids standing next to the door.

"Dad … what was that?" Alex asked.

"What was what son?" John asked.

"You making fun Uncle Owen's friend." Dean said.

"Don't you two dare! It's your father's job he wasn't really making fun of Rock now all of you back in the locker room especially Alex and Dean before I ground both of you. For specking to your father that way." I said.

Once back in the locker room I told the kids to sit down while John went to talk to the GM.

"Alright you guys I think it's time you all understood what just happen out there." I said.

"We know what happen out there mom. Dad made fun of Uncle Owen's friend which he shouldn't have done that." Alex said.

"Your wrong. Dead wrong Alexander. What your father did out there was his job. That is one thing you all must remember about this company. What is said out there in the ring and what is said in promos is scripted. Not real. Your dad didn't have a choice he had to say that." I explained.

"Mo.." Sam started.

"No. Listen to me you three boys when your father comes back in here you better say your sorry." I said.

"Yes ma'am." they said in stereo.

"Mommy... bubba bad?" Katherine asked.

"Yes Kathy your brothers were being bad." I said.

"Mommy... Dada?" Sky asked.

"He'll be back soon baby girl don't worry." I told her.

It was a good twenty minutes when John came back to the locker room. When he came in the boy started saying they were sorry for saying what they did to him and that they now understood he was doing his job. John said he forgave them but that they needed to understand that even though he was making fun of Rock he didn't mean to insult Owen.

The boys said they understood and from now on they wouldn't take it so personally. Unless someone was actually making fun of Owen. Soon it was time for Rock to do his bit singing and what not.

I was impressed that he could sing and he could play. But then Rock did something that made everyone in the room loss it.

"Did he just make a fun of grandma?" Alex asked.

"Yea he did just make fun of grandma." Sam said.

"I can't believe he made fun of grandma how dare he. Our grandma would never do that to anyone." Dean said.

"Mommy mean man?" Katherine asked.

"I can't believe he said that about my mother!" John said.

"Babe claim down alright. Remember it wasn't real." I said.

"I don't care Kitty that was my mother!" John said.

"Alright I understand. Come on lets go back to the hotel I think we all need a good night of sleep." I said.

Everyone agreed and we gathered our stuff and left the arena. We got into the car and headed back to the hotel. Once we got there and got to our rooms we all went to relax. I went and grab a shower and changed into my midnight black nightgown and came out to find John relaxing on the bed watching T.v

I walked over and got on my side of the bed.

"John boy?" I asked him.

"I can't believe he made fun of my mother. My mother kitty." John said

"I know. I know Johnny but we can't change what was in the script." I said.

"But why did they have to make fun of my mother?" John asked.

"If memory services me right John boy. You made fun of your mother back with Nexus or did you forget?" I asked.

"Well yeah but I didn't mean anything buy it. An she knew that." John said.

"John boy do you really think your mother cares about what Rock says about her?" I asked.

"No. I guess not." he said.

"Of course not. Now lets get some sleep babe." I said

John signed and the next thing I know I was on my back giggling. An John was hovering just above me.

"I'm not tried." he said with a smile.

"Your bad you know it." I said.

John just smiled.

**Thirty Minutes later**

I sighed as I cuddle up next to John and I was smiling.

"I love you Kitty." John said.

"I love you too John boy." I said.

Soon sleep came over me and I was sleeping peacefully. When my dream became a nightmare. I sat up really quick and looked around. John was fine and the kids were still alright. I snuggled up close to John and I looked up at John. I was scared because of the dream I saw when I closed my eyes. I didn't want John hurt or anything to happen.

But if this dream was like any of the others I'd have to tell John about what I saw in my nightmare. I just hope I didn't have to. After sleep came back over me I prayed that no matter what happen I wouldn't have another dream like that ever again.

Because if did I don't know what I would do.

* * *

><p>So what did you guys think? I hope you guys liked the updates. It's going to take me some time to get to more updateing. Also I'm working on my newest story Price of Evloution. With help of a Beta Reader. So I hope you guys will understand if I don't get to update like I did before. Anyways I'll talk to ya'll later take care ~ John's Country Girl. ~<p> 


	51. Chapter 51

Hey guys I"m back with another chapter update. I'm doing the Hall of Fame Ceremony so next chapter will actually be WrestleMaina 28 . Now guys I have NEVER been to a HoF ceremony before so I'm only doing what I can remember from seeing on TV. So please guys bear with me on this. Anyways thanks Taker's Soul Girl for her help. Anyway guys thanks for the reviews. SO I'll see you guys at the bottom.

* * *

><p><strong>1 day before WrestleMaina 28<strong>

It was the day before WrestleMaina 28 and everyone was no edge. Not only was tonight the Hall of Fame of Ceremony. But it was also the same night that Adam "Edge" Copland was going into the HOF after being forced to retire after Maina last year. Because of his neck. The whole day Sasha and I had been shopping for gowns to wear. Sasha finally ended up picking a simple black halter dress and I picked out a white dress with pink on the ends and a black lace shoulder.

By the time Sasha and I got back from shopping it only left us three hours to get ready for the HOF. When I got mine and John's hotel room I walked in to find John sitting on the sofa talking on the phone with his dad. I smiled and waved at him an then went into our hotel room to shower and start to get ready. After I showered I got dressed in pair of black shorts and black tank top as I walked out into the living area of the room. I noticed John was sitting on the sofa with tears in his eyes.

"John boy what is it? Are the kids alright what's wrong?" I asked him as I ran over.

"They're fine Kitty. It was just my mom. She called to wish me luck tonight and I was talking to my brothers." he said.

"Then whats wrong Johnny? Why are you crying?"

"What if I loss tonight Kitty? What if I go out there and I loss to him? What if everything I've done this past year all the fighting all the aping up what if it's all for nothing. If I loss tonight the kids will hate me. The fan will hate me. You'll hate me." John said.

"I. Will. Never. Hate . You. The kids will never hate you. The fans won't hate you no will hate you if you loss tonight." I told him.

"Kitty this whole company this business it's everything that I've ever wanted. I can't loss to him Kitty I can't. This means everything to me. An I know I have you and the kids. But I feel like I'm losing my heart here if I loss this match." he said again with tears in his eyes.

"Hey you listen to me alright. You will not loss to him alright. You've been through tougher matches then this. You've had your job on the line ,freedom and everything else. But you listen to me alright. I will never let you think that your not good enough. The kids won't allow it either. Alright. Our friends and family will always be there for you just like the kids and I." I told him.

For first time ever in my life I saw something in John's eyes that I had never seen before. I saw Doubt. He was doubting himself about this match. An I wasn't going to let him do that. I knew how important this match was to John .Hell it was important to Rock as well. But Rock didn't have anything to loss from this match because he was alright good and had a backup job in Hollywood. But John only had the WWE and this was the only job he wanted.

"I know Kitty. I just I don't want to let anyone down." he said.

"John you could never let anyone down. Your family,friends and fans will always be behind you." I told him.

"Do you know how much I love you right now?" he asked.

"A whole lot more then you've ever loved me?"

John just smiled and picked up and sat on his lap and I gave him a big hug. We sat like for while just talking about the night and what he was going to wear. After an hour John got up from the sofa and went to get a shower while I got into my dress. I wasn't really going to do much with my hair I'd never been for girly hair styles. So I decided to wear my hair down in soft curls with natural looking make up.

When John came back out he was dressed in a dark blue suite white button shirt and dark blue tie to match. His hair was still kinda of wet but I didn't care he looked amazing as always. When I turned around to face I saw his mouth drop.

"Kristi... you... look... am..amazing." he manged to say.

"Well thank you and you don't look so bad yourself." I said with a smile.

"So are you read to go to this thing ?"

"Yes of course." I said

"Good. Then shall we Mrs. Cena?"

"We shall Mr. Cena." I said with a giggle.

We left our room and headed down the hall toward the elevator when Randy and Sam were waiting for the elevator. I smiled when I saw Sam's amazing sliver dress and Randy dressed in his black suite ,white shirt and pink tie.

"Krissy you look amazing. I love that dress." Sam said.

"Thanks Sam. I love your dress to. I just love Sliver." I told her.

"So you guys ready to go get this over and done with." Randy said as we step into the elevator.

"I can't believe Edge is going into the hall of fame." John said.

"I can't believe he had to retire like he did. He had at least another ten years left in the company." Randy said.

"Why did he have to retire anyway Krissy?" Sam asked me.

"Something about an old neck injury. An the doctors told him that if he kept wrestling he'd end up in a wheelchair paralyzed." I told her.

"Oh poor Edge that's awful."

"I know. He had such a career a headed of him." I said.

After we left the hotel we arrived at the American Airlines Arena were the ceremony was being held. Sasha and I had been asked to escort some of the men out of the stage. Sasha she would since Mark spent the whole thing back stage in the shadows. I agreed to do after I talk to John about it. So while John, Sam and Randy went to sit down Sasha and I headed backstage.

When we got back stage we were greeted by Adam "Edge" Copland . Sasha and I both smiled and both of us gave him a hug. He was the only reason that Sasha and I had agreed to do this. Because we had both been really close friends with Edge.

"You two look so amazing. If you didn't have husbands I'd be trying to hit on you." Edge said with a smile.

"You watch yourself Ed.." I couldn't finish because I saw Ric Flair walking around back stage.

"Sasha what is he doing here? Isn't he suppose to be over at TNA?" I asked her.

"His only here because the Four Horsemen are going in." Edge said.

"I can't believe he'd show his face. His a total traitor." I whispered to Sasha.

"Yeah well since his here I have to be there." Christian said as he walked up to us.

"What are you talking about Christian?" Sasha asked him.

"I have to go over to TNA for they're Slamarrvisary thing."

"So because Flair is here doing this. You have to go to TNA? Do you even want to?" I asked him.

"No I don't. But I have to. Otherwise it'll cause trouble."

"I hate that company." I said.

"Krissy are you forgetting Bella and Jeff are there now?" Sasha asked me.

"Yeah I know. But that doesn't mean I have to like TNA people. Bella and Jeff are only there because Jeff needed time to heal up and be home more." I said.

Christian and Edge both agreed with me. The four of us stood backstage watching as JBL inducted Ron Simmons. Then the fourhorse men went in. After that several different got up and started talking. An then it was time for Del Rio to inducted his uncle Mil Mascaras. Then the Usos inducted Yokozuna and then DX came out to induct Mike Tyson.

Finally it was time for Christian to inducted Edge into the Hall of Fame. Christian went out to the stage and made his speech and talked about Edge. After the video was played Sasha and I escorted Edge to the stage. Edge gave both of us a hug and then went to the podium and started making his speech as Sasha and I returned to our seats.

I went and sat next to John while Sasha went and sat with Glen and his family. As I listen to Edge speech tears came to my eyes. He said that he wanted to be in WWE not because he loved the sport or the business. It was because he wanted to buy a house for his mom and he wanted to make a better life for her. It touched my heart so much when he said that.

After Edge was done with his speech he got a new song playing and everyone that was inducted into the Hall of Fame came out as the confetti comes down on everyone just like it always does. I looked over at John who kinda of had tears in eyes and he was smiling. I leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's going to be weird with out Edge in the locker room." John said.

"Yeah it is going to be strange." I said.

**Later that night at the hotel.**

Once the after party was over everyone went back to the hotel room to get ready for tomorrow. WrestleMaina was less then 12 hrs away and we all had to get a lot of rest because we knew tomorrow would be a busy busy day.

When John and I got back to our hotel room it was almost two in the morning and I was dead on my feet. John had to carry me up to our room because my feet were killing me from the shoes I'd picked out and not to mention I was falling on my feet once again. When we got to our hotel room. John sat me down when we walked and I headed to the bathroom and changed out of my dress and into my light blue nightgown washed my face, brushed my teeth and returned to the bed room.

I found John had done changed and was in bed watching something on ESPN. I smiled and crawled in bed next to him and laid my head on his shoulder.

"We better get to bed John boy you've got a big day tomorrow." I told him.

"I now Kitty but I can't sleep. I'm going to stay awake a little longer. But you can go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up promise." he said with a smile.

" Your so cheesy. But I love you anyways." I said as I leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Night Kitty I love you." John said as he kissed me head.

I snuggled up close to him and let sleep over take me as I yawned. It wasn't to much longer after I feel asleep that I heard John finally cut off the TV and the light an lay down for the night. He gathered me in his arms and I snuggled up closer to him and fell right back asleep. I couldn't help but think about the day a head of us.

John was facing Rock who was a legend in his own right. An I was worried. For the first time in my life I saw watched John actually doubt himself about a match. But I knew that he could beat him. An I knew that after tomorrow night John would never doubt himself again.

* * *

><p>So what did Ya'll think? Please readReview and let me know what you though and I'll see you next chapter. Later days ~ John's Country Girl.


	52. Chapter 52

Hey guys I'm finally back with an update. Okay so I have some explainging to do in this chapter. You will all probably notice the name of singer is Wes Cooler instead of the real rapper. who did John's real song. But the reason I had to change the name is because if I was to use the real name of the rapper then the chapter would end up being takeing down. So yeah I eanted to explain that part.

Also I'm not happy with SummerSlam. No I will not rant about it. Because I can't really talk about it. But anyways thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed this story. ALso thanks to Taker's Soul Girl for the help with this chapter. Your awseome girl.

Okay guys I'll see you at the bottom.

* * *

><p><strong>WrestleMaina28 ( Day) <strong>

The light shown through the window of the hotel room and I couldn't help but groan. Day had come to soon for me because that meant it was finally here. The day I had been dreading for the last year. WrestleMaina was officially here. I sighed as I rolled over and looked at John who was still sleeping. I couldn't help but smile as I looked at him.

I flashed back to the first time I ever attended a WrestleMaina with John. Even though WrestleMaina twenty six was a long time ago it felt like it was today. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard John mumble something.

"Your doing it again." he said.

"What exactly I'm doing?" I asked him.

"Your watching me sleep again." John said.

I couldn't help but giggle. I swear sometimes John knows me to well.

"I can't help it. You look so amazing when your sleeping." I said.

He didn't open his eyes but I saw him smile.

"Compared to what I look like when I'm awake?" he asked.

"You still look amazing." I said.

"Sometimes Kitty I think you love to me sleep." John said.

"An what if I..." I started when I heard Alex and Dean fighting in the living room.

I sighed and got up. I walked out to the living room to find the two boys standing there,yelling at each other.

"What is going on out here?!" I asked.

"Mom, Alex said that Dorkus (aka Big Johnny) was going to win the match tonight and be running both shows." Dean said.

"Alex!" I said.

"Mom I didn't say that. I said IF he wins his going to run both shows. But I said his not going to win." Alex said.

I sighed and just shook my head. I knew this was going to cause a problem.

"I don't care who said what! Stop fighting or I will turn around and take you both back home." I threatened.

"But Mom!" Dean and Alex said in stereo.

"Look your father and I are stressed at over this match he's got with the Rock tonight. You two fighting isn't helping things." I said.

"Mom...I ..didn't...mean." Alex said.

"Alex... we don't know. What is going to happen with Dorkus tonight." I said.

"With any luck, he'll lose." Dean said.

I sighed and looked at the clock. It was nine in the morning I was tried and the boys fighting was just stressing me out worse then ever.

"Now both of you. Get back to your room and get some sleep. We've got a long afternoon a head and you both going to need your sleep." I told them.

"OK. Sorry. Mom." Dean said.

"Sorry. Mom." Alex whispered.

"It's alright boys your forgiven. Now go back to bed an Alex do me a favor an check on your sisters to make sure you two didn't wake them up." I said.

The boys both gave me a hug and returned to their rooms. When Alex didn't come back into the living room. I knew the girls were still asleep. I walked back to mine and John's room were I found him sitting on the side of the bed with his head in his hands.

"Johnny?" I asked as I walked over an knelt down in front of him.

"Kitty. I don't know if I can do this match tonight." he said.

I sighed and grabbed his hand looking him right in the eyes.

"You. Can. Do. This. How many times do I have to converse you that you can an will beat him." I said.

"Kitty..." he started.

I shook my head knowing excatley what he was gonna say I was not about to let him say it.

"Do you remember what I told you all those years ago in my room that day?" I asked him.

He gave me a small smile and said

"You said that I've got people who love me no matter what I do for a living."

I smiled and kissed his hands.

"Exactly. Now just remember that and you'll get threw this. We will get threw this. You, me and the kids." I told him.

"I know Kitty but..." he said.

"No buts Mr. Cena you can and will beat him." I said with a smile.

The next thing I knew John had picked me up bride style and flopped me on to the bed. I giggled and wrapped my arms around John's neck.

"Kitty your worried about something what is it?" he asked me.

"I'll admit. I'm worried about you." I told him.

"Kitty don't worry. I'll be fine you said yourself . You, me and the kids we all will get threw this. No matter what. Want to know why?" John asked me.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because we make one of hell of a team." John said with a smile.

John and I talked a little more until I heard Sky being to cry. I got up to check on her but Alex had beaten me to it. But I walked into the room anyways.

"She okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah Mom she's fine. She just wanted to sleep in out room since Kat is in there." he said.

"Okay." I said as I gave Skylar a kiss on the head and went back to mine and John's room.

When I got back to our room. John had done feel back a sleep. I smiled as I walked back into the living room were the kids were watching TV.

"Mom I though you and Dad were going to sleep longer." Sam said.

"I can't sleep Sammy. I'm to worried about your dad." I said.

"Dada urt?" Sky asked.

"No baby girl. Daddy isn't hurt." I said as I picked her up off the sofa.

"Why worry mommy?" Katherine asked.

"Because baby. Daddy thinks if he loss this match tonight that will let everyone down." I said.

"Dad will won't let us down mom." Dean said.

"Why is dad so worried about losing the match?" Alex asked.

"This match is very important to him. An the reason that his so worried about losing this match. Because his afraid that if he should loss that you, your brothers, sister,s the fans, myself and everyone will think his nothing but a loser." I explained to the kids.

"Daddy not a loser mommy." Katherine said.

"I know Kathy." I said.

"Mom,Dad could never be though of as a loser. His done to much good in the company to ever be a loser." Alex said.

"Dad is no loser mom. He will never will be a loser." Sam said.

"I don't care what anyone says Dad is not a loser." Dean said.

"Dada ero." Sky said.

I smiled and gave each of the kids a kiss on the head. An then joined them on the sofa to watch TV and to try an take my mind off John's match tonight.

***Wrestle Mania 28 (Nite) * **

We all arrived at Sun Life Stadium earlier then usual so that we could see the pre-show. Normally John and I wouldn't have attended the pre-show with the kids. But this time we made an exception because Tyson was involved in a tag team match and they wanted to see it.

When we arrived at the locker room. John disappeared to go and get ready for the night. I decided to take the kids to catering. Since everyone was going to be there anyway. An also the kids wanted to see Edge since they were not able to go to the Hall of Fame Ceremony. John and I though it was a good idea for the kids not to be there since Bret and the others wouldn't be there.

We walked into catering to find Sasha, Taker, Bret, Nattie, D.H, Lita ,Matt and everyone else.

"Uncles, Aunts, Nattie, D.H!" the boys said in a stereo.

"Hey there kids." Bret said.

"Hey Krissy were is John?" Sasha asked.

"His getting ready for the show. The kids wanted to see Edge since they didn't get to see him last nite." I said.

"His probably back in Christian's locker room." Matt said.

I thanked everyone and told them we'd seem them later. So the kids and I headed down the hall of Christian's locker room.

"Mommy ere Daddy?" Katherine asked.

"His getting ready for tonight baby." I told her.

"His getting ready for tonight baby." I told her.

"Mom is Aunt Steph here?" Dean asked.

"I'm sure she is sweetie." I told him. The kids had taken to calling Stephanie "Aunt" Which didn't seem to bother her at all.

When we reached Christian's locker room. Alex knocked on the door and we all waited until someone called out for us to come in. We all walked into find Edge and Christian sitting around talking. They looked up when we walked in.

"Hey it's the Cenas!" Edge said as he stud up.

"Uncle Edge!" the kids said in stereo.

Edge came over an gave the kids all hugs and kissed the girls on the heads. Which made both Skyler and Katherine giggle.

"So what brings you guys here?" Christian asked.

"The kids wanted to see Edge since they didn't get to see him last night." I said.

"I still don't know why you have to retire early Uncle Edge." Alex said.

"Because Alex, if I didn't I'd have ended up in a wheeler chair and paralyzed from the neck down." Edge explained.

We stayed and visited with Edge and Christian for a good while. Until it was just about time for Tyson's match. When we got back to John's locker room we found him stretching and getting ready.

"Dad what are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Just warming up son. I gotta get ready for the match." John said.

"Babe do you really to start warming up ? Your match isn't for a few hours yet?" I asked.

"No. But I'm going to anyways." John said.

I just shook my head as I laid Skylar down on the sofa. She had fallen asleep on the way back from Christian's locker room. I was just about to suggest Kathy take a nap when she yawned.

"Kat baby I think you need a nap." I said.

"Sleepy Mommy." she said.

"Come lay down here on the sofa and garb a nap baby girl." I said.

She nodded and crawled up on the sofa and laid down next to Sky. I couldn't help but smile. I loved how close my girls were and I couldn't help. But snap a picture of the two of them.

"They've only been here for a few hours and they are both already passed out." John said.

"Yeah. It's been a crazy day for them." I said.

John covered the girls up with a blanket and sighed. When he turned his back.

"Dad?" Alex asked.

"Yeah son?" John asked.

"Are you alright Dad ? You seem stressed. Is the match really worrying you that much?" Alex asked

"Yea. Son this match is really important to me. I can't let anyone down." John said.

"Dad you could never let us down. No matter the out come." Alex said.

"His right Dad. You could never let us down. We love you no matter what. Your our dad an we don't care if you win or loss." Dean said.

John smiled and gave the boys a hug. An then we all heard it. The count down clock had finally reach "0" and it was finally time for WrestleMaina to start. The pre-show started with Tyson teaming up with Justin Gabriel against The Usos and Primo an Epico for a WWE tag Team title.

The boys were excited for Tyson. It had been along time since Tyson had a title shot. Ever since him and D.H had parted away. Tyson had been doing singles matches. The match was going great for Tyson on Justin. Until Primo got the 1,2,3 on Jimmy Usos. Thus retraining the WWE tag team championship title. Next up was the match for the World Heavy Weight Championship. Daniel Bryan vs Shamues. It was the shortest match ever ending with Shamues winning the W.H.C in 18 seconds . No body could believe it really.

"Whoa mom has that ever happen before?" Sam asked.

"Once at Wrestle Maina 25. Rey beat JBL in like 21 seconds. I think wasn't it John?" I asked.

"Yeah it was 21 seconds." John said.

Next up was Randy vs Kane. The kids were a bit worried. Even though they weren't afraid of Glen . They were worried that Randy would get hurt. But he didn't an Kane won the match. Then it was time for Big Show and Cody Rhodes's match for the IC title. Resulting in Show becoming the new IC Champion.

Next it was time for the Divas match. It was Kelly Kelly and Maria Menounas vs. Beth Phoenix and Eve Torres. Kelly and Maria ended up winning. But to soon it was time for the match everyone has been waiting for. Taker vs Triple hell in a cell match with Shawn Micheals as the special Guest ref. Everyone had been really worried about Shawn because we all knew that this was a hard for him.

The match lasted 30 minutes and 52 seconds. With Taker going 20-0. At the end Shawn, Hunter, Taker ended up standing at the top ramp in an Epic photo moment. Three men and era three epic Legends. The it was time for Team Dorkus (Johnny) Vs Team Teddy. That match lasted 10 minutes with Team Teddy winning. Then it was time for CM Punk vs Chris Jericho for the WWE championship with the stipulation that if Punk was disqualified he'd loss the title. Punk ended up winning via submission.

Finally it was time for John's match against Rock. I think I was more nervouse then John was. The kids wished John luck as we left the locker room. When we got out into the hallway I had to take a deep breath to try and claim down.

"Kitty why so nervouse you go ringside with me a lot why are you nervouse now?" John asked.

"I'm nervouse because well this is a very big night for you." I said.

"It is but please promises me one thing." John said.

"Anything." I said.

"If I loss please don't cry until we're back at the hotel." He said.

"Okay John boy I promises." I told him.

He wrapped his arm around my waist as we headed to the curtain. I had to take another breath to claim my nervouse again. When we got to the curtain John gave me his billion dollar smile. An I kissed his cheek.

John had picked an amazing song and singer to do his entrance this year. When I first heard the song I knew it was perfect for John. The name of the song was Invisible. An the guy who recorded the song was an awesome rapper. His name was Wes Cooler. We stud at the curtain until the song was done and Wes was saying how much him and John we're both underdogs. After he was done introducing John. We walked out to the the ramp. I stud back as John looked around at the crowd. We saluted the crowed and John ran down the ramp while .

I walked down the ramp giving high fives to the fans. I jumped up on the apron and looked over at John. He nodded his head an we waited for Rock to come out. Of course Rock had to copy John's idea of an entrance but he picked his own song called Wild Ones by a local singer who was now a mega superstar. When Rock came out the crowd went nuts.

Finally it was time for the match to start. Rock and John shook hands and then it was on. Rock started off locking up with John. Then he went for the flying clotheslines. John ducked out of the way and then went for the dropkick which Rock ducked. The match went back and forth for awhile. Each man ducking out or reversing each other finishes.

At one point in the match I could feel my nervouse getting to me. But I hide it from John just like I promised. At one point in the match John had Rock in the STF. But Rock kicked out at two . The Rock tired to get John in the sharpshooter. When he did that I got pissed majorly and felt my anger being to boil. I knew Rock was doing it in tribute to the Harts but still. It ticked me off.

The match went back and forth for the longest time both men kicking out of the pin at two. I felt my nervouse getting to me bad. I was starting to wounder if John was ever going to win.

Then after what seemed like forever and a day. The match was coming to an end when Rock went for the people's elbow. John ducked out of the way an got Rock on his shoulders landing the double A on Rock and getting the pin and the win. I jumped up on the apron an John helped me into the ring. I couldn't help but to cry because John had won. We stayed in the ring for a bit. Rock stud up offered John his hand and they had a show of respect.

**Later that night**

When we got back to the hotel the kids all showered and went to bed they were so tired. After the kids went to bed John showered and changed. After my shower I changed into a navy blue night gown. An walked back into the bedroom. I crawled into the bed next to John and laid my head on his chest.

"You did it." I whispered to him as I kissed his chest.

I knew he was asleep but I saw the smile. I kissed John good nite and just before I feel asleep I whispered

"I knew you could win John boy and I"ll always love you." An with that I fell asleep with a smile on my face. John had one and now hoped things would be easy for him. But in someway I knew it wouldn't be.

Because after all this is the WWE and we can't be sure of anything. Because just win you think things are quite in the company you get a big reality shock and then things go right back to the way they were before things go quite.

* * *

><p>Sorry guys this chapter is super long because I wanted to get it writte and done. An yes I know I changed alot of the matches but hey it's fiction people. Anyways I'll see you guys later. Good night. ~ John's Country Girl.<p> 


	53. Chapter 53

Hey guys, I know that this chapter is short. But it's been hard getting threw all this writer's block I've had going on for weeks at a time. Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter. See you at the bottom.

* * *

><p><strong>1 week later<strong>

It's been one week since Maina. An as always the quite didn't last. The night right after Maina that jackass steroid creep Brock Lesner. Blew into town. He attacked John well he didn't attack him. He came down to the ring and literary hit John with an F-5. I've been worried out of mind ever since.

It turns out I'm not the only one who wasn't happy about Lesner's so called come back. Sasha had been more worried than me. Apparently Taker has a rough past experience with Lesner in a match which left Taker more bloody and beaten then ever before. But it wasn't just Sasha and I that were worried about Lesner coming back. It seemed that the whole locker room and even the officials worried about this.

**Houston, Texas**

John, Sasha, Taker, Randy and I were all sitting in Sasha and Taker's living room. Talking about the whole Lesner issue. It turned out "Big Johnny" had signed Lesner to a year contract which put the whole locker room on high alert.

"Why in the world would Vince allow him to come back?" Sasha asked.

"Who knows. I though he left in 03 he wouldn't come back." Randy said.

"That makes two of us." Taker and John said in stereo.

I just took a deep breath and sighed. I was really glad that the kids had gone back home after Maina. It wasn't that we didn't want them on the road. It's just we all knew that the weeks after WrestleMaina were the hardest and the kids didn't need to be around all that. Plus with Alex, Dean and Sam all playing sports. It was hard for them not to miss a game. As for the girls John and I both just didn't think they were ready for the road full time.

So the kids are all staying with my folks part time and Mr C and Mrs C part time. I couldn't understand why. But Da (Mr.C) said it gave both sets of grandparents quality time with kids.

"Krissy what do you think?" Randy asked me.

"I don't know. I mean I think it's pretty dumb of them to bring back a monster like that." I said.

"What is the point of Brock being back anyway. I mean I can understand Maina but signing a deal with the company again. I just don't get it." Sasha said.

"Are we sure his back for good. An not just back for storyline purpose?" Randy asked.

"I heard he was gunning for Hunter." John said.

We all gave John a weird look. But then I got to thinking what if he was right. Nobody knew why Lesner was back and for all we knew he was back to get Hunter but no one knew for sure. An we probably wouldn't ever know.

"It worries me guys. I mean really for all we know Lesner is back for good." I told them.

"Kitty I'm sure his not back for good. I mean for all we know his visiting right." John said.

"I though he was all about being in UFC." Randy said.

"He was. But who knows what happen with that." Taker said.

"Can we talk about something else please?" Sasha asked.

We all agreed . Talking about Lesner was just upsetting us all more than it was helping. It wasn't long before the subject turned to all of us taking a vacation together again. It had been a very long time since we had taken a vacation. James and Hope had been just really young. An John and I had just started dating.

"If we're going anywhere guys can we go to Ireland?" I asked.

"Why Ireland?" Randy asked.

"Alex's ashes are there." John answered for me when he saw the tears started to form.

"Who is Alex?" Randy asked.

"His Krissy brother. He was killed along time ago." Sasha said.

"I had forgotten his ashes we're buried over there." Taker said.

"How long has it been Krissy?" Sasha asked.

I just shrugged. Even though it had been a very long time since Alex had passed it was still way to hard to talk about it. The kids would always want to talk about Alex and John would have to be the one to tell them about him. Because it was so hard on me.

"It's till to hard for her to talk about." John said.

"What about the guy who killed him?" Sasha asked.

"I don't know. I haven't heard anything about William since the day of the wedding." I said.

"Wait yours and John's wedding? Was he the guy the cops had arrested outside your hotel room that night?" Taker asked.

I looked at John and he just nodded as if to say it was alright to tell them what happen. I sighed and grabbed John's hand.

"William was my best friend when I was a kid back in L.A. We were close. But after I moved to West NewBerry I never spoke to him again. When he show'd up in Boston on the day of the wedding I was surprised to see him. He said he was there to see me and he wanted to tell me that he loved me. But when he saw John. I saw the glitz in his eyes an I knew he'd killed Alex." I explained.

"So I went and called the police when they were taking him to jail. When you guys came." John said.

Taker, Sasha and Randy all nodded. I hated having to talk about the past. But I had no chose. I felt horrible about having not told them sooner. But I had begged John not to tell anyone about what happen that day. Mostly because I didn't want anyone to know about this problem.

It was later in the night when we all went to bed. John and I had to take an early flight to Austin tomorrow for Raw. We all knew that tomorrow night would be hell. Because Big Johnny had lost to Teddy and now I had a feeling life on Raw was about to get hard and rough for all of us. An I knew one thing was for sure now that WrestleMaina was over. All hell would break loss and we were all in for a very long an rough year.

* * *

><p>So what did you guys think? Please Read and Review ~Later guys John'sCountryGirl.<p> 


	54. Chapter 54

Hey guys okay. I'm posting this after being up half the night trying to finish this chapter. So the first part of it Kristi is dreaming. So just so ya'll know. Anyways thanks for the reviews and I'll see you guys later.

* * *

><p><strong>2 weeks after Maina, Phoenix AZ, University of Phoenix<strong>

_Raw was in Phoenix tonight but the locker room isn't very quite or bubbling with friends catching up. Now everyone is talking about Brock Lesner and Paul Haymen showing up. John and I were just arriving at the arena when Randy, Ted and Mickie came walking towards us with worried looks on their faces. _

"_Why do you guys look like we're in for a rough night?" I asked. _

"_Haymen is here." Randy said. _

_John's face went red as a beat and to metaphorically specking he had smoke coming out of his ears. I knew that John had a bad past with Haymen. When John had been in his rookie years. Haymen had been the GM of SmakeDown. An he made John's life a living hell. Haymen didn't like John mostly because was spoken and called him out on a lot of things. One of the things was the Tribute to the Troops. Which as everyone knows is one thing that is very close and dear to John's heart. But of course Hayman tried to screw John over a few times. _

"_What is Haymen doing here?" John asked. _

"_His supposedly Lesner's legal rep. Somethings about getting Lesner to be the new face of the company." Ted said. _

"_His what?! John IS the face of the company and has been for years. I mean God." I said. _

_John put his hand on my shoulder and pulled me into a hug. I knew he was trying to claim me down. But it pissed me off that Lesner dared to come back and try to steal the position that John had worked years for. _

"_Krissy?" Mickie asked. _

"_I don't want to talk about this Mickie. I have to go find Hunter." I said. _

"_Kitty stop. Let's not worry about Haymen or Lesner unless he comes after us." John said. _

_I just shook my head and walked off. There was no way I was going to let Lesner steal John's spot. He had worked his butt off to get were he is. Not to mention he'd gone threw hell and back to get where he is and there is no way in hell I was letting some steroid freak who'd left to go to UFC come back and steal John's spot. _

_I had just turned the corner to Hunter's office when I felt someone grab my hand and turned me around I was facing John. _

_"Kitty leave it please." he said. _

"_No! Let me go." I said. _

"_Kitty listen to me alright. Please let it go. It's just a spot." he said. _

"_NO! I'm not letting Haymen use Lesner to get to you. An I'm not going to let Haymen get under your skin again." I told him. _

"_Kitty please just drop it." John said. _

"_NO! You can beg an plea all you want. But I'm not going to. I won't let anyone take your spot." I told him. _

_" Go home just. Just go back to West Newberry with the kids." John said. _

"_I'm not! You can hate me, leave me or cheat on me. I don't give a shit. But I will never ever stop fighting for you." I said as the tears building up. _

"_Your fighting for me ? I don't need you to fight for me. In fact I don't need you at all. I don't even want you." John said. _

"_You don't mean that. You can't. " I said with tears in my eyes._

"_I do. Goodbye Kristi." John said. _

_**End** _

I sat up in a cold sweat screaming.

"No John!"

The next thing I knew I felt his arms go around me tight and he put his chin on my shoulder and kissed me on the cheek.

"Kitty what is it?" he asked me.

"You let me...you said... you couldn't or rather...didn't … want me." I told him.

"Kitty.. I would never ever say that to you. You know that. It was just a dream. There is nothing to worry about okay." he said.

"Your said goodbye and you walked off with her. You left me." I cried.

"Kitty hey it was just a dream. It wasn't real you know I'd never leave you." he said.

"You said you didn't need me to fight for you." I said.

John didn't say anything he just pulled me close and tightened his arm around me.

"Kitty listen to me okay. I need you to help me fight. You keep me strong even when I'm doubting myself. You are the most important person in the world to me. I couldn't have done all this or gotten threw all this without you. I swear I will never ever leave you. No matter what I would never leave you or the kids. There is no way in the world I would never ever walk out on my family. I'm not that person. You know that and you know me. Alright." John said.

I just nodded and buried my face in John's chest and cried. I hadn't had a night mare like that since the night before the wedding. Even though that dream didn't mean anything. I prayed that this one means nothing.

**The Next Morning.**

**John's POV**

I woke up with start. I had just gotten back to sleep after being up most of the night with Kitty. After her nightmare she would wake up at least every five minutes to make sure I was still with her. I head Kitty's cellphone going off. I reached over and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Hey John it's Sasha. Is Krissy up yet?" _Sasha asked.

"No Sash sorry she's finally sleeping." I told her.

"_What do you mean?" she asked. _

"She had a bad nightmare. Worse one I think she's ever had. She woke up screaming. Apparently I had walked out on her. An told I didn't need her." I explained.

"_Is she alright?" Sasha asked. _

"She is now. That she's sleeping." I told her.

"_Okay well that's good. Listen the reason I called is that you better be careful Lesner is going to be there. His coming after "Big Johnny". Sasha said. _

"Don't worry about us Sash. We probably won't be there until the show gets ready to start." I told her.

"_Alright. I'll let everyone know. I hope Krissy get's claim down enough before the show." Sasha said. _

"Me too." I said.

"_Talk to you later. Tell Krissy I'll see her tonight." Sasha said. _

"I will Sash see ya later." I said an hung up.

I placed the phone back on the night stand. When I looked over at Kitty who was now curled up into a ball. I gathered her in my arms and held her tight.

"Babe your cutting off my air." she whispered.

"Sorry Kitty." I said letting her go a bit.

"Who was that one the phone?" She asked.

"Sasha. She called to warn us that Haymen and Lesner are going to be at the arena tonight." I said.

"Great. Now we have to deal with those two yahoos. Seriously John we're going to have to be careful." she said.

"Kitty trust me everything will be fine we will get threw this ." I told her.

"I hope your right." was all she said.

**That night at Raw Kristi's pov**

John and I arrived at the arena just five minutes before the show started. We didn't stop at catering we walked straight to the locker room. It wasn't to long before Sasha, Taker, Bella ,Jeff and Randy show'd up. They walked up to the door and just walked in.

"Guys?" I asked seeing the worried look on their faces.

"Lesner is here and so is Haymen. Believe me guys we are in for a fight tonight. The scuttle butt is that "Big Johnny.". Is going to sign Lesner that contract and the show will be called Monday Night Raw starring Brock Lesner." Randy said.

"John..." I said looking up at him.

"Oh geez.. I though it was just a dream." John said.

"Krissy what is he talking about ?" Sasha asked.

"I had a dream about this. But John left me in the dream." I said.

"What do you mean?" Taker asked.

John and I both explained to everyone about the dream. I had last night. It was hard not to keep my eyes on John while I"m talking and telling everyone the story. The whole time I was talking John was holding me tight so that I would know he wasn't leaving me.

"So that explains why Krissy went pale when Randy told you guys ." Bella said.

"What are we going to do?" Jeff asked.

"Fight back. Dorkus can't take on the whole dam roster." I said.

"Krissy can we pull it off?" Sasha asked.

"We just have to find people who hate him besides us." John said.

"How? Dummy has half the roster on his side." Randy said.

"Not really . There are still guys who hate him. Kofi, Truth, and the others." John said.

"What about Jerry and Booker?" I asked.

"We've got them on our side but it's going to take more." Taker said.

"Teddy and the SD roster. They all hate him." I said.

"Okay so what we get them whole SD roster over here?" Jeff asked.

"They are here. Well most of them. They are in catering." Bella said.

"Let's go we've got less then an hour to put this plan into action." I said.

We all ran out the locker room and headed to catering. When we got halfway down the hall we ran into Teddy long and a few others of the Smake Down superstars. We explained our plan to them and they all agreed. Teddy was going to call Hunter and tell him what was going on. Then the rest of us would block out John Larunitis from getting to the ring and the others would stop Haymen and Brock from getting to the ring. While everyone was dealing with them. I'd go out to the ring and explain everything to Hunter and Vince.

After our plan was sit. John and I went back to the locker room. Now all that was left to do was wait and see just how well our plan was going to work out.

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>HA! <strong>I got you guys with a cliff hanger this time around lol i'm mean. No I was tried and wanted to give you guys something to think about. Anyways I"m going try and go laid down for a while it's 9:00 am here and I've been up all night. So I'll talk to you guys soon. Much love. ~JohnsCountryGirl.

OH! P.s John had elbow surgery Tuesday. Don't worry his fine. Just had to have some bone chips removed. His going to be out of action for 6 weeks and he'll probably miss Hell in a Cell. But we have ot wait and see. But his alright. he was on twitter cracking jocks and as always telling the truth. So I though I'd let you guy s know. Anyways talk you guys soon much love ~ John's Country Girl.


	55. Chapter 55

Hey guys, So last time I left you guys hanging with a cliffy. Mostly because I really wanted to keep you guys guessing on what the plan was. Also I had some major family issues to come up and I was needed. Thank you guys so much for waiting this out with me. Anyways guys I"m going to be ending this story probably with 60 chapters if not a few more. But I'll see. Anyways I'll stop talking and let you guys read see you at the bottom.

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time...<strong>

_We all ran out the locker room and headed to catering. When we got halfway down the hall we ran into Teddy long and a few others of the Smake Down superstars. We explained our plan to them and they all agreed. Teddy was going to call Hunter and tell him what was going on. Then the rest of us would block out John Larunitis from getting to the ring and the others would stop Haymen and Brock from getting to the ring. While everyone was dealing with them. I'd go out to the ring and explain everything to Hunter and Vince. _

_After our plan was sit. John and I went back to the locker room. Now all that was left to do was wait and see just how well our plan was going to work out. _

**Raw**

It was finally time to put our plan in motion. The plan was to have John, Randy, Shamues, Taker ,Kane and Tyson to attack Haymen and Lesner from behind. While they were doing that Ryder, Ted, Kofi, and Booker would report the fight to Larunitis. While all this was happening I would be the one to go out to the ring and speck with Hunter and Vince.

John and I left the locker room and headed down the hall way. Randy and Shamues caught up with us and told John that everything was ready. I nodded and John gave me a quick kiss and headed off to sit his part of the plan in motion.

It wasn't to long before I head all the ruckus coming from the hallway and in the parking lot. I couldn't help but to smile as I nodded to Ted, Ryder and Booker that it was their turn. While they took off to go find Larunitis I headed to the curtain.

Vince and Hunter were in the ring waiting for Haymen, Lesner and Larunitis. I nodded to the sound guys and they hit my music. I walked out to the arena area and down the ramp to the ring with a mic in hand. Vince was shocked to see me but Hunter wasn't since he knew what was going on. I got into the ring and turned to face both men.

"Mr. McMahon, Hunter. I know your waiting for Haymen, Lenser and Larunitis to come out here and make some kinda of deal. But I hate to inform you both that at the moment they are busy with other things." I said.

"Kristi not that I'm not happy to see you. But what excatley are you doing out here? I mean this is a business meeting with Mr. Haymen, Brock Lesner, Mr. Larunitis ,Triple H and myself." Vince said.

"I understand that Mr. McMahon and I'm sorry to have to come out here. But I think there are few things you need to know sir. About this so called business deal you were about to make with Brock Lesner." I said.

"An what might that be?" Vince asked.

" you yourself have said many times over that on one is bigger then the WWE." I said.

"I have said on occasion yes." Vince said.

"Well sir I'm here to inform you that while the bored appointed Mr. Larunitis as GM of Raw. I think there are one or two things that you need to think about before you make him permanent GM. You see sir. Mr. Larunitis. Was going to sign a deal with both Haymen and Lesner to have your show. Your brain child Mr. McMahon be renamed Monday night STARING Brock Lesner." I said.

Vince gave me a look of shock but motion for me to keep going.

"Also sir if you have seen I'm sure. Mr. Larunitis has also made this place an unsafe working environment. He put Zack Ryder in match while he was in a wheelchair after being injured by Kane. Not to mention he also trying to make Brock Lesner the face of WWE. When you and everyone here knows that John Cena is the face of the WWE. But the most important thing is sir is that he was disrespectful to Hunter. Who you and the bored named COO of the company." I said.

Vince though for a moment and looked over at Hunter was nodding his head and smiling. Vince then looked out at the crowd as he though again for a moment and then spoke.

"You know Kristi. I believe your right. No one is bigger then the WWE. And no one ever will be. An as far Mr. Larunitis deal with Brock Lesner and Paul Haymen goes there is no deal unless the bored ,myself or Triple H approves it. An I'm sure Hunter that you haven't approved any of this have you?" Vince asked.

"No Vince I haven't. But let me point one more thing before we make a decision here. Kristi has brought up a point. Larunitis is liked by anyone. Not the locker not the fans. I think the only person who likes him is Cole and Eve. But that is because he put them in power. In other words Vince I believe it's time to ask Mr. John Larunitis to step down as General Manager of Monday Night Raw." Hunter said.

Vince though once again for a moment and just then the Titan Torn came on and everyone saw the plan was going just as we planned it. Vince then turned back to the crowd and myself and spoke.

"In low of the fact that Mr. Larunitis ,Mr. Haymen and Mr. Lenser are all busy. I'm here by stating this. There will be no Monday Night Raw staring Brock Lesner and as for Mr. Larunitis I will handle him next week right here on Monday night Raw. Kristi I want to thank you for bring this to my attention and I a sure you. There will be action taken to end this mess." Vince said.

"Thank you sir." I said as I got out of the ring and headed back up the ramp.

**Later that night at the Hotel.**

Everyone was so excited about how well the plan went down. After the show was over everyone was tired and so we all headed back to the hotel to get some much needed rest. Not to mention John and I needed to get ready to head home tomorrow. After my shower and getting changed I walked into the bed room and laid down on the bed next to John.

"Can you believe we were able to stop that god awful plan from happening. I mean we both know what would have happen if we let Haymen get what he wanted." I said.

"Yeah I know. It's bad enough we had to deal with both of those morons but now Vince knows the plot." John said.

"I'm glad we were able to stop Dorkus from making that deal." I said as I prompt my head up on my arm.

"Yeah if he'd made that deal we all be screwed. So bad it wouldn't even be funny." John said.

I just nodded. Things were alright for now. But that is what had me worried. This after the WWE what if something else went wrong and what if just what if this time it was something not even the superstars and divas could help stop.

Because this time what if wasn't just about stopping two morons. What if next time it was about stopping a monster from having to much power?.

* * *

><p>So what do you guys think will happen next? Let me know after you read and review ~ John's Country Girl.<p> 


	56. Chapter 56

**Hey guys sorry I'm late with a new update. But I've been busy and with halloween coming up I'm trying to find a costum. Anyways I want thank everyone who's reviewed and read these chapters. An I hate to say that soon this story will be coming to an end. But I'm working on something special for you guys so when this ends. **

**Rant: WHO THE HELL DOES VICKIE G THINK SHE IS! HOW DARE SHE THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE JOHN TOOK AJ ON A BUSINESS DINNER THE THEY HAD AN AFFAIR! I MEAN REALLY WHO THE HELL DOES SHE THINK SHE IS?! **

**okay guys i"m sorry I had to get that out. I've been holding that in all week. Anyways I'll see ya'll at the bottom. **

* * *

><p><strong>2 weeks later<strong>

Even though the plan had kept "Big Johnny" from making his deal with Heyman and Lesner we still had a problem "Big Johnny" himself. It's been two weeks and things have only gone from bad to worse. Hunter has been coming to more shows and keeping an eye on "Big Johnny". Not to mention Vince had shown up as well to check on things.

Tonight Raw was in Seattle. The whole locker room was on edge tonight Vince and Hunter both were going to show up because of what had been rumored that "Big Johnny" was going to fire someone. We didn't know who . But we know that Hunter and Vince wouldn't be showing up if it wasn't something very important.

John and I were backstage in his locker room getting ready for the show. The kids were still back in West NewBerry with our families. It was to dangerous for us to have them on the road with us right now. I didn't want them to be around with Haymen and Lesner still hanging around. Not to mention the way "Big Johnny" has been acting it isn't safe for them.

"Kitty you okay?" John asked me as I walked out of the wash room.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm alright just worried about who is up for getting the boot. Things are getting way out of hand John." I said.

"I know Kitty." he said.

I shook my head he didn't really understand what I was talking about. He just though he did.

"I know you know. But I think we should take a vacation. I mean in case you haven't noticed Dorkus is out for blood and not just any blood your blood." I told him.

"Kitty I can't take vacation now. What would the fans think about me. Not to mention you know it's up to me to face hm and stop Dorkus from messing up the brand and the company." John said.

I couldn't believe what he just said. It wasn't up to him to save the brand or the company his is only man. I felt my temper start to flair.

"You've got to do something. I can't it. This is to crazy for me. I think I should go home and be with the kids." I said.

"Kitty..." John said.

I just shook my head and walked out of the locker room. I headed to catering so I think about things. I hated fighting with John but I was not about to let him stay here and possible get hurt by the monster Dorkus. Not to mention the fact that it was really putting a storm on mine and John's marriage. It seemed like lately all we've done is fight over stupid things. As much I wanted to be at home. With the kids and away from the drama of this company. I sighed and turned around walking back in the locker room . I saw John sitting in the chair with his head down.

I walked over and knelt down in front of hm. This fighting was killing us. It was really hurting not only us to the kids.

"John boy?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry Kitty." he said.

"It's alright. I'm the one that walked out and I'm sorry I did. Just all this crap about that thing is getting to me." I said.

John didn't say anything he just picked me up and the next thing I knew he was sitting me on his lap. I just smiled and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I hate when we fight. But the problem is Dorkus. His the reason we're fighting." I said.

"Kitty what are we going to do if we keep fighting like this it's going to break us apart. Dorkus is trying to split us up." John said.

I nodded and laid my head on his shoulder an wrapped my arms around his neck. I hate what that bastard has done to my family. My kids can't even come on the road with us anymore and not to mention his trying to split John and I up. It was a scary though I didn't want my marriage to end because of that jackass. It was something I was not about to let happen. John and I had been threw hell and back and there was no way I was going to loss the love of my life or the father of my children. Not because of a bastard like Dorkus.

John and I neither one said anything as Raw started. We sat in the locker room just watching the show when that bitch Eve came out to the ring. I felt my temper boil. I was still majorly pissed at Eve for kissing John about three weeks ago when he saved her from Kane. That had been one of the reasons John and I had been fighting .Was everyone was saying that John had been cheating on me with Eve and I wasn't about to believe it. Even though she had been texting John and trying to get him to talk to her. Eve had gone out to the ring and was talking about how bad she felt about kissing John when though of me as a good friend. An then she invited me to the ring so she could apologize to me personally.

I got up and headed to the ring. I was majorly pissed about this whole thing. I had told Sasha about it and she wasn't happy at all. She'd seen everything on T.V. These is one of those times when I really miss having Sasha, Bella and Lita around. But they were still stay at home moms. I walked to the curtain and told them to hit my music as I grabbed a mic from the back and walked out down the ramp. I wasn't smiling or even looking at the fans I had my eyes locked on that bitch in the ring and I was about to loss my temper with Eve. I wasn't about to let her little sob story get to me. I got into the ring and walked straight up to Eve.

"Alright Eve I'm out here what do you want?" I asked her.

"Kristy first of all I wanted to apologize to you for kissing John like I did two weeks ago. I caught up in the moment after he save me from Kane." Eve said.

"Oh really Eve? You got caught up in the moment?" I asked her.

"Yes Kristy I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to do this to you or John. I've always though of you as a good friend Kristy and the last thing I wanted to do was to hurt you or John." Eve said.

I just shook my head and glaces out at the crowd who was booing and saying " Don't believe her" of course I didn't. So I though about it for a moment and then spoke.

"Eve. I don't believe you for one second. See I've heard from a very close source in the back that you were using Zack Ryder to get yourself noticed by the bored not to mention you were also over heard telling Bella twins that you were planning on using my husband the same way you used Ryder. An you didn't care who you hurt. You even said that you would break up mine and John's marriage if it meant more expose for yourself. So you dare lie to me Eve I know your real reasons for doing this and frankly if you ask me Eve you nothing but a bitch." I said.

Eve's eyes went wide with shock after I called her that. I was not about to let her get away with this. In fact there was no way in hell. I was just about to say something. When John's music hit and I turned to see him walking down the ramp with pure anger on his face. He got in the ring and stud next to me and then faced Eve.

"To think I use to think of you as a friend Eve. But I'm like Kristy I don't believe a word your saying. In fact I don't believe you at all. Zack Ryder is a good friend of mine and he has had to work his butt off to get a shot at anything in this company. An I won't let you ruin him for that. In fact why don't you just never speck to me or Kristy again." John said as he turned to leave the ring.

"John wait. Since Eve here wants to prove that she's sorry for kissing you I have the perfect way for her to do it. Eve I challenge you to match tonight. If I win then you go back into the shadows. But if you win then I'll forgive you." I said

"Alright Kristy I accept that challenge." Eve said.

"Good." I said as I threw the mic down in the ring and I followed John out of the ring and back to the locker room.

When we got back to the locker room I went to get ready for my match with Eve while John went to catering to catch up with everyone. When I was dressed I headed to catering where I found everyone sitting around with looks of worry ,anger and hate written on their faces. I knew something was up. It had been going around all week long about someone getting fired and from the looks on everyone's faces it was someone we all knew.

I grabbed a bottle of water and went over an sit with John, Randy, and Ted. I notice the look of anger on Randy and Ted's faces and the look of worry on John's.

"What is up guys?" I asked them .

"Turns out the rumors are true. That jerk of a boss is going to fire someone tonight. An from the sounds of it. It'll be Show." Ted said.

"What do you mean Show? He hasn't done anything to be fired. What in the hell is that jackass doing firing him?" I asked him.

Ted just shrugged. John took a sip of his drink while Randy glared down at his plate. I knew this was bugging the hell out of them. Because Show was a friend to everyone in the locker room and not to mention he was a great guy.

"Are for sure it's Show?" I asked.

"It's going to be Show. Every since Show lost the WHC title at the TLC last year dumb ass has been on his case about letting him go because he hasn't had a title shot in a while." Randy said.

"But that still isn't reason enough to fire the man. I mean Show is a legend in this company. His a giant for goodness sake." John said.

I nodded my head in agreement. Show was a legend in this company and he'd won a lot of titles. Not to mention everyone loved him. The fans especially. But this whole thing with Dorkus was really taken everything to far for my liking. I stud up and told the guys I'd be back in a few. That I wanted to go talk to Vince and Hunter about this whole problem. I was walking down the hall when I heard Dorkus's voice talking to that minion of his. When they saw me. Dorkus turned around and smiled at me. I forced a smile and returned it.

"Hello Kristy how are you tonight.?" Dorkus asked me.

"I'm great. Sir how are you?" I asked him with sarcasm in my voice.

"That is good to hear. I hope your ready for your match against Eve tonight."

"Oh I'm ready. Well if you'll excuse me sir. I have to find Vince and Hunter I must speck to them about something important." I said with sarcasm in my voice again as I walked on down the hall toward Vince's office.

When I got to Vince's office I knocked on the door and Hunter told me to come in. I walked and saw Hunter and Vince sitting around talking. They both said hello to me when I walked in and sat down next to Hunter.

"Kristy what brings you here tonight?" Vince asked.

"Vince is it true that Dorkus is going to fire Big Show?" I asked him.

"Where in the world did you get that idea?" Hunter asked.

"Hunter everyone in the locker room is hearing rumors that Dorkus is going to fire Show tonight and while the camera's are on in front of everyone. I mean you can't let this happen. Show hasn't done anything to be fired. You two have to do something." I said.

Hunter and Vince exchanged looks and then I noticed Hunter nodding and Vince nodded back to him. I didn't understand what was going on. It was some weird non communication thing going on between them. I figured something was up because Hunter got this look in eye that said he was pissed beyond reasonable doubt.

"Uh do you guys care to tell me what your thinking. Because I'm not a mind reader." I said

"Don't worry Kristy we'll handle Big Johnny. You just worry about your match with Eve tonight and don't worry about him alright. We'll take of him." Hunter said.

I just smiled and thanked both Vince and Hunter. An headed back to John's locker room. I just hoped that Vince and Hunter would take care of the Dorkus problem and that moron would be out of everyone's hair for good.

**Later that night. During Raw**

So far Raw had been going really good. Everyone had won their matches. Then it was time for my match against Eve. John wanted to be ringside for my match so he walked with me to the curtain. When we got in the hall John wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked to the curtain. I was wearing my cut off shorts with my black and pink take top and I had put my hair in a pony tail with my boots. John was wearing his normal gear. When we got to the curtain Eve was already in the ring. So when my music hit John and I got on the stage and saluted the crowd. An walked down the ramp to the ring.

John helped me up on the apron as I got in the ring he stud ringside with me. I got in my corner and looked across the ring at Eve was trying to act like this whole thing wasn't her fault. I when the bell rang Eve tried to shake my hand but I just slapped her across the face and the match on.

"Boy I tell you King Kristy looks like she's going to really put the hurt on Eve tonight." Cole said.

"Yeah well wouldn't you if it was husband that Eve kissed ?" Jerry asked.

I had DDT Eve and had her on the matte slapping her around when she started to pull my hair and I slapped her across the face again. The next thing I knew Eve tried to hit me with a moon sault. But I rolled out of the way. I picked her up by the hair and took to the middle of the ring and locked the STAC (this is the STF that John uses but I gave it a different name for Kristy) the ref asked Eve if she wanted to tap and with three second she did.

My music hit and the ref raised my hand. John got in the ring with me and gave me a hug as I turned to the tech guy and asked for a mic. He handed me one and then I bent down and looked Eve right in the eyes.

"I'll never forgive you for kissing my husband or using Zack Ryder . So from now on Eve you go back to being a no body. An don't you ever. Ever try to us my husband or another superstar to get what you want ever again." I said. I dropped the mic in front of Eve as John and I left the ring.

When we got back stage I went into the washroom and showered an changed into my streets and came back to sit with John on the sofa. As the show was getting close to ending Vince and Hunter went out to the ring. I looked at John who nodded.

"This is it." I said.

"Yep this is it. I wounder what they're going to do." John said.

"I don't know but lets pray they fire that no good bastard." I told him.

We watched as Hunter and Vince called Dorkus out to the ring . When Dorkus got out to the stage. He walked down the ramp waving with that stupid smile on his face. He shook hands with both Vince and Hunter as he got in the ring. When he was handed a mic from one of the tech guys. It was Vince who spoke first.

"_John we have been told by numerous sources here tonight that you are planning on firing the Big Show tonight is that true?" Vince asked. _

"_Mr. McMahon if I may..." Dorkus started. _

"_No you don't get to. You know that if someone is to fired it goes threw myself or Triple H. So there for you have no authority to fire Big Show unless I say so." Vince said. _

"_No disrespect Mr. McMahon but I"m the General Manager of Raw. So there for it is my business to fire whom ever I please is it not sir?" Dorkus asked _

"_It is your job John but Big Show has not given us any reason to fire him. An I'm not planning on firing him." Vince said. _

"_Mr. McMahon please think about this. Big Show hasn't won a title in years. His last title was only a few seconds. There for sir his not worthy of being in this company." Dorkus said. _

Hunter then asked Vince for the mic and turned to face Dorkus with a look of anger on his face.

"_I'll tell you who isn't worthy of working in this company. An that is you. You see John you think that because you were some big shot wrestler in Japan in the 80s you think you can become a big shot in this company. But I'll tell you this right now. You haven't earned anyone respect in this company. Nor should you be working in this company. So the only person that is getting fired tonight here John is you." Hunter said. _

Hunter handed the mic back to Vince who looked at Dorkus with that famous smile on his face. Dorkus's smile faded into a frown when heard this. And the next you thing are those famous words come from Vince's mouth.

"_John Laurities your ffffffffiiiirrrrrrrreeeeeedd ddd" Vince said. _

John and I both jumped up and hugged each other we were finally free of that bastard and the WWE was once again free of jerks and scumbags. But little did any of us know that there was yet another problem coming out way and that it would be Laurities fault that this problem happen. I just hope that what ever problem was coming out way we faced it head on and were able to put a stop to it.

An put a stop for Laurities once and for all.

* * *

><p>So what did you guys think? Leave me a review and let me know. I'll see you guys next time. ~JohnsCountryGir.<p>

P.S If you love NCIS LA check out my new and very first NCIS LA story Callen's Angel. Okay I'll see you guys next time.

John's Country Girl


	57. Chapter 57

**Hey guys yea I know this update is like MEGA late but I'm sorry. I had a bit of writers block and I got busy trying to get ready for the hoildays. Anyways wanted to give you an update. I can't believe BF is ending. 3 more chapters left until I'm done. I might could keep this going but I'm sure you all would get tried of reading it and I'm also pretty sure that it would get dull. But anyways. Thank you guys so much for the reviews and everything. I really have enjoyed rewriting this story. Okay enough talk I'll see you guys at the bottom. **

**Rant: Oh one more thing I haven't done of these in a while so I'm going to one now. WHAT THE HELL IS VICKIE G TRYING TO DO JOHN! RUIN HIS REP? I MEAN REALLY SHE'S MAKEING UP ALL THIS STUFF ABOUT AJ AND JOHN AND IT'S NOT TRUE. NONE OF IT !**

**Okay guys needed to get that out. See you guys at the bottom. **

* * *

><p><strong>1 week till Extreme Rules<strong>

It's one week until Extreme Rules and things have been seriously crazy. Not only are Heyman and Lesner both still hanging around. But Hunter is having to run Raw right now. But his got his hands full with Heyman and Lesner complaining every single week. That Hunter should make Lesner the face of the company. An week after week Hunter has told him " No". John normally wouldn't be worried about Lesner but that didn't stop me from worrying about Lesner coming after him. After all everyone knows that Heyman and John never had good relationship when Heyman was the General Manager of Smake Down when John first started in the company.

**Raw Boston Garden**

Raw was back home in Boston tonight and both John and myself were glad of that because after tonight we would be home with the kids for a while. But when he would go back to work I was staying home with the kids. I loved being on the road but I missed my kids to much.

John and I were sitting around in catering talking with everyone when we heard the kids running down the hall away.

"Mom!, Dad!" the kids called as they ran over to John and I.

John and I stud up and gave the kids all a big hug. We had missed the kids so much. Even though we talk to them on the phone every night it wasn't the same as being home with them and seeing them every single day.

"Mommy I missed you." Kathy said.

"I miss you to baby girl." I told her as I picked her up and gave her a big hug.

"Dada" Sky said as she reached up for John.

John picked her up and twirled her around a few times. Alex, Dean and Sam had gone around hugging everyone after they had given John and I hugs. I couldn't get over how my boys looks so much like they're dad. Alex's hair had gone from dark brown to light brown and his eyes had gone from a steel blue to a ocean mist. Dean and Sam 's hair had gone from light to dark brown and their eyes had gone from a misty green to the ocean mist blue just like Alex.

While Kathrine and Skyler looked like me. Kathrine's hair had gone from light brown to dark brown and her eyes had gone from misty blue to hazel. An Skyler 's hair and eyes had done the same thing. My girls were looking more like me everyday and I couldn't be happier about it. But not as much as I was glad as my boys looked like John.

After the kids had gone around seeing everyone and giving them hugs. They had come back to sit with John, the girls and I. If you didn't know us you'd swear we hadn't seen each other in years. But even though it had been a few months it seemed like years to me. We were all sitting around talking when I noticed that my parents nor John's parents were backstage with us and the kids.

"Sam were are your grandparents?" I asked him.

"They're out in the arena mom they said they'd see us after the show." he said.

I told everyone that I would be right back. I wanted to talk to the grandparents. I walked out to the arena and found Mr C and Mrs C sitting at ringside waiting for the show to start.

"Hey Ma, Da" I said as I walked up to them .

"Hey Krissy. How are you sweetie?" Mr.C asked as he gave me a hug.

"I'm good Da. I wanted to thank you both so much for helping with the kids. An to let you know that John and I are going to be home for a few days. So you guys won't have to watch the kids anymore." I told them.

"Are you going back on the road with John when he leave again Krissy?" Mrs. C asked.

"No. Ma, I'm staying home with the kids. Things are crazy right now and John doesn't need anymore to worry about." I said.

"Well alright Krissy. We don't mind watching them. But if you want to stay home then we respect that." Mr. C said.

"You guys are the best." I said as I hugged them both.

"So does my son have a match tonight?" Mr. C asked.

"His going to cut a promo with Lesner tonight. But I don't know about a match." I said

"Well I would think he wouldn't have all his been busy and he should have a night off." Mrs. C said.

"I agree but with this company you never get night off unless Vince's doesn't have you doing anything." I said.

I stayed out in the arena talking to Mr and Mrs C. Until it was time for the fans to start coming in and then I headed back to the locker room. As I was walking back to John's locker room. I saw Heyman and Lesner talking. I hate these two more then anything. As I was walking by I pretended to be looking for John or one of the kids. When Heyman noticed me.

"Well hello Kristy." Heyman said.

"Oh hello Mr. Heyman." I said

"Finally someone who respects me. Tell me how is your lovely family doing ?" Heyman asked.

"They are fine thank you." I said.

"That's good to hear. Oh have you meet Brock Lesner?" Heyman asked me.

"No I haven't had the pleasure. Brock welcome back to the company." I said with as much sarcasm in my voice as I could.

"Thank you. An you might be?" Brock asked me

"Kristy Cena. I'm John's wife." I told him.

Brock laughed and looked me up and down. I got this really uncomfortable feeling from Lesner just looking at me. It wasn't right. After a few second of standing there. I said my goodbyes and headed on to John's locker room. I couldn't shake this feeling that Lesner was watching me. Or if not him someone else. The bad thing was I have no idea who is doing it. But then again if someone is watching me. I knew I'd have to tell John about it. But I didn't want to because I knew that this would upset him and he'd be worried sick and probably would want to send me home with the kids right away before the show even started. When I got back to the locker room I was super worried because I still had that bad feeling of someone watching me.

The second I walked in the door John and the kids noticed that something was wrong. I so didn't want to tell them what was going on. But from looks on their faces I knew I'd have to tell them because other wise they wouldn't let go until I told them what was wrong.

"Mom?" Alex asked.

"Kitty what happen your as white a ghost." John said as he came over and put his arms around me.

"Or Shamues." Dean said.

"Bro this not the time. Mom is really scared." Sam said.

"Mommy scared?" Kathy asked.

I just nodded and hide my face in John's chest. I felt like crying who it was that had been following me really had scared me majorly.

"Kitty what is it?" John asked

"Someone is following me." I said.

"What do you mean someone is following you Kitty?" John asked.

"I mean I was coming back from talking to your folks and I ran into Haymen and Lesner. I was coming back here when I felt someone was following me. I couldn't see who it was but who ever it was watching me." I told them.

John held me close and tight as I tried to stop crying . I had never been this scared since Kathrine was born when Liz had threw that brick threw the window of the house and then attacked me in Bella and Jeff's place and put me in a coma for three months. The next the I felt was someone pulling on my pants leg. I looked down and see Skylar pulling on my leg. I picked up and she gave me a hug.

"Mommy?" she asked me.

"I'm alright my little Sky. Just spooked that's all." I told her.

I looked at my kids an noticed that Alex was pacing as were Sam and Dean. I knew they were worried about me. But I didn't want them to be. It wasn't the kids jobs to worry about me. It was my job to worry bout them. I sat Skylar on the floor and went over and gave the boys a hug. An promised them I'd be alright.

Soon it was time for the show to start. Everyone was worried about what Haymen and Lesner were going to do tonight. But that wasn't thing. It had come out that Lesner wanted to talk to John in the middle of the ring. I wasn't happy about this and neither was John. We both knew that something was up. As the night started Randy had a match with Kane. Tyson and Justin had a tag team match with the Usos. And Nattie had a match against Beth. It wasn't excatley the best night on Raw.

John, the kids and I stayed in the locker room until it was time for John's meeting in the ring with Lesner. When he got up to leave I stud up and followed him out into the hall way. When he suddenly stopped.

"Kitty listen I don't want you to come to the ring alright. It's dangerous with both Lesner and Haymen in the ring." he said.

"I'm going anyways. I'm not scared of them John boy." I said.

"Kitty..." he started.

"No I'm coming." I told him

John just grabbed my hand and we walked to the curtain. When we got there they hit John's music and we headed to the ring. Lesner and Haymen were already in the ring standing around waiting for us. I held my head up high as John and I walked down the ramp to the ring. I didn't so much as blink when I saw Lesner smiling that evil sick smile of his and I noticed that Haymen was smiling as well. I didn't like this one bit. In fact I got a gut feeling that something wasn't right here.

When John and I got to the ring I stud next to John as he faced the two of them. Haymen was the first one to speck.

"John my client Brock Lesner has requested a match with you at extreme rules. For the right to call himself the face of the WWE." Heymen said.

"Is that right?" John asked.

"That is right. Will you take the offer?" Heymen asked.

John looked over at me and I just shook my head. I didn't not want him to face Lesner but then I though about it. If John was beat Lesner then this could all end. I asked John for the mic and I turned to face Heymen and Lesner before I spoke. I just glared at both of them and then spoke.

"You two are some of the sickest men I have seen step into this ring. I mean that you two are nothing but son of bitches and I can't stand you." I said.

John just smiled but Heymen and Lenser both just looked at me like I had just punched one of them in the gut or something.

"Frankly I don't care what you think about me or John. But I will say this. Heyman you ran ECW into the ground twice not to mention you were a HORRIBLE GM. An Lesner you left the company to go play football. You both are not worthy of being in the WWE and I'll tell you this right now. I wish you two would just leave." I said.

Lesner grab the mic from Heyman and looked at me with that sick smile of his.

"You know Kristy. Your a strong women and that is just what I need to is a strong women with me. So why not leave the bag boy over here and come join me." Lesner said.

"Shut up you son of a bitch." John said.

I put my hand on John's chest and walk over to Lesner. He though I was coming to join him but boy was he wrong. I slapped him so hard I made his head spin. An then I slapped Heyman across the face harder then I ever had. Then John pulled me back and held me back before I got the chance to beat either one of them up.

"I suggest you two get the hell out of here before I beat the living hell out of you." John said.

"Will expect Brock's offer for a match at Extreme Rules?" Heyman asked.

John looked over at me. He saw the hate in my eyes and how much I wanted to kick some major ass right now. Then he turned back to Heyman and Lesner.

"I expect. But I'll say this Heyman you don't come ring side. Other wise I back out and there is no match which means no deal." John said.

"Fine. We'll see you at Extreme Rules." Heyman said as he and Lesner exited the ring.

**Later that night**

It was almost two am when John, the kids and myself finally arrived back home in WestNewBerry. I was never so happy in my life to see our house. Once we were all inside and unpacked the boy showered and headed to bed. I made sure the girls had baths dressed them and then put them to bed. John and I had promised the boys they could stay home from school this week to spend time with us. Since football and basketball season and baseball practices didn't start for three weeks they agreed.

After my shower I got changed into my baby blue night gown and walked into my John's room. I smiled when I saw John laying up in bed watching a movie. I got in next to him and snuggled up. I laid my head on his chest and sighed.

"It's so good to be home." I said.

"Yeah it's nice to be back in our own bed. For a while anyway." John said.

"I wish you didn't have to go back on the road." I told him.

"Well it's not for long. But Vince needs me and you know I have to be the road more then anyone." John said.

"Yeah I know. I'm going to miss you when you're gone though and so will the kids." I told him.

"I know Kitty. But I'll be home before you guys know it." he said.

I just kissed him on the cheek and closed my eyes. I could feel the stress and everything from the past couple of months finally catching up with. I loved being on the road with John. But I was glad to be home with my kids. An plus Sasha and decided to be a more of a stay at home mom to. So she wouldn't be going back on the road either. So I figured I'd stay home and just be a regular mom for once. I smiled as I felt John kiss the top of my head and turn off the light.

Before he feel asleep I heard him whisper that he loved me and I whispered it back. I did love him more then anything and I was glad to be home with my family once again. Even if it wasn't for long time I knew that no matter what we'd always be family.

I feel into a dreamless sleep that night. Happy to be home with my husband and kids once again.

* * *

><p>Okay guys there you go another update. I'll try and have another one before Thanksgiving Holiday next week. Anyways guys until next time later dayz ~John's Country Girl ~<p> 


	58. Chapter 58

**Hey guys yes I know I've been gone for over a month now. But saddley still no computer and I'm having to use my cousins again. Anyways this is the last chapter of Best Friends for now anyway. I'm going to do a B.F two soon when I get my new computer or get my old one back. But I'm not going to leave you guys hanging to long on that I hope. Anyways thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing this story and for sticking with me durning the run of mill stuff i had going on last year. I'm greatful for everyone of my readers. Anyways I hope you guys had a great holidays and a very very late merry Christmas and Happy new year to you all. Anyways I"ll shut up talking and let you guys read.**

**Rant: I HATE AJ LEE!**

* * *

><p><strong>*Extreme Rules Day* <strong>

IT's the day of Extreme Rules and the whole house was crazy. Extreme Rules was up in Bufflow ,NY tonight and the kids were excited . While John and I on the other hand were nevouse as hell. I was more worried about Heymen figureing out how he was going to cheat his way to getting Lesner a win. I think John was more worried about how he was going surive Lesner and the match. It was bad enough that I was worried about what was going to happen with Heymen. But word had gotten around the locker room that Dorkus had been trying to get back with the company. An I wasn't happy about that at all and neither was John.

We hadn't told the kids yet about the rumors because they were like John and myself. They would worry about that. Pluse they too were worried about the match tonight.

I had just walked downstairs to the kitchen when I saw Alex sitting at the table with a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong son?" I asked him.

"Just worried about tonight mom. You know with Dad's match and everything."

I sighed and sat down next to him and gave a him a hug and kissed him on the head. Alex was always worrying about us. Ever since the time I was attacked he had kept an eye on everyone in the family. An if any of us got hurt he would blame himself. I loved that about my son he wanted it to think it was his job to protect the family. But it wasn't. He was like his uncle that way.

"Alex honey listen to me. Alright your dad will be fine. I promises he knows how to handle himself around Lesner and Heymen. Remember you dad know Heymen very well he worked with him when he was rookie." I said.

"Is there a way you can go ringside with him mom? Just to be on the safe side." he asked.

"I don't know son. I don't think I can baby." I told him.

"Mom please I don't want Dad hurt or worse. ... beaten ...to... death... please... mom..."

I could see the tears in my son's eyes begging me to go ring with John to make sure nothing bad happen to him. That was something else I loved about Alex he didn't want anything to happen to any of us if he could help it.

"If it makes you feel better baby sure. I'll go ring side but I'm going to talk to your father about it first." I explained.

Alex was just about to say something when Dean, Sam, Kathrine and Skyler came into the kitchen . John was right behind them and I could tell by the worried look on his face that he was still thinking about the match tonight. Which meant if so much as me bring the subject about me going ringside was going to be very hard to do.

"John there is something we need to talk about."

"What about Kitty?" he asked.

I looked at the kids and saw in their eyes just how much they really wanted John safe tonight. But it was Dean that spoke up for me.

"Dad wouldn't it be easier for you and safer if Mom went ringside with you tonight for your match."

John just sighed and looked between the kids and myself. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was thinking about what Dean had just said. He didn't say anything for a good while and then he finally spoke up.

"Alright . Your Mom can go ringside with me. An besides she can keep Heymen straight. If he tries anything tonight."

The kids all nodded in agreement an all I could do was smile and give John a big hug. I knew this hard on him. But he also that this match was going to be hard not just him but if anything should happen to him. The kids and I would be angry, hurt and worried to death about him.

***Extreme Rules Night* **

John, the kids and I arrived in Bufflow just in time to get to the arena for Extreme Rules. We all headed backstage in John's locker room waiting for his match to start. We were all still worried about what Heymen might do and what he might have planned for tonight. I could just sit around worrying so I told everyone I'd be back and headed out to catering.

I had just turned to go the hall when I saw Beth coming towards me with a look of worry on her face.

"Beth, Hey what is up?" I asked her.

"I heard Lesner and Heymen talking in catering. They want to us weapons in the match tonight."

"What?! but did Vince approve this?"

"I don't know. But Krissy this isn't good." Beth said.

"No it's not. I really need to tell John this. But thanks for telling me Beth."

"Hey what are friends for." Beth said.

I gave her a hug and then turned around and headed back to the locker room. On the way back all I could think about was how dare Vince allow something like this to happen. I didn't know how I was going to tell John or the kids. Or how they were going to react. When I got back to the locker I heard the shower running and didn't see the kids. So I figured they must have gone to see the others. I sat down on the sofa and took a sip of my water.

I was still trying to breath when John came ut of the washroom dressed with his hair still damp. He noticed me and came over sitting beside me wrapping his arm around me.

"Hey John Boy." I said.

"Kitty what is it you look like you've seen a ghost or something."

"I ran into Beth in the hall way and she said that she over heard Lesner and Heymen say that wanted to use weapons in the match tonight."

I looked over at John an saw how red his face had gone. I knew then and there that he was majorly pissed. Not at me for telling him what Beth had said. But because he probley had figured out that Heymen and Lesner would pull something like this.

"Bolone, Fudge and Mustard!. Alright this calls for drastic measusers. I just hope i remember were I put it."

I gave John a funny look as if to say " _put what" _ I watched as he went over to his bag and pulled his old chain with the padlock on the end of it. I could help but smile. John had used that very chain and worn it durning his rookies day in the company. He'd hurt a many person with that chain if it had come to it. I stud up and went over to stand next to him. I could tell he was lost in though as he looked down at the chain.

"Can I ?" I asked touching his shoulder gentally.

"Yeah."

I took the chain from him and put it around his neck kissing his cheek. This was one thing I had always wanted to do. Was to put the very chain he wore around his neck like a priness would put her hanky around the neck of her knight and shinning armor. Only John wasn't a knight and shinning armor to me. He was more of a white night in solider's gear.

"Kitty I'm really worried this." he said brecking the slience.

"John listen to me alright. I'll be there and we will both fine alright. You just worry about Lesner fat ass and I'll handel the Cubby mcCubby aka Heymen." I said with a smile.

For the first time in a week I finally saw that billion dollar smile I loved so much. As he wrapped his arms around me I felt safe but I was still worried about Lesner and Heymen.

Finally it was time for John's match against Leser. The kids all wished him luck as we headed to the curtain. When we got there I looked over the moniter and i saw the Monster and the Fat Hog waiting for us at the ring. Lesner was paceing back and forth like some kinda of caged anamial you see at the zoo or something.

John and I walked out to the ramp not even so much as looking at the fans. We just walked down the ramp to the ring and step in. I glared at Heymen as he trie to me one of his creepy ass smiles. I was about ready to slap him when the ref called for the bell and I went and stud next to the ring the whole time watching both Heymen and Lesner to see if they tried any funny business.

John and Lesner tied up first thing. Then Lesner went to try some of his MMA moves . I was getting sick just watching him wrestle. He had no talent and the moves weren't moves for wrestling. John soon though hit Lesner with a cloths line and that big doof went down with a giant thud. John went for the pin but the doof kicked out at two. Then I saw it. Heymen trying to hand Lesner a weapon after he had gotten back up from the two count.

I motioned John over and pulled out the chain from my pocket handing to thim and kissed his cheek. Just as John was about to turn around Lesner came at him with a pipe. Luckly though John dunked out of the way and Lesner hit the top of the ring post. After getting his head back on straight as if that was possable for a big doof like that. Lesner went to turn back around.

John hit him with the chain right on the head. Heymen started screaming for the ref to call for the bell. Saying that it was DQ. I was getting pissed by the second. Finally I could take Heymen's screaming anymore and walked over grabbed him by the shirt and slapped him so hard his head spun. I looked back up at the ring. An as useal when John was pissed he'd gotten to carried and hit Leser so to the point of knocking him out cold.

john went for the pin and got the win. When he was done John sat down the steel steps and ask for me to hand him a mic. I walked to one of the tech guys grabbed a mic and got into the ring handing the mic to John and then sitting down next to him.

"I will NEVER stop being who I'm in this company. Just because some bastard who thinks he come in here after ten years and just demand to be the star of this company. I have NEVER left and when I do leave it'll be because I'm no longer able to walk down that ramp and into this ring. But until the fans think it's time for me to go I will never leave I promises you that." John said.

After that John and I left the ring and walked back up the ramp. We turned around and looked back at Heymen and Lesner. John had won the match and the war between him and Lesner were over. As we walked back to the locker room I prayed that after this Heymen and Lesner would both leave the company never to return.

But little did I know that the war with Lesner and Heymen had only begun. But that is another story for another time.

The End... for now at least..

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Leave a review and let me know what you though of the story over all and if you would like me to do a BF 2 : The Story Contiues. I'll talk to you guys a again hopefully from my own computer. I love you all. HUstle Loyalty and Respect ~ John's Country Girl. <strong>


	59. Chapter 59

**Hey guys I'm back. I know I said Chapter 58 would be last chapter but I don't have the heart to do a B.F 2 so I'm going to do 60 chapters of this and then end B.F I have loved rewriting this story and I'm so thankful for all the readers. You guys have made this story so much fun. I promises soon I'll have a new WWE fanfic up. But right now I'm trying my hand some new stuff and I want to see how that is going to work out. Anyways I'll see you guys at the bottom. **

**1 year later **

It's hard to believe that only a year ago the kids and I were on the road with John traveling and doing everything together. But the day I have been dreading for years is finally Alex is leaving for college and I couldn't believe it. My baby boy was going to leave home today and I'm so scared about it. Even though I shouldn't be. I'm going to have to do this again in two years when Dean and Sam leave for college and then again when Kathrine and Skylar go to college. But the hardest part will be letting baby Bret go.

That's right I've had another baby boy. His name is Bret Davey Cena. He was born on May 21st Davey's anniversary. So that was why John and I named him after his god father and his god uncle as far as we were concerned. He was just as happy as the other kids. They all love being big brothers and big sisters again.

John is still working in the company he says it won't be to much longer till he'll retire but I honestly don't see that happening anytime soon. I'm a full time stay at mom now. I don't go on the road anymore. I still talk to Sasha she's become more like my sister now. Bella, Lita and I don't talk much. Mostly because Bella is busy with Jeff and TNA and Lita and Matt are no longer together. So it's just Sasha and I now.

I was sitting in the kitchen feeding Bret when I saw Alex walk in he looked upset.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked him.

"I don't want leave mom."

I sat Bret in his baby seat and went a gave him a hug. Ever since I was attacked that day Alex has always been fearful of being away from. For fear that something like that will happen to me and I won't be able to come back this time around.

"Listen to me alright. I'll be fine. I've got Dean, Sam, Kathy, Sky and your dad to look for me. I promises that no matter what I'll be alright. Besides you have a wrestling scholarship that you can't give up if your going to be in the company one day." I told him.

"It won't be worth it if something happens to you guys while I'm away mom." he said.

"Alexander Owen James Cena you listen to me right now. We will be fine. Your going to college. It's not a few hours away and you'll be home on holidays. A you can see Dad when his in town for a show alright. But everything will be fine." I told him.

He didn't say anything after that he just gave me a hug and went to go get the rest of his stuff. It was hard letting him go I'll admit that. But I have to you can't keep them in the nest forever an everyone knows that. I was just about to pick Bret up to him down for his nap when I heard the door bell. When I went to the door Randy, Bret, Taker, Nattie, Tyson, D.H and Sasha were standing there.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"What did you think that we weren't going to come and see our nephew off to his first day at college?" Randy asked.

"Besides his my god son." Bret said.

I step aside and let them all in. The other kids were at school so they all took turns holding little Bret. Who had become very attached to his God father. I couldn't but smile. This was something I never though would happen. We all went into living room and talked until Alex came down with his last box of stuff.

Then we all walked outside. John had come home early from the road so that he could help Alex get packed and everything a moved as well. We were all going to go with him or had planned on it until he said he wanted to do it alone. After John loaded up Alex's truck he came around to all of us to say good bye.

"You be good son." John said as he gave him a hug.

"Keep out trouble Alex." Bret said giving him a hug.

"Like you the one to tell him that." Taker said.

"Hey!" Bret said.

"The point is be like your Dad, Uncles and Godfather and do stuff that will you get in trouble." Sasha said.

"Okay I'll do my best to stay out of trouble." Alex said.

Alex gave them all and hug and then came over to me. I could the tears welling up in my eyes as I looked at my first born.

"Well mom this is it."

"I know baby. An I'm going to miss you. But you listen to me alright. You are a strong, good hearts, smart man. And you show everyone that just because you come from a family that wrestles that it doesn't mean your like them alright." I told him.

"I love you mommy." he said with tears in his eye as he wrapped me in a hug.

"I love you to son. Never forget we love you alright." I told him as I felt the tears stream down my face.

"I'm still your baby boy right mom?" he asked me.

"You'll always be my baby boy Alex." I told him.

After Alex had said all his good bye he went to get in the truck when Bret told him to hold up a second he had something for him. Alex looked at me and I just nodded as Bret handed him a Hart Foundation Jacket that looked like the one him, Davey, Owen, Jim and Pillman use to wear in the old days.

"Is this?" Alex asked.

"It's not Owen's but it's one like wore. It's got your name on it little Owen. Your part of my family and you should have it. It's to let people know how your name after." Bret said.

I watched my son who didn't cry that much wrap his god father in a hug and cry. As the kids grew up Bret would tell them all kinds of tales about Owen and how much of a joker he was. Alex loved the stories the most. An when we took the kids to Kansas City one summer Alex was the one who took it the hardest. In fact he'd had nightmares for weeks after we had gotten back.

When Alex and Bret broke apart I walked up to him and handed him a family crest ring that had been his Uncle Alex's.

"This was your Uncle Alex's ring." I told him.

"Mom..." he said.

"We want you to take them with you alright. They're watching over you but this way I know your safe with them close by." I told him.

"I love you mom." he said as he wrapped me in one final hug.

"I love you to son. Be safe." I told him.

I went over and stud by Bret, Taker and Sasha as we watched John and Alex leave. We all waved and I felt the tears running down even more. My baby boy was all grown up. Alex might be a man now but he would always be my baby boy.

Later that when John came home from dropping off Alex at Springfield College we were sitting in the living room talking. Dean, Sam, Kathrine, Skyler and little Bret had alright gone to bed. So we had some time to ourselves. It was hard to believe that Alex was gone and next year Dean and Sam would be leaving to.

"Our kids are growing up and leaving us." I said

"Yeah but think about it. We have three more who have a long way to go before college." John said.

"I know but. I just wish they were all still little." I told him.

"Kitty I love our kids to but we have to let them grow up. Besides what ever happens they will always be our babies." John said.

"I know."

It was getting late an John and I went to bed. I had looked in on Little Bret and he was still sleeping thank goodness. As went to bed that night I couldn't help but smile. My life had some how come full circle. I was married to the man of my dreams had seven amazing kids and home of my own. All in all life had been good to me. Of course there were bad times and good times. But that was like. All that matter to me was. I loved my life and my family and that is the true meaning of happeniess to me.

* * *

><p>So what did you guys think? One more chapter to go. Also I'm working on something extra special that will posted along with the final chapters so I hope you enjoy and I'll see guys later bye. ~ John's Country Girl. P.S if you love NCIS LA or One Tree Hill check out my new fanfics. Callen's Angel and Peytons Regret Later ~ John's Country Gurl<p> 


	60. Chapter 60

Hey guys well this is the last chapter of B.F. I know you guys are going "Aw why does it have to end :'( " Well all good things must come to end guys. I have loved rewriting this story and reliving it with you guys again. This story will always be special to me because it was my first story ever to be written. An who knows I might rewrite again some day just to update again. But anyways I'll let guys read on and I'll see you at the bottom.

* * *

><p>Kristina closed the old worn out journal and looked at the picture on the cover. It was a picture of her grandmother and grandfather. She smiled because in the picture they looked so happy and in love. The sixteen year old girl didn't know what to make of it. Both of them had died when she and her cousins were only six. First her grandmother Kristi had pasted away and then a month later her grandfather John had passed on as well.<p>

Kristina was lost in memories of her grandparents when her father came into her room.

"Are you reading that old journal again Kristi?" her father Alex asked.

"Dad... Did grandma and grandpa actually live here at one time?" Kristine asked.

"They sure did. This was our second home. When we would come to visit Aunt Bella and Uncle Jeff." Alex said.

"But what about our house back home?" she asked.

"That was our main home. But this place was our second home when aunts, uncles and I were kids we'd all live here in the summer when we weren't on the road with your grandpa."

"I miss them daddy."

"Me to baby me to. Hey why don't you go down stairs Uncle Dean is trying to teach Caleb how to a moon sault and if you want to be a diva you have to learn." Alex said with a smile.

"Alright Daddy." Kristina said as she ran the stairs.

Alex smiled as he watched his oldest daughter leave the room and he picked up the old worn out book his mother had written for years. It had been a story book from him and his siblings threw the years. They always seemed to find it no matter where his mother had hidden it.

Things had changed over the years in the Cena family. Alex graduated college and went on to be a former US champion and is now the current IC champion in the WWE. He married Gracie and they have three boys John, Andy and Owen. Along with their two older girl Kristina and Sasha.

Dean and Sam had finished high school went on to college graduated and now are the current reigning WWE tag team champions. Dean is also a former world heavy weight champion while Sam is a former WWE champion. Dean married Matt's daughter Lisa and they have two girls Bella and Leanna. Sam married a girl named Peyton and they have two kids a boy named Alex and a daughter named Kat.

Kathrine finished high school and college. She is now a former Divas Champion and also now the current reigning Divas Champion. She married a good friend of Alex and has four boys. All of whom are named after the Harts.

After college Skylar joined up with the WWE just like the rest of them. She also is a former Divas Champion and is now currently tag teaming with rookie named Bo Dallas who is also dateing.

Little Bret finished both high school and college and just like everyone else join the WWE he is a former Tag Team champion with Alex and he is now the current US champion. His dateing a diva name Katlyn.

As he sat the old book back on the bed and stud up Alex looked around the room. He was lost in his thoughts when Sam , Kathrine, Skyler and Bret came into the room.

"Lost in though bro?" Kathrine asked.

"Just remembering things."

"We have a lot of good memories in this house." Skylar said.

"Yeah we have a lot good memories of being on the road to." Bret said.

Alex was about to agree when Dean yelled up the stairs that the kids all wanted to have a wrestling match with the parents. The four siblings laughed and headed back down stairs. Alex was the last one to leave the room and as he looked back he couldn't help but smile .

"I love you Mom& Dad and I miss you guys so much. Watch over the kids alright. They're going to be a handful just like we were." Alex said as he closed the door.

What Alex didn't know was that Kristi and John had been in the room and they smiled at their son a slience promises to him that they would always watch over the kids and so they did.

~The End~

* * *

><p>So here the surprise I promised everyone I would have you at the end of the story. Got to my profile were the youtube link is and you'll get a big surpises. I love guys and thanks so for reading and reviewing B.F I'll see you in my other stories. Take care. Hustle Loyatly and Respect always ~John's Country Girl .<p> 


End file.
